


Cigarettes and Cinnamon

by flyuzuru



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor - Freeform, And more sex, Application Development is cool, F/M, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, I need a new plot, I need an outlet, I need to get ZeLink out of my system, I ship them af, Modeling, Modern, Modern Era, Please tell me how, Romance, Sex, Some violence maybe I'm not sure, Tired of all the Ganon plots, Zelda - Freeform, getting drunk, link - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 132,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyuzuru/pseuds/flyuzuru
Summary: Took the characters and put them in the modern world. Zelda's an application developer and Link is a rising model and actor. Fate decides to bring them together (duh). *Working title* *ZeLink* Rated for language and smut.





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical Legend of Zelda story with the swords and Ganon and Sheikah slates and fighting and Lynels. I took our favorite blondes and put them in the modern-day world because I can. I might... have... tweaked their personalities a bit too. So if you're looking for the classic characters, this is not your story. 
> 
> You have been warned.  
> Thanks! See you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

_Oh God. Shut up shut up shut up! Dammit. Damn all the gods and goddesses to hell._

I open my eyes slowly while my head felt like it was going to split in two. Looking around—the room is unfamiliar. Sunlight was streaming in through a crack in the dark heavy curtains. As I move my legs, the sheets like silk on my skin, I realize that I'm naked.

I groan softly as I turn on my side gently.

That's when I see him.

His long blond hair is tumbling down over his shoulder. There was a peaceful look on his face with an air of someone finally getting some sleep after a long tiring day. His breathing was steady as he laid down on his stomach, an arm flung across my waist. The sheets only covered him from the waist down, but I can tell he's naked too. His arms were muscled but not overly so—just the way I like it… His back was— _damn I could run my tongue down that spine._

And it hits me.

_Oh my fucking God._

He is too handsome to be in my bed. Too well-built. Too… perfect. What…. _What in the world happened last night?_

I calm myself down and assess the situation. This room… This room is not mine. I look around. That cabinet is not mine. I prop myself on my elbows and I can see the door was thrown wide open. The living room was outside—clothes scattered around the floor.

I look back at the man beside me. He's still fast asleep. I take a deep breath as I lean in closer to his face and examined him closely. The bitch in my head that was banging drums and driving me insane with the headaches has taken a seat back in curiosity.

_God. He's beautiful._

Judging from the pleasant ache and stickiness between my legs plus the crescent moon-shaped marks all over his shoulders—which matches my nails exactly, yes I checked— and red scratch marks down his back we had glorious sex last night. Snippets are coming back to me slowly, piece by piece.

He was holding me up against the wall at one point, thrusting upwards which explains this sore spot that I have on my upper shoulders—I get excited just by thinking about it. My cheeks feel hot as I try to remember everything.

* * *

I was at this bar I've gone to after… After that asshole dumped me at dinner. He said I was too… safe. Boring. _Damn him. Seven fucking years of dating and he tells me this now. That I'm fucking boring?!_

I've been walking for what—an hour or so? I don't even know. So, when I see a bar advertising beer and drinks with colorful lights I burst through the doors. I wanted to leave just when I came in. It was so unlike me to just be up and spontaneous about what I am doing but I was just so angry. So fucking angry at him for dragging me around like this for so long. As I stood there in the middle of the crowd, the lights in my head seem to have gone out and there was just this… blankness. It was scary but comforting at the same time.

But I have to get out of this town. I fished my phone out of my purse just to see it blinking—blinking—dead.

_Fuck. Not only do I get dumped—but I am stuck in an unfamiliar town with no phone. Fuckity fuck._

Tiptoeing, I spy the bartender at the far end of the room. Maybe he can lend me a charger or something. I squeezed through gyrating bodies and reached the counter. Luckily, a woman just got off her stool and I dashed towards it. I clambered on it.

The counter was not crowded but it was noisy. The bartender had to lean in close while I shout in his ear as I explain the situation. With a kind smile, he took my phone and plugged in to a socket behind the bar. With a hoarse voice, I ordered a beer.

"One beer coming right up." He said and handed me a tall glass full of the golden stuff.

I actually like beer. And alcohol in general. I've had the occasional glass of wine or two because Er— _should call him ex now. Not by his name_ —said that drinking is unbecoming for a lady. _Unbecoming my foot_. _Well news flash, asshole. First you tell me that drinking is unbecoming then you complain about me being too boring? Fuck you to the seven pits of hell._ I gulped the bitter drink down as its cool and refreshing taste perked me up. I look around the place with the flashing lights and loud music and—that's when I see him.

That fucking ex-boyfriend of mine that broke up with me earlier that night during dinner is in the same bar. It's dark but I've spent seven years dating the man and I can spot him in a crowd. He's here. His arm around a girl.

A girl.

 _Where the fuck did he get a girl the same night as breaking up with your seven-year-girlfriend?_ Unless the bitch was cheating on me all along.

The blankness that was calm and comforting to me earlier has turned into a rage at the sight of him taking the girl's hand and dragging her through the dance floor. Judging from the way he maneuvered through the place—this is not the first time he's been here.

Now the asshole is dancing.

He's dancing, thrusting his hips towards her.

And she likes it.

And I can't… I can't keep my eyes off them even though all I want to do is look away.

When they started kissing—that's when I force myself and go back to my beer, grinding my teeth then gulping the rest of it down in one swig.

"You mad or something?"

A low voice was speaking to me that I can barely hear through the loud music. I look to my right to see the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. It was like I was looking up at the sky but better—loads better. For a moment, I freeze.

"You okay?" He asked in that same low voice that has me distracted from what I'm really mad at.

I nod frantically before he thinks I'm a fucking weirdo.

"Yes." I managed to answer. _Act cool. Act cool. Act cool._ I wave to the bartender and get another glass of beer which he puts in front of me and takes the empty one.

I look at him at the corner of my eye.

He's wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His sinewy forearms were enticing I wanted to prod and touch it. His blonde hair was tied back loosely in a ponytail. His long fingers were caressing the edge of his glass filled with something dark. The ice cubes clink against each other as he swirled the glass around almost disinterested in the activities around him.

God. My heart is thumping so loud and blood is rushing through my ears as I remember the scene on the dance floor. I look back over my shoulder and they're still at it.

_Fucker. Suck her face right off why don't you._

"Excuse me?" The Greek god asked in a tone of surprise.

And I clap a hand over my mouth as I realize in that split second that I actually said those words out loud.

"Fucker?"

I bowed my head apologetically. _Fuck, I'm such a klutz._ "Sorry! I wasn't referring to you."

He raised an eyebrow—studying me closely. Then the corner of his lips curved upward and he chuckled. He went back to his drink.

My face is burning now with embarrassment. "I'm really sorry." I said again leaning just a little bit closer.

He inclined his head. "Okay."

I can tell he's a man of few words.

"What did you see that made you so mad?"

I took a deep breath. "My ex."

He swiveled in his stool with his elbows on the counter, looking over the crowd of dancing people. "Where?"

 _Be still my heart_. I turned in my seat and pointed towards the middle. It was like watching someone eat right off a buffet.

"Kissing?"

I nod.

"Oh." He turned back towards the bar and I followed suit.

 _Oh? What the hell does that mean?_ "Oh?"

He cupped his cheek, resting his elbow on the counter. He looked at me. "Yes. Oh."

"Just 'Oh'?"

"Just 'Oh'."

_Damn. Now I'm intrigued._

I take another gulp of my beer. "Tell me what you really think."

He's still looking at me and I thank that this bar is dark. He can't see me blushing. _You were just dumped earlier this morning. What's this?_ It takes him a while to answer.

"It's a good thing he's an ex."

I can't tell if he's making fun of me. He looks so serious. "Because I'm too boring for him?"

He shakes his head slowly. "Because you're too good for him."

And my confidence falters. "That's not what he said when he broke up with me earlier."

His eyebrows are raised at me again as he takes a sip. "Earlier?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Like this morning?"

I shake my head and drink again. "Try… an hour ago or so." I am so embarrassed to look at him now, so I bow my head and cradle my beer.

"Asshole."

His one comment made me smile though. I can't help it but let out a giggle. Slowly, I raise my head and look at him. His blue eyes were staring at me so intensely it's like he's combing through me—examining me with such precision. I feel open—vulnerable and yet… strangely enough… I don't sense any hostility from him. I feel… safe.

"Tell me more."

And so, I do.

I start from when we knew each other from high school. Then we started dating back in college. How he's been so sweet but changed when we graduated and started working. And how lately, he has not been paying attention to me—picking fights. He's been pushing me to go out more—dress more daringly—ugh.

"That fucker. He must have been cheating on me this whole time." I said grudgingly. The words are now coming out of my mouth in torrents. I've had what? How many to drink now?

Somewhere along my narrative, I've taken a drunken sip of his drink which burned the back of my throat but heated me up from the inside. It set me aflame and I wanted more. So, when our glasses were empty, he called the bartender for shots.

"And he has the audacity to tell me—that I'm boring?!" I shrieked as I knocked back another shot. I feel light-headed, but I feel good. Free.

"I was a fucking delight back in college! I went out with my friends and I drank and went to parties but when we started dating—suddenly I wasn't allowed to fucking curse! Well, fuck you, Mr. Ex. I can curse anytime anywhere I damn want!"

"So he changed you?"

"Yes!" I hollered.

"Why did you?"

The question made me think a little bit. _Yeah. Why did I?_ "I think… I just kept on thinking that we'd get past this, you know? Like it's the seven-year-snooze or something. And he's right. I dumbed myself down so he wouldn't feel emasculated and I don't know. I don't give a fuck. I'm just so fucking mad at myself right now because I let it happen."

I was on a roll and he gave off the right comments—interjected with the right answers. He laughed at the funny parts. Was he teasing me now?

I stopped suddenly as I grabbed the edge of the counter. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked in that same damn quiet voice with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He grabbed the shot and drank it in one gulp—no reaction on his face whatsoever.

"Smile at me." I said with squinty eyes.

_I thought I just told you not to._

"And why not?"

I waved my hands in front of his face. "No no no!"

But his long fingers wrapped around my wrists, forcing my hands down. "I am not smiling at you." He said incredulously.

But he was. He really was.

It was not a big smile. But his eyes were twinkling, and his lips were curved in such a delicious way I wonder how they would feel against my skin. Fuck how good is he at kissing? I can only fucking imagine. He looks like he's good. Damn, he looks like he could kiss me out of my fucking mind. Shit. I want his kisses. I want them everywhere—all over my body. And damn I want them between my—

"Legs?"

I nod absent-mindedly. Blissfully unaware that I was saying the words as I think of them.

Now the smile has gotten bigger. Oh, my fucking God. That's a fucking killer. It's a trap. It's a fucking trap.

But he closed his mouth—his lips a tight line and he spoke softly, leaning towards me, our noses almost touching. "Do you know that you think aloud?"

And I had to mentally slap myself. "What?"

"You. Think. Aloud." He said as he let go of my hands and waved to the bartender for another round.

I was in a daze. "What do you mean I think aloud?"

He handed me my shot when they came. "You were wondering how my lips would feel against your skin, if I am a great kisser. And how you want them kisses between your legs." He said that straight without a beat. He didn't even flinch.

And I stop in my tracks, my face blushing furiously. There was no other way around it. I can't exactly fucking run out of the place and hide. Oh, Great Earth, please open and swallow me whole! "Damn, I'm a real piece of work, huh?"

But he just inclined his head and using his forefinger, pushed the edge of the shot glass to my mouth. "Drink up."

I knock it back—the liquor numbing my throat—and I put it back down on the counter. "You must think I'm a fucking weirdo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Think about me like that?" He said—again with that smile. Dammit. Damn it all to hell. Damn me now.

Resigned, I throw my hands in the air. "I told you not to do that."

"Smile at you?"

"Yes. It's your fault I am so into you right now." I said prodding his arm with my finger. "Stop smiling at me."

"I don't mind." He said with a chuckle.

I have completely forgotten about my ex as I drown myself in our conversation. I tell him about my childhood. I can't stop talking. He's looking at me and listening, drinking everything I have to say. All my stories about how I spent my life running around the fields behind our house. I told him how I liked reading and coffee, how I like my breakfast—pancakes and bacon in the morning. I told him how I like my coffee—black, of course—and how I can spend an entire weekend devouring books one after another. I told him how I find comfort in the rain and how I get cold easily—always needing socks because I dislike cold floors. I told him how I have five stuffed animals—3 dogs, a shark and a bear. I told him how I have a weighted blanket because I like being 'hugged'. I told him that I sleep better if someone is playing with my hair. I told him everything.

Everything.

It was refreshing—to pour myself out to a stranger who just… listens. A weight, I've never realized I've been carrying around with me, has been lifted.

But like all good things—they must come to an end.

I feel a prod on my shoulder and I get cut off midsentence. I twist in my seat to see the scumbag, Eric, looking down at me.

"This is a surprise. We break up a few hours ago and you're already at a bar."

I look at him—how in the hell did I fall in love with this guy. Flashes of him kissing that girl earlier resurfaced and I will not let myself be bullied around by him anymore. "Oh, fuck off."

"Colorful choice of words, _honey_." He took my chin and all I wanted was to punch him in the face.

"I could say the same to you. We break up a few hours ago and you're already at a bar." I spat at him.

"This is unlike you. Just because we broke up doesn't mean you can just start getting drunk in bars. What in the hell—are you trying to pick up some guys?!" Eric said aloud right to my face.

My newfound courage and the results of my ranting—fueled by beer and vodka—had me so fucking brave I could not even believe myself. I raised my right hand and slapped him hard across the face. The people around us were shocked but mostly left us to our own devices.

"How dare you?!" Eric said as he staggered back a few steps. His hair—always perfectly coiffed—was in disarray and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You bitch!"

"Go back to your date, Eric. We're done." I said as I clambered back up on my stool.

"Zel—"

"Fuck off." I slap his hand that was holding on to my shoulder attempting to turn me back around. But he gripped the other and that's when my blue-eyed friend stood up and grabbed Eric's arm.

"She asked you to fuck off, Eric." His deep voice that was so endearing and calming earlier has shifted slightly—he sounded dangerous.

"Who the fuck are you?! That's my girlfriend and I can—"

I look over my shoulder to see Eric red in the face. He was shorter as my blonde knight in shining armor towered over him.

"I thought you said you already broke up." With a forceful shove, Eric staggered backwards.

I watched him as he struggled to decide what to do—glaring daggers at me and then to my knight then back at me. It's the same look he has when he's frustrated. Like when I am ten minutes late and I made him wait. Or when he missed his 'very important' game because I didn't wake him up. Or when he does not get something he wants. "Found such a quick replacement for me, huh? You whore. Finally showing off your true fucking colors." He said menacingly.

His words hurt. But they also made me angrier. He still has the audacity to try and turn the tables around and pretend that he's the fucking victim. "Fuck off, Eric. Don't pretend like I didn't see you sucking off a girl's face earlier." I said and go back to facing the counter. I didn't watch him leave but soon enough, my knight settled back beside me and ordered another round. I assume the ex is gone.

There was silence between us. "Sorry." I said after the next shot.

"He's an asshole." He said as he propped his chin on his hands and looked over at me.

But I can't. Earlier—I was already feeling better. But that damn ex had to come and ruin the mood. Now I'm drunk and single and alone and in a bar and back to being damn miserable.

"Don't let him get to you."

I nodded absent-mindedly when I feel a finger poke my cheek. I look at him. Those blue eyes are hypnotizing I can't look away. As he surveys me quietly, I feel the same calm blankness come back slowly. It was at war with the loneliness. And I need to dig myself out. I refuse to be sad tonight. Not tonight.

"Ask me something." I blurted out.

He pursed his lips. "Like what?"

"Anything. Anything else that can distract me."

"What do you do for a living?" He asks. It was a topic we didn't get to reach during my narration.

And I pursed my lips as I grabbed a handful of nuts from near the end of the table and offered some to him. He took one and rolled it between his fingers before popping them into his mouth. "Guess."

"Modeling?"

I laugh. This is hilarious. Me? A model? _I wish._

"I guess not. Because if you are, I would have seen you before."

I press my palms to my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. "What do you mean 'before'?"

But he waved his hand away. "Never mind. Tell me. What do you do?"

And I take another shot before answering. "I… am a developer."

And his eyes widen. "A developer?" He asked, "like building applications and computer stuff?"

I nod as I try to keep myself from giggling. But my face was quickly heating up again from his comment. It's always the same. When people hear what I do for a living—they tell me I don't look like one. People think we all look like nerds with glasses and action figures or whatever. Fucking stereotypes. I don't blame him.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as an office worker." He said with a small smile as he takes more nuts from his side of the counter and offers some to me.

"Well, I am. I like coding. I like how it's so… black and white. Every problem has a solution and all the pieces just seem to fit together. The satisfaction of seeing your work that was just made up of algorithms and pieces of code is incomparable." I said with a grin.

"I can tell that you really like what you are doing."

I nod vigorously. Mr. Ex has never shown any interest in my work. Well, he did when I started out. But he has always been so skeptical of me taking up an IT-related course back in college. "My ex didn't think so. He said it was a boring job. That as soon as we get married, I should just stay at home because I don't earn much anyway."

"Well, he doesn't matter anymore."

And I agree. I take another look at him. He really is a work of art. Looking at him makes me… _feel things_. Things that I've never felt before. Not with my ex. With him, there was no… excitement. With this guy… He keeps me guessing. He's several layers of mystery that I want to uncover. My clumsiness and outspokenness earlier has me embarrassed and any pervert would have already taken advantage of me or would have left me by now. But here he still is… He's still talking to me.

"Do you think I'm too plain? Too boring?" I ask him.

And he turns in his chair and leans forward. Inches of air separate the two of us. And my heart is pounding loudly. His eyes were like the ocean and I could drown in them and not give a fuck. There is something… something is definitely happening between us. I can feel the air reacting to us and if this was a movie there'd be like a freaking halo of flowers or slow background music or anything that would signal some sort of connection between this piece of art and me. He is looking into my eyes and I am looking into his and I hold my breath.

"I don't think you are." He said almost too seriously.

"Why?"

"I sense passion in you."

"Passion?"

"He's kept you under his thumb this whole time, you don't even realize how amazing you are." He said softly. His words are like a fresh breeze on my skin. I blush furiously. Nobody has ever told me this before. Nobody has complimented me with these words. 'Amazing' and 'passionate' are not words used to describe me. I was the plain one. The safe one. The boring one.

"It's sad that he is so threatened by you… he's managed to suppress your shine." His hand reached out towards me and took in his palm a lock of my long hair. He pressed the strands between his fingers. "You cuss like no other but it's because you're just so… honest."

"You're making me blush." I said. The loud music seems to have gone on mute in my head. And all I could hear is him breathing and his deep voice that sends ripples of excitement all throughout my body.

He smiles a little—just a little. His lips are curved deliciously again, and I take a deep breath.

"I doubt you do that very often."

"I don't… I am drunk." I admit as I gulp and manage to get the words out.

"Yes, you are." He says, taking hold of my chin, his thumb caressing my skin.

"You're too close." I whisper. And I mentally scold myself for thinking out loud again.

But instead of moving away, he comes closer. Three inches left—maybe. I can't judge the distance. I inhale deeply. "Do you mind?"

"No." I say almost too quickly. I want to feel those lips on mine.

"You have 'kiss me' eyes." He said. That thumb was setting me on fire and I can't move, transfixed and hypnotized by his gaze.

"I'm sorry." I say. I am not. The liquor is fueling all my emotions—my desire, my courage. I don't know if it's just me who is feeling the tension. It's a tightly strung bow and one flick will unravel everything. I gather the courage and ask him, "will you?"

His gaze caressed my skin slowly and I know he is staring at my mouth. The tip of my tongue comes out and I lick my bottom lip slowly. I can't help it. Seeing him look at me like that makes me…. wanton. "Do you want me to?" He said softly.

I know we both want it. This man—I don't even know his name. I don't even know who he is. I just spent most of the night telling him about me and my worries and my job and my ex and I don't know a thing about him. But I want it. I want him. I want all of it.

I do not believe in love at first sight. But I believe in fate. Everything that I've ever done has led me here—right at this very moment. Fate has landed me in this bar to meet this man who now has me trapped under his gaze, my chin on his hand.

"Yes." I say confidently albeit drunkenly.

"Why?" He does not move away.

"I feel like I've been trapped for the last seven years. I'm coming up for a breath of fresh air for the first time." I say honestly.

"I am not a distraction." He says. His thumb has moved from my chin. It's now tracing my lower lip so slowly its making my toes curl.

"What—who are you?" I ask.

"You really don't know?" His eyebrows were knitted together—he is not kidding. Does he think that I knew who he was this whole time? Should I? Is he a celebrity or something? I don't really watch tv though. For all I know, he could be. I have not seen him before although there is something in his face that seems familiar. "You don't know me. Do you still want me to kiss you?" He asks.

His fingertip is cool on my lip. Now his hand has moved to cup my cheek and I lean in instinctively. _God, I want him._ He chuckles softly, and I melt.

"Yes." I breathed.

And he moves closer.

I want to close the distance between us. The air is electric, and the back of my neck is tingling. There is excitement coursing through me. I know this is weird. This is not fucking normal. This kind of stuff happens only in movies. You don't get broken up with at dinner and land in a bar with a fucking work of art who is just perfect.

But the tension is slowly dissipating. What is he waiting for? What is he… "Don't you want to?" I ask him, unsure. He wouldn't be this close to me… He wouldn't give me this much attention if he didn't like me. And it hit me. "You think I'm pathetic?!" I say aloud.

I move away—disgusted with myself. But before I can, he-

He…

He slipped his fingers through my hair and grasped the back of my neck and before I knew it his lips were on mine and he is kissing me and kissing me and kissing me like I've never been kissed before.

God fucking damn. I was right. He could kiss. He could kiss me to the stars and I will not complain. His lips were soft but firm and through my drunk-altered mind all I can feel is _him_.

It was hard and passionate and fierce, he was biting my lower lip and then sucking and then his tongue was inside, fighting with mine and I responded in kind. I couldn't breathe, and I was trapped between his hand and mouth and I didn't want to be anywhere at this very moment. This is the place I want to be.

It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. But when we separated, our foreheads were touching, and we were both catching our breath, panting.

"That was…" I breathed out. There were no words to explain it as I fought to calm my racing heart. My lips were tingly and sore, and I want to kiss him again and I feel exhilarated.

"Intense." He finished for me as he stared straight into my eyes.

I was rooted to the spot and I smile at him.

But our moment was cut short by the bartender coming back and slamming our shots down on the counter. I flinch, and he does too. Reluctantly, he lets me go and grabs the shot, downing it in one gulp. His eyes are still on me. I follow suit and drink too.

The bartender comes back with my phone and a smile. "All charged up!"

"Thank you!" I answer back. And I remember what I was supposed to do. Oh right. I came here to get my phone charged. I took the phone to see several missed calls from Mr. Ex. I check the times—it was just when I left the restaurant. I lock the phone screen and slip the phone into my bag.

"Time to go?" His deep voice is back and I look at him.

"I don't have a ride." I say. I can get an Uber but that—I don't say.

And he smiles at me—not a lot—just a little.

He waves at the bartender. He takes out his wallet and I feel uncomfortable—I rush to get mine too. But a hand stops me. "I got this," he says.

I stop as he dumps a couple of bills on the counter. He gets off his stool and I just realize how fucking tall he was. Not so much. But he is… built. He looks like he can lift me up and carry me and his legs go on and on and—

He is chuckling. And I stop. "Am I thinking out loud again?"

He nods. I blush again. I seem to be blushing a lot tonight. "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "I am not that tall."

I clutch my purse and get off my stool but that move was wrong. The world started to spin, and I stumble. But his hands stop my fall, and he cradles me. My full weight was on him and he is already half-carrying me. I feel ashamed. "I'm sorry," I mumble as I press my palm on my forehead.

"It's okay." He says as he leads me slowly out of the bar.

It was nice to be out of that place. The night air was refreshing, and I take deep breaths. He leads me to a bench across the street beside a parked motorcycle. I sit on it and he sits beside me, an arm still around my shoulders.

I lean into him. "Usually, I feel uncomfortable with strangers touching me." I say aloud.

"Hmm?"

"Back in high school, I was invited to a prom by this guy who obviously liked me. But I didn't like him that way. And he… held my hand for the pictures. I could tell he was nervous. But I flinched. It was so awkward, and I feel so guilty because I couldn't bring myself to dance with him and have his hands on me."

As if to tease me or something, his hand that was around my shoulders touch my skin—his fingers tracing patterns on my arm. "But this is okay?" His deep voice asks me.

And I nod as I look up to him. "I don't know why. But there's something about you…"

"Something about me?"

I nod.

"Explain." His fingers are still tracing patterns on my skin and it's turning me on. I shift in my seat and look at him squarely.

Do I dare? I think about it… Yes. I do.

"There is something about your eyes in this moment… That makes me think… I am safe with you." I say confidently.

He cups my face and he is so beautiful. "Are you always this trusting?"

I shake my head.

"You shouldn't be."

I shake my head again. "I feel like I can trust you."

He smiles again. "Thank you."

Since he said it, I feel just a little bit scared. And so, I ask him, "Are you a bad person?"

He raises his eyebrows as he thinks about it. "We've all done bad things, but that doesn't make us bad people."

I lean back against his arm again and look up at the sky. He shifts under me and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He takes one and lights it up. When he sees me staring, he inclines his head, "Do you mind?"

I hear myself say no. He is getting sexier by the minute.

The wind blows, and I shiver a bit. I didn't have a jacket on me since I came by car. But he took his leather jacket that was slung across his other shoulder and helped me into it.

It smelt faintly of cigarettes and old leather and… cinnamon? Is that cinnamon? He puts his arm around me again and I tuck myself against his side.

"Are you still up for driving?" I ask. We did have a lot to drink.

He nods. "I'm alright."

He does seem like he still has his wits about him. I certainly am not allowed to operate any heavy machinery anymore—let alone a laptop. In my state, I keep my phone tucked inside my purse to prevent drunk calls and texts.

"Do you really want to go home?" he asks.

No. I don't want the night to end. I just got dumped but this moment is perfect and he's perfect. If I go home, I go back to my boring life and this will be like it never happened.

"Where will you take me?"

He puffs out a cloud of smoke into the air as he smiles down at me. "It's a secret."

I nod. I've been told not to anywhere with a stranger, but I want to go. I want to go to his secret place. I want to—I want to—I want to. He pulls his arm out of around my shoulders and stands up, offering me his hand. He takes a set of keys from the back pocket of his jeans and twirls them around his fingers. He throws away the butt of his cigarette.

His hand was warm against mine that I'm sure is damn cold. But he doesn't mind, and he pulls me toward the parked motorcycle. I stood there, swaying on the spot as he takes his helmet from the compartment and puts it on my head. "I only have one. You have it."

I do not protest. His hands were working on the straps but I want them all over my body.

"Scared?" He asks as he fastens the buckle under my chin.

I shake my head. I am excited.

He gets on it and takes out the kickstand. He turns it on and a deep rumbling sound of a powerful machine tore through the night and it sets me on edge. Scooting backwards, he makes some space for me in front of him. "I don't think you'll be able to hold on from behind. Do you mind being in front?"

"Is this a good time to tell you that I have not been on a motorbike before?" I say, hoping he doesn't hear the anxiety in my voice. I am nervous but more excited. I can hear this imaginary voice in my head screaming not to get on motorbikes with strange cool guys.

"Noted." He said with the same smile. His hair was blowing in the wind and it's golden and he's beautiful. He extends a hand and helps me up. My feet do not even touch the ground. My back was pressed upon his chest. The helmet muffles my hearing a bit but I can still hear him.

"Where do I—" I didn't know where to put my hands.

But he takes them in his and leads them to the handlebars. "You can hold from here. But do not steer."

I nod slowly.

And he starts. The tank of the motorbike is right underneath me and I feel it vibrating and it sets me on edge and I feel hot and sexy.

I guess it's almost midnight. The part of town we were in is famous for partygoers and I see groups of teenagers going to the different bars. But soon we were out in the main road and he was driving so fast and on different circumstances, I would have been scared shitless, but I laugh and raise my hands and I hear him chuckle from behind me and I feel the wind on my face and all I know is this was magical. Magical. Magical.

I don't know how long we've been riding but he turned right off the road and parked in front of a convenience store. He gets off the bike and I look at him questioningly. "Five minutes." He says with a smile as he hands me the keys.

And I stay there waiting, looking through the glass windows watching him get water, a six-pack, some chocolate bars. I watch him move through the store gracefully and swiftly and line up at the cashier.

I look around us. It was a deserted street with a few cars. I am not familiar with this part of town still. The night air was still blowing hard and I'm grateful for his jacket. I look back at the convenience store and see him signing something. He's exchanging a few words with the cashier—must be the receipt. With another bow, the cashier hands him his bag and he leaves through the door.

"Sorry." He says as he walks briskly towards me.

I shake my head, "not even five minutes."

He ties the bag to one of the handlebars and gets on behind me again. He takes the keys from my hand and starts the bike again.

Once more we were off. The wind was rushing through my ears and I savor this feeling. Motorbikes are dangerous—they say. Yeah right. I feel like I am flying.

I get a little sleepy. The alcohol is finally kicking in. But before I could fall asleep, we ride through an uphill road. And there were trees all around. He turns left towards a clearing and I gasp in awe.

He parks. And I stare at the view in front of me—the entire city below us, twinkling lights in the distance. It was beautiful.

He helps me off the bike and removes the helmet. He runs his fingers through my hair, loosening the strands and I feel embarrassed. "You don't have to do that." I say.

But he shakes his head. "I like your hair."

That makes one of us. I have this love-hate relationship with my hair. Sometimes, I get this urge to cut it all off, but I know I'd miss it. It reaches past my butt and it's a literal pain in the ass. But it does have its moments. Hearing him say he likes it… This is one of those moments.

"That is perfect." I breathed out in awe, pointing to the view.

He grabs the bag and leads me to a spot on the grass. He sits down and pulls me down beside him. He fishes out the bottle of water from the bag and hands it to me uncapped. "Drink up."

I take it and gulp it down. I was thirstier than I anticipated and drank more than half of it. He reaches for it and puts the cap back on when I'm done. He hands me a block of chocolate, peeled, and I take a square and pop it into my mouth.

He takes a can of beer and drinks deep.

"Do you want one?"

I think about it and nod. I feel sober compared to when we left the bar. A beer wouldn't hurt. I nod. He opens one and hands it to me.

No one speaks and I don't mind. There are those people who are uncomfortable with silences and I am not one of them. Clearly, he isn't too.

The city is sprawled beneath us. Up here, problems seem minute. Up here, I feel invincible—untouchable.

"Yeah, me too." He says.

I look at him. "I really need to stop thinking out loud." I giggle as I take another swig of my beer.

He shakes his head. It was dark around us, but my eyes are already accustomed to the darkness.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I whisper as I hug my knees. The jacket was working fine but the wind was blowing, and my legs are cold.

I feel him shift around me and it was a second too late before I see his legs come up around me and I feel his chest on my back. I freeze. But in a good way.

"You're cold." It was not a question.

I nod as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "There's something about you… that's pulling me towards you."

I want to look at him, but his breath is hot on my ear and I look that way we're going to kiss again, and I want to. But I want to hear what he has to say first.

His elbows were on his knees, right hand on his beer.

"What's your name?" He asks.

I shake my head. "If I tell you, you have to tell me yours."

He thinks about it. "Let's keep the mystery a little longer."

I nod. I don't mind.

His left arm moves, and I watch it curl around my waist. He pulls me closer. My heart is thumping loudly as my back presses against his chest. I hold my breath.

"You can lean on me, you know."

I feel heat on my face as he realizes that I've been keeping my back straight so as not to lean on him. I let go of all tension and settle back into him. He tucks me under his chin, my head on his shoulder as he pulls me closer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I say with a square of chocolate in my mouth. I broke off another piece and feed him one too. My fingers touch his lips briefly and I feel him shrug.

"I don't know yet." He says.

"When you do, you will tell me, right?" I ask him.

He nods with a chuckle. "Promise."

We talk about nothing and everything. But really—it's just me who's doing all the talking. I continue my narration. I answer his every question. Soon enough the beers are gone and I was drunk again—the second time that night.

I vaguely remember him cleaning up and carrying me back to the motorbike. I remember his arm around my waist keeping me still as he drove a bit slower this time, and I slipped in and out of consciousness.

I woke up when I hear him in my ear. "Hey… hey…" He called out. I open my eyes as I am being put down on the ground. "You awake?" He asks. I nod. I watch him take out his keys and open the door. He leads me inside.

"You didn't get to tell me your address, so I took you home." He says almost apologetically. I shake my head as I step inside and kick off my heels. I close the door behind me. With a finger, I push in the lock and I hear it click.

He took me home. My heart is thumping and seeing him move through his kitchen, flipping light switches, gesturing and showing me the way. "That's the bathroom That's the living room. You can take a shower first—I can lend you some clothes. Here is—" he stops in his tracks when he sees me standing in the same spot in my bare feet.

"You, okay?" He asks—a hint of worry in his voice as he walks towards me again.

I shrug off his jacket and it falls on the floor. I don't bend to pick it up. I am witnessing perfection in front of me and I remember how he kissed me. I remember how he pulled me close against him as we look over the city. I remember his touch, his breath on my ear.

"Kiss me." I say confidently.

And I see a change in his eyes.

We close the distance between us and he kisses me hard, lifting me off my feet as I wrap my legs around his waist. It was frantic—much more passionate than the kiss at the bar. He sets me down on the kitchen counter as his fingers thread through my hair—almost pulling, almost hurting.

I bite his lower lip and he _groans_ as he slants his mouth over mine, his tongue inside—exploring. I am euphoric as we fight over dominance of the kiss. My fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt—I don't know if he wants this too. But I know I do. And I am frantic. I want his mouth on every inch of my body.

My lips are bruised from all his biting and I don't mind. I'm sure his are too. I moan as he kisses me, nipping at the skin—down to my jaw. He sucks at my neck and my legs around his waist tighten as I pull him closer.

Finally, all buttons are off and I drag it off of him. He gets out of it without breaking the kiss—tossing the shirt to the floor. He pulls the strap of my dress down my arms and his mouth continues its assault on my skin as he _bites me hard_ on my shoulder. I groan at the delicious pain and feel his hand taking the zipper of my dress and bringing it down. My dress falls apart and pools at my waist. His fingers nimbly unclasp my bra and he pulls the straps off my arms.

I let him. I don't stop him.

Naked from the waist up, I take a deep breath as his hands travel down to my waist. He stops kissing me and I moan in desperation. He pulls back and looks at me.

I blush under his gaze and I want to cover my breasts, but I take a deep breath and let him look. I've looked at myself in the mirror before and I don't think I look that bad. My ex certainly didn't look at me like that. We didn't have that much sex. But under this man's gaze… he's biting his lower lip seductively as I melt under his eyes. I feel like I'm a fucking goddess with the way he looks at me.

I look at him too. His chest was to die for and I want my hands on him, so I touch. He inhales sharply. I trace his chest down to his abs—fuck he has abs. Fuck. And that sexy V disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

The moment was pregnant with desire and the promise of glorious sex awaits.

"Hey?" I whisper.

"You're beautiful." And he kisses me again. If possible, even more frantic than before. My hands reached his waistband and I unbutton it. He doesn't stop me—he even helps me. He pulls his pants down and steps out of them.

"Boxers." I mumble against his lips as he kissed me back down to my neck. I like boxers. I like the boxers-kind-of-guy.

He stops kissing me and presses his forehead with mine. "Are you sure about this?" he groans as his hands gather my skirt and go under them. His fingers were tracing the hem of my panties and I nod.

"Say it." He says roughly as he kisses me hard for another moment.

"I want you." I say as he tugs my panties down and off my legs. He throws it across the room and I don't give a fuck where it lands. I tug at his hair and pull him back for another kiss.

His fingers travel back under my skirt, and he touches me. He touches me… He's touching me, and I fall apart in his hands. He inserts a finger—then two—and I fall apart some more.

"You're so warm… and soft and wet." He murmurs against my shoulder as I moan into his ear. He continues the assault against my clit with his thumb and I writhe in pleasure. I'm breathless as I close my eyes and he _curls_ his fingers just so…

I feel his mouth on my nipple and I writhe some more as the tendrils of pleasure surge within me. I am a bundle of nerves as he takes me into his mouth greedily and his tongue and _fuck—yes—yes—yes—right there._

My chest was heaving, and I know I'm flushed pink and I'm watching him with heavy-lidded eyes as he pumps with his fingers—faster. A rush of heat pools in my lower belly and I bite my lower lip as my nails dig into his skin.

"Come for me." He whispers almost too calmly.

And I do. I really do. I fall apart and tilt my head back as inhale sharply and moan loudly. A shudder goes through my whole body—centered on that one spot he keeps on hitting over and over again. Stars explode against my closed lids as I come back slowly from my high. He rode it out with me, pumping slowly.

I exhale and try to catch my breath. As he kisses me. Slower than before. "Ready?" he murmurs against my lips as he pulls back and licks his fingers clean. Fuck. He's that kind of guy. Oh God. "Please." I whisper.

I pull his boxers down and his length brushes against my hand. I grasp it and give it a few strokes. He _shudders_ and groans against my lips. I am almost shaking in anticipation. He's certainly bigger than my ex. I'm not sure if I can take him.

His hand touches me on my lower back and he pulls me closer to the edge of the counter—level with his member. He covers my fingers with his and joins me in the stroking. His eyes are on fire and I am on fire and we are on fire.

"What's your name?" I whispered hurriedly.

"Why?" He asks in this rough voice that sends me into overdrive.

"So, I know what to say when I moan." I gasp as I let him go and link my hands again behind his head holding on to his nape. His hands grip my hips, my legs over his elbows.

He looks at me—smoldering. And I feel _him…_ He lines up against my entrance. And he breathes. I breathe along with him. "Tell me." I almost plead.

"It's Link."

He plunges into me deliriously slow and I bite my lip but keep his eyes locked with mine. He holds my gaze and when he's buried to the hilt—I feel… good. And full.

"Link…" I whisper.

"Zelda." He whispers back.

I do not ask how he knows.

"I can't…" He blurts out thickly. I know exactly what he's talking about. I need him to move. I need him to fuck me. "Hold on." He says as he pulls out—just until only the tip and thrusts hard into me again. The force of it was delicious—the sound of skin slapping against skin and I can't help but whimper. It hurt so good.

"Link…" I breathed out. I clasp my fingers tighter around his neck as he grips my hips, his fingers digging into my skin. And I hold on for dear life.

He moves. And boy does he move. He thrusts into me relentlessly, hard—like he can't get enough of me. He's so warm and so hot and I am breathless. He is gasping as he holds me close against him and I don't give a fuck. My breasts were squished against his chest and I sink my teeth into his shoulder which only fuels him more. With a loud groan, he fucks me harder—faster and I'm keening and I'm at the edge and it feels so fucking good why have I not had this kind of sex before?!

My name comes out of his mouth in tumbles and I don't care because I'm incoherent too. The sensations I am feeling are foreign, dizzying and maddening as he slams into me again and again. His thrusts were deep—deep and immediate and I feel my hands slipping. "Link," I gasp.

But he wraps one hand around my waist and with a grunt—never breaking his pace—he lifts me up and pushes me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly, my arms around his shoulders as he thrusts upwards. And for a moment he _grinds into me_ and I let out a long whimper as I kiss him and bite his lower lip. "Oh, fuck…" I exhale as he does this. And he smirks and thrusts into me again.

Every thrust had me crying out and I'm coming apart at the seams. I bit him on the shoulder again and he groans my name. I feel the same pool of heat in my lower belly just like before and fuck—yes—I know I'm almost there. I just came minutes ago and now I'm ready and I want more.

It comes, and I know he feels it as I gasp his name out lout and cling on to him. He doesn't pull out and instead thrusts into me slowly—riding it out. He presses his forehead against mine as he does this—locking eyes with me and I barely keep them open as I pant.

He holds me close again—still inside me—and puts me back down on the counter. "I want to see all of you." With his hips flush against mine, he pulls my dress up above my head, and he kicks his boxers down to the floor.

He picks me up again, never breaking contact as he pushes open a door and he sets me down on a bed. He gets pulled out accidentally and I whimper at the absence of him. But he is quick to follow and back inside me again. "Don't go." He whispers, his breath hot against my ear.

And he resumes his thrusting. The bed was certainly more comfortable, but it doesn't diminish the strength of his thrusts. He's driving into me so hard my breasts bounced with every contact and he doesn't fail to notice this and takes one into his mouth.

I writhe automatically. My nipples are very sensitive, and his tongue was doing wonders. I clutch at the sheets under me as I cry out his name—"Link!" But he's merciless and then I feel his fingers against my clit and I am once again rendered speechless.

"Again." He straightens up, towering over me as he thrusts into me repeatedly—his thumb coaxing me into another climax. My legs are getting exhausted and I am too—but I nod and grit my teeth as he nods at me. "Again."

And for the third time that night—I do. And fuck it was glorious and I thrash against the sheets as it rips through my whole body and I clamp down around his member. Mine fed his as he grabbed my thighs and pounded into me fiercely and I knew he was almost there as he gasped and groaned my name. A few quick thrusts and he presses into me _hard_ and I feel him shudder—my name on his lips.

I felt tingly all over, but my legs went slack against his arms and he lowered them down on the bed. He pulled out and I couldn't help but whimper at the—loss. His forehead drops against my shoulder and we both catch our breath.

"Link…" I say his name. It suited him.

"Zelda." He whispers back. With a sharp intake of breath, he straightens up and grabs a tissue from a drawer from the bedside table. He cleans himself up in front of me and I watch him. He knows I am watching—he smiles at me softly when he sees me looking. He throws the soiled one to the floor and he grabs another—he starts to clean me up.

Done, he pulled back the covers of the bed and I slip under them. He follows soon closely behind me, and he gathers me in his arms, his nose almost touching mine.

"Too rough?" He asks.

"No." I whisper. My lips were bruised and plump but this time he kisses me slowly—our lips brushing against each other. "Link…" I say it again.

"Hmm?"

"Link…"

"Yes?"

"Link."

"Do you like my name that much?" He asks—a slow sexy smile appears, and I melt in his arms.

"Maybe." I say. I feel the tug of exhaustion and I can barely keep my eyes open.

"You look exhausted." He says, brushing his lips against my eyelids.

I sigh, and he pulls me closer—flushed against his chest. "I want more." I hear myself say. And it's true. I really do want more.

He laughs—a low rumble on his throat—and he kisses me again. "Maybe when you're awake to enjoy it."

I nod sleepily as he tucks me under his chin. I can feel his heartbeat—it was slowing down.

I cannot believe where I am. I got drunk in a bar and went home to another man's house and he proceeded to fuck my brains out and I loved every second of it. I feel his hand stroking my hair and I smile against his skin. "You remembered…"

"I remember everything." He says.

And the last thing on my mind before his heartbeat lulled me to sleep, was that everything is perfect, and I don't want this moment to end.

* * *

 


	2. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I want to know what Link's been thinking the whole time, yeah?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

I park my bike at the location and double-check the address my manager gave me. It's a photoshoot for clothes today and I need more coffee. I just got back late last night from another shoot and I lack sleep. I get off and take off my helmet and hung it on the handlebars. I stick a cigarette between my lips and light it.

Pulling out my phone, I send a text to Sidon telling him I'm already here. I count ten seconds before I hear his voice. _Right on time._

"Link!"

Sidon is my manager. He has red flaming hair and a big built. He was once a model too but preferred to do the managerial stuff instead. He comes up to me with a cup of coffee and I take it gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're early." Sidon said. He lights up beside me as he eyes my bike. I see him wince internally. He doesn't like it but he can't get rid of it. "And can't you get a car like the normal guys. You can afford it anyway."

He's right on that part. Modeling was something I stumbled on to. It's not my first choice for a job but damn it pays the bills all right. I was at a cafe and I just quit my job at this advertising firm I was working at. There I was minding my own business when Sidon spotted me and sat down on my table uninvited.

He was joined later by a beautiful girl who had the same flaming red hair as him. Sidon introduced his sister, Mipha and told both spent the better part of an hour trying to convince me that I'm handsome as fuck.

I smile at the memory. I snorted in my coffee when he said that as he proceeded to tell me how captivating I was. I mean—I've seen myself in the mirror and I know I don't look that bad. But modeling? Really?

His offer was tempting. So I took it. I figured, a few months of this just so I can get back on track and look for another job. But the photoshoots started piling up and then I got small onscreen roles… and before I knew it—I was actually enjoying myself. To top it all off, I was good at it. Soon enough, Mipha and Sidon became my closest friends.

"You know the answer to that." I answer Sidon.

And he sighs dramatically. "Fine. But next time I'll pick you up. You driving that thing is making me worry and my nerves can't take any more stress."

I chuckle and puff on my cigarette for the last time. Sidon leads the way and I follow. "Mipha is with you today but she's just an extra. The clothes we're modelling are from Ziya."

I nods. Ziya has booked me a couple of times before in the past three years since I started. It was a famous clothing brand for men that caters to the upperclass. Their suits cost thousands of dollars at least—not to mention their accessories: ties, watches, shoes, belts and even cufflinks.

We go inside the warehouse and it's already buzzing with people. Sidon takes me to makeup and I get a chair beside Mipha who was already getting ready. "Hey, you."

"Hey." I nod in her direction and take a sip of my coffee. The stylist is already attacking my hair with a blowdryer.

"Sidon is being extra as fuck today." Mipha sighed as she angled her head so the makeup artist can powder her neck.

"What did he do this time?" I asked amusedly. I know all too well how extra Sidon can get.

Mipha is very shy usually but Sidon can pretty much drive her up the wall when he gets into his 'manager mode'. "He woke me up at five in the morning."

I check my watch. It was 9am. "So early?"

"He did it just for fun." Mipha was scowling.

I know exactly what she was talking about. When we had a photoshoot that one time in Switzerland, Sidon woke me up in the middle of the night 'just because'. Ever since then, I always lock my door when it was time for bed. It was Sidon's way of 'keeping me on my toes'.

She yawned beside me and I watch her take a sip from a similar cup of coffee like mine. "You have nine costume changes today." She teased—looking at me through the mirror in front,

I nod absent-mindedly. Nine costume changes are a lot and will probable take most of the day. But I don't mind. I have nothing else planned.

"I was going to go on a date with Revali but of course, Sidon just had to fuck that all up."

Revali is Mipha's boyfriend. He's the grandson of the CEO of this telecommunications company that I keep forgetting the name of. I don't like him much. To be honest, he's a pompous bastard. But he makes Mipha happy and is actually sweet and kind to her. So I don't say anything bad about him. Well, in front of Mipha anyway. Sidon hates the guy too.

"I give this shoot until 5pm, tops." I assure her.

And she lights up. "Really? Sidon told me we might have to stay until past seven."

"Bullshit. We can wrap this up earlier than that. Then you can go on your date." I scoff. I take out my phone as I feel a comb through my hair. The gentle tugs on my scalp was making me a little bit sleepy as always but the coffee helps.

"Did you take the acting gig for Happiness?" She's referring to this local television series where I've been offered a role. It's not as small as the other ones I did before. There's more exposure and I get to be in at least five episodes. I shake my head.

"Not yet. Sidon is still negotiating." I say as I spot a magazine on the counter before me. I take it and flip through the pages uninterestingly.

"But you want to do it?" She presses.

I shrug. "It's fine."

"Jeez, Link. Tone down the enthusiasm, why don't you?"

I shrug again. "It'll be something new." The role was about a boyfriend who is infatuated with this girl during their college days. I would be playing the part of her first boyfriend but then we would break up after I catch her cheating on me. "It's interesting, I guess." I add. Besides... the cheating part, that I could act out flawlessly.

To this date, the roles I am offered is mostly a foreigner in passing and I am required to speak in different languages. Mostly because of my blond hair and blue eyes—I don't look like the typical young man in the streets and I could pass it off.

"If Sidon is still negotiating, it just means they're not paying you enough. He'll get you a better deal."

I nod as I spot myself on one of the magazine pages. Here I am lounging beside a beach, a beer bottle in my hand. I try not to look at photos of myself too much but Sidon says I should—so I can take notes on what to improve on. My face, for example or body posture.

"We spend so much time toning our bodies and for what? I can't even eat pizza without having to spend the entire day in the gym." Mipha growled. "Fuck, I want pizza." Sidon has her on a strict diet. He once threw a fit when he caught Mipha sneaking in chocolates one time. It was gruesome.

"And bacon. And a large strawberry milk shake." Mipha smacked her lips.

"Still on that diet, huh?"

"I need to lose three more pounds." She sighs heavily and leans back.

I can never get women and dieting. I look over at Mipha and she looks perfect to me. No need to lose weight anyway. But I know better than to comment. Sidon comes up from behind us and looks at the progress—bringing my makeup artist, Lila, with him.

"Hey, Lila." I greet her. She nods and greets back, putting her bag of tools on the table and she gets started on my face. Moisturizer first—at least that's what I think it is—and she tames my eyebrows and applies a very thin layer of tint to my lips. The harsh lights at the set washes me out—or so Sidon says.

Lila hovers over me with a small brush in her hand, looking for any spots to conceal. I let her do her job.

I continue flipping through the pages of the magazine but soon get bored. Mipha is almost dozing off in her chair. I look at myself in the mirror as the stylist brushes my hair back until it's sleek and shiny and I look like a fucking CEO. I practice my smile as I wait for the call.

* * *

 

Sidon comes up to me and massages my shoulder. We've been at it for three hours already and it's already lunch time. Mipha is dozing off on the couch beside me and I wince as he hits a spot.

"Should I schedule you a massage tonight?" He asks.

I shake my head. I just spent the entire night before sleeping on it and now it's a bit sore. "No need."

"At this rate, we might be done in a few more hours." He says as kneads his knuckles and I sigh in relief. It feels good.

"I did tell Mipha that we'll finish soon. She says she has a date." I close my eyes and let Sidon finish off the tension in my shoulder.

"Yeah right." Sidon says. His voice is clipped and I am amused. If he can drive Revali away he would have done so. But they've been dating for the past two years and are stronger than ever.

"He makes her happy." I remind him.

He rolls his eyes but smiles at me. When he was done, he let me go and clap his hands on my shoulder. "We need to talk about 'Happiness'." He hands me a container of food and utensils.

I balance it on my lap and started to eat. The noodles are slightly cold but I don't mind—much. He sits across from me and I wait for him to say something. "They're offering you more money this time with more onscreen opportunities."

I purse my lips. "How may episodes?" The last time—it was five. And exposure is everything.

Sidon grins. "I got you ten."

And I smile—psyched and actually excited about it. I like acting. It gives me a chance to be… someone else. Not that I'm uncomfortable with myself. It's just—refreshing to step into someone else's shoes from time to time. Sidon thinks it's funny. I'm normally shy and I don't say much but when I act—he says it's like I'm a whole new person.

I take it as a compliment.

"When does shooting start?" I ask as I take another bite—chewing carefully.

Sidon takes out his tablet and scrolls through it. "I need to speak with the director and get a schedule out of him. I have photoshoots lined up for you until the end of next week still." I nod. Trust Sidon to handle all that stuff and actually enjoy it.

I finish off the food and Sidon tries to take the empty container from me but I bring it to trash myself. I go back to my seat, slouch and yawn widely. He hands me a blanket.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we're starting again." He says and leaves the room.

I nod gratefully.

* * *

 

_Damn, I'm tired._

We've just packed up and I take a seat—exhaling loudly in relief as Sidon hands me a bottle of water. It's been almost the whole day and I am exhausted. Ziya has generously given me the clothes I modelled today and they're in bags at my feet.

"Want me to take these home for you?" Sidon asks.

"Yes, please." I say as I down the entire bottle. My back hurts and my feet too from all the standing. But it's the good kind of exhaustion. I enjoyed the shoot today and the photographer was someone I've worked with before. He knows all my angles and I know what he wants from me. Mipha—as usual—is a delight to pose with. We know each other so well, there was no awkwardness between us.

Mipha has left a few minutes ago previously. Revali came by and said a quick goodbye before hurrying off to their date.

"Do I have anything else for today?" I ask him as I loosen the white shirt I was wearing and roll them up to my elbows. Sidon winces at this but doesn't say anything. Instead, he checks his tablet and shakes his head.

"You're all free until… tomorrow at 10am."

I raise my eyebrows. "But it's Sunday?" Not that I'm complaining but I've been working weekends nonstop for the past few weeks. I wanted to sleep in. I haven't fully recovered from last night's shoot.

It was for an energy drink. I'm pretty fit myself but I was rolling around on the ground and running uphill and rappelling down from buildings all day yesterday and my body hurts.

I see Sidon smiling at me. And I realize what he's so happy about. He's always been complaining how I overwork myself. I go to every shoot, every location—no matter how far. I rarely get sick, even Mipha is saying I should take some time off.

I was hoping that I didn't have anything to do tomorrow so I can sleep in—maybe catch some shows on that ginormous TV Sidon made me buy but am yet to use.

"I can probably move that to Monday. But I'll call you tomorrow so be ready just in case." He says and I nod.

I help him haul the bags to his car and he gives me a fierce hug before letting me go. He eyes my motorbike warily and I laugh. "Go on. I'll be fine."

He drives away and I wave goodbye to the remaining crew who are still packing up. I bow to them gratefully and I swing one leg over the bike as I put on my helmet. It roars to life.

Soon—I was out of there.

* * *

 

My apartment was quiet close to the city. Sidon was the one who scouted it for me. I didn't want to move at first since I'll be leaving the apartment I stayed at since I was in high school. It was far though and I didn't have a bike then. Sidon had to drive far just to get to me and I was convinced to take up on his offer. I didn't want to become a burden.

At least I managed to get it decorated the way I want it to. Granite countertops with black marble and cabinets. I had my living room done in the same theme. Except the couch. It's sparkling white.

I got home and took a quick shower. As I rub my hair dry with a towel—I pad around the apartment barefoot. The heaters are kicking in and the floor is warm. I throw open the fridge door to see it full.

 _Thanks, Sidon._ I mutter to myself with a smile.

Usually, I get off work late. On my way home, I was thinking of getting into bed after my bath but now… I'm wide awake. And I don't know what to do.

 _I need a drink._ But as I open cabinets—all I see are bags of flour and rice and condiments and no beer or liquor. I stood there in the middle of my quiet apartment and I think hard as I look around.

I see the television mounted on my wall. I am reflected against its black surface. I stare at myself… but look away instantly. _Not good._ I like that work has been piling up. It keeps me busy. It keeps me from thinking about… things. I shake my head and walk back towards my room to get dressed.

I enter my room and see my phone on the bed, lighting up noiselessly. I pick it up and check the caller ID. But I grimace in disgust and throw it back down on the bed. _Bitch._

Decided, my walk-in closet is full of clothes that are too… fashionable. I fish out a simple white button-down, similar to the one I wore for the shoot earlier and rolled them up at the sleeves. I put on my jeans and grabbed my jacket and keys on my way out the door.

I drive around the city until it got dark. I didn't mind where I was going but the feel of the wind on my face was enough to keep me preoccupied. I stopped by a fast-food chain and got something to eat when I got hungry. But I got back on my bike and drove again as soon as I was done.

People are starting to recognise me now. And I've taken to wearing shades when I'm out in public. Being famous had its perks. I do not regret my choice to become a model and actor and I certainly enjoy it. But the damn paparazzi just won't leave me the fuck alone sometimes. But when I'm on my bike, I feel free. No one can catch me.

I know it's late. So I stop by a station to fill up on gas when I see a bar across the street. Beer and liquor were being advertised in flashing neon lights. _Well, at least there's alcohol here._

I park my bike beside a bench and after making sure it was secured, I go inside. It's a bar slash dance club thing. I don't really get the concept. But I don't really care. I head to the counter and order scotch on the rocks. The bartender gives a double-take but doesn't ask questions. A free stool has opened up and I take it. I remove my jacket and put it on my lap. But to my unfortunate luck, or maybe fate just wants to play with me today, the woman on my left recognizes me instantly.

And she's drunk out of her seat.

"Link!" She squeals as she grabs on to my arm. I flinch but Sidon says I have to be nicer to fans. So I smile at her, "Can you not shout it out like that?" I ask her in a tone I am hoping is considered nice.

Her long fingernails are digging into my bicep but thankfully she lets go and claps a hand to her mouth. "Sorry!" She tries to whisper but gives me this cloying look. "I can keep a secret if you…" She takes her fingers and make a half-assed attempt to 'seduce' me as she walks them up my forearm. "Buy me a drink."

 _Be nice to fans._ Sidon has etched this onto my brain. _Be a fucking gentleman._ I remind myself. So I hold her wrist gingerly and set it down on the countertop. "I think you've had enough already." I say. I hold my glass and take a sip.

But this lady is not giving up. She's rubbing her self on me and I wince internally. The bartender then catches my eye and he grins. To my relief, he comes over and holds on to the woman. "Hey, Ms. Crystal. You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"You know her?" I ask.

The bartender nods but the lady called Crystal is not cooperating even when the bartender holds up her arms and pulls her away from me from across the counter.

"But Ronn. Ronnnn—look!" She slurs and points at me. "That's Link!"

I raise my eyebrows. But the bartender laughs it off. "That's not him! Link is much more handsome than that guy!"

But Crystal shakes her head. "But earlier he said I shouldn't shout out his name?!"

Ronn looks at her and laughs again. "Well, because you're going to cause a commotion when you have clearly the wrong guy. Trust me, Ms. Crystal. You wouldn't find Link in a bar like this."

Seemingly convinced, she hops off her stool and glares daggers at me. "Shame on you for pretending to be Link."

And I try not to laugh but incline my head. "Sorry about that."

With a huff, she hobbles away in her heels. "Thanks, man." I tell Ronn when she leaves. "I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it." He says as he wipes a glass and fills it up with beer, handing it to a customer. He leaves me alone to go to the other end of the counter.

A few minutes pass and there is a small commotion on the recently vacated seat beside me. A flash of long blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. There is a small furrow in her forehead as she waves at Ronn trying to catch his attention.

I catch a whiff of lavender and vanilla as she flips her hair. And I am intrigued. Is that… her shampoo or is that her perfume? Damn, I want to smell—I stop myself. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she reaches over the counter and shouts into Ronn's ear. Something about… a charger? She holds up a dead phone and I get what she needs.

Ronn takes it and plugs it into a socket. She looks grateful and orders a beer.

I shift my head to see her better. She's wearing a dress with thin straps at the shoulders. I know this brand only because I've seen Mipha wear it before. Her hair is cascading sunshine but her face… her face is now hiding behind the curtain of gold and I am transfixed.

I tell myself I'm not interested. But I know I am fooling myself. I am curious—definitely curious about her. The fuck is she doing in this bar? I look around but it seems that she's not with any one. At least, no one is paying attention to her. Someone this beautiful should not be left alone. She twists in her seat, looking around. That's my cue to get back to my drink.

She turns back in her seat and drinks the rest of her beer down. She slams it back down on the counter and for a second I feel like she's angry at me. Did she catch me looking at her? _Fuck._

" _Y_ ou mad or something?" I ask, looking at her.

And she looks back at me and fuck—I've been hit in the face. Her eyes are wide and searching and I could get lost in them for hours. Her mouth was slightly open in shock and the second thing I notice about her are her lips.

I want to taste them.

But I give myself a mental slap and fix my face. She has not said anything, surprised most probably. "You okay?" I ask her.

And she nods frantically. And all I can think is she's adorable but _shut up, Link, stop it._

She doesn't recognise me. She doesn't know me. But she… _She looks familiar. Come to think of it… Was she the model I did that hair shoot a few years ago—or what wait no. If she was… I would remember. I would definitely remember._ I rack my brains thinking who she could be. I return to my drink and manage to ignore her for a whole three minutes before she distracts me again. Something she says catches me off guard.

"Fucker. Suck her face right off why don't you."

And I freeze in disbelief. Did she just?—What? "Excuse me?" I ask her.

She claps a hand over her mouth and I am amused. "Sorry, I wasn't referring to you!"

I raise an eyebrow and study her closely. But I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I shrugged and went back to my drink.

"I'm really sorry." She says again.

"Okay." I say. But now she's really got my attention. Like really. And I want to know who is the fucker. "What did you see that made you so mad?" I ask.

There is no point in ignoring her. She's here right beside me. Might as well enjoy it and talk to her. She answers with sigh and I can see her blushing.

"My ex."

Now that got me curious. Explains a lot of things, really: why she is alone in this bar, why I can have her for myself— _whoah there, buddy. Calm yourself._

I turn in my stool and rest my elbows on the counter as I survey the crowd. "Where?"

She points and I follow the line of her finger. I see a kissing couple. "Kissing?"

She nods.

"Oh." I turn back towards the bar. There was nothing else to say. Her ex was… normal-looking, I guess. Definitely not up to her standards. The fuck, didn't he even realize how much of a catch she is?

"Oh?" She asks.

And I rest my cheek on my hand and look at her. "Yes. Oh."

"Just 'Oh'?"

Her eyes are squinting and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. "Just 'Oh'." I confirm.

She looks fierce as she takes another drink and she's facing towards me now and I can't take my eyes off of her. "Tell me what you really think."

_Oh, babe. If you knew what I am thinking you'd be running out of that door by now._

But of course, I can't say that. So I settle for, "It's a good thing he's an ex."

"Because I'm too boring for him?"

 _Bullshit_. _Says who?!_ But I manage to stay calm. "Because you're too good for him."

I can take a good look at her now. And she definitely does not look boring or plain. The dress fits her better than Mipha does. Her hair is awesome. She curses more than me and though it is a surprise to hear them coming out from her—I am attracted to her sheer honesty and confidence. I try not to cuss too much. Sidon frowns at it. But her… This girl… She's beautiful.

I try not to look at her chest. Or her lips too much. But I am failing miserably.

But as I look at her, her face falls. "That's not what he said when he broke up with me earlier."

"Earlier?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes."

I am even more confused. "Like this morning?"

She shakes her head and drinks again. She takes a deep breath. "Try… an hour ago or so." She looks away.

"Asshole." Just one. Just give me one. And there it is. A hint of a smile on those perfect goddamn lips. "Tell me more." I say.

Just don't stop talking.

And she doesn't. She tells me how they met and how lately he'd been ignoring her. And I am hypnotized by her mouth. She is so animated and she's pulling me in and I listen to every word. She curses like a redneck and I love it.

"—I wasn't allowed to fucking curse! Well, fuck you, Mr. Ex! I can curse anytime anywhere I damn want!" This one had me smlining.

Somewhere along the way, I ordered shots. She took a sip of my drink and I think she likes it but nope, babe. Not whiskey. It'll knock you right out and I want to spend more time with you.

"Don't do that." she says suddenly.

And I look at her amusedly. "Do what?" I take another shot flawlessly. Okay fine… I'm trying to look cool but that shot burned the back of my throat.

"Smile at me." She says.

Automatically, I do. I can't help it! I didn't realize that I've been smiling the whole damn time! "And why not?" I ask her.

She waves her hands in front of my face squealing, "no no no!"

And I grab hold of her wrists. "I am not smiling at you." I say with the straightest face I could manage. There is something about this girl… And I can no longer deny it. I am waaaay beyond fucking interested.

But she's looking down and muttering and I lean in to hear what she is saying. "Delicious way —I wonder how they would feel against my skin. Fuck. How good is he at kissing? I can only fucking imagine. He looks like he's damn good. Damn, he looks like he could kiss me out of my fucking mind. Shit. I want his kisses. I want them everywhere—all over my body. And damn i want them between my—"

"Legs?" I interjected. I am stunned. I am several levels of fucking stunned. But yes. Yes to all your questions. I want my lips on your skin too. I think… I'm pretty good at kissing. You don't have to imagine. I will kiss you out of your fucking mind. And yes, I want to kiss you there too. My heart is racing at her confession but wait…

She nods absent-mindedly and it hits me. She does not realize that she's saying what's on her mind.

Fuck. So fucking cute.

"Oh my fucking God. That's a fucking killer. It's a trap. It's a fucking trap." She's looking at my mouth and I realize I am smiling.

I clamp my mouth shut. I need to calm down. And I need her to calm down too. I lean in closer. "Do you know that you think aloud?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"You. Think. Aloud." I say amusedly. It takes a humongous amount of effort for me to straighten up. I signal to Ronn to bring us another round.

"What do you mean I think aloud?" She asks.

And I chew my inner cheek to keep from laughing. But I am giddy. She wants me. And I want her too. The shots arrive and I hand her one.

"You were wondering how my lips would feel against your skin, if I am a great kisser. And how you want them kisses between your legs." I say.

And I watch her squirm in her seat and get flustered. Her ears are red and she's so fucking adorable.

"Damn. I'm a real piece of work, huh?" She looks ready to get swallowed up by a natural disaster or something and I try to lighten the mood.

With a finger, I direct her shot to her mouth. "Drink up."

She takes it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You must think I'm a fucking weirdo. I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Think about me like that?" I ask her out of the blue. She's so cute when she gets flustered.

"I told you not to do that!" She throws her hands in the air and I keep myself from laughing.

"Smile at you?" I ask.

And she prods me at my arm and I can't help but laugh. "Yes. It's your fault I am so into you right now. Stop smiling at me."

 _You have no idea how into you, I am too. "_ I don't mind."

She tells me more. She tells me so much about herself I am beyond amazed. She tells me how she spent hours and hours in the fields behind their house. She told me how she fucking liked reading. READING, FOR GOD'S SAKE! And she likes her coffee black. I lick my lips at this. She tells me she likes pancakes and bacon and how she can spend weekends devouring books continuously.

And when she tells me she likes the rain, her eyes mist and she's so beautiful and fuck I want to take care her home. Not to fuck her. I just want to… keep her in my pocket and never let her go. But I have to concentrate on what she's saying. I have to listen as she continues to tell me about how her feet are always cold and how she has several stuffed animals. She tells me she has a weighted blanket because she likes being hugged and having her hair stroked.

She tells me everything.

Well, not everything.

But I get the gist of it.

She's complex and amusing and a paradox. She's shy on second then fierce the next. She's makes me want to protect her but I know that she doesn't need protection. I can tell that she's strong and I am endlessly fascinated.

As I order another round—the ex approaches her.

And I see her flinch. But I don't intervene—not yet anyway. But I am listening intently.

"This is a surprise. We break up a few hours ago and you're already at a bar."

_Oh, fuck off, asshole. She can do whatever she wants._

"Oh, fuck off." She says taking my own words. That's my girl.

They are arguing and I am listening—ready just in case she needs me. But the guy seems relentless and all I could think of is he's full of bullshit to be acting like this when they've already broken up.

He attempts to turn her back around but I grab his arm—angry. "She asked you to fuck off, Eric." I said. He tries to twist his arm out of my grasp but he fails. "Who the fuck are you?! That's my girlfriend and I can—"

I shove him away. "I thought you said you already broke up."

He staggers backwards and I stand my ground, protective of her. He glares daggers at us. "Found such a quick replacement for me, huh? You whore. Finally showing off your true fucking colours."

"Fuck off, Eric. Don't pretend like I didn't see you sucking off a girl's face earlier." She spat behind me.

I ball my fists in anger. But he leaves with one last look.

And I… take one deep breath. Then another. Then another. And I calm myself down. Slowly, I take my seat back and she has her head bowed.

I gave her a shot. He called her 'Zel'. Is that her name? What's the rest of it?

"Sorry." She blurts out.

"He's an asshole." I say, looking at her. But she has a sad look on her face and I want her smiling and animated again. "Don't let him get to you." I add. I poke her cheek but instantly pulled away. It's soft. She's soft.

Then she straightens up with determination. "Ask me something." She says quickly.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Anything else that can distract me."

I think about it. What else did she not tell me something about. Oh… her job. "What do you do for a living?"

She grabs some peanuts and offered me some. I take one. "Guess." She says with a curious look other face.

"Modeling?" I say. And she laughs. She laughs loud and unlike those pesky phony girls who are too busy trying to look good than actually have fun. "I guess not. Because if you are, I would have seen you before." I say absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean 'before'?"

I shake my head. If she still has not figured out who I am by now… _Or is she pretending not to know?_ I didn't want to tell her. Somehow, I feel like if I do… The magic will be gone. She'll start treating me differently.

People do. When there's someone famous around them. I don't think she's that kind of girl. But I don't really want to risk it. "Nevermind. Tell me. What do you do?"

She tells me she's a developer and I am surprised. She tells me about her job. Looking at her… I can't imagine her cooped up in an office. She should be out in the sunshine—glowing.

But the way she says it, it really does look like she's having fun at her job. I can see the passion in her eyes and I admire it.

"I can tell that you really like what you are doing." She nods vigorously but brings her ex back up again. That asshole crushing her dreams. "He doesn't matter anymore." I say. _Look only at me. Focus on me._

She's looking at me like she's about to say something and I know she is. So I wait.

"Do you think I'm too plain? Too boring?"

I turn in my chair and I can't help it. I lean closer. So close. So close I can smell lavender and vanilla again. I stare at her lips and I want to kiss her.

No, she is not boring. She is not plain. She is several layers of complexities that a lifetime is not enough to solve all her mysteries. She is interesting and amazing and kind and gentle and fierce and strong and all of it. All of it. All of those pieces do not fit together but she makes it seem effortless.

"I don't think you are." I stare into her eyes.

"Why?" I can tell she's breathless.

"I sense passion in you." I say. This might be a corny line but it's true. She's passionate about what she does—no matter how little. And she has this innocent view of the world and yet… she knows how bad it can get.

How did fucking Eric not see this? How?

"Passion?"

She doesn't even know.

"He's kept you under his thumb this whole time, you don't even realize how amazing you are." I say softly. "It's sad that he's so threatened by you…he's managed to suppress your shine." Her hair has fallen from her shoulder. And I reach out to touch it—silk. "You cuss like no other but it's because you're just so… honest."

"You're making me blush." She says.

And I smile deliberately this time. "I doubt that you do that very often."

Her face is flushed as she says, "I don't… I am drunk."

I let go of her hair and hold her chin, keeping her in place. This would be the time to kiss her.

"You're too close." She whispers. But she doesn't move away.

"Do you mind?"

"No." She says hurriedly.

I caress her skin with my thumb and there's this smouldering fire in her eyes that I know what I t means. She licks her lips and it sends a jolt through my body. "You have 'kiss me' eyes." I say. I look at her lips, parted slightly.

"I'm sorry." I know she's not. "Will you?"

This time she licks her bottom lip slowly. Seducing me. And I am holding back. I am holding back as I dig my nails on my knee. "Do you want me to?" The air is thick with tension and something is happening between us. Something is definitely happening between us.

She wants it. I know it. But I know that she's also drunk as well. It is unlike me to take advantage of someone who has had a lot to drink.

But she did basically ask me to kiss her.

But still.

"Yes." She says.

"Why?" I ask to pass the time as I deliberate in my head. Should I or should I not? I feel like if I do… I'd be crossing a line.

"I feel like I've been trapped for the last seven years. I'm coming up for a breath of fresh air for the first time." She says honestly.

"I am not a distraction." I say. But I know she's not treating me like one. I trace her lower lip with my thumb and how I wish I am kissing her instead.

"What—who are you?"

I frown a bit. "You really don't know?" And I see in her eyes that she's not lying. She's not pretending. She really doesn't know who I am. "You don't know me. Do you still want me to kiss you?" I ask.

Because normally girls do not kiss random strangers.

"Yes." She breathes.

 _Fuck._ I groan internally.

But before I could move—there was a flash of doubt in her eyes and she blurts out, "You think I'm pathetic?!"

 _No—wait!_ Before she could move away, I held her by the back of her neck and press my lips against hers.

Stars.

Fireworks.

Every bit as I imagined it—only better.

I kissed her with gusto—with _need_. I did not hold back. She tasted sweet and she tasted of alcohol and _fuck—yes._ I kiss her over and over again, biting her quite harshly on her lips— _my fault I couldn't resist_ —she's a tease and I am kissing her and kissing her and I couldn't breathe.

I pulled away—reluctantly. I press my forehead against hers.

"That was…"

"Intense." I finished for her. I stare straight into her endless eyes.

But Ronn had to ruin the moment. He puts down our next round with a small smile at me and I take it quickly. She does too. Ronn comes back with her phone. "All charged up!"

She says thanks. And I see her turn it on and check her messages. But she sighs and puts the phone in her bag.

"Time to go?" I ask.

My lips are missing hers and I want us to kiss again. I don't want her to go.

"I don't have a ride." She says.

And I take that as my cue.

* * *

 

I take her out to the bench beside my bike. She's wobbly on her heels and there was this amusing moment where she thought out loud again and commented on how tall I was when we left the bar. I half-carried her out after paying for our drinks and now…I have my arm around her. She's soft and flushed against my side.

"Usually, I feel uncomfortable with strangers touching me." She says aloud.

"Hmm?"

"Back in high school, I was invited to a prom by this guy who obviously liked me. But I didn't like him that way. And he… held my hand for the pictures. I could tell he was nervous. But I flinched. It was so awkward, and I feel so guilty because I couldn't bring myself to dance with him and have his hands on me."

I purse my lips and touch her arm. She doesn't flinch. I feel just a little bit proud at this. "But this is okay?" I ask.

She nods and looks up at me. "I don't know why but there's something about you…"

"Something about me?"

She nods again.

"Explain."

She shifts in her seat. "There is something about your eyes in this moment. That makes me think… I am safe with you."

I cup her face and she leans into it. And I smile. "Are you always this trusting?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"You shouldn't be." I tell her.

She shakes her head again. "I feel like I can trust you."

 _Funny. I feel the same way._ "Thank you."

"Are you a bad person?"

It takes me a while to answer. The world is not split into good and bad people. "We've all done bad things, but that doesn't make us bad people." I say.

She leans back into my side, tucking herself in. I take out a cigarette from my pocket and light up. I'm careful not to blow in her direction. I catch her looking at me. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head.

And we stay like this until I feel her shiver. And feeling like a fucking gentleman, I help her into my jacket. She doesn't protest. I see her smell it with a fond smile on her face. I feel like I'm back in high school with a crush.

"Are you still up for driving?"

I nod. I feel fine. I might have had a lot to drink but it takes more than that to knock me out. "I'm alright."

Is she asking me to take her home right now? But I don't want her to go. I want her to stay. I don't even know her name yet. "Do you really want to go home?" I ask. Hoping, hoping and hoping like fuck that she says no.

"Where will you take me?"

And I feel grand and I smile at her and I get excited. "It's a secret."

I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it. She takes it and I feel her warmth and she's beaming. I lead her to my bike and I see her glance at me nervously. I take the helmet and put it on her. "I only have one. You have it."

She doesn't say anything. _Too trusting_. "Scared?"

She shakes her head. And I see excitement in her eyes. She's still grinning. I doubt she knows she is.

I get on the bike and balance it between my legs. I turn it on and she squeaks. She fucking squeaks and I chuckle but she doesn't see it. I want her in front of me… so I scoot backwards and make space for her. "I don't think you'll be able to hold on from behind. Do you mind being in front?"

But she stops for a bit. "Is this a good time to tell you that I have not been on a motorbike before?" She says hurriedly. I can tell she's a bit nervous. But she's got this. I know it.

I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face as I offer her my hand again. "Noted." She takes it. And she climbs up on it. And I pull her close to me.

The helmet is in the way. I want to bury my face in her hair but it's necessary. Her hands are flapping uselessly—"Where do I—?"

I take them in mine—ignoring the thrills it sends throughout my body. I put them on the handlebars. "You can hold from here. But do not steer."

She nods.

And I take off. And it's glorious and I _feel_ her excitement. She's not the least bit scared of the speed as I go faster. She leans back against my chest and I welcome it. She lifts her hands up in the air, squealing with enthusiasm and excitement and exhilaration—whatever it is.

The place I'm taking her to is my secret spot. Even Sidon doesn't know I have one. But before that, I have to get her some water. She's drunk too much and she might fall asleep any moment. And I need her awake. I need her alive and alert and talking and smiling at me.

I steer towards a convenience store and park the bike. She looks at me questioningly as I hand her the keys. "Five minutes."

And she nods. _Too trusting_.

I hurry into the store and grab some water—some chocolate and a six-pack of beer. There was a short line and I sneak glances at her out the window. She's tapping the tank of the bike with her fingers. She has my helmet on and she's looking around.

I present my items to the cashier and start to pay but he double-takes and takes a second look at me.

"Hey! Sorry, are you Link? The model?" He asks excitedly.

I nod and smile automatically. I know fan service is important but I am in such a hurry. I don't want her out there for a long time. "Yes."

He takes my items and scans them one by one. "Listen, can you sign something for me? For my sister? She loves you."

At least he's ringing them up. I nod and he hands me a piece of paper. "What's your sister's name?"

"Hana." He says excitedly as he puts my purchases in a bag.

I do a quick scrawl. "To Hana, best of luck to you. Link." I say with my tongue between my teeth. I hand it to him and he bows in thanks. I wave goodbye and take the bag. "No problem."

I leave and she's safe. She watches me come up to her. "Sorry."

But she shakes her head with another smile. "Not even five minutes."

I tie the bag to one of the handlebars and I take the keys from her. We ride again—we're already near the spot. She's slacking off against my chest and I know she's feeling sleepy. We ride uphill and finally—finally. I turn left towards a clearing and slow down.

She gasps in awe.

I park the bike and help her off. I remove her helmet but she's looking at the view. Her hair is now squashed and I run my fingers through it—loosening the strands. She blushes. "You don't have to do that."

I shake my head as I catch another whiff of lavender and vanilla. "I like your hair."

I untie the bag and she walks a little bit. "That is perfect."

I lead her to a spot in the grass—thankfully it is dry. Taking the bottle of water out the bag, I uncap it and hand it to her. "Drink up." When she's done, I take it back. And I hand her chocolates instead. They're dark ones—i prefer dark ones. I don't know if she likes them. But she takes them without protest and pops a square in her mouth.

I open a can of beer and drink. "Do you want one?"

She thinks about it… then nods. I get her one and open it for her.

Then we're quiet. It was a comfortable silence. I didn't mind.

"Up here… problems seem minute. Up here… I feel invincible—untouchable." She whispers.

Exactly. That is exactly why I love this place. "Yeah, me too."

She looks at me, smiling again. "I really need to stop thinking out loud."

_No. Go on. Just do you._

"Thank you for bringing me here." She whispers as she hugs her knees. The wind was blowing and I know she's cold. She's wearing a skirt after all. And I didn't even think about it twice. I just moved on my own accord. I positioned myself behind her, my legs on either side of her. She freezes. "You're cold." I say.

Her back is stiff—unlike the way she leaned onto me when we were at the bench or when she was on the bike with me. She smells heavenly and I can't take it anymore. I can't keep on holding back. I rest my chin on her shoulder. "There's something about you… that's pulling me towards you."

She doesn't say anything. Nor does she pull away.

"What's your name?" All I have is 'Zel'. I want to know the rest.

But she shakes her head. "If I tell you, you have to tell me yours."

And I hesitate. Because she might know the name. And I don't want to end the magic yet… "Let's keep the mystery a little longer."

If I can't know her name… I want her close. Slowly, I curl my arm around her waist—giving her every opportunity to move away. But her eyes are on me and she lets me do it. I pull her close. "You can lean on me, you know." I say.

_Please._

And she finally relaxes. And I tuck her under my chin. And she moulds herself against my chest—I hope she can't feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks. She feeds me a chocolate square and I take it in my mouth.

"I don't know yet."

_Because you feel right._

"When you do, you will tell me, right?" She asks cheekily.

And I chuckle. "Promise."

We spend the rest of the night—finishing off the beers. But her voice was getting softer and she's getting heavier and soon enough… she's fast asleep on my chest. And I don't move. I don't move because she might wake up and I don't want her to wake up. She looks fucking angelic and I wish I didn't forget my phone so I can take her picture.

Then I realize, I don't have her address.

Do I dare?

I can wake her up.

Or do I take her home with me?

I hold her in her arm and try to wake her. But she doesn't budge and just curls up some more.

Fuck. She's so fucking cute.

I gather our mess and put them back in the bag. And I carry her—she's lightweight. I put her on the bike and lean her against me as I take off her purse and put it into the bag too. But I feel it vibrate it in my hand.

Sighing—I take out her phone. It's flashing and 'Eric' is calling. I debate whether to answer it. But before I do—the call ends. And it starts to vibrate again.

This guy is really fucking annoying.

And I answer it. The first thing I hear is "Zelda?"

He talks some more but I don't give two shits. I end the call.

Zelda.

That's her name.

Zelda.

Zelda.

Zelda.

* * *

 

I take her home with me. I manage to park the bike at the basement and head off to the elevators where Simon—the elevator guy—beams at me as he sees me with Zelda in my arms. She's tucked safely under my chin.

"Morning, Sir." He's professional enough not to comment.

"Hi, Simon. Sorry, but what time is it?" I ask.

"Its almost two in the morning." Simon says as he presses the button for the top floor where I live. We ride in silence—interrupted only by Zelda stirring in my arms and whimpering so softly—like a cat. I hold her closer.

We reach my floor and I say goodbye to Simon.

I walk towards my door and her eyes flutter open. "Hey… hey…" I whisper as she panics slightly and I put her down on the ground. She rubs her eyes like a little child. "You awake?"

She nods and looks up at me—her eyes wide open. I take out my keys and open the door, leading her inside. She follows me and I slip off my shoes at the entrance. She does the same and I walk inside, flipping light switches.

Really, I am trying to act cool but she's in my apartment and my heat is pounding and I want her so bad and Zelda—Zelda—Zelda—the name is rolling around in my head.

"You didn't get to tell me your address, so I took you home." I apologised. I give her a quick tour. "That's the bathroom. That's the living room. You can take a shower first—I can lend you some clothes. Here is—"

I stop in my tracks when I realize that she's not following me.

I look back. She's still at the entrance.

And my heat stops at the sight of her. "You okay?" I ask. She's biting her lip and it hits me just right and I feel myself reacting.

She shrugs of my jacket and it falls to the floor. I am witnessing perfection in from of me and I remember how I kissed her back at the bar. I remember how good she felt against me. I remember her scent. I remember the feel of her hair on my fingers.

"Kiss me."

And I snap. I snap and I don't give a fuck anymore and she meets me and I lift her off her feet. I kiss her. I kiss her _hard_ with her legs wrapped around my waist. I bring her to the countertop on the kitchen and I thread my fingers through her hair and I have to remind myself not to hurt her—don't be rough—don't hurt her.

She kisses me back fiercely and _damn she tastes sweet._ I explore every inch of that mouth with my tongue and my hands are gripping her tight as she fumbles with the buttons of my shirt.

I want this. I want this too. I want this bad.

I kiss her down to her jaw and suck at a spot on her neck and she pulls me closer to him with her legs. My arousal was hitting the fly of my jeans and it hurts but fuck I'm pressed against her and it's glorious.

She finally gets the buttons undone and rips the shirt from my torso. I help her—I want out of these clothes. I want to _feel_ her skin against mine so I pull the straps of her dress down to her arms and her skin is so milky—inviting—I couldn't resist I bite her hard but stop because I don't want to hurt her.

She's moaning against my ear and it fuels me more and I want to tell her to stop because then I won't be able to stop—but no keep it going. I unzip her dress and unclasp her bra and remove them—flinging them out of the way. Her dress falls apart and pools at her waist and I force myself to take a step back.

Admire the view.

The view is perfect.

She's perfect—a goddess. I bite my lower lip because if I don't I might bite her instead and I don't want to hurt her. I want to make her feel good. Her fingers touch my bare chest and I groan at the contact—low rumbling in my throat. I inhale sharply as she traces the contours of my abs and I look into her eyes. She wants me.

I don't mind.

I want her too.

"Hey?" She whispers.

"You're beautiful." I tell her as I close the distance between us again. I crush her lips against mine and keep on kissing her—I feel her fingers reach the waistband of my jeans and I don't stop her. I help her take them off, kicking them off to the corner.

"Boxers." She mumbles against my lips and I smile against hers. I travel down to her neck and I realize it's not just her hair. She smells of lavender and vanilla everywhere and it reels me giddy at the thought of kissing her.

But first—first, I need to make sure. I need to make sure she wants this. Not that her participation is not consent enough. But I need to hear it. I need her to say it.

Panting, I press my forehead against hers as my hands gather her skirt and my fingers caress her thighs. I reach the hem of her panties. "Are you sure about this?" I groan.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

She nods. Not enough. "Say it." I kiss her again. _Please say yes._

"I want you." She whispers in my ear.

And that does it. I tug her panties down and I throw it across the room. I don't give a fuck where it lands. She's here and she pulls me in for another kiss. I touch her. I touch her finally.

And she's warm and soft and _so wet_. And I tell her. I want her to know how fucking amazing she feels and she moans into my ear. I coax her into an orgasm. And she's so fucking responsive and she's writhing in pleasure. Her nails are digging and scratching at my back and I groan at the delicious pain.

I kiss her down her shoulders to her breasts and I take a nipple in my mouth greedily. She whispers 'yes' over and over again and I twirl my tongue in time with my fingers. She's flushed pink and her chest is heaving upwards into my face. I look at her. "Come for me."

And she shudders against my hand and I _feel_ her. She clamps down hard on my fingers but I keep thrusting slowly, coaxing everything out of her. She pants as I kiss her. I kiss her slowly. "Ready?" I murmur against her lips.

I withdrew my fingers and lick them clean. She watches me do this. She's sweet and salty and I want her now.

"Please." She whispers.

I let her pull my boxers down and she holds me and it takes all of my self-control—everything I have—not to release right away. My arousal sprang free and she strokes it. It's so fucking sensitive. I groan and grit my teeth. I reach for her and pull her closer to the edge of the counter—slanting her beneath me.

I look into her eyes as I cover her fingers with mine and join her stroking. She gasps. I am so hard and so sensitive—it hurt almost. The desire rips me apart and I am on fire.

I line myself up at her entrance and just the tip—fucking fireworks. I manage not to thrust hard into her. She has no idea how much I want— _need_ her right now. The promise of her heat and warmth and tightness makes me grit my teeth in anticipation.

"What's your name?" She asks suddenly.

"Why?" I ask almost harshly.

"So I know what to say when I moan."

I touch her with my manhood. And she gasps. She gasps loudly and she links her hands at my nape. _Good._ I rub myself on her wetness and fuck—yes. I stare into her eyes—breathing hard. She stares back. Unwavering. "Tell me," she pleads.

And I give in. I want her to say my name in that voice that sets me on edge. Say my name.

"It's Link."

And I bury myself in her. She opens up to me deliciously and I hold her gaze. _Look at me. Focus on me._

"Link…" she whispers.

I almost come at the way she breathes my name out. I stay still but I'm throbbing with need. "Zelda…" I say as I try to calm myself. But I'm shuddering and I need to move and—"I can't." I blurt out. I pull out and sink into her folds again. Exquisite. I look into her eyes and I hope she forgives me for what I am about to do.

I can't.

I can't hold back any longer.

"Hold on." I warn her. And my name was on her lips again as she held on to me tighter.

_That's right. Don't let go._

And I move. I thrust into her hard—relentlessly. I can't get enough of her as I gasp and groan in the exquisite agony of her—the feel of _her_ around _me._ I hold her close. I hold her so close as I pound into her. I feel her bite me but it only makes me want more.

"Zelda," I groan out her name. She's flushed against me as I thrust into her deep—immediate—long strokes. I keep my pace. I want to go faster but any more will finish me off and no no no—not yet—not yet.

I want to feel her more. I want her writhing under me. I want her to beg for release. I want her to say my name again and again.

I feel her slipping and fuck this—I need more. I wrap an arm around her waist and lift her up. I press her against the wall and this is a whole new level of fucking sexy as she gasps and my name comes out of her mouth like a prayer.

I grind into her deep—she gasps and I smirk. _Yes. That's all me._ This is never-ending. I am insatiable. My breathing is heavy and I kiss every part of her I could reach. And I feel her tighten—her insides are clenching around me. She's so responsive. I know she's almost there. I press my forehead against hers as she clings on to me for dear life.

_This is rough I know. But fuck there is no other way to get this over with. It's a need and a thirst that I'm not even sure if this is enough to quench it. Fuck, Zelda. Fuck._

She's going slack in my arms and I bring her back to the countertop. Her skirt is all bunched up around her waist and no—I want to see myself disappear inside her. I want to see how she takes all of me.

"I want to see all of you." I say and pull her dress up over her head. I kick my boxers off.

She nods and I see she's exhausted. _Just wait a little bit more_.

I pick her up and walk to my room. I set her on my bed and she whimpers when I accidentally get pulled out. And I _know the feeling_. I follow soon after on my knees and she takes me in again. "Don't go." I tease—whispering against her ear.

The bed was certainly more comfortable but that doesn't stop me. I started my pace again—deep and fast strokes. I don't think I can hold out for much longer. But one more. One more for her—then I can. I'm thrusting into her so hard her breasts are bouncing and I take one into my mouth.

"Link!" She cries out and it breaks me.

My fingers find her clit and I coax her gently—borderline rough. She's clutching the sheets beneath her as she thrashes around on the bed. "Again." I say. _Please, Zelda. So I can come after you._ She nods at me and I nod back. "Again."

And she does. She falls apart in front of me and that's it—that's it. I grabbed her thighs and thrusted into her fiercely and mercilessly—I taste blood in my mouth as I bite my lower lip in sheer and utter pleasure of it all. "Zelda!" I gasped and shuddered—emptying myself inside her—deep inside her.

Her legs go slack against my arms and I lower them to the bed. My forehead hits her shoulder as I plant a kiss on top of her breast.

"Link." She whispers.

"Zelda." I whisper back. I feel myself twitch and I remember the mess. I inhale and reach backwards to get some tissue from the bedside table. I clean myself up.

And I feel her eyes on me. And she looks deliriously sexy in the middle of my bed—thoroughly fucked. After me, I clean her up, wiping her down. Done, I pull back the covers and she slips in between them. I follow soon after.

Her warmth is missing from my skin and I pull her close, our noses almost touching. She's smiling at me. "Too rough?" I ask. I hope I didn't hurt her.

"No."

Her honesty continues to amaze me. Her lips are swollen from my kisses. I brush mine against hers softly this time.

"Link." She whispers.

"Hmm?" I grunt.

"Link…"

I get the feeling she's teasing me. "Yes?"

"Link…"

"Do you like my name that much?" I smile at her. She's damn adorable and cheeky.

"Maybe." Her eyelids are fluttering closed and she breathes deeply.

"You look exhausted." I don't blame her though. I kiss her forehead down to her eyes. I pull her closer.

"I want more." She whispers.

And that makes me laugh. _I want more too. But—"_ Maybe when you're awake to enjoy it."

She nods sleepily and I tuck her under my chin. I stroke her hair. I remember she likes this. I remember she likes to be hugged.

"You remembered." She whispers.

"I remember everything." And I wait for her to fall asleep. This night has been wonderful. This girl in my arms… is wonderful. Her steady breathing lulled me to sleep. And everything is perfect. I do not want this moment to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure yet if this will be a long story or what... Let's see where it goes. Tell me what you think!


	3. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 

The memories of last night all came rushing back. And I can't… I can't sift through them. I just lie there staring at his face. Slowly, with a finger, I touch him. He's warm. So warm. And his skin is smooth. I trace the edge of his jaw—fucking amazed— and fail to notice his eyes fluttering.

"Hmm." A low rumble in his throat and I retreat instantly. He has a slow sexy smile coming up and yepp—there it is—i'm melting. He reaches out for me sleepily and pulls me closer with an arm across my waist. I'm several levels of happy and content and this is so fucking romantic. His lips are searching and they find my own and we kiss briefly. "You're awake." He murmurs against my jaw as he trails kisses to my ear.

I have not fully recovered and absorbed what is happening yet but I let it go. There's a warning sign flashing across my eyes but I fucking ignore it. I just met this man. He's hot—steamy—dreamy—romantic—nice—and I want this moment. At least, give me this.

I shudder at the sensations. _Fuck, are we going to have sex again?_ But he's slowing down and burying his face at my neck. His skin is so warm and comfortable. I search his face but his eyes are closed and his breathing is steady again.

I stare at the ceiling with thoughts running around my head. I'm confused. Is this how one-night stands are supposed to be? _Do I leave now? Do I stay for breakfast? What the fuck. Zelda, what the fuck._

I look at him and he's perfectly sculpted features. He's too handsome, too beautiful—too… much. I feel a tendril of doubt and I try not to feed it. But it's already there. And I can't shake if off. Things like these do not happen to women like me. This is too good to be true. Too perfect.

I met him at a bar. Maybe, that's his thing? He did all the right things—made all the right moves.

Listen to a girl's rants. Check.

Buy her drinks. Check.

Be a knight. Damn right, check.

Take her for a ride. On a bike that screams sexiness. Check.

Take her to a secret place. Check.

Take her back to your apartment. Check.

Fuck her brains out. Fuck. Check.

I inhale slowly—trying to keep calm. The thought that I got played is running around in my head. But strangely, I do not mind. Yesterday, I was a 'nice' girl with a long-term boyfriend and then fate decides to turn my life around overnight. I look at him again.

He is oozing attractiveness despite the fact that I do not know him. I am definitely attracted. I was swept off my feet and smitten and…

Fuck. I am in deep shit.

Really deep shit.

I close my eyes and exhale slowly. Step by step. One at a time. But I have a hard time concentrating as snippets of what happened last night come back and taunt me.

He is a walking sex god. I have never had sex like that before—like I'm a fucking goddess he needed to worship. Like I am the epitome of desire. _And I loved every fucking second of it._ It was raw and passionate and carnal. Sex with my ex was quick and I didn't know any better. I thought I was contented with the experiences but with Link…

Link…

God, even his name is sexy.

Everything about him is sexy. From his blond hair and sky-blue eyes to his damn-lick-me abs. He has woken something in me. Something that I didn't think I wanted or had in the first place. I can never go back to that plain sex-in-bed thing. Last night, I was pressed against the wall and fucked like there was no tomorrow.

And I want more.

Men like him are not single. Men like him are too good to be true. Women like me are prey to men like him. He is too good for me. Too perfect for me. Too everything.

There has to be a catch. There has to be. Last night was a whirlwind and I bet it's going to fucking slap me in the face soon.

Is he married? Panicked, I peek under the sheets and look at his left hand that was holding me close. Nope… no ring. Not even a tan line. So, I guess that's safe.

Does he have a girlfriend?! I crane my head up and look around his room. There are no telltale signs of a girl's stuff. And if… if he did… he wouldn't have brought me back to his apartment, right? He would have had sex with me at my place. Right?

Okay. Seems reasonable, right? Right?

I bit my lower lip and I realize that I am not equipped to handle this.

If he had a girlfriend and he's a player, then he wouldn't have brought me back home because that would be too risky. If and then. I've had several experiences with if's and then's. I'm a fucking programmer. I can think of all the possibilities and cover all the loopholes.

Okay. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe.

My headache is back and I groan involuntarily as I press a hand to my forehead. Thinking hurts. He shifts beside me and I feel his breath hot on my ear. I feel tingly.

I'm already here. I'm already in his arms. If life is going to be fucking me up later—then let it come. For now, I will close my eyes and enjoy this.

Fine.

Decided, I snuggle up to him and I see a ghost of a smile on his face before I go back to sleep.

* * *

 

I wake up slightly disoriented. It takes me a while to get my bearings back and I prop myself on my elbows, looking around. I am lying on my stomach and my ass is exposed to the air. I grope for the blanket somewhere around my feet and cover myself up to my chest as I sit up.

Link is gone.

Well, not gone. But I hear the clink of glasses outside the bedroom and I guess he's in the kitchen. My mouth feels like hell and I spot a glass of water on the bedside table. I grab it and drain it. I feel a bit better.

"You're up." A voice says from behind me.

His voice sounds different in the morning. It's sexier—clearer. Fuck. I feel my cheeks heat up as I turn to face him. He's naked from the waist up and he has this drawstring pants on—riding low on his hips. I lick my lower lip absent-mindedly and he smiles at me.

What do I say? What the fuck do I say? My mind seems blank.

He points to a door to his left. "Bathroom's here. Towels are in the cabinet."

I nod numbly and he leaves the room with another smile. Slowly, I get off the bed and pad quickly to the bathroom naked. Inside was all marble—dark countertops. It's all very bachelor-like. I spot a toothbrush still in its packet and I smile at the thought of him leaving it out for me.

 _Dammit._ Just when I thought he could not get any sexier than this. He's fucking thoughtful too. The bathroom was spacious and the tub was huge—enough for two people. I step into it and draw the curtains close. Hot water comes out in torrents and I sigh in relief as it hits my skin. I take this moment for myself—enjoying it.

An array of products line the shelf above me and I'm glad to see shampoo and conditioner. His bath gel smells like… cinnamon. And I smile at this information.

After the bath, I get out and grab a towel from the cabinet near the sink. I wrap it around me then brush my teeth. Drying my hair with the blowdryer on the wall, I step out with a deep breath. The bed has been made and there was a small pile of clothes on it. I assume these are for me.

My dress from last night and underwear is nowhere to be seen. I can't get out of this room naked so… I will ask him later. It's a simple white shirt with one of his boxers that look like shorts.

It feels weird… to wear boxers. But they're a nice and comfy fit even though they reach my knees. The shirt is loose on me. And I giggle at something I remember from a magazine back then. It said that guys get a kick when women wear their clothes.

 _Shut up, Zelda._ How I leave this apartment—how awkward it will get when I get out of this room—these are all things left to be seen. Do I act cool? Are we going to have sex again? I don't know which way to go.

My hair is still damp and I leave it loose. I am hungry and I cannot delay this any longer. If I stay here for too long, he'll come looking for me.

I step out of the bedroom and I survey the living room. There is a ginormous TV hung on the wall and a black leather sofa. Everything is… tasteful. Can be considered minimalist even. There are no unnecessary decorations—no frills—no fuss. The scent of bacon assaults me and I follow it down the hall to the kitchen.

He's wearing a white shirt same as mine, cooking something on the stove.

_Really? really, God? It cooks too? Is it my fucking birthday? Can he get any more perfect?_

He turns around with a pan in hand and he _smiles_ at me.

I bite my lip as I make my way to the counter. The same counter where we had sex last night. I try not to think about it. I sit on one of the high-chairs and he puts pancakes on my plate. I cross my legs.

"Pancakes and bacon." He says.

_Fuck._

There is a steaming mug of black coffee and I take a welcome sip. It wakes me up and I give him a small smile—still embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Butter? Jam? Syrup?"

I try to avoid his eyes. "Butter, please."

He opens the fridge and puts it in front of me. He then sits across from me. "You're unusually quiet this morning."

I blush. _Honestly, I do not know what to say._

"Thank you for the toothbrush. And the clothes." I say with a forced smile. I feel tense and I am panicking. He's being nice and I'm nervous.

"Your clothes are in the laundry." He says apologetically. "Are you nervous?"

 _Stop reading my mind._ Slowly, I nod. "I'm…" _I'm not this kind of girl… Who sleeps around…_ Do I dare say it? Last night, I was full of liquid courage. And now—I'm all thumbs.

"You're?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm not this kind of girl."

"Which kind?" He asks between mouthfuls.

"The kind… that sleeps around." I say, embarrassed. He's calm. Very calm. I feel ashamed that I'm the only one who's flustered by the situation.

"I guessed as much." He says. "Don't be nervous. I don't judge."

And I sigh in relief. He's too nice. Did he make me pancakes and bacon because I told him last night that these are my favourites? Do we not speak about what happened last night? Do we act cool and 'pretend' we didn't have sex?

"Hey." He says again.

And I look up. His blue eyes are mesmerising and I hold my breath.

"There you are. Stop hiding and eat."

I nod and smear butter on my pancakes. I start eating.

They're fucking delicious. They do not taste like the ones from the store nor are they batter-ready. I've eaten enough pancakes to notice the real ones. "Did you make these from scratch?" I blurt out.

He nods.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus." I say as I take another mouthful.

He laughs. "Thank you."

"So… you like cooking?" I ask. The bacon is done just the way I want them—not too crispy, just right.

He nods. "Yes."

Is he a chef? "Are you a chef?"

But he shakes his head no.

He still has not told me what he does for a living. I survey the apartment—and judging from the view outside, we are on the top floor. He has money. Not that I'm… poor. But I can identify money when it's right in front of me. The shirt that I'm wearing is branded. So are my boxers. These are brands even my ex could not buy at a whim. And his bike is from a high-class manufacturer. And he has a ginormous television mounted on his wall.

I debate if I should ask him. But I'm afraid that might make me sound like a gold-digger or something. Which I am not. And not that I'm into him. Well… That one's debatable. Okay, I am thinking too far ahead. If he wanted to tell me, he could have already. So I leave the topic alone.

"There is something I need to ask you." He says suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Last night," he starts.

I almost snort into my coffee but I manage to keep calm. If he can keep calm about this, I can too.

"When we… uhmm… well, when I… finished… I came inside you." He says quickly. "And I was not wearing a condom. Should I run to the store for—"

I shake my head immediately. "No, it's okay. I'm on the pill."

And I see him relax considerably. "Oh, great."

I take this moment to attack the topic. Actually, I want to talk about it. I want to discuss where we are. Is this a one-time thing? Or are we… what do they call it? 'Fuck-buddies'? Friends with benefits? Not that we're friends to begin with. But do I leave his apartment with his number and the promise of more sex? Or do we never see each other again?

The last one has me aching. I want to see him again.

I like him. He is perfect, who wouldn't? I feel like I've managed to win the lottery—temporarily.

"Uhmm…"

He looks at me expectantly. "Yes?"

I put the coffee down and inhale deeply. I brace myself. "I need to ask you something too."

He cocks his head to the side.

"Do we… Uhmm. I told you that I've never done this before. And I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps around. So, I don't really know where to go from here. I'm really nervous about this so I don't know what…" my voice trails off weakly and I hurriedly stuff pancakes into my mouth.

 _Fuck_. I just rambled on. And I've said more than I should. My cheeks feel hot and I press my palms to them. "Sorry…" I mutter.

"Do you think I do this often?" He asks me, a curious expression on his face. "Pick up girls in bars and take them home to have sex with them?" He adds when I don't say anything.

And I'm afraid that I offended him. I placate him with my hands. "Oh no!"

"You keep on saying that you're not this kind of girl." He says with a small smile as he eats a piece of bacon. "But I'm not this kind of guy either."

Okay. Honestly, I am a bit stunned. And confused. "But…"

"What made you think that I am?" He takes a sip of coffee and looks at me from the rim.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" I say hurriedly. Okay, this is not going right.

"No offence taken. I'm just… curious. Do I look like a player?" He asks.

I cannot, for the life of me, get why he is so calm. I am so fucking awkward and nervous right now. How can he be so calm if he's not used to these kinds of things?!

"Uhmm…" I take a deep breath. "You…" It can't be helped. I should say it. "Last night… You said all the right things, did all the right things. Textbook player." I finish lamely.

He chuckles softly and I cannot—even—is he laughing at me?!

"I assure you, I am not a player." He says with a smile.

I nod slowly, still wary. "Then… Thank you, I guess?"

He inclines his head. "You're welcome, I guess?" He imitates me and nope he's too cute and I can't. I can't. I can't even. "So you were saying?"

Oh. I thought he'd forgotten about it. I don't want to say anything anymore. I feel like I'm embarrassing myself further and further. This cannot go on. I eat a piece of bacon and munch on it.

He leans over the counter to me. And he smiles. "Are you sure you don't have anything else to say?"

I know he's teasing me. I know he is. "I'm sure."

"Alright." He smiles and goes back to his food.

"Okay—wait." I blurt out. This is my chance. "Since we are both inexperienced in this, I wanted to ask what's going to happen next."

He finishes off his food and props his chin on his fingers. "It depends." He runs his hand through his hair and I try not to get distracted by it. "On what you want."

I stop. _What I want? What about what you want?_ "Why me?"

"Because… you're the girl."

"Oh." I say.

"Oh?"

And I am instantly reminded of our conversation last night. "Just 'Oh'." I say with a smile.

It's obvious he remembers too because he smiles. "Do you want to see me again?" He asks after a while.

And I bite my lip. How can he be so fucking direct. But this way is actually better. If I want to see him again, I have to be honest about how I feel. And so… I nod. That sexy smile is back and yepp. I do. I want to see him again.

"Then… Can I have your number?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

His eyes are so blue and I honestly think I might drown in them. He's got this sense of humour and fuck, I like it. "I think we're going through this backwards." I finish of my food and jump off my stool. I gather my plate and take his too.

I reach his side of the counter and he's so close. His eyes are on me and I am all too aware of his presence. This is a mistake. I shouldn't have gotten so close to him. But I can't just move away quickly. I balance the utensils on top of the plates and take them to sink. Since he cooked, I should at least wash. He asks me for my number now when we've skipped everything else. I giggle at this.

"I can't ask you out if I don't have your number." He says. He turns around on his stool with his elbows on the countertop. He lounges casually as I run some water over the plates and start washing.

There weren't a lot so I finish quickly. I turn around to see him still staring at me intently. His question is still unanswered as I stare at him cheekily and dry my hands on a kitchen towel. He doesn't move.

"Link." I say.

"Zelda." He nods at me.

This is all going too fast. I just got broken up with less than 24 hours ago and I've already spent the night with another man. I feel a little bit panicked—but I feel, strangely… I don't know how to explain it. Free? Is that the word to describe this feeling? Rebellious? I could be in denial and he's actually a fucking rebound.

_But he's not asking for a relationship._

Whoah there. Calm down, girl. For all you know he's asking you to be his fuck-buddy.

What I do know is—

"I can see you overthinking this." He says with a smile. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Fine.

I sit across the stool from him. We're in the same position we were in at the bar. "Do you really want to know?" I demand.

He nods and faces me. "You were thinking out loud last night. Now, you have this little furrow between your eyebrows—" he points to where it is exactly and I hold my breath. He touches me with his forefinger and like a fucking tidal wave—memories of our tryst come flooding. "and to be honest, it is driving me crazy."

It takes all of me not to react to this.

I gulp. "Fine. I'll tell you." With a deep breath, I start. "I just got broken up with last night. And on that same night—I slept with someone else." He doesn't react but keeps on listening. So, I continue. "This is all new to me and to be honest, I don't know how to act since this should be an awkward situation but strangely enough, it's not."

He takes his coffee and sips. "And?"

"Aside from the fact that we had amazing sex—" I roll my eyes at this and he smirks. "you're basically a stranger. I feel like I'm in denial about my breakup and you're a rebound and I just—I don't know, okay? I don't know what to think right now." I sigh in exasperation throwing my hands in the air.

It takes him a moment to respond and the apartment is silent. I look at him and wait but all I get is his usual sexy smile lighting up his features.

"So the sex was amazing?" He asks with a smirk.

I hit him on the arm and he laughs aloud. "I basically throw a fucking speech here and your takeaway from it is the amazing sex?!" I holler at him.

He lets me land a couple more hits before he takes my wrist and placates me, "okay, okay. Sorry. I couldn't help but tease you."

Scowling, I cross my arms. Fuck you and your teasing.

Taking a deep breath, he sighs. "Okay. How about this: we see where it goes. We take things slow." He raises an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't be pressured into anything and you can relax and stop overthinking."

It is… not a bad idea.

And it actually makes sense. Grudgingly, I nod. And he grins at me. "So now, will you give me your number?"

He is looking at me with these wide eyes and no. There is no way I can resist that face. "Fine."

"Great." He claps his hands and gets off his stool. He leaves the kitchen and for a minute there, I was confused as to where he went but he comes back out with a phone in his hand. He hands it to me and I see the Phonebook app open. "Save it." He says.

I type in my number but my fingers hover over the Save field. Last night, he called me Zelda. How did he know?

"How did you know my name?" I ask him as I save the contact and hand it back to him.

He hesitates like a child caught doing something naughty. But he shrugs. "When you fell asleep at the hill, your phone kept on ringing and I answered it. Your ex called you 'Zelda' so that's how I know your name." He says.

 _Oh… That's not too bad. Which reminds me, where is my bag?_ I look around and he seems to guess what I'm looking for. He goes to the living room and plucks my purse from the couch. He hands it to me. "Is that alright?" He asks.

I don't mind really… It's not… It doesn't matter so I shrug. "I guess it's okay."

There is a loud ping that sounds suspiciously like a washing machine and Link rushes to go get it. _Must be my clothes_.

I fish my phone out of my bag and unlock the screen. For the first time that morning, I check the time to see that it's almost 11am. There are several missed calls from the ex. And several messages too. The earlier ones are mostly 'worried' and asking where I was but towards the end—he's resorted to calling me and accusing me of 'whoring' around. The most recent one was from this morning at 9am, asking how the walk of shame was.

Fuck you, Eric. I cannot believe that I lasted seven years with the guy. How could I be so blind?!

Angrily, I deleted the call log and his messages to. I block his number so he wouldn't be able to contact me ever again. Aside from him, I see messages from my best friend and one from my dad.

 _Ugh_. I do not open it. Nor do I delete it. I just leave it there—unread. I know what he wants to say. He wants to meet up with me and 'talk'. _No way, Jose. No, thank you._

I hear footsteps and Link is back. "Laundry is done and you can get dressed now." He says, pointing to the bedroom.

Wait. Is that it? Do I just get dressed? Is it already time to leave? To be honest, I don't want to. I have this funny feeling that if I go home, everything will go back to the way it was and it'll be like this never happened.

Before I could say anything, a phone rings and he looks at me apologetically. "Be right back." He hurries off to the bedroom. So I get off my stool and… start looking around.

I can tell he's… Is secretive the right word? And he might not have any family left—because there are no framed pictures on the walls. He did say that we should take it slow. Maybe… we can start over again as friends and then we'll get to know each other.

I can hear him pacing around in the bedroom—talking to someone. He sounds… pissed.

"But you said this morning that it's been cancelled? I can't be there in ten minutes. That's on the other side of town."

Oh… He has somewhere to be. Better get dressed then. Disappointed, I pad my way barefoot to his bedroom with my bag. He looks at me when I come in and he raises a finger—to tell me to wait. But I wave him off and grab my clothes on the bed, heading into the bathroom before he could say another word.

I take a look in the mirror and I almost fall over. I look like shit. Complete shit. My hair has not dried properly so it sticks up in places. I should not have left it damp. And I have bags under my eyes. I look so pale I could be a ghost. Ugh! Dammit. I should have checked what I looked like before I came out earlier. Fuck.

Which means he's been looking at this face ever since. I groan, horrified at the thought. But there's nothing I can do about it and I will myself to at least be presentable.

My clothes are freshly laundered and still a bit warm from the dryer. They smell like soap and I sigh as I gather them up. He even washed my underwear and bra. I'm a bit… embarrassed but he's so cool and calm, he probably doesn't mind. So I shouldn't either…

I put on some eye cream and powder. Then I brush my hair using his with a grin on my face—feeling naughty. I didn't have one with me so what the hell, anyway. I don't think he would mind. After that, I brushed my teeth again. I checked myself in the mirror one last time then started to undress only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. I open it and peek outside.

"Hey." He says in that husky voice that I'm not fucking sure if he's doing it deliberately or not.

"Do you need the bathroom?" I ask.

He shakes his head and gestures for me to come outside. I follow him out. "Then…"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He asks suddenly.

Well… It's Sunday. So not really… But I can't stay here forever. As much as I don't want to, I need to go back home sometime.

He faces me and his eyes are twinkling and he has a small smile on his face. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Okay. I admit. My heart fucking leaps. I can't help it. He's smiling at me and yes, I do not want to go home yet. Does this mean he's going to cook for me again?

But wait, girl. You can't be this easy to get. "Depends… What's for dinner?" I ask. Okay. That's not really playing hard to get, dammit.

He shrugs, unsure. "I don't know yet."

I giggle but he grins at me. "Sounds good." I say nonchalantly. "But what do we do until—" I stop midsentence—just realising what the hell am I saying.

He smirks at me and smiles suggestively but he doesn't say anything about it. He lets it go. "We can watch something."

It takes me a while to answer. But before I could overthink the situation, I stop myself. If watching something makes me stay here just a little bit longer, , I nod. "Okay."

* * *

 

We were cuddled up on the sofa. The heavy curtains were drawn to create a cinema feel and my socks-wearing feet were curled up under me. The socks were of course too big on me. But he did remember that I don't like getting my feet cold so I'm actually touched that he didn't forget.

His arm is around my shoulders. And I have to admit he was fucking cool about it. He didn't do the yawn-and-stretch-your-arms-and-put-your-arm-around-her move which is very lame and high-schooly. He asked me. About ten minutes into this movie that we were watching, he held out an arm with a questioning look.

"Come here." He said with that fucking husky voice I cannot resist.

Okay, fine. He didn't ask me, really. But I could have said no if I didn't want to—which I did. So I cuddled against his side and his arm is around my shoulders—his fingers drawing patterns on the exposed part of my arm, and it's sending shivers down my spine.

The movie we were watching is something random I picked up off Netflix. We were twenty minutes in when we realised that it was a sappy, romantic movie.

"Should I change it?" I ask him, reaching for the remote. But the arm around my shoulders tightened and I was pulled back to the couch. I looked up at him.

"You don't like it?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't mind… It's just…"

"You think I don't like romantic movies or will judge you for them?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"Nooo—yeaaah." I say lamely.

He smiles. "It's fine. We can watch this one."

So, I nestle myself back under his arm. I have decided that I'll just go with the flow on this one so I enjoy the feel of his warm body against mine. But I find it hard to concentrate on the movie when he shifts beside me and feel his breath on my ear.

"Question." He whispers.

I try to keep calm and steady. "Hmm?"

"Why did you stay?"

His question throws me off guard and I look back up at him. He's smiling at me but I can see the seriousness behind his eyes.

"You could have gone home. You could leave anytime you want. But why are you staying?" He asks softly.

The sounds from the movie is playing in the background and I ignore it. My heart is thumping loudly but no. I want to be honest. I don't want to overthink this.

My ex was always the one in control—telling me what to do, what to wear, where to be. I didn't have an opinion and he just assumes what I'm thinking. And I let him. I let him walk all over me. _He's kept you under his thumb…_ I remember his words from last night. So I decide to be blunt and just be honest.

"Because you asked. And… I want to spend more time with you." I say—looking at him in the eyes. Maybe this way, I could have some sort of upper hand.

He doesn't flinch, nor does he look surprised. "Okay."

"Just 'okay'?"

He nods at me. "I guessed as much. I just wanted to confirm it."

"Okay."

"So you kind of like me?" He says, his eyebrows raised.

And I shrug—acting cool but the fucking butterflies in my tummy are zooming around like damn rockets. "You 'kind of like me' too. You wouldn't ask me to stay if you didn't." I say boldly. I'm grasping at straws here but I can't be the only one flustered.

He smiles that fucking sexy smile and for a moment I forget my name. "Fair point."

We stare at each other a few more moments but when he says nothing else, I settle back into his arms.

Fuck. I cannot believe I said that. And he just admitted that he sorts of like me too. I mean, I'm not stupid. He's definitely attracted to me or else he wouldn't ask me to stay and 'watch something'. It's been less than 24 hours. What's the catch, Life?!

But this honesty thing. It is… liberating.

* * *

 

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Link's face two inches away from mine. I gasp in surprise and he shifts in his sleep. It takes me a while to adjust my bearings. The TV is still on and figures are moving across the screen. But this is… this is not the movie we were watching earlier. There is no sound and I spy the mute icon at the upper right.

We're lying down on the couch and my head is—was buried against his neck. His arms are wrapped around me. I can feel his warm hand directly on my skin on my lower back where my shirt has rode up. It's sending sex signals up my brain and I try hard to ignore them.

We must have fallen asleep during the movie. Well, I don't blame myself. We both had a rough night—literally— and we were comfortable on the couch. But that doesn't explain why we're both lying down. So… I must have fallen asleep first and he took a nap with me.

I stare at his face just like I did this morning.

He really is too handsome for my own good. I trace his jaw with my finger and I softly—touch his hair too. He's blonde like me but more of a darker shade. His mouth is slightly open and I trace the edge of his lower lip. I remember our kisses last night and… okay. Stop thinking about it. But oh, fuck. Too late. Okay, breathe. Breathe—breathe.

"Why are you staring at me?" He says softly. I yelp in surprise but he chuckles, a low rumbling in his throat.

"How long have you been awake?!" I demand.

He opens his eyes. "A while. You were touching me."

I flush in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's cute. Is it because I'm fucking handsome?" He rarely cusses but I think it's golden.

"You're teasing me." I squint at him.

"I know. But it's true, yes?" He says with a big grin.

And I give in and giggle. "Fine." I make to get up but he pulls me back in his embrace.

"Let's stay like this for a little longer." There's a hint of pleading in his voice and it makes my heart race. It's like he's deliberately making me fall for him.

But I let him pull me in. I am powerless against his charms. "Okay." I say meekly.

"You fell asleep near the end. And you were so cute, I couldn't wake you up." He says sleepily against my hair.

 _Okay. Hold up, Link. Hold the fuck up. Stop making my heart race, dammit._ But we both flinch at the same time in surprise as we heard someone say, "So this is why you cancelled the shoot, yeah?"

I fly off the fucking couch with a scream at the muscular man with flaming red hair standing behind the couch staring at us with a mischievous smile on his face. He laughs at me as I back up several steps.

I clutch at my chest as I catch my breath.

"So, Link. Tell me. Who is she?" The man asks Link who was getting off the couch, running his hands through his hair. His hair has come undone from the tie. They both look at me and I feel vulnerable in my—well, his—shirt and shorts.

This is all too obvious. I am wearing his clothes and we were cuddling on the couch and who knows how long he's been standing there?! But I steel myself and clear my throat. "Uhm. Hi." I say.

He's looking at me from head to toe and I'm uncomfortable.

"Sidon, this is Zelda. Zelda—Sidon." Link says as he exhales deeply. He looks… troubled and out of place, scratching the back of his head. And I get the feel that this is a conversation I am not supposed to be in.

But Sidon stops me when I try to move out of the way. He holds up a large bag of food and waves it at me. "Hi, Zelda. Nice to meet you. Early dinner?"

I look at Link. He won't meet my eyes.

Is he fucking embarrassed of me?

"I told you not to come." Link hisses.

But Sidon is grinning as he makes his was to the kitchen and started taking out Chinese food in boxes. We follow him. Well, I'm following Link who's following him. "Honestly, Link. I am not angry at you for ditching the shoot. And you said you were sick!"

"How long have you been standing there? And why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Link whines.

Sidon shrugged. "I did. Several times. I even tried calling your phone. Luckily, I have the extra key _you_ gave me for safekeeping. And I've been here for—secret." He gives me a playful wink and I bury myself in shame. Did he see me touch him while he was sleeping?

He turns to me. "Hi, again. From which agency are you?"

"Agency?" I ask, confused.

But Link shakes his head and sighs. "She's not…"

"She's not?!" Sidon exclaims. He raises an eyebrow at me and wiggles them suggestively. "I can make this happen, Link."

"Sidon—don't. She… doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" I blurted out. I am not stupid. Agency—shoot? Is this some kind of fucking mafia thing?! IS HE MAFIA?! I try to calm my racing heart but I keep thinking of fast cars and men in suits and damn he will look good in a suit and shit shit shit what have I gotten myself into—

"You don't know him?" Sidon asks me, pointing at Link. His eyes are wide in disbelief.

Link is attacking the fried egg noodles with his chopsticks and looks at me apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" I am now more confused than ever. If they were some kind of spy, they wouldn't be acting this chill, right?

"Interesting." Sidon strokes his chin, looking at me intently. "Link is—"

"I'll tell her." The man in question interrupts. He puts down his chopsticks and reaches for my hand. He pulls me close. I feel slightly embarrassed since Sidon is watching but I'm starting to get a little pissed at no one answering me.

"Link, what the fuck is going on?"

He looks at me sheepishly—a change from his cool demeanor. "I'm a model and actor."

"His face is plastered all over billboards, hun." Sidon quips but Link stares him down.

I am stunned.

Okay… beyond stunned. So shoot is a photoshoot. And agency is a modelling agency. And Sidon is his… manager? This fucking work of art right in front of me is a literal work of art.

I had sex with a model.

I can't… I can't wrap my head around it. "Okay." I say quickly. Is this some kind of joke?

"I thought she's kidding?" Sidon asks a bit worried. But Link shakes his head. "No, she's not."

I take a seat beside Link, slightly numb. Sidon is across from us on the other side of the counter and he is wolfing down dumplings. He looks at me and fished around his backpacker for a card. "Hi, I am Sidon, his manager." He hands it to me. "Sorry for barging in on you."

The business card prints Sidon with 'manager' underneath. The modelling agency is a company I've never heard of before. I look up at him and he extends a hand. I shake it. "Hi, I'm Zelda."

He smiles at me, a big friend smile. I can tell he's bursting with questions. Even though Link is staring him down, Sidon does not back down. "Link never mentioned that he has a girlfriend—not even that he's dating."

"We're… not."

I nod in agreement with Link, embarrassed.

"Details. Spill." Sidon demands and points at us with his chopsticks. "I caught you in the act so 'fess up."

"We met a bar last night." Link says.

"Oh." Sidon says. He does not ask anymore questions about it. "But I'm curious as to how you don't know Link. He's not that famous but… he is famous."

"Sorry." I apologize. Now that I look at him, he really does look familiar. But… "I've never expected a model to be talking to me in a bar. So… expectations are a little low. And I don't read magazines or watch tv that much." I give him a small bow, "fuck me, right? I hope you're not offended that I didn't recognise you."

He shakes his head and smiles at me. "It's okay. No offence taken."

"And I don't pay attention to billboards. Sorry." I tell Sidon.

He's still looking at me intently. I blush under his gaze. Link is getting annoyed. "Stop staring, Sidon."

But he doesn't. "Has anyone ever told you that you should be a model?"

I cringe. Nope. Nope. Nope. I am not going through that… Again. "No, thank you." I say as I stuff my mouth with an egg roll.

"But—but—your hair and your looks and your _skin_!" Sidon pleads. "Are you foreign?"

"Half." I say with a laugh and shake my head. "Sorry, Sidon. Nope."

He gives up but I think not entirely. He's still looking at me curiously form time to time. I can tell he's up to try and convince me again. I try not to be bothered by it as I eat.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I ask Link.

He shrugs. "I…"

"He probably didn't want you to think that he's bragging about it." Sidon says.

I nod. "Well, that's reasonable." Come to think of it. He did ask me last night… If I was sure that I didn't know him. But I shrugged it off. And his clothes are probably sponsored by the brands he models. It also explains why he lives in an apartment like this. It explains the ginormous tv and the top-floor and everything else. I don't think I mind. It was his decision not to tell me. He doesn't have to tell me everything.

"So what do you do for a living?" Sidon asks.

"I'm an application developer. I code… and stuff." I tell Sidon.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a programmer." He answers with quite a bit of shock on his face.

"He said the same thing." I point to Link.

"But I'm still putting it on the table. If ever you want to change careers, I'm your man." He says with finality that I nod, "yes yes yes."

They talk more about his schedule—more business-like as he brings out a tablet and scrolls through it with Link's schedule for the week. I leave them alone and munch on the food.

Thanks to Sidon's sudden visit, we had an impromptu dinner in the afternoon when it's not even past 6pm. He leaves after small talk but I can't shake the feeling that he's staring at me the whole time. I get that this situation is weird… and everything. But still.

When he left and Link closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry about that." He makes his way back to the living room where I was cleaning the counter and dumping the empty cartons in the trash.

"It's nothing." I say. I look out the window and see the sky darkening. I have work early tomorrow morning. And from the conversation earlier, he has a shoot too. I am thinking that… it's probably time for me to leave. We were in a bubble earlier and Sidon's arrival burst it.

I feel his arms around my waist from behind. His chest is pressed upon my back and his chin was on my shoulder. His breath is hot on my cheek. "I was hoping to spend more time with you and Sidon ruined it."

I melt.

I fucking melt.

Okay?! Can you blame me?! He's a fucking model—not that the fact changes anything. But still! We haven't known each other for at least 24 hours and he's fucking sweet.

_Or horny._

I groan internally but keep my cool. If he can flirt with me, I can too.

"Do you have to go now?" He whispers as I wash my hands in the sink and he follows me as I wipe my hands dry on a kitchen towel.

I nod. "It's getting dark. And I have work tomorrow. You too."

He lets me go and I feel the absence of his warmth leave me. He strokes my hair instead. "Then go get dressed. I will take you home."

I smile at him. "I can go home by myself. There's Uber, you know."

"This is a plot so I'll know where you live." He says with a smirk and he prods my forehead with his finger.

Giggling, I turn around and he playfully smacks my butt. I run to the bedroom and start to get dressed. After freshening up, I get out of the room to see him dressed to. A simple sweatshirt and jeans makes him look like he's off to a runway but he hands me a leather jacket the same as his. I take it gratefully and he helps me put it on. He even holds my hair up as I fix the collar. "So sweet." I tease him. It still smells like cigarettes and cinnamon.

I expect him to let me go but instead he leans forward and presses his forehead against mine. I hold my breath.

"I've been trying to hold it in all day but I really want to kiss you." He says huskily.

I feel a thrill up my spine and everything that we did last night comes rushing back. I squirm underneath his gaze as he licks his lips. His arms come up to hold me around the waist and he pulls me close.

"May I?"

I want to. I want to kiss him. It's not just him who's been waiting all day. I've been waiting for him to make a move too. But I guess we were just waiting for each other. "Always so polite." I tell him as I link my hands around his neck and pull him closer.

He's a damn good kisser. There is no doubt about that. He really is. His lips are soft and firm and warm and I melt in his arms. His tongue battles with mine hesitantly and it sends shivers up and down my spine. It was not rough like last night. But more of a… getting-to-know-you type of kiss. But still—fucking good. It makes me breathless and I pant heavily when he pulls away.

This. This is how girls are supposed to be kissed. This is golden.

I am aware that I am blushing as he touches my cheek and holds my gaze. "Let me take you home."

I nod. "Okay"

* * *

 

We arrive at my apartment and I hop off from the back of his bike. It's completely dark now and the street is deserted. The night air is getting stronger and temperature is dropping. I hold his jacket tight against my body.

"So which one is you?" He asks, gesturing up to the windows.

I look up at my building. "Hmmm. That one. The one with the white flowers on the balcony." I point to the second floor where my window is.

"Do you live alone?" He asks.

I nod. "I used to have a roommate back in college but she moved out a long time ago." I say.

"Hmm." He surveys the area.

_Should I ask him if he wants tea? Coffee? Or me?_

"Want to come in for a bit?" I offer. I am nervous. I try to remember what my flat looks like right now but I'm sure its pretty clean.

Before he could answer, his phone rings and a flash of annoyance cross his face. He lifts a finger and tells me to wait as he answers it. "Sidon."

I can hear Sidon's voice at the other end of the line but cannot make out what he says. "I'm outside. Not at home. You can just leave them in the living room. I'll fix them up later."

He ends the call. "Sorry. Sidon forgot to give me something earlier—which is also the purpose of his whole visit."

I shrug. "That's fine."

"So does the offer still stand? Can I come in?" He asks with a smile on his face.

And I nod. I point to where he can park his bike and he follows me into the building. My heart is thumping. I feel like a fucking high schooler who's bringing home a boy from school and we're going to make out. We step inside and instead of the elevator—which I usually take because I'm a lazy ass even though I only live on the second floor—we take the stairs.

He looks a bit out of place in my building. Hurriedly, before any of my neighbours come out and see that I have a celebrity with me, I open my door and push him inside. I flip the lights and he removes his shoes by the door. I take off my heels too and put them in the shoe cabinet. I take our jackets and hang down at the rack by the door.

"Nice place." He says with a smile as he enters my living room and looks around.

"You can sit." I point to the couch as I head off to the kitchen and get him some water. He drinks gratefully and hands me the empty glass.

"So this is it." I spread my arms wide. "That's my bedroom. That's the bathroom. There is my kitchen and… that's my office."

"Office?" His eyebrows are raised.

I lead him to it and open the door. Inside is my workstation for those days when I work from home. I just have a desk, double monitors and a comfortable plush chair.

"Oh cool." He says. "You get to work from home?"

I nod. "Most of the time, really. I only come to the office when I have meetings or when they need me to."

"I still cannot imagine you typing away at a keyboard all day long." He smiles at me as he goes back to the living room and sits on the couch. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow morning?"

I nod. "I have a meeting with my clients at 8."

He groans. "I have a shoot at 6."

"6?! That's too early." I say. But he shrugs. "It'll probably be done by lunch time. Then I'm free the rest of the day."

I pick up on this but don't say anything. He's free… the rest of the day…. He picks up a book that I was reading off the coffee table and he flips through it absent-mindedly.

"I'll just get dressed. I'll be back, okay?" I ask him.

He nods. "Sure."

I make a beeline to my room and change into the best of my home clothes—the good ones without the holes. I tie my hair back in a ponytail—finally—and take a deep breath.

Link is outside in my living room.

A man who is not my boyfriend is outside waiting for me.

Do we have sex now?

My lips are all tingly and I remember our kiss. Is this what people usually think about? Do they walk around with sex on their minds? I calm myself down. He won't be able to stay for too long anyway since he has work early tomorrow.

I look at the clock. It's just a little past 7. It's relatively early. But what… what are we going to do? There's nothing to do here.

I come back out—he's probably wondering why the fuck I am taking so long to change. "Hey." I call out.

He's lounging casually on my couch looking like he owns the damn thing. He pats the seat next to him. "Want to make out?"

My eyes are probably as big as saucers as I stop dead in my tracks in front of him.

"Make out?" I utter the words and I cannot believe my ears. Did he really just say make out?!

He laughs and reaches for my hand. He pulls me down beside him and I am still recovering from shock. "You're so cute when I tease you."

"So you're just teasing me." I scowl. Dammit.

"The offer stands. But sorry if I keep on doing it. I can't help it." He brushes away a lock of hair that escaped my ponytail and tucks it behind my ear. His fingertips form a blazing path of heat. The words make-out and his ministrations are making my clamp my legs tightly together.

"I am not going to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. I told you, you call the shots." He says as he puts the book back down on the coffee table.

I breathe. It's hard but I breathe. He doesn't say anything else so I take this as my exit and do not push the matter further.

Kissing him would lead to…

"Want me to turn the fucking tv on?" I say with a forced smile, breaking my chain of thoughts.

And he laughs at my cuss. "Please turn the fucking tv on."

I grab the remote and the screen turns to life. I hand him the remote and he switches channels, looking for something interesting. I don't watch that much tv but when I do, it's mostly Hollywood movies or the news. Then I remember that he's an actor.

"Which shows have you done?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "A few parts here and there. Some commercials. I'm more on the modelling side."

I rephrase my question. "Then which brands have you modelled for?"

He looks up at the ceiling—counting silently. "Ziya mostly—some perfume, beer and others."

I nod my head. Ziya is that eally high-end clothing brand for young upcoming professionals. I know it because my ex wears it to work and he got really mad that one time I spilled juice on his jacket accidentally. It's also the brand that he's wearing right now. _Figures._ "Are you in magazines a lot?" I ask.

He nods, a calculating look on his face. "So many questions."

I pout. "It's not everyday that I have a model in my apartment."

He smiles at me. "Sorry, I didn't tell you immediately. I'm just… Sidon said it anyway. I'm not the type to broadcast it. And usually, _people know me."_ He teases.

I blush under his gaze. "I apologised for that already. I'm not that… keen into television and magazines and stuff."

He shakes his head. "I've been in the industry for about three years now. I'm not that famous yet. So, I don't blame you."

Minutes pass in silence as he switches to the news.

I stare at him from the corner of my eye. He looks so out pf place in my apartment, I can't help it. I still can't absorb what is happening right now. Having him in my own personal space is… making me giddy with nervousness and excitement. I keep on remembering last night. The kiss from earlier was fucking real. And this is real. Having him in my apartment is real.

Last night was also real. The sex was real.

HE IS REAL.

He's absent-mindedly biting his bottom lip as he looks at the tv, absorbing the news. It wakes something in me and I remember how he bit _my_ lips. I cross my legs as I experience the familiar heat pool in my lower belly.

"You're staring at me." He whispers and turns slowly to look at me.

"Sorry." I say. I am not.

"What are you thinking?" He puts his arm around me and I feel a rush of heat surge within my body.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Sex stuff?" Trust him to say the right words.

I shrug. "Maybe."

"You have 'kiss-me' eyes." He says with a smile.

I look away immediately. But he reaches out and cups my cheek. He pulls me to face him again. "Don't look away."

"I'm embarrassed." I say but I will myself to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be." He rubs my cheek with his thumb but then lets me go. "I won't tease you anymore."

But he has the same look he was wearing earlier that night. And I know I'm not the only one holding back.

Well… we did say we should take it slow and see where this will take us. I let it go when he doesn't say anything else. I turn my attention at the tv where the news anchor was saying something.

" _Now on to our weather report! As we mentioned yesterday, tonight—a thunderstorm is on its way. Some parts in the East may have already been under its cover! The wind is expected to pick up and everyone is advised to stay inside. In preparation for this storm, all classes in public and private schools have been cancelled tomorrow until further notice. A few flights in the international airport are now grounded due to zero visibility. As routine, electricity checks will be rolled out and if you find yourself in the middle of the dark—"_

On queue, the lights went out and I freeze. Lightning flashed outside the window, illuminating his face for a split second.

"Did that just happen?" I whisper in the dark. In response, I hear the sudden downpour of rain outside, the sounds of thunder coming not long after.

"I think so." He whispers back.

I search for his hand in the dark and when I found it, he intertwines his fingers with mine. There is movement beside me. "I know I promised not to tease you anymore. But I don't think I can go home right now."

His breath is hot in my ear.

And he squeezes my hand. I think I can actually hear my heart beating wildly against my chest amidst the sound of rain and rumbling thunder.

"Can I stay tonight?" I feel his lips tickling my earlobe.

I take a deep breath. I can't send him out in that rain.

I know why I invited him inside. I wanted to spend more time with him. And Fate, the fucking meddler, decides to step in and help me have just that. He promises not to tease me anymore but he keeps on doing it. And I like it. I'm certain I do.

Who am I to deny the temptress? I am still waiting for the catch. He is too good for me. Too perfect. There has to be a fucking catch. There has to be something _wrong_ with him. But like the past 24 hours, I don't care. I give in.

"Okay."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure if this should be a full-blown story. —Mackenziiee


	4. 48 Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

With Link's help and the flashlight on our phones, I went into my stash of scented candles and got at least five. I put them around the living room and soon enough, we were bathed in the yellow light.

The electricity has not come back on even though the news said this was just a check. The storm is raging outside and we sat in the couch while he's munching on chips. His bike was safely transferred to the underground parking lot and he came back drenched in the rain during the process.

I couldn't find a big enough shirt for him to wear so he settled for my bathrobe while he sits on my couch in his boxers, naked from the waist up. His clothes are hanging in the bathroom to dry.

We're taking turns asking each other questions in an attempt to get to know each other better. So far, I have discovered that he had studied martial arts—he's actually good at archery—he grew up in Germany, and that he likes football and horseback-riding. Now he's asking about the box of candles I keep in the pantry.

"I'm a sucker for scented candles. I hoard them like chocolates." I said sheepishly. "My next question is…" I try to avoid the personal ones like those concerning family—things would get awkward really fast. And I don't want him asking about mine either. But there is something I am curious about. "Why are you single?"

He pops a chip in his mouth and purses his lips thinking hard. "I actually was dating someone a few weeks back." He said.

"A model like you?"

He nods but reprimands me. "That's another question. You owe me one." He smirks but continues to answer. "But I stopped pursuing her because of… differences."

I'm thinking if I should risk asking her name but… I find that I'm not really interested. I nod in acknowledgement of his answer and he leans closer for his.

"Who is your first kiss?" But he raises a finger to stop me from answering—"and for the question you owe me, who is your best kiss?"

"This is so highschool." I comment at him scowling. But he just smiles at me mischievously. "My first kiss was my ex and…" Fuck. Do I tell him? Do I dare? Yes, I do. "My best kiss is you."

He grins at me. "Wait. Are you serious? Your first kiss is your ex?"

I nodded. "Follow-up question! And yes. We dated for seven years soooo… it's just him."

"This is not a question. I just want to confirm that you said, I am your best kiss?"

I roll my eyes at his obvious pleased reaction to my answer. I nod and sigh dramatically. "Yes."

"Thanks." He winks at me with that sexy smile and I bite my lower lip.

There's no point in asking him to stop teasing me since he'll do it anyway. "Then who is your best kiss and why?" I demand. He can't tell me it's me. He's obviously had more experience and I am not that great at kissing.

He stretches. "You won't believe me if I say it's you."

And I scoff in disbelief. "Bullshit. Of course, I don't."

But he shakes his head. "Okay." He shrugs.

"Answer the damn question." I take a chip and toss it at him. He dodges it easily.

"I am telling the truth."

"That's not true." I say but a part of me is tingly and touched. "I refuse to believe it. You have so much more dating experience than me and you've kissed actresses before."

He shakes his head. "I don't kiss every girl I date. And onscreen kisses are highly unromantic—it's actually off-putting."

"How so?"

He leans in closer and holds up his hands to demonstrate. "Imagine cameras being pointed at you from every angle and at least fifty crew members watching you do it. Not to mention you don't know each other very well. Every move is coordinated. Plus you have to do it over and over again until the director is satisfied. It loses its touch."

"Okaay…" I say slowly. I can imagine it and it does actually sound horrifying. "But I still can't believe that I am your best kiss. I have no technique whatsoever."

"But it's not just the technique that matters!" He protests as he adjusts himself on the couch. The tie around his waist has come undone due to his movements and I am treated to the sight of his lick-me abs. I try not to stare and look at his face instead.

"Then what else matters?"

He puts the empty pack of chips on the table and drinks water from the glass I set out for him. Done, he shifts closer to me and I take a deep breath as he extends a hand to me. I don't know what he wants but I put my hand in his tentatively.

With deep short strokes, he starts to massage my palm and I sigh in pleasure. "Tell me." I urge him.

He seems to be thinking about it as his fingers work my hand slowly. It was relaxing and feels nice. "Well. There's the warmth and the softness… the taste…" He seems to be ticking off items in his head. "The moment… The feelings… Your partner—"

This is flying off the handle and I cut him short. "okay so there are a lot of factors." I tell him.

He nods and smiles at me. "Yes."

"But I still think technique is important."

I feel his fingers squeeze my hand tightly. "Technique you can learn. Wanna practice?" He says, his eyes twinkling.

I pull my hand out of his grasp and hit him on the arm as he starts laughing and dodging my attacks. "You promised not to tease me anymore!"

He holds my wrist and manages to keep me at bay so I sit back on my heels and scowl at him instead. "It was an offer from your best kisser!" He smirks at me and lets me go once I stopped fighting his grip.

"If you want to kiss me that badly—just do it." I say.

It was a joke. It's supposed to be a fucking half-meant joke. I was teasing him back. But the next thing I know, he moved so fast and I can feel his lips working mine slowly.

"Mmmnhnhgg—" I whimper in shock but I feel his fingers thread through my hair at my nape, holding me closer. I am in a daze and my heart is thumping loudly. He's leaning over me and I am almost pushed back in a lying position.

"You said…" He pulls back slightly and angles his head, "I should… if I want to." He says huskily in between kisses.

"But…" I murmur against his lips. My protest died in my throat as he suckled my lips gently.

"We've done this before." He whispers against my lips.

"I—" And he takes that moment to slip his tongue inside. He moves his mouth firmly against mine and I am breathless. He's right—we've done this before. But now I'm hyperaware of my ineptitude and I am nervous—overthinking everything.

"Relax," he murmurs huskily and I involuntarily whimper, letting my jaw slack and I open my mouth to his advances. He nibbles on my lower lip and then feel his tongue circling mine. His other hand is around my waist and before I know it, he pulls and lifts me up on his lap, my legs on either side of him. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine as I catch my breath. I was always worried about the technicalities of kissing—wondering how noses fit together. But with him, everything is perfect.

"Link…" I breathe out.

His eyes had the same intensity as before and I know what he wants. "I'm going to kiss you again." He warns. His hands are rubbing my back and travelling up my waist and the side of my chest. My vision blurs as he comes closer and I feel his lips on mine.

I am intoxicated. He's kissing me slowly and I feel desired. It's sending shivers down my spine and _fuck_ , I am getting aroused. It doesn't help that he pulls me closer and I am flushed against his groin. I grasp at the collar of his robe and hold on.

Brazenly, I ask him as his hand travels up the column of my neck, "am I getting better?"

"You're warm. And soft. And sweet." He murmurs against my lips, capturing them again.

I literally melt in his arms. _Link_. I hear the low rumbling of a groan in his throat as he pulls back and kisses the side of my chin and sucks at a spot on my neck. "Link…" I cannot help but whimper at his ministrations. This is no longer a kissing lesson as I feel his growing erection directly underneath me as his hand digs deep at my hips.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He breathes at the wet spot on my neck, making me shudder in anticipation.

"I—"

He captures my lips again and I am powerless against him. I want this too. I want this. I _desire_ him and I am fucking aroused. I am wet and ready and the images from last night keep on replaying in my head: the way he pulled me to the edge of the counter, when he pushed me against the wall and his goddamn hips ground into me deliciously—

"Give yourself to me again." He pulls back hesitantly and looks me in the eyes. His gaze is intense as he brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. "Please." He _begs_.

Words are dying past my throat and I feel drunk from all the emotions coursing through my body.

"I can go slow." He brushes his lips past mine then down to the junction between my shoulder and neck. He pulls the sleeve of my shirt down and exposes a shoulder. He marks me there as I hold my breath. "Please." He murmurs against my skin.

As if to prove his need, he rises his hips and I feel his erection press into my core. I gasp at the sensation—my hands flying around his neck as I hold on while he pulls me down by the hips.

I look at him and nod slowly. The sound of the rain is loud outside and candlelight is bathing us. It's so fucking romantic I can't—even. His hands come up under my breast and I feel his thumb graze my nipples over my bra.

Last night was rough and needy—fueled by alcohol. This. This is different. I didn't even know that these emotions he's invoking from me right now existed. Driven by the pleasure, I arch my back and push my breasts against him as he massages them over the fabric.

"You want this." He says in that voice so deep I could drown in it.

I nod weakly as he gathers my shirt and pulls it over my head. I am now on his lap with only my bra on. He slips out of the bathrobe and I am treated to a view of his chest. Looking at me intently, as if asking for permission—so fucking slowly—like he's waiting if I will pull away or not—he drags the cups of my bra with a finger, exposing me to him.

I am trapped under his gaze as he moves closer and puts a nipple into his mouth. The view is immensely erotic and my body bucks in response to his warm mouth as he greedily but lightly sucks on my breast. His hand massages the other and I can't help but breathe his name out.

"So responsive." He lets go with a pop and transfers to the other peak. I whimper helplessly as I quiver while he attacks me mercilessly. This is sweet delicious torture and I am not sure if I can handle anymore. The heat between my legs is getting unbearable and I can feel the moisture spreading. "Link!" I gasp.

My bra falls to the side as he unknowingly removes it—I'm not even aware of what else is happening. All I remember is that he's working that magical mouth of his and kissing me everywhere like I imagined him to. He playfully sinks his teeth into the flesh of my breast and I wince at the pain. He pulls back and kisses me again. "Did I hurt you?" He asks, worry in his voice.

I shake my head. "Why… You—" But he smiles lazily and kisses me again. I am lost. He's so tender and it's driving me crazy. "Link…"

At the sound of his name he looks at me, eyes smouldering. He waits for me to say something as his thumb and forefinger play with my nipples and I bite my lower lip in response. He _tweaks_ _it just so_ and I yelp. He _groans_ and pulls me closer. He's breathing into my mouth and I wait for him to kiss me but he doesn't.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispers and kisses me lightly, soft butterfly kisses—nipping slightly. "Teasing me like this."

"I'm not a tease." I protest as he traces my collarbone with his tongue leaving a wet trail.

"Bullshit."

My nails are digging into his skin as he assaults my breasts again. "Link!" I gasp as I arch into his mouth. He makes to remove my shorts and I lift myself up momentarily to take them off. He pulls me back down on his lap, his arousal evident between my legs. I can barely see him traced against the tight microfibre of his boxers.

He thrusts experimentally upwards and at the same time pulling me downwards, and I _feel_ him. I let out a pant as he groans my name. "Fuck." He whispers as he cups my cheek and kisses me for a passionate moment.

"Let me in." He murmurs against my lips.

Every particle of my body agrees with this as I nod my assent, "please." I whisper.

He's smiling against my lips as I feel his teeth graze my chin. He shifts underneath me as he pulls his boxers down. There he is again, his full glory: swollen and hard and bobbing agains this abdomen. I lick my lips in anticipation. _Fuck_. He grasps it and gives himself a few strokes.

I hold my breath as I reach out for him. He's warm and velvety and he lets go to let me stroke him instead. His reaction is immediate and gives me courage as I run my fingers up and down, stroking him from base to tip. He leans his head back against the couch and exhales noisily. I pump him faster with my hand and he thrusts his hips upward into my hands.

I feel him shudder under me—making me wetter than before but I concentrate and focus on the task. Suddenly, his hands flew to mine, grasping my wrists—effectively stopping me. I look at him alarmed—afraid that I did something wrong—but he was panting heavily. His chest was bobbing up and down in time with his breathing as he pulls me in and kisses me again.

"I won't last. Let me in." He whispers huskily—thickly in his throat—urgently.

"I want you inside me." I hear myself say. He's so fucking sexy I wouldn't want it any other way. My clit is tingling and it remembers how he touched and coaxed me to heights I've never reached before. My whole body remembers his touch like a long-lost lover.

I help him pull down my panties and throws them over the back of the couch. He settles me back on his lap, gripping himself in his hands—aligning with my center. "So wet." He whispers. And he _sinks into me._

He lets out a groan akin to pain as he holds me by the waist and makes me _roll_ my hips forward. I _feel_ him inside me like a rod wedged inside—warm and hard and hitting all the right spots. I am lost in ecstasy as I look down at where he disappears inside me.

We are both breathless as we rock slowly—deliberately—against each other. My legs are getting tired and my thighs are starting to ache with the effort of sliding up and down his length. Still, I keep going—the look on his face making me push myself.

But his fingers find my clit and I quiver and spasm on top of him. "Link!" I gasp. I try again to move but his naughty fingers are relentless and I fall helplessly against his shoulder. I hear him chuckling lowly in his throat. "Just one. _I_ can't wait any longer." He murmurs against my shoulder as he nibbles on my earlobe. "Come on." He coaxes me gently. He doesn't have to as I am already there.

He continues to thrust into me as I hold on to him for dear life—rendered helpless under his fingers. "Link," I moan his name as it starts—slowly. The heat in my lower belly pooling together and then—more—"I'm coming!" I gasp as white heat spread through me like wildfire and I fall apart with him murmuring my name —almost like a prayer.

He lets me ride it out in waves—going slowly so as not to hurt me. But a few more pumps and I can feel him shuddering underneath me—deliberately holding himself back. I kiss his ear and run my tongue along the column of his throat, up his jaw and I land on his mouth. He's still a bit salty from the chips and I kiss him hard as I determinedly meet his thrusts.

His eyes are hooded as he stares into my gaze. "Your turn." I whisper. The erotic sounds of our joining and obscene squelching is driving me to the edge. I am wanton and pulsing with need. With a loud groan, he stills and grips my hip steadily. I look at him—knowing what's about to come.

"Hold on to me." He says it like a warning, I hear it as an invitation. And he pounds into me—fast—hard and rough. I hold my breath and whimper as I _feel_ him in and out of me. "Fuck—Link!" I blurt out as I hold him close—burying his face against my chest.

The raw pleasure of it all sends me over the edge again and I close my eyes tight as I fall apart once more in his hands on top of him. He's panting heavily underneath me—his tongue flicking against my nipples. "Zelda!" He grunts and with one last thrust—I feel him twitching inside me as he holds me close—so tight against him that I cannot breathe.

We stay still for a moment and he lets me go and I take a deep breath. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Is it always like this?" I ask him lazily as he kisses me again.

"Only with you." He breathes into me and I giggle.

"Bullshit."

He chuckles. He has not yet pulled out but I can feel him softening. "I don't know why yet but you drive me insane." He bites me playfully on my shoulder. "I can't get enough of you." A light sheen of sweat covers both of us as we catch our breaths.

"I came inside you again." He whispers.

"I told you I'm on the pill." I whisper back.

That slow fucking sexy smile comes back on—"Hmm… I love it." My heat pounds with the word 'love' and I cannot for the life of me—stop imagining how it would sound like if he replaced 'it' with 'you'.

He pulls out slowly and I exhale softly as he does—already missing him. He puts me back on the sofa and stretches his back. "Bathroom?" He asks. I point to the right door and he gets up. He returns with tissue in his hands. He takes my ankle and playfully lifts it up as he cleans me up.

He goes back to throw them in the trash and he picks up his boxers from the floor, putting them on. I see him staring at me. I am lounging on the couch naked and I haven't moved. Sighing dramatically, he picks up the robe and helps me into it. "If you don't cover yourself up, we won't be able to get off this couch." He growls—his eyes saying what he didn't say in words.

"I think my couch can handle it." I say as he pulls me up on my feet and smacks my ass with a soft thump. I giggle as I take a candle and make my way to the bathroom. "Shower with me?" I ask him.

He grins and follows me to the bathroom.

* * *

The candlelight was not really that helpful in the bathroom so we had to grasp at each other in the dark. I feared for my safety when he pushed me against the tiles and kissed me all over—fucking me slow and deliberately with measured strokes so we won't slip.

It would have been easier doing it in the tub but since there was no electricity—my heater was shot and there was no hot water. The cold water coming out of the shower was bearable but his mouth on mine was hot enough and I had no complaints.

I forget how many times I came. But by the end of it, my knees were so weak and I was deliciously sore. He helped me shampoo my hair and washed me all over, inhaling the scent of my bath gel.

Done with our baths, he rubbed me dry as I stood there in front of him, arms heavy and almost sleepy. "You look thoroughly fucked." He comments slyly—a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Maybe, it's because I am." I answer back cheekily.

He dries me off as best as he could and I dry off his hair too.

A fleeting image of us doing this in the future years has crept up into my imagination. But I try not to entertain it. We've had glorious sex. Fucking glorious. But we don't have a relationship. It sends a pang in my gut but I ignore it.

When we were done, I lead him to the bedroom where I collapse on my bed and he follows soon after—both of us still wrapped in towels. The candles we brought in from the living room.

"I don't have any clothes for you." I whisper.

"Doesn't your ex have any of his stuff here?" He asks absent-mindedly. His fingers are tracing patterns on my palm.

I shake my head. "He doesn't sleep over."

He sighs and smirks at me, his expression faint in the candlelight. "Then we sleep naked." He gets up and removes his towel, hanging it on the back of the door. Slowly, I follow suit and hand it to him too. Before he gets into bed, he walks around the room and blows on the candles—save for one. Which he put in the middle of the floor, safely away from any flammable materials.

I fold the weighted blanket and put it down on the floor beside the bed. It'll be stiflingly hot with it on. He comes after me, his arm slipping underneath my head as he pulls me closer. His body was cool to touch but he takes a deep breath as I am flushed against him. "How is it that you're so soft?" He murmurs against my skin, barely audible as he moves to smell my hair.

"I think it's because I'm a girl. And…" To prove my point, I arch my into his chest and squish my breasts against him. He chuckles and leaves butterfly kisses on my forehead and nose. "I got these." I trace my fingers on his forearm where his biceps are visible but overly so. "But you… You work out."

"I have to." He sighs. "It has its perks though." His fingers play with my hair—making me sleepy.

"What else do you remember from the things I told you?" I ask him.

He purses his lips and settles on his back. I throw my leg over his, careful not to touch his manhood. "A lot." He admits.

"Tell me."

"You like reading… And coffee. And you like the rain." He said. On cue, thunder rolls outside. "But not thunderstorms." He raises his head slowly and points to my stuffed animals that are scattered around the room. "You have three dogs, a shark and a bear." He looks down at me and pulls me close for a moment, "you like being hugged." He whispers into my hair, "And you sleep faster if I do this."

"You have a good memory." I tell him.

He shrugs. "It makes me a good actor." He inhales deeply. "You took a bath at my place and you smelled like me. But now you smell like you."

Curious, I looked up. I've never been concerned with the way I smelled before. "Like what?"

"Lavender and vanilla." He takes a huge whiff, sniffing my neck playfully. I giggle at his ticklish advances and push him away.

"Now, _you_ smell like me." I imitate his movements and he chuckles lowly. "Link?"

He squeezes me in response. "Hmm?"

"Do you like what you do?"

He thinks about it. "Yes. It's so much more fun than the advertising company I worked in before. And it pays well."

"Well, as long as you enjoy it." I say. Then I remember that he has work in the morning.

I reach for my phone on my bedside table—missing it a few times. The clock says it's almost midnight. "What about work? You need to be there at 6, right?" I ask him.

He exhales. "Fuck. Oh yeah, right." I hand him his phone and he dials in a number that I can see is Sidon's. It takes a couple of rings and I can faintly hear Sidon's voice at the other end.

"Sidon." He says curtly. I don't stop tracing patterns on his chest and he doesn't stop playing with my hair. "Yeah, I didn't make it home… No, I'm here at… Yeah. Isn't that an outdoor shoot, though? Are they going to reschedule? Okay. Yes… Just tell me when and I'll be there. Okay. Sure. Bye." He clicks off and turns to me. "Cancelled. It's a shoot in the Flower Park and the rain doesn't seem to be letting up soon. What about you?"

I shrug. "If the electricity comes back on in the morning but it's still raining, I'll do my work here."

He nods. "Then… can I stay?" He asks almost hesitantly.

I pretend to think about it but he kisses me on the nose repeatedly and I giggle and move away. "Okay okay."

"I promise not to disturb you while you're working." He swears seriously but I can see the hint of mischief in his eyes.

I nod apprehensively. "Okaayy."

We lay there after a while and I stare at the flickering light on the ceiling. I feel a flutter in my heart and I sneak a look at his face again. I cannot help but feel… a certain seed has been planted in me. _Not the sex kind of seed, idiot._

This man beside me… He's so perfect in so many ways. We've been together 24 hours and I know. I know. I know it's fucking stupid and such a cliche but… What am I going to do? How can I fight it?

He makes me feel… alive, desired, happy. He makes me feel… loved.

And judging from his comments earlier… how I drive him insane… If he just wants me for sex, he's already had it. He doesn't have to stay and cuddle with me or exchange stories. I like him. I like him a lot. He is not a rebound—I am sure of that now. In the past 24 hours, I've barely thought of my ex even. Nor have I even grieved about the breakup because to be honest, it was me being set free.

"Link." I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… it's weird if I already like you?" I ask softly—hesitantly.

"No." He says softly as the arm around me tightens. I can feel his warmth where our bodies connect. "I like you too."

I look up at him and he smiles, kissing me on the forehead. "We skipped a lot of steps." He chuckles.

"Aren't we supposed to take it slow?"

"If I see something I want… I go get it. I don't 'take it slow'." He growls and hikes me higher up the pillow, kissing me softly. "Do you mind?"

I shake my head.

"I like you, Zelda." He says, looking into my eyes.

"I like you too, Link." I answer back.

He smiles and gathers me in his arms, getting comfortable. "You must be tired. Get some sleep." He whispers.

My head is pressed against his chest and just like the night before, his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of my alarm clock broke the peace of the morning and groaning, I turn it off. Link shifts beside me and turns on his stomach, his arm searching and when it found my waist, he pulled me closer. I smile at this—he looks so peaceful and child-like when he's sleeping.

I look out the window. It was still drizzling outside but not as strong as last night. Electricity seems to be back on as I spy the light from the living room filter to the hallway.

"What time is it?" A sleepy voice catches my attention and I turn around to see him opening his eyes slowly with a soft smile. He leans and kisses me on my cheek before burying his face in my neck.

"6:30." I answer him.

He winces and protests, "do you have to go to the office?"

Teasing him, I think aloud. "Hmmm… They're probably looking for me."

A small "noooooo…" comes out from under my chin and I giggle. "Don't go, please. Stay here with me."

Goddammit. How? Tell me how I can resist?!

"I'll work from home." I say. I feel him smile against my skin. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Slowly, he lifts himself up and nuzzles my nose with his. His leg brushes against mine and I _feel_ him. "I can show you." He whispers as he kisses me to my ear and gently starts to suck on my neck.

It's like a fucking switch has turned me on and I am instantly wet. I was wondering what's for breakfast and maybe take a quick shower to wake myself up before I work. But having an active partner has changed my mind as he poked me on my thigh. Blushing and smiling boldly to myself, I let him settle between my legs as he peppers me with kisses languidly.

He lines himself up at my centre. With a groan and a push, he inserts himself into me effortlessly and he proceeds to show me what he wants for breakfast.

* * *

 

I'm in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs. I still have the better part of an hour before I start work and I keep on blushing over what happened that morning but after tempting him with coffee, he finally releases me. Now he's in the bathroom getting a quick shower. I hear a ping behind me to see that the toast is already done. I pile them on a plate and go back to my eggs. Sprinkling some salt, they were soon done and I put them on a plate too. Just then, the doorbell rings and I jump slightly. I was not expecting any visitors. I put down what I'm holding and pad barefoot to the front door. I press the intercom and I see an unfamiliar person outside the door through the camera. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi. I am here for Mr. Link to bring the items he requested."

 _Oh._ Quickly, I open the door and stick my head out. He looks like a driver. He hands me a bag which I take and he bows. "Thank you. I'll be going now." He leaves and I close the door behind me.

"Did he come?" Link calls out for me. He's out of the bath and he appears before me wrapped in a towel. "I asked Sidon for some clothes but he said he'll send the driver."

I nod and hand him the bag.

"I hope you don't mind that I told him your address." He says apologetically as he takes my hand and we go back to the kitchen. I shake my head, "it's fine. You can't go around naked all day." I tease.

But he looks back at me on the way back to the bedroom. He smirks. "That can be arranged."

"I won't be able to get any work done if you do!" I say loudly after him.

AAA

"Okay. Then we'll do it that way." I say as I adjust the CSS code on a button. "Would you like a bigger font for it or is this alright?" I ask. I am in a call with the client and I am doing a demo for the application that I'm currently developing. I hear a click behind me and I see Link coming inside my office. He holds up a steaming mug of coffee and I smile at the sight of him.

"The font is okay. But what about the input fields? Can we show some marker to indicate that they are required?"

"Yes. Gimme a second and I'll do some adjustments." My fingers fly off the keyboard and I type in some new codes. I restart the server and show them the changes. "Better?"

"Better. Then let's go with this."

I take down some notes and look up to see Link studying the titles of the different books in my bookshelf. "Is there anything else?" I ask into the mic of my headset as I stopped sharing my screen and saved the changes that I made.

"I think that's it."

"Then, Mr. Grimm, I will update the Kanban board with the changes we've discussed today. I will provide an estimate so we can discuss when will be the end of the Sprint."

"Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow." He says and ends the call.

With a sigh I remove my headset and Link turns to face me. "You sound so professional."

"Because I am?" I say with a smile as I take the coffee he brought and blow on it.

He approaches me slowly and stands behind me to look at the screen. "I don't understand a word of it."

I laugh. "If you did, I'd be surprised. These are the codes." I point to the left monitor. "When built, this is what its supposed to look like." I point to the right monitor where the application is being hosted locally and is shown on my browser.

"What does it do?" He asks as I feel his fingers kneading the knots on my shoulders and I lean back, sighing.

"It's an administration site where they can grant or delete accesses for their employees." I say as simply as I can. Delving further into that would be too much explanation.

A ping comes up, it's one of my team members, apologising for being unable to join the meeting. I quickly type in a response as Link watches over. "Are you bored outside?" I rushed eating breakfast and left him on the table still munching on toast.

I feel him sigh behind me like a little child. "Are you going to be working like this all day?"

I smile. "I can work on the couch with you." I lean back and look at him.

He grins. "Better."

I nod and get up as I lock my computer and take out my laptop instead. I boot it up and follow him out of the room. He sinks on the sofa and I sit down beside him, balancing my laptop on my knees.

"Do you mind if I turn the _fucking_ tv on?" He grins at me—obviously referring to last night's comment.

I giggle and shake my head. "It's okay. Go ahead."

He switches to the news and settles back while I do my work. I feel his arm behind me on the back of the couch. I continue working but steal glances at him from time to time. He smiles at me when I do so but purses his lips as if scolding me for not working. I try, okay. I fucking try to concentrate. But when a work of art is sitting beside you while you code if's and then's, build HTML pages, screw around with CSS stuff—it's distracting.

The rain is not letting up and I get through the morning. He's now lying down on the sofa, an arm under his head as he watched an action movie. The silence between us is comfortable but he laughs from time to time with what he's watching. I manage to finish my work quickly—there's not much to do anyway since most are out of the office due to the storm. And when I finally close the laptop and put it on the coffee table, he doesn't notice as he's so engrossed with the movie he's watching. I tap his knee that was bent next to me and his eyes snap to mine. He smiles.

"Done?" He asks.

I nod as he sits up and promptly nuzzles my nose. I giggle as I let him.

"I've been holding back this whole time." He whispers but I hit him on the arm and he yelps.

"Bullshit. You've been watching movies the whole time." I call his bluff but he shakes his head seriously and kisses me on the cheek. My heart flutters at this.

"I wouldn't want someone disturbing me while I was working." He says.

"Fair enough." I smile as he pulls away and sits back, his attention back on the screen

"Catching up on shows?" I ask. He did mention that his huge tv is more of like a decoration in his living room. He slips his arm around my shoulders as I hug my knees and settle against his side. "What do you want or lunch?" He smirks at me and I prod his forehead with my finger. "Food! I meant food!"

He pouts. I swear it's one of the most fucking adorable things I have ever seen.

"We need food." I tell him.

"Fine." He grudgingly answers. "Anything is fine. Do you want me to cook?" He offers with a glint in his eye.

And I remember how good he is. I try to remember the contents of my pantry to check what we can make for lunch. "Honestly… I wasn't able to do groceries so I'm not sure."

He shrugs and stands up—going straight to the kitchen. I follow him—"Heyy."

But he stops me. "I'll take care of lunch. I'll find something. You go sit down."

Oh no, Mister! I follow him determinedly to the kitchen still. But when I come up beside him, he takes me by the waist and lifts me up on the counter. I yelp in surprise—quick images of how he took me on his counter at his apartment makes me fucking _shiver_. But his warmth his gone and his hand strokes my hair instead.

"You stay here." He says sternly. "You let me stay so the least I can do is cook for you, yes?" He raises an eyebrow and all I can do is nod. First, he opens the fridge and search the freezer. I watch him as he takes out some meat and he goes to the cabinet to get some flour and all the other stuff he needs.

He moves around my kitchen like he damn owns it—even though it's his first time to be here. He fits in like he belongs—like he's been here for years and years. I watch him cut up vegetables with a practiced ease. Every time he passed my spot on the counter though, he gives me a light kiss on the nose which makes me blush furiously.

I know he's showing off. And I tell him. "I know you're showing off."

He smirks at me as he pours oil in a pan. "Sexy, yes?"

"I'm not that bad of a cook, you know." I tell him. "I can feed you too."

He always—alwaaaays finds a way to fit sex into the equation because he pulls the pan off the fire and kisses me hard—leaving me breathless. "Yes, you do." He whispers huskily before going back to cooking.

My cheeks are heating up and I press my palms to them. He smiles at me but turns apologetic and approaches me again, nuzzling me with his nose. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Confused—"What are you apologising for?"

"For teasing you. I know you don't like it." He said. "I just… can't help it. I can't get enough of you."

My heart leaps at his words. It's too fucking early—stop it, Link.

"I don't want to scare you away." He says, looking into my eyes.

But I take a deep breath and stare at him too. "I am not easily scared."

He smiles—just a little.

The sounds of his cooking has him reluctantly leaving me again and I watch him with his hands as he fries the pork cutlet he'd dipped in breading and I watch him shred some vegetables. Soon enough, he portioned out two plates and brought them to the table. He sent me a look that explicitly tells me not to get off my perch. He came back for me seconds later and carried me to my chair.

"Such a gentleman." I comment as I nod appreciatively. He winks at me as he settles down beside me.

"Enjoy." He says.

I take a moment and gape in awe at the spread in front of me. Hurriedly, I take a bite and I fucking _swoon,_ twisting in my seat and chewing.

He watches me amusedly as he eats. "You like it that much?"

Brazenly—I clutch on to his arm and squeal, "can I keep you?"

There was a beat as I realize the effect of my words. I explode in a furious blush but he pinches my cheek and chuckles. "You'll keep me around to cook and clean for you?"

I nod sheepishly and look away. I felt awkward but… He's making a joke about it so… "Yeah. Bring me snacks while I'm working."

He thinks about it so seriously I laugh at his expression as he ponders. "Hmmm. The rate for a model like me is veeeery expensive."

I shrug. "How much?" I demand.

But he winks at me suggestively and I cannot help but laugh. "If that's the price then I think I can pay."

He nods like it was an executive decision he had to make and he leans over to kiss me on the cheek. "I can cook for you whenever you want. For free. Except for..."

I blush furiously at his words but I keep it in check. We finish lunch quickly and I offer to wash the dishes when I hear his phone ringing. He goes to the room to check it and comes out with it on his ear. I let him be as I sud up the plates and wash them. But I can hear him speaking in a different language that sounds strangely like he's angry.

" _Ja. Ja. Ich weiss das. Also? Und dann? Nein, danke. Ich mag nicht. Nein. Ich sage nein!"_

I know that it's German, having heard of something similar before when I was still… nevermind. His voice fades as he goes to my office to talk. A few minutes later, I hear his footsteps and his hands circle my waist as he drops his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey?" I ask him but deep inside, fuck—he's like a puppy that follows me around—in constant need of attention. He doesn't say anything and I finish rinsing the plates, putting them on the drying rack above me. I wipe my hands dry and twist in his arms to look at him, worried.

But he's smiling and I am getting lost in his eyes. " _Sprichst du Deutsch?"_ I ask him in my broken command of the language.

His eyes widen, " _Kannst du Deutsch sprechen?"_

He sounds fucking sexy in German. But I giggle and shake my head. " _Nein_. I just know some since I've had German clients before."

He sighs in relief. "I thought that was something you didn't tell me even though I told you I grew up there."

I shake my head. "But I did get some tidbits from your conversation. You sounded angry?" I see a flash in his eyes but he shakes his head and swoops down to kiss my jaw. "It's nothing. Family stuff."

He's never mentioned his family before. I wanted to ask him but its too personal. It's certainly a sensitive topic and I don't want him to get upset. So I pat his back as he rests his forehead on my shoulder. If he wanted to talk about it, he would have said something more. We stay still for a moment but then I hear my phone ringing in the living room. He pulls away from me and lets me hurry to go get it. I glance at the screen and see the office calling. I answer it to find Link sitting back on the couch. He hands me my laptop and I take it gratefully.

A few hours later, I close the lid again, sighing in relief. There were some last-minute changes and I had to do them quickly. I look over to see him dozing off on the sofa. His phone is on his chest, lighting up but he's not waking up. I look at it to see Sidon calling. I prod him on the arm but he just shifts and turns on his other side. I take the phone and debate whether to answer it.

But it might be important. Steeling myself, I answer the call. "Sidon?"

"Zelda? Is the punk sleeping?" Sidon asks.

"Yeah." I say softly, moving away from him.

"Figures. I've been sending him messages." Sidon sounds a bit annoyed.

"Uhmm… Should I wake him up?" I ask.

"I'm on my way. He asked me to bring him clothes. Really—I told him to get an assistant but he's making me do all the damn work."

"Here?" I ask. I look out the window to see the rain still falling.

"Yeah. I'm about five minutes out. See you." In a beat, he ends the call and I stand there in the middle of the kitchen a bit stunned.

I feel like my life has turned upside down. Link is sleeping on my sofa and his manager is coming over with more clothes. My apartment has never been this full before.

I go back to the sofa and try to wake him up. He opens his eyes groggily and sits up—apologising for falling asleep. "Sidon is on his way?" He asks sleepily.

"Yeah. In about five minutes. He said he brought you clothes." More clothes? Does he intend to stay the night again? I mean… If I really think about it—I'm excited at the prospect of spending more time with him. I feel like we've been doing this for a long time. This feels like a fairy tale and I'm… afraid that I might get sucked into it.

He nods. "Yeah. I have a shoot in two hours. It's all last-minute. And it's still raining so I can't take my bike."

"Oh." I'm surprised.

So that's it then? Fairy tale is over? The disappointment must have shown on my face because he takes my cheeks in his hands and kisses me softly. I let myself get swept into it. "I don't want to leave you." He whispers.

See? See what the fuck he's doing? He's making me deliberately fall for him. How can I resist his charms?!

"But I have your number—and I will call you—and I know where you live—and I'll come back." He enunciates with a kiss and he looks into my eyes.

I smile as I memorize his face. Earlier on, I was pretending like this is normal. But reality is coming back and I remember that he is not my boyfriend. He's someone I've had sex with. He's someone that I like. But we do not have a relationship.

The doorbell rings and we both look at it.

Is he feeling the same way I am?

Is he sad too that he's leaving?

I walk towards the front door to see Sidon on the camera. I open it and he bows apologetically but enters even before I could invite him in. "Thanks, Zelda. Link!" He calls out.

I lead the way to the living room. "So you've been hiding out here the whole time?" Sidon asks as he hands Link a bag, presumably clothes.

Link takes it and peers inside. "Thanks. And yes. I got caught in the rain so I couldn't go home on my bike."

"This is why I tell you to get a car." Sidon admonishes him. I go to the kitchen to let them talk and get Sidon some water. I go back and they're bickering like brothers.

"If you get one—I don't have to pick up your sorry ass every time you get stranded somewhere." Link is changing his shirt right in the middle of the living room and I try not to look his way.

"I told you, I don't want one."

Sidon turns to me as I hand him his water. "Zelda, do you have a car?"

Flustered, I nod. "Yes… But I don't know what's—"

"See!" Sidon gestures to me as if to prove a point. I smile nervously as I come between them to get my laptop and to put it away.

But I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I am pulled by Link to his side. "She likes riding my bike too!" He says indignantly.

Sidon looks at me like he's waiting for my answer. And I feel trapped. But it's true anyway. "Yes… it's liberating." I say softly.

"Don't you dare drag her into this. We've been having this argument for a long time now." Sidon warns.

But Link is not having any of it, "And so far you're not winning."

"It's not just about winning—it's about your safety too!"

"I'm an adult, Sidon. I am not some crazy maniac who drives around fast just for the fucking heck of it." Link snaps.

It's actually amusing to see them fighting since I don't have sibling. But soon enough, Link is dressed and Sidon keeps on looking at his watch. I guess… they'd be late for the shoot.

"Where is it?" Link asks as he reties his ponytail. He's changed shirts—looking more handsome than ever.

"About an hour from here." Sidon mutters as he types something on his phone. He's tapping his foot impatiently.

"The same warehouse as yesterday?" Link shrugs into a navy jacket that screams sexy. I bite my lip.

"Naah. Farther than that."

Soon enough, he's dressed and Sidon leads the way out with the rest of Link's stuff. I bring them to the door and hand him his jackets—the one he was wearing and the one he lent me. I feel a pang in my gut—like I've reached the end of a fairy tale and I don't want to stop reading. Sidon steps out but Link stops him, "Sidon, gimme a minute."

The redhead raises his eyebrows suggestively but pointedly looks away.

Link turns to me and he brushes his fingers against my cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." I whisper back.

"Don't look so sad. You're making it hard for me to leave." He says quietly so Sidon cannot hear.

I burst into redness at his words and stutter, "I am—not… This is—"

"I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me." He kisses the tip of my nose.

Am I melting? I think I fucking am. My legs are shaky anyway.

"I'll call you." He kisses me slowly—it was over too fast. And then he's gone.

I step back into my apartment and it feels like the blackout is back even though the electricity is still on. The past 48 hours were wonderful.

_I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me._

He's gone and yet... I see traces of him everywhere. The remote is on the floor. I see his mug on the coffee table. The smell of his cooking lingers faintly. The towel he used to dry his hair is hanging on the back of a chair. I can see him walking to the kitchen getting a drink of water. I half-expect him to peek from around the corner, grinning at me with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I don't know how I'm supposed to get back to my normal life now. And I feel scared—like I stepped into a world I knew there was no going back. I've opened fucking Pandora's box and... Shit. Shit. Shit. 

_Link… what the fuck did you do to me?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's POV next, yes?


	5. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"You like her that much?" Sidon asks me as he drives through the rain.

I don't answer. I don't know how to explain it yet.

"Well, she's certainly different from Riju."

I flinch at the mention of her name. Riju was the girl I was sort of dating before. We met at a shoot and she was a nice girl. I mean that in the most basic sense of the word. She didn't seem crazy,—smiled a lot and was fun to talk to and work with. We've gone on two dates—I brought her out to dinner.

But after the second dinner, she insisted that I take her home. And… I wasn't ready for it. Hey—not that she's fucking ugly or anything—she wouldn't be a model if she was—but I wasn't attracted to her that way. Life as an actor and a model must sound so appealing to people. I like what I do but it gets lonely sometimes. I think I asked her out because I needed someone to talk to. It was evident after that second date the she wanted more. After that, I stopped returning her calls and she didn't like it.

Anyway. She's turned out to be a little stalker and now Sidon is pulling some strings to keep her away from me.

"Very different." I say. "I can't… get enough of her." I admit it. Saying it out loud feels good. I can't take it back because it's true. There's something about her that pulls me in. Like… she's a long-lost lover or someone I've met in a past life.

"So how was the sex?" Sidon smirks at me but I roll my eyes at him.

"Really?"

"You're in a good mood. Better than lately, anyway. And judging from the scene I've walked into yesterday—you got some, my little apprentice."

There are moments where I really have to think hard about why I ended up friends with this redhead. "Fucking amazing." I say.

Sidon laughs as he turns around the corner. I can't help but smile too. "Smitten. I think you are smitten!"

I nod helplessly. Yes. Yes, I am.

* * *

 

The shoot was for another clothing brand closely tied to Ziya. More of casual clothes rather than the high-powered suits. It was supposed to be in a Flower Park but they converted the warehouse we were in to resemble the scenery.

My co-model tonight is still Mipha. She gave me a brief hug before returning to Revali who shook my hand loosely. The atmosphere was hectic and we made it in good time for hair and makeup. So I took my seat while my stylist, Lila, takes care of me.

"I heard you have a new show coming up?" Revali makes an attempt at conversation. He's a pompous bastard but he tries. For Mipha.

I nod as I close my eyes. Lila sweeps in and smears cream under my eyes. "It's called Happiness."

"Have you started filming?"

I start to shake my head but then remember that Lila is on my face. "Maybe next week. I don't have the schedule yet."

"Mipha's getting offers to do cameos too but she keeps on rejecting them." He says after a while.

I knew that. Her life is hectic enough as it is for a model—she doesn't have enough time to act as well. "But isn't she considering them?"

"I tell her to at least think about it. She says she will."

"Why are you talking about me?"

I feel a squeeze on my shoulder. "Hey, Miph. You're back."

"I just went to get some drinks. Want one?"

I feel the cold touch of a can near my hand and I take it. I open it blindly and drink the cold coffee. "Thanks."

"Here you go, Hun."

"Thanks. I was just saying that you keep on rejecting the cameos they're offering you."

"You know the parts they're offering involves kissing someone else, right?"

"Yeah. But I wouldn't mind if its part of your job."

"Link, do you mind?" Mipha interjects.

I shrug as I think about it and smile a little as I remember the conversation I had with Zelda about this. About how kisses on set could be so unromantic it's like as simple as folding laundry. "I don't."

"Ahh. But that's because Link doesn't have a girlfriend." Revali says knowingly.

Shut up, you little shit. I have—okay. I don't. But I have Zelda. And she will be mine. Soon. I'll make sure of it.

"I said I will think about it. But not now. Not when I have so many shit to do." Mipha grumbled and Revali dropped the subject.

Lila is done with my face and starts to blow-dry my hair so I open my eyes to see Sidon coming over. He has my first costume change and I take it. "We start in about 5 minutes. Lila, wrap it up."

"Yepp." She says as she brushes my hair away from my face. She gives me a moment for me to remove my shirt and change into the one Sidon hands to me. But Mipha stops me, a hand on my arm.

I look at her. She's staring at a spot on my shoulder curiously. "Link… Is that… a hickey?"

I hurriedly cover the spot she was pointing to—and fuck I didn't believe I am capable of blushing as I faltered under Mipha's gaze. She was shaking with laughter. "Wait wait wait—Let me see!" She came up to me and tried to pry my hands away but I shake my head, "Ohhh no, you don't, missy!"

"Come on! Show me!" Her grip is vicelike on my wrist and I didn't want to hurt her as thoughts raced in my mind. _Ugh._ Defeated, I let my hands fall away as she inspects it.

"That's a hickey, all right." She planted her hands on her hips. "What the fuck have you been hiding from me?" She demands but her eyes are dancing with mischief. "Did you get a girlfriend without me knowing?"

I groan. "Uggh, Miph, pleaaaase."

"Oh come on, Link. Tell me! I've been waiting for some shit to go down ever since that thing with Riju! You just got laid!" She squealed.

"Shout about it some more, why don't you?" I tell her as Lila applies product to my hair. I see her trying to control her laughter. Even Revali is smiling.

But before Mipha could interrogate me some more, we hear our names being called. Lila applies the last of what she needs to do and I get up, pulling the shirt over my head to finish dressing. I see Mipha eyeing me before she left the room, "don't think you've gotten away with this, little man!"

I sigh. This is going to be a long night. I look at Lila pleadingly who smiles as she holds up a sponge and a bottle of what I hope to be concealer. We both check the rest of my neck and shoulders for any more marks that I miss before going out.

* * *

 

I open the door to my apartment. Sighing, I enter the premises and take off my shoes. I look around. I could see her lounging on my couch with those long legs that never knew when to quit. I see her blonde hair swaying as she washed dishes. I see her walking around my apartment like she lived here.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I have not felt this attracted to someone else before. And the feeling of familiarity is not going away. She's… Familiar in a way that… I've seen her before—maybe in a dream or in passing.

I undress and go to my room, trying not to imagine her naked on my bed. I try not to imagine her at all but when I enter the bathroom to wash up, I see the toothbrush she used.

 _Fuck_.

I've been trying hard to control myself. To be honest, as soon as I left her apartment—I wanted to send her messages, drown her in calls. But… I'm going to fight like hell to keep her. I don't want to scare her away. I brush my teeth and wash my face and collapse on my bed.

The pillows still smell faintly of lavender and vanilla. It's not helping me right now as I take my phone and stare at her number.

_Zelda…_

Should I?

It's past two in the morning. She'll be sleeping. It's not a good idea to… call her right now. _But you told her you'll call her._

A message.

I'll send her a fucking message.

If she replies then she's awake. If not, then I'll call her in the morning.

Fine.

Okay.

I start typing, *hey* but delete it immediately. 'Hey' does not cover the fucking multitude of emotions I am feeling right now. I want her beside me. I want her constantly beside me. I _long_ for her.

I spend about ten godforsaken minutes trying to compose how the fuck I am going to say hi—and ultimately end up with…

*hey*.

_Fucking loser._

I send it before I change my mind. I'm not expecting her to reply at all. But I stare at my phone waiting for a message to pop up until I fall asleep—her pillow in my arms.

* * *

 

I wake up and the first thing I do is find my phone as my hand wanders looking for it. My fingers touch something solid underneath the pillow and I blearily opened my eyes to check if I have any messages.

My heart leaps at the sight of one from Zelda.

*hey*.

Ohhh, you cheeky girl. I spent a sleepless night and I wake up to see my own message being sent back to me?!

*Just hey?* I type back and send it. The time is 7am. If I remember correctly, Sidon will be here within the hour to pick me up since my bike is still at her place. Which is convenient—because that means I _have_ to go back and 'get' it. I'm already plotting my next move when my phone rings.

Excitedly—I grab it only to be disappointed by Sidon's name on the screen. "Hey." I yawn as I roll over. "Get your sorry ass out of bed. I'll be there in twenty." He ends the call immediately and I get up, groaning.

I take a quick shower and start getting dressed just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I rush as I button up my shirt to see Sidon holding two cups of coffee. He hands one to me and I nod gratefully. "Thank you."

"Morning." He says grumpily. We both lack in sleep since we extended the shoot last night—me more so because I spent most of it waiting for Zelda's reply.

"You're fully-booked today." He says as he plops down on my couch and starts checking my tablet. "We have another shoot for Ziya… Then you have an interview with Posh, the magazine. After that we need to meet up with the chairman of Hyrule Holdings and his assistant. Then it's off to another shoot."

"Hyrule Holdings? The chairman?" I ask. Hyrule Holdings is a large conglomerate headed by the old family Hyrule. It is one of the largest multi-industry and multi-national companies out there that is dabbling in everything from technology to food to clothing and other services.

"The chairman is very picky when it comes to marketing and he has his own little pet project."

I put on my pants as I still stare at Sidon blankly. "Pet project?"

"Remember that last time when I submitted your portfolio to HyHo because they're looking for their new model?" I shrugged. I don't really keep track as to where Sidon submits my photos. I leave that all up to him. "That was months ago. Anyway, they contacted me just this morning and requested for a meeting. The chairman's assistant called me himself so I couldn't really say no."

"They singled me out?" I don't know much about HyHo but I know that they own Ziya and most of the other brands I've already modelled for.

"I guess. I don't have the details about the pet project yet but we'll know more later when we see him. Take it as a compliment." Sidon claps me on the back as he gets up to get a drink. "Hurry up, we'll be late."

I nod and soon we were out of there.

The morning was spent in another photoshoot. I keep on checking my phone to see if Zelda has not replied yet but so far, there has been none. I'm getting antsy and worried and I know I'm overthinking stuff.

I'm come from: she's busy, to she's fucking pissed at me for not calling when I told her I will. Sidon senses the change in me as he approaches me after the Ziya shoot. "Chill." He reminds me, nodding off to my phone that I haven't let go as Lila removes my makeup and starts preparing me for my interview.

"She ain't replying?" He asks.

I shake my head in disgust and stuff the damn phone into my pocket.

"She might be busy, you know. She does have work."

"She works from home. Her phone is literally two inches from her hand." I snap, getting annoyed. To my surprise, Sidon laughs.

"How did you end up with her anyway?" Sidon sits across from me as I check my phone again.

I exhale deeply as I calm down at the empty notifications box. "We met at a bar. She just walked in all angry and cussing. Her boyfriend just broke up with her."

Sidon's eyes widen in alarm. "Wait—wait. You mean, she just broke up with her boyfriend the night you met?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You might be a rebound. A vulnerable girl like that—" he whistles low and I shake it off.

"You don't get it." I snap at him. But Sidon just shrugs. I cannot put into words the attraction and bond we have. We have chemistry. We are meant to be. "So yeah. We were at the bar and she got drunk and I took her home and the rest is… you know."

"You've got it hard, man." Sidon shakes his head in dismay. "But you should be careful. You don't know this girl."

"That's the thing! I do. At least… I feel like I do. I'm drawn to her and not just attracted because she's damn beautiful. But we just… click." I snap my fingers in demonstration but Sidon smiles as he stands up.

"You know I only want what's best for you. If you get dumped because her ex came back or something—I'll have a beer waiting." He leaves the room.

I settle back into my seat as Lila finishes cleaning me up. I see her looking at me curiously in the mirror. She rarely speaks but she's been my stylist ever since I started so I'm comfortable with her. "Ask." I say.

Her practiced fingers untangle my hair as she purses her lips. "I think it's romantic. I mean… time is irrelevant. When you meet someone that's meant for you… everything just falls into place. You've known her for two hours or two years—you just know."

I feel a warmth spread from my chest to my whole body at her words. Finally. Someone who understands.

"I mean, I met my husband at a party where we had mutual friends. It took us one night and the next week, we were a couple." She continues. "If your girl has just broken up—isn't that fate? Isn't that a sign?"

I nod. "Thanks, Lila."

She smiles at me warmly as she looks at me in the mirror to check if I'm presentable. "Anytime, Link. I say go for it."

I nod as she gathers up her stuff. "See you." I say as I leave the room.

Sidon is waiting for me outside so we could go to the interview together. He hands me a piece of paper with the fixed interview questions. I take it and review the list. It's all standard questions—where I'm from—how I started modelling, etc.

"Two hours—tops." He tells me. "What do you want for lunch?" He asks.

I shrug. Anything will do. I'm not particularly hungry. I just want to get the day over with so if it's early enough, I might stop by at Zelda's. The rain has been on and off lately and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get there before she goes to sleep.

I don't know what time she goes to bed. But at this point right now, with her not returning my calls and me missing her so much I can't even concentrate at work, I don't give a flying fuck.

We head off to Sidon's car and speed off towards the interview.

* * *

 

The interview is in the Posh building. It's a high-class fashion magazine and they've been trying to get me for an interview for weeks. Sidon's been holding off due to my busy schedule. We park in front of the building where security is waiting.

Sidon gives me one last check before I get out. A group of fans are waiting behind a yellow line as security held them back. I look at Sidon who nods. "Of course, publicity is everything."

I nod and practice my smile. "Anything for my fans."

Sidon gets out of the car first and hurries to open my door. I take a deep breath as some security personnel come over holding up umbrellas. Even in the rain, lights are flashing from the cameras and I nod and wave. Sidon leads me towards the group of fans to sign and take pictures with them. I take my time and thank them for their continuous support amidst 'I love you, Link!' And some scattered screaming. Sidon halts the short fanmeet and I wave goodbye before entering the double doors.

A towel is handed to me as I brush off the stray raindrops. A woman, dressed corporately comes over and shakes Sidon's hand then mine. "Mr. Sidon, Mr. Link. It's an honour to have you here. My name is Michel and I will be escorting you today."

I nod as Sidon walks alongside me. I see the office workers looking at us through their office windows as we walk by. Finally, we reach a decked out conference room with the cameras all set up. Michel points to my seat.

The camera crew adjust the camera angles and I am momentarily blinded by the spotlight. I look at the list of questions again and try to remember my answers. The door opens to reveal a beaming woman in a frilly dress with cue cards. I stand up to shake her hand.

"Hi, Mr. Link. I'm Sarah, your interviewer for today."

I nod. "Hello. Call me Link."

"My pleasure. Please sit down so we can start." She gestures to the camera crew and the other people in the room to stay quiet.

Sidon is in a corner watching me intently.

"Whenever you're ready." I say.

Sarah smiles and looks at her questions. "Okay. So the video is mostly for recording purposes. Although we will be releasing a short teaser about the interview in our website, your answers to the interview questions will be used in an article in next month's issue."

I nod. "Sure. No problem."

She gives me a flashing smile. "Then, Link. Welcome to Posh. How are you feeling today?"

"I've just come from a photoshoot so… Schedule's been tight but otherwise I'm okay."

"You don't seem tired, though?"

I grin but shake my head. "Well, it's my job to look like this."

Sarah giggles almost a little bit too much but composes herself. "Very true, very true. But tell us, Link. What attracted you to the this career?"

I shift in my seat and glance at Sidon who always—always finds this particular question amusing. "I was scouted by my manager, Sidon, in a cafe. He gave me a very tempting offer—one that I couldn't refuse since I was unemployed at that time."

"Unemployed?"

I nodded. "I used to work for an advertising company."

"Then how did your manager ask you?"

I look at Sidon with a laugh. "He has the most cheesy line ever. He asked me, "has anyone ever told you that you look like a model?"

Everybody in the room laughs and Sidon grins at me. "It worked!" He said off-camera.

"It was a lucky thing that you've been spotted back then because we wouldn't have you as the biggest endorser of the year!" Sarah says.

I shake my head. "Naah… I don't think it was coincidence anyway."

I answer a few more questions about my background. They're aware not to ask too much about my family so we don't delve into that too much. I tell them more about the technicalities of shooting—the preparations needed—what are my routines at night—who my stylist is—the salons I go to. Soon we have reached the end of the list.

"Then, Link, we move on to some questions that your fans have submitted to us via the website. If you don't mind?"

I look at Sidon who leaps to his feet. "These questions were not submitted to me for review beforehand, yes?"

Sarah turns and looks unexpectedly. "Oh, Mr. Sidon. Then…" Clearly unsure of what to do, Sidon holds out a hand for the added questionnaire. "I'm really sorry about this, I am not aware that these questions were not included in the list before."

Sidon scans them quickly and looks over to me. He raises an eyebrow. "Up to you."

I shrug. "I can choose which ones to answer, yes?"

Sidon nods although hesitantly. "I guess." He hands Sarah back the cue cards who is still apologizing.

"Not to worry. Please go on." I say in an attempt to calm her down.

"Well. Uhmm… Here are the questions that your fans have submitted. They wanted to know if… you believe in Fate?"

At the word, 'fate'— I stopped and see _her_ in my mind's eye. "Hmm. That's tough."

"Then let me rephrase the question. Everyone knows that right now you are single—as you have stressed so much yourself in previous interviews—do you believe that someone, somewhere out there, your soulmate is waiting?"

I see her humming while she's working—she's clearly not aware she's doing it. Her tongue is caught between her teeth as her fingers fly across the keyboard, the same little furrow in between her eyebrows. I see her shaking her hips while singing softly under her breath as she made breakfast—scrambling the eggs. I see her flushed, panting and moaning underneath me as I—

"Link?"

I snap out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I got distracted. Uhmmm… Fate. That's a big word. I don't know if that's the right term to call it but… I do believe that everything happens for a reason. That nothing happens by chance." I clear my throat as I try to shake away thoughts of her.

"Great. Then another question is… would you date a fan?"

Again, she comes worming her way into my thoughts at the word 'date'. But I try to shake it off. She didn't even know me when we first met… She's not my fan. "I don't see why not."

"Your fans are going to love that. Last would be… what is one message that you would give to your fans right now?"

She points to the camera and I take my cue, looking into it directly. "Hello, everyone. Thank you all for supporting me. I can never do this without you, guys."

That signalled the end of the interview finally and Sidon comes rushing to give me a bottle of water. I take it gratefully and shake Sarah's hand. "I'm really sorry about the interview questions, Link. I wasn't aware—"

"It's no problem, really." I assure her.

"Then, thank you. Michel will be escorting you again once you're out of the building. I hope to meet you again sometime." Her hand lingers long after the handshake but I pull away and give her a small bow. "Thank you for having me."

Michel comes back in and waits for me and Sidon to finish cleaning up. We follow her out the door. "Are the fans still outside?" Sidon asks.

Michel nods apologetically. "Unfortunately, yes. But no worries, security is taking care of them."

"I can go meet a few—I don't want them standing under the rain for nothing." I tell Sidon as we wait for the elevator.

"An impromptu fanmeet?" Sidon ponders on it for a while. Michel looks excited at the idea. "I can arrange a big conference hall. There's not much of them—around fifty or so."

"How's the schedule?" I ask Sidon, referring to the meeting with the Chairman.

Sidon looks at his watch. "We can spare a few hours or so. MIchel, all yours."

Michel, all smiles, leads us to a big hall with lots of seats and a little stage. It's more like a little auditorium. Sidon checks it out. "This will do." She leads us to a small room where we can wait and closes the door behind us.

"This will boost your followers. Great idea, Link!" Sidon says.

But I shrug. My fans are very important to me after all. Besides, standing in the rain just to get a glimpse of me—this is a small thing to do for them. "As long as we won't be late to the meeting with the Chairman."

Sidon waves it off. "I'll get us out of here in two hours."

I look at what I'm wearing. I'm in a polo shirt sponsored by Ziya with beige pants. "Shouldn't I change at least before the meeting?'

Sidon looks at me from head to toe. "Let's stop by your house before then."

I nod my assent and together we wait. I take out my phone but still… no messages. Sidon sees my impatience but does not comment.

Soon enough, we can hear the excited chatter outside the door and Michel speaking into a microphone. "We've all brought you here today because of a special request. As you all know, Link cares very much about his fans…"

I stand up and Sidon helps me straighten out my clothes. "Go on." He opens the door for me and I come out to screams. I wave and hop over to Michel who was introducing me. She hands me the mic and I wait for the screams to die down. I smile at them and they erupt in cheers all over again.

Sidon helps in calming them down. It's hard to see as the lights are all focused on me. A lot of them are holding up banners and pictures of me. I remember the first time this has happened—it was disconcerting and slightly frightening—but I've gotten used to it and am just grateful for their support.

"Hello, everybody!" I say into the mic. They all wave back. "So I… saw that you were standing in the rain. And I asked the wonderful people here at Posh if we could have an impromptu fanmeet. Maybe we can take some pictures—so nobody goes home empty-handed, yes?"

"Yes!" They all shout in unison.

"But first, let's thank Posh magazine for helping us organise this little get-together. I did an interview with them today so don't forget to check out next month's issue." One by one, Sidon, with the help of security and I would guess some of Michel's assistants, I take pictures with the squealing teenagers and send them on their way. Some of them ask for autographs and I sign as much as I could.

At long last, as the last group went out the door, I sigh and smile triumphantly at Sidon. "Good?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Good."

I turn to Michel and the staff, "thank you for lending us your auditorium."

"All in a day's work. Thank you for promoting our magazine as well." She leads the way out of the auditorium and finally, we reach Sidon's car that was still parked outside. The fans have all gone home and for the first time since the thunderstorm came, the rain has stopped and the sun is starting to come out.

We got into the car amidst final farewells and Sidon drives off towards my apartment.

"That was a great idea." Sidon comments as he turns left at an intersection.

"All in a day's work." I say, imitating Michel. I'm checking my phone—still no messages. I need to know. I'm getting antsy again and maybe… just a little bit annoyed. I need to know why she's not replying. But calling her now or sending another message seems too needy, right?

Right?

And I don't want to scare her away. But _fuck._ Come on, Zelda. Why aren't you replying to my texts? I try to think hard. But come up with nothing. I know she's not on any social media sites—it's not her thing. She even mentioned it in passing. So I can't stalk her on Facebook or Instagram or Twitter or Snapchat or whatever the hell they're doing these days.

Sidon answers a call and I leave him to it. I hear the word 'Happiness' and it's probably about my shoots next week. I continue staring out the window—wondering where in the hell she is and what she's doing right at this very moment.

And why she's not thinking of me.

* * *

 

We enter the building for HyHo and we are escorted by a formidable-looking man who introduced himself as the Chairman's personal assistant. We are led to a room on the top floor where there was a selection of cakes and coffee. "Please help yourself while I collect the Chairman." Mr. Butler—honestly, I don't remember his name—tells us and leaves.

Sidon picks up one of the pastries in its little cup and examines it before taking a huge bite. I pour myself a coffee and sip quietly as I straighten my suit. This will be my first time to meet a person of such importance and I can see Sidon fidgeting a little bit too.

"You don't have any rumours about the pet project?" I ask quietly.

Sidon shakes his head. "None. They're very tight-lipped about it tho."

I look around the room of opulence and understated grandeur. For a simple conference room, this is very fancy. Soon enough, the doors open and Mr. Butler comes back in followed by the Chairman himself.

I can tell it's him. He's dressed impeccably and the atmosphere in the room has shifted slightly. Despite his white hair and full beard, he strides into the room importantly and turns to shake my hand first then Sidon's. He has a regal air to him. As if he's someone you don't want to mess with.

"Welcome, welcome." His deep voice says. "Have a seat. Thank you for coming at such short notice. I am Rhoam Hyrule. You can call me Rhoam."

I watch as Sidon shifts uncomfortably in his chair but straightens up. "Allow me to introduce, this is Link. And I am Sidon."

"Welcome to HyHo." He says again and takes a seat across from us. His butler places a sheaf of papers in front of him and he studies them for a bit.

I take a deep breath and wait.

"Well. You were invited here today by my assistant, because I have a… let's call it a little pet project of my own." His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. "I am currently looking for the new face of the company and it has not been easy."

Sidon nods and I exhale. So they want an endorser.

"But since this is a project that I'm heading myself, I wanted to take a look at you, Link, first. Before we proceed."

I give him a small bow, "It is an honour, Sir."

Rhoam laughs heartily. "I can tell that you'll be a good addition to my company. I have no doubt about that. But may I ask, young man, forgive me since I do not follow the entertainment news recently—where are you from?"

"I am half-German, sir. I grew up in Frankfurt." I say.

He nods. "Then that makes both of us Europeans. I come from England." He adds and returns to the paperwork. "That's good to know. Well… Aside from you endorsing our company, I would also like you to get a _feel_ of what we do around here. Part of promoting the company is knowing what we do after all."

Both Sidon and I nod at this.

"This is the contract I am offering." He hands Sidon some documents. "If you agree, we will be doing a series of commercials plus a sizeable amount of photoshoots for all our pamphlets and other what-nots."

Sidon scans through the document, "Would it be alright, Mr. Chairman, if we have a moment to discuss the contract before we sign?"

But Rhoam laughs and waves it off. "Of course, of course. Take all the time you need. It is a lot to digest after all." He then stands up, "I apologise that this has been quite brief. But I have another meeting to attend to."

Both Sidon and I get up and we shake hands once again. "I am looking forward to you favourable response. If there are any questions—or problems with the contract, please contact my assistant."

They leave the room and Sidon and I are left in awe. I take a croissant and break it off into little pieces before eating. "Whoah." I say.

Sidon is still perusing the document. "Whoah is right. If you want to do this—we might have to cancel your part in Happiness."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, one clause here states that you shouldn't be part of any shows or brands that are not associated with HyHo. Ziya is fine and all the other clothing brands we do… but mostly—they want you to stick with HyHo."

"But isn't 'Happiness' from RBS?" I ask, referring to Rito Broadcasting System—one of the largest television channels in the country.

"Hmm… I'm not sure if they're directly affiliated with HyHo. I'll check that." He turns to another page. "And here… you have to spend some time with the Chairman himself as he wants to see your progress… That's a little weird, I guess."

I nod. That is weird.

"But for the amount of money they're offering you per gig, they can ask for whatever they want." Sidon smirks as he shows me the figure.

That's about five times more than what I'm currently earning right now and my eyes widen. "Holy shit. Are they serious?"

"It's here in black and white so yeah, they're fucking serious."

I take a deep breath as I swallow the croissant and sip my coffee. "What else are they asking for?"

"Hmmm… You appearing in company events and dinners as the endorser… and a whole lot more. It also comes with a car of your choice and a security team."

I am stunned. "A security team?"

Sidon nods. "I like the car part." He smirks at me while I cringe.

"I don't like the security team part." I flex my fingers. I am quite capable of protecting myself. I made sure of that. That's also the reason why I refused the security team the agency has tried to force on me when I started getting more famous.

"Maybe we can make some amends to the contract. Tell you what, I'll review it and give you a summary. Then we can talk about it some more, yeah?" He stuffs the papers inside his bag and stands up.

I cram the last piece of croissant in my mouth and then follow him out.

* * *

 

The last shoot for the day was for an Athletics brand—a sister company of Ziya as well. We finish of way past dinner and I am beat.

Exhausted.

The whole day has been so packed tight that Lila herself had to come and get me some food just so I can eat in between takes while she styles and gets me ready.

"I'm going to get you an assistant." Sidon sighs dramatically as he collapses on the chair beside me. I hand him the Chinese carton I am eating. He takes it gratefully and eats.

"Why an assistant when you're already doing a good job?" I ask him with a smile.

"If we do that HyHo thing, I'm getting you your own van." He turns to Lila with a smile, "Lila would you like to have an assistant too?"

Lila just laughs as she sprays produce into my hair. "That would be great, I guess."

"Your own fucking glam team, Link." Sidon says in a loud voice and I cannot help but chuckle. "I am issuing this order as your manager and I know what's best for you. So shut up and thank me."

"I didn't ask for this." I remind him but begrudgingly agree. It would be a whole lot easier for everybody if I did have my own team. I've been putting it off for so long but the days are getting blurry and there are more and more projects now.

"Are you tired?" Sidon asks me as I stretch my arms over my head and twist my body left to right.

"A bit." I admitted. "We've been at it since this morning." I say. "But this will be the last right?"

Sidon nods. "I'm still yet to receive a confirmation about the 'Happiness' reading tomorrow. Damn director is pissing me off—not replying to my messages."

"How many more costume changes do I have left?" I ask Lila.

Lila looks at the rack behind me. "Around four."

I groan internally. It was already past 9. And I've given up on checking on my phone. She hasn't replied yet anyway.

I have also decided that I was going to her apartment right after the shoot to check—thoughts like her passing out or getting sick is running through my head. I'm getting to the savage end of the spectrum though, the only excuses I would accept is if she's in the hospital or something. And if she is—I have to go to her. But if I still have four costume changes… _Ugh. These will take forever._

I won't have time to get to her apartment. Feeling a little pissed, I take out my phone and decide to text her again. Maybe… Just maybe… Just maybe it's the network's fault and she didn't get my message.

But before I could unlock my phone, I hear my name being called and Sidon is ushering me back out of the dressing room.

* * *

 

We finish past midnight and Sidon takes me back to my apartment. An assistant to the director of 'Happiness' arrived at the shoot to give me the script and I've been studying it so far. Now my head is swimming with lines and scenes and I am exhausted as I drag myself into the living room where I start to undress. I can see the paper bags that Sidon brought over yesterday. I need to clean them up tomorrow.

I wince. I can sense the incoming headache and I try to push it back—at least let me make it to bed.

My pants hit the floor with a dull thud and I remember my phone…

My phone…

In the pocket…

Messages… Something about waiting for messages?

Replies… Yes…

My mind is a bit hazy but my eyes widen as I suddenly remember. Zelda! I snap awake.

I pick up my phone and my heart leaps. There in the notifications—is one message. Just one. I open it excitedly and hold my breath. There it is… a message that made me bite my lip and almost whoop in fucking joy.

Hurriedly, I put my pants back on and grab my jacket—pocket my keys.

It's been so long since I've used the app and it takes some time while I stand there under the drizzle, waiting for the Uber to arrive. I hop in as soon as it stops in front of me and I give him the address.

Her address.

I need to get to her. She needs me. I cannot fucking wait. This cannot wait until tomorrow. I have to get there as soon as possible.

I open my phone again to stare at her message, her message that read: *And I miss you.*

* * *

 

It's almost 2am. I hesitate before I ring the doorbell. I've come here without knowing. But I can't… I cannot put this off. I _need_ to _see_ her.

I take a deep breath. And ring it. I try to imagine… If she's in her room, then she'll just be getting out of bed now with those sleepy eyes and bed-hair. She'll be in front of the kitchen, walking slowly—wondering if she misheard it—was that really the doorbell? I ring it again just in case. If I'm lucky she'll be in her underwear… and her legs will go on and on and on.

I've got a raging hard-on and I try to stay in place. Just imagining the way she looks is enough—enough to set me on edge. She probably won't appreciate—probably will think that this is a booty call or something—but no. I _need_ her. I need to be inside her.

She'd be past the living room by now, maybe putting on a dressing gown on the way. Shuffling in her slippers, she'd be wondering who the fuck is at the door at this time. _It's me, Zelda. It's just me._

My insides are tingly. My body remembers the touch of her skin and it cannot wait. I pace in front of her door restlessly. If my calculations are correct, she'd be checking the intercom. She'd be seeing me… right about… now…

"Link?" Her voice—her voice. I did not imagine it. I hear the click of a lock and she opens it.

And there she is in a tank top and underwear. Fuck, yes, I'm lucky. Her legs are going on and on. Her hair was in a loose bun on top of her head, tendrils around her face. Her mouth is open in a small O. She's barefoot and she's so sexy.

There she is.

There she is in front of me.

I don't stop. I don't say hi. I don't waste one more second. I step inside and wrap her in my arms. I lift her off her feet and she wraps her legs around my waist automatically as I kick the door close behind me. My searching lips find hers instantly and she gasps in my mouth as I kiss her—I kiss her.

She tastes just as sweet as I remember. She tastes the same—my Zelda.

I manage to kick my shoes off before I step into her apartment. I don't miss a beat. No. She's kissing me back fiercely but I take my time. I take my time—I waited long for this. I waited for her the whole day. I'm hard and it hurts as it hits the fly of my pants. I must take my time but… But I can't—

I put her on top of her kitchen counter—instantly reminded of how our first time was which just pushes me more over the edge. Her arms are around my neck as my mouth travels downward to her jaw. She's moaning—whispering my name. I am in love with the way she responded to my touch. I shrug off my jacket—it falls to the floor. Her fingers fumble with my shirt, pulling it over my head. I let her take it off and my mouth comes back to her lips.

She _sighs_. I _taste_ it. "Link…" She says in between kisses. "You're wet." She's referring to my hair and wet clothes. I don't give a damn. I pick her up again and bring her to the bedroom where I lay her gently on the bed. She squirms underneath my gaze as I fumble with my pants.

My eyes must have been begging her because she nods and licks her lips. It makes me want her more. I take her panties off and give myself a few strokes before she takes me into her hands and guides me herself. I check her first—I don't want to hurt her. My fingers slip past her folds—and I'm instantly rewarded with wetness. I groan. _Fuck, she's ready for me._ Just for me.

I sink into her. I _sink_ into her.

There are no words to describe this fucking feeling except it's like… coming home.

It doesn't take long. It doesn't take long for me to finish right after her. She's holding me against her chest as I pant against her. It's—disorienting—dizzying. This madness pulls me in and I release. I release everything inside her as she milked me for all I can offer.

As I catch my breath, her nipples in my mouth, she shudders beneath me briefly as I let go. I look up to her eyes.

"Hi." She whispers.

And I grasp the hilarity of the situation as I chuckle and kiss her slowly. "Hi." And for good measure, "I missed you too."

She smiles. "I know." She raises her eyebrows suggestively and I grin as I put her nipple back into my mouth and give it a good long suck before letting it go with a pop. I look at her—really look at her. Her face is flushed—her lips deliciously kissed. Her chest is heaving and she's looking into my eyes. She's beautiful—more than words can even describe. She's perfect.

"This is a nice surprise. Did you get caught in the rain?" She asks.

I detect a hint of worry in her voice as I shake my head and prop myself on my elbows, hovering over her. "I had to catch an Uber." I explain.

I feel her shifting under me and I pull out slowly. She hands me tissues from her bedside table and I clean myself up then her. Once done, I settle back on the sheets and she curls up against me. Her fingers are on my chest tracing little patterns I cannot decipher. "Long day?"

I sigh. "Yes… I was worried you didn't like me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't replying to my texts." I almost pout.

I see her fidgeting with her fingers. "I… didn't know what to say."

Fair enough. Earlier on I was debating about which excuses would be acceptable for me to take. It all seems inconsequential now. My annoyance at her absence has disappeared completely in her presence. And I find myself relaxing. For the first time since I woke up, I have calmed myself down. "Me too. How was your day?"

She exhales. "I had a production bug that kept me busy the whole day. It was a disaster. You?"

"I had a shoot in the morning, an interview… then I met with the Chairman of HyHo…. Then another shoot. We just finished."

She raises her head to look at me. "HyHo?"

I nod. "Hyrule Holdings. I met with the Chairman today. They're looking for an exclusive endorser. Why?"

She has this curious look on her face but I might have just imagined it as she smiles. "I've heard of them, that's all." She goes back to cuddling beside me.

"You should have. They're a very big company." I boasted slightly—waiting for her reaction. "If I take it… I'll be very busy."

"Ohhh… Even more so than now?" She asks in a small voice. She's so fucking adorable I can't help but kiss her again, her lips drawing me in.

I nod and she pouts. "Were you sleeping already?" I ask her.

"I was about to get into bed when the doorbell rang." She teases.

"Sorry for coming here so late at night. Do you mind?" I turn on my side and pull her closer to my chest. I feel her warm skin and I kiss her lightly on her nose, on her lips. She sighs. "I'm sorry, that was too rough. Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. We cuddle in silence and I almost drifted off to sleep in exhaustion when I hear her, "you just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you."

I smile against her hair. "I can go if you want me to." I make a move to let her go and get off the bed but I hear her wince and it makes me laugh. She pulls me back almost too harshly as I flop back on the bed. "I'm stayin'! I'm stayin'."

"Don't go." She whispers in my ear as she nuzzles against my neck. I feel all warm and fuzzy and comfortable. I relax considerably—thinking this is how it should be.

"I'm a crappy texter." She says after a while.

"Me too." I agree. "It took me ten minutes to text you: hey."

"It took me a whole day to reply back." She says with a giggle. "I actually spent the whole day missing you so that it'd be true."

"God, you're so fucking cute." I squeeze her tight and she squeaks. "I missed you. I couldn't concentrate at work."

"Even if you're surrounded by hot girls and models?"

"Even more so." I say honestly.

"Oh, Link. How are we going to fix this?" She sighs dramatically.

I know she's jesting. I know this is too fast. But… I think about it. I have an idea. But I'm not sure if she'd be on board with it. "I have a suggestion."

Her eyes snap back up to mine with a smile on her face. "Make it a good one."

I feel a bit threatened but I laugh, "Stay with me."

She looks a little bit confused. "Stay with you?"

I nod slowly. "Yes. Tomorrow I'm taking you back to my place."

Her eyes grow wide. "Uh-oh." She whispers.

A tiny bit alarmed, I look at her. "What?" Is something wrong? Did I do something? Fuck. Is this pushing her? Fuck. This is too fast. I shouldn't have said it. I'm about to take it back but she's staring at me with big emerald eyes and a ghost of a smile is on her face.

"We're skipping a lot of steps." She says in this mock horror voice. I realise she's kidding and I couldn't help but kiss her over and over again until she squeals in laughter. "Link! Stop, I can't breathe!"

I let her catch her breath as I cup her cheek and turn her to face me. "Listen… I had a talk with my stylist earlier today." She's looking at me intently. "She said that… time is irrelevant. That when you meet someone… you just know."

"Know?"

"That they're right for you."

"Is that what I am?" She asks me.

She's so beautiful I have to remind myself to breathe. I am a bit lost for words. But I decide to be honest. "I don't know yet. But you're close enough." She blushes at my words and I kiss her again. "All I know is that I don't want to be apart from you. And the only solution I can think of is you stay with me at my place or I stay here. I want to… explore this… _thing_ between us."

"This thing… between us?"

I try to take a stab at it. "I told you… There's something about you that pulls me in. Ever since I met you, I can't forget you. You're on my mind 24/7. You've completely turned me inside and out. I want to spend every minute with you. I want to kiss you all day and…" My voice trails off. I look into her eyes, willing her to please say yes—hoping—praying. _Do you feel the same?_ "Please, Zelda. Please. Come with me."

It takes her a minute. I almost lose hope. But it takes her a minute. And I forget to breathe as I wait for her to respond.

And finally she nods.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what to put next? --Mackenziiee


	6. HyHo

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

I wake up to the searing heat of Link's skin. He's curled up on his side with his arms around me but I awoke to him feverishly stirring in his sleep. I check the time—6am.

"Link?" I ask, worried. I'm sure he has a fever.

He opens his eyes blearily with a small smile on his face. "Hey." He says hoarsely.

I touch his forehead with my palm and then his neck. "You're sick." I say. Stubborn as he is, he shakes his head, of course. But I am no fool.

"I'm okay." He slurs. And as if to prove a point, he tries to get up. But slumps back on the bed, groaning.

"Stay here. I'll get you some water." I make to get off the bed but his hands curl around my waist and pulls me back in. His skin is very warm and he nuzzles me, wincing.

"I'm sick." He whispers.

"I know. This is what you get for being in the rain and overworking yourself." I try to scold him but I can't… Even in sickness, he's so fucking cute.

He pouts at me as I pull away to look at him. He's flushed and almost sweating. He tries to reach for me again but I'm too fast and he's weak. I take a shirt from the closet and pull it over my head first. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Where are you going?" He asks in a small voice.

I lean over him and give him a quick kiss on the lips—pulling away before he can pull me down in bed with him again. "I'll be back. I'll get you some medicine."

He winces and tries to get up again. I push him back down on the bed with a stern look. "Be a good boy and listen to mommy."

At the mention of the word 'mommy', his mouth splits into a wide smile and he grins at me. "Okay."

I blush furiously—not expecting that kind of reaction from him. I hurry out of the room to the kitchen.

Yesterday was a disaster. My client called me in the morning to report a system failure to the whole pipeline that supports our application. I had to redo all our configurations from the start and it was mind-boggling, tedious and complicated. It was very tiring and missing Link was no help at all.

He's been on my mind ever since he left… At first, I was a bit pissed that he didn't call even though he said he would. But when I read his message early in the morning—I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to reply to him. The production issue kept me busy but the thought of him sneaks up on me at random times and I have to fight hard to focus back on my work.

I finally snapped though. When I fixed the production issue as soon as I can, I replied to him immediately about missing him.

I didn't expect him to arrive at my door twenty minutes later.

He's a whirlwind.

I was on my way to bed, not expecting him to reply anymore since it was very late. When I heard the doorbell ring, my first thought was him. And when I saw him on the intercom video… my heart leaped. It fucking leaped. I opened the door just to be ravished by him immediately.

Memories of last night flooded my thoughts as I got him a glass of water and a paracetamol. I also took the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and I went back to the room to see him sitting up. When I entered, he looked up at me with a tired smile, his phone in his hands.

"Hey." I whisper as I hand him the water.

He takes it gratefully and I take the thermometer from the box to put it into his mouth. He opens up for me gratefully but pulls me into his lap just the same. I thought I'm already immune to his tender ministrations but he never fails to make me blush no matter how many times he makes my heart flutter. He hums deeply—a low rumble in his throat as he strokes my hair and secures me against his hip.

"Do you have a lot to do today?" I ask him.

His head droops to my chest and he nods slowly.

But… But he's sick. He's allowed to take a day off work, right?

His phone hangs limply from his hand and it lights up. He looks at it and I see the flash of exhaustion on his face. The thermometer beeps and I take it from his mouth. He looks up at me. "Is it bad, mommy?" He asks this with a straight face and I take a deep breath.

It reads 38.7. I purse my lips at him. "Not that bad. But not good either."

His phone rings and I see the flash of Sidon's name before he answers. I make to get off his lap but he doesn't let me go.

"Hey. Yeah… Zelda says I have a fever… Hmmm, yep. I'm here. Just the one? Okay…" He ends the call and I see him hesitating.

I am getting the strong feeling that he'll still be going to work despite his illness. I squint my eyes and he smiles at me apologetically. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have a reading with the cast of Happiness…" He says in a soft voice as he drinks some more water. He takes the medicine from my hands and pops it in his mouth. "It can't be moved."

"But… You're sick? How are you supposed—"

"This is not a big deal." He says off-handedly.

And I am not amused. "No, it's not?" I make him look at me. "You're sick. You need rest and sleep."

He looks up at me. "I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want you getting sick too."

His fingers trace my cheek and I am momentarily distracted. "Don't change the subject."

He smiles at me, "Okay. I won't. But I can't skip this reading. Everyone will be there—the main cast and the director too. They can't postpone it just because of me." His fingers are tracing my collarbone and I fight to stay focused on the topic.

"Link…"

"Zelda. I've been through this before. But I really can't say no to this. If I refuse, they might as well pick someone else." He explains softly.

I get it. I get that. But still… He's burned out.

"You're worried about me." It is not a question. I'm sure it's all over my face anyway. So I nod. "Thank you."

I know I can't force him to not go to work. "What time do you need to be there?" I ask him.

He nuzzles against my neck and I feel his butterfly kisses. I melt in his arms as he does—his lips warmer than usual. "Sidon is on his way."

I made a noise of annoyance but he keeps on kissing my neck. He's probably doing it to distract me. And so far… I'm still winning. "But you have to take your medicine." I remind him.

He nods as he shifts to the other side of my neck. "Yes, mommy." I flush at his endearment. I meant it as a joke but… still… it warms me to hear him say it. "Come with me."

"What?" I ask him confusedly as his warm fingers trace my spine from underneath my shirt.

"Come with me." He murmurs against my collarbone.

Did he just—what? Come with him where? "To?"

"To the reading. I know you're worried. And the only way you won't be is if you're there with me." He looks up at me.

I am stunned. I mean… what the actual fuck. He wants me to go to the reading with him. But that will… there'll be people there. And maybe some paparazzi. People… will see. He's a model—an actor. If they see us together, then…

"You're overthinking." He whispers. His fingers dancing on my spine is distracting.

I shake my head slowly. "Did you just ask me to go with you to work?"

He nods with a lazy grin. "Yes. If you want to."

Is he not even worried about what would people think? Like, for fuck's sake—the rumours itself! There's a part of me that's excited about it… Like… I'll be making my mark on him. And no one else will be able to claim him. But still… Am I ready for that?

Okay. Yes. I'm fucking overthinking. I could easily be his stylist or someone on his team who works for him.

"But…"

"I don't mind being seen with you. Do you?" He asks confidently. His hand cups my cheeks and he adds as an afterthought, "what I wouldn't give to kiss you right now…"

I gulp. "I don't… mind…"

His smile is contagious as he presses his forehead against mine. "Then, go get ready before Sidon catches you without your underwear on." To prove his point, his hand that was tracing my spine grabbed my ass and squeezed it heartily. I squeaked in surprise and he laughs softly.

* * *

 

Okay. Fuck. I don't know what came over me. But here I am at the backseat of Sidon's car as he drove us off to the location.

I got Link to take a quick shower with me. He was slow in his movements but the medicine worked a little as his temperature went down. Sidon arrived just in time with clothes. He was a bit surprised when Link informed him that I was coming too. But he recovered quickly and welcomed me with a big hug that made me squeak and earned him one of Link's disapproving stares. He also questioned if I was coerced into coming but I managed to convince him that I wasn't.

I called the office and told them I won't be in today. So there's no going back on my word.

I still have no idea how he managed to convince me—not that I was putting up much fight. To be honest… what he said was true. Sidon is his manager. Technically, he works for Link. So if Link refuses to the day off—Sidon really can't stop hm. At least, that's how I think it works.

I am worried about him. This way, I can keep an eye on him. And of course… To see how he works.

I haven't told him yet… Not everything about me. Even in my drunken state… I can gloss over the parts that I've hidden deep within myself. And I am curious to see the life I left behind years ago—the life of glamour and fame and…

Link was sitting beside me. He's reading a script in his hands and there is this furrow between his eyebrows. He catches me staring and he smiles at me. "You hungry?"

I shake my head. He's… so focused on his work and it's attractive. I know he's feeling sick but his determination to fight through the dizziness and fatigue… I can tell that he loves what he does—just like how I love mine. And I'm determined to support him on this. I lean over to look at the script in his hands. He angles it to show me. "That's for 'Happiness'?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. It reads like German. But I think I've got most of the lines memorised already from last night."

"Who will be the lead actress?" I ask.

He shrugs and looks to Sidon at the rearview mirror. Sidon purses his lips, "Nicole. Nicole Masaki."

Although I don't watch that much movies—I know Nicole Misaki. She's that Japanese-American that started off as a childhood star. She's beyond beautiful and always gets lead roles.

So Link… And Nicole will… be together.

Well… They'll certainly look good together. I am not stupid. I know I'm feeling jealous. She's more beautiful than me. I'm already struggling like hell to keep Link as it is. What if… What if this show brings them together? What if he likes her more than me? Will he get tired of me and drop me like yesterday's fuck? "Oh. She's… very pretty." I say in response.

"She can be a bitch." Link says from beside me.

I look at him—slightly elated at his response. "Why?"

"Fame is going to her head. She's demanding and annoying. Link was in a shoot with her once—such a fucking diva." Sidon answers from the front.

"But… will you be okay acting alongside her?" I ask. I mean… If she's a handful… then, wouldn't it be hard?

He shrugs. "Work is work."

I nod slowly. If you put it like that… It does make sense.

We arrive soon at the location—a plain-looking building. Thankfully, Sidon didn't spot any paparazzi around and we meet up with someone from crew who leads us to a huge conference room where there are several other people already inside. A huge table is in the middle with several chairs littering the room. There is a small table at the corner with food and drinks.

I can see a change in Link. Earlier on, I know he's still feeling weak. But now, he's smiling confidently. I know he's putting on a show—determined not to let anyone know he's sick at all.

Link is holding my hand tightly—he refused to let go even when we entered the building. I am fucking positive that I am blushing like hell—but I feel so warm at the thought that he's not embarrassed to show me off.

The director comes up to his—I see his eyes flash in the direction of our intertwined hands. He raises an eyebrow. "Link, welcome. I am looking forward to working with you."

"Director Nolan. Thank you for thinking of me for this project. This is Sidon, my manager." He gestures to Sidon who shakes his hand. He doesn't introduce me.

This is not missed at the director who sneaks a glance at me. I give him a small smile. Before he could ask, someone comes up to him and takes his attention from us.

I feel Sidon's hand on my shoulder and we are steered to a corner of the room. Eyes are on us—mainly on our handholding. I am blushing furiously but when I glance at Link—he's shaking hands with them and waving to the others who are on the other side of the room.

Sidon shows me to my chair and Link sits down beside me. Sidon sits on my other side. He's busy on his tablet—I see a calendar and I'm pretty sure that's Link's schedule. I look around the room and I see a few actors whom I do not remember the names. They look totally different from the normal people—their skin is glowing and they're all poised and coiffed and manicured and—it's just a whole different level of grooming.

People are milling about—the reading has not started yet and they are walking around munching on croissants and drinking coffee. Everyone seems to be in a good mood—excited to start a new project.

I nearly jump out of my skin at the feel of Link's breath in my ear. He leans closer to me and he gives me a non-existent kiss on my cheek. I hold my breath as I try to keep calm—looking frantically around should anyone be looking at us. So far—they're busy talking to each other.

"Relax." He whispers.

His hand that was holding mine squeezes gently and I—for the life of me—cannot relax. Thoughts are running around in my head—what the fuck does this mean. He's showing me off like I'm his girlfriend. People are bound to get ideas!

"Relax." He whispers again and I look at him, eyes squinting. He smiles at me. "You're so tense." I look at our intertwined hands pointedly to make my point. Then I look at the people around us. He chuckles. But this stubborn gorgeous work of art—instead of letting my hand go—brings our hands close to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

I splutter and try to wrench it away but it only makes him grin. "If I can't kiss you—at least let me have this."

"People might get the wrong ide—"

"About us?" He cocks his head to the side. "Let them. I'm making a statement. You're mine."

His words make me lose my train of thought as he picks up the script from his lap and starts reading again. 'Mine'… I'm… his…

I feel Sidon shift beside me. "Is he annoying you?"

I look up at him and I can tell he's amused. "Uhmm…"

"Link—you're making Zelda uncomfortable." He takes his copy of the rolled-up script and leans over to smack Link on the head who winces.

I shake my head hurriedly, "no, it's fine!"

Sidon is laughing now. But before he could say something—a small commotion in the form of Nicole Masaki enters the room. I feel Link flinch a little as he squeezes my hand tighter.

The crew makes way for her as she strides into the room with importance. "Good morning, everyone! Sorry, I am late." She says loudly. She looks around the room and breams when she spots our corner. She walks towards us instead—her manager, presumably—close behind.

"Link! It's been so long!" She says. Her voice is high-pitched and loud—somewhat annoying. Her long black hair that comes down to her waist, curled slightly at the ends—swishes when she flicks it away from her face. She's dressed in a body-fitting dress that shows off her curves—the neckline low.

Link stands up beside me but he still doesn't let me go so I am forced to stand up beside him. I watch as Nicole throws her arms around him and kisses him twice on each cheek.

 _Bitch_.

Link, ever the professional, doesn't show his annoyance despite his comment in the car earlier. He pats her on the back and pulls away. "Nicole! How are you?"

She's eyeing him hungrily. I can tell because I'm not an idiot. She's smiling provocatively and her fingers linger on his arm. "A little tired from _all_ the shows I've been doing. Otherwise, still golden." She flashes him a smile and studies him from head to toe.

I hold on Link's hand tighter. And that's when she sees it.

I see the considerable drop in her enthusiasm that is quickly replaced with annoyance at she looks at me square in the face. "And you are?" She asks me directly.

 _Oh no, you don't. Back off, bitch._ I take a deep breath at this rude woman in front of me and start to open my mouth—but Link answers as he holds up our hands together. "This is Ze—"

"You're…" Her eyes study me, giving me the once-over. "his… girlfriend?"

Feeling protective of _my_ man—and if this is what it takes for her to back off—I give her my sweetest smile and nod. "Yes, I am. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Zelda."

The shock on her face is apparent but as a trained actress, she recovers quickly. She doesn't look happy and that makes me happy. "Charmed." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

I see the cogs working in her brain underneath her made-up face. She's drop-dead gorgeous but I feel competitive and right now, introduced as Link's girlfriend, she doesn't have anything over me. I'm a fucking goddess.

Unsurprisingly, she decides to ignore me. She looks over at Link again, her hand on his arm. "Time to practice our scene, yes?" She tugs on it and pulls him away from me.

Link nods as he takes his script. I feel a pang of jealousy but before he goes with her, he faces me and places a lingering kiss on my cheek. I am on fire at the sight of Nicole's annoyed face. "I'll be back. Stay here with Sidon, okay?" He tells me with a smile. I can't tell what's behind his eyes as he looks at me and kisses me again on the same spot. Reluctantly, he lets my hand go and leaves with Nicole to sit at the table where the director is and all the other actors.

I take my seat back beside Sidon who is watching me curiously. "Well-played." He smirks.

Feeling confident, I shrug. "I see what you mean now."

"You put her in her place though." Sidon whispers to me.

_Damn right, I did._

* * *

 

The first half of the reading is over. They're going over the most important parts of the script and it's almost lunchtime when they stopped.

As much as I don't want to admit it, the chemistry between Link and Nicole is undeniable. They're not even acting out their roles—just reading their lines in front of everybody—and they're doing so well. If I close my eyes and listen, it's all believable. I can imagine the scenes playing out in my head. Of course, I have to remind myself constantly that this is just them acting. This is his job. Link… His voice is so expressive, full of emotion. The director is full of praise for him and admiration at how he is able to deliver his lines perfectly. His performance is pulling on everyone else's energy and soon enough, the whole room is buzzing with excitement and passion is pouring into the reading.

But as soon as a break has been announced, I see him turn off. It's like a switch. He's been taking longer drinks of water. Sidon noticed it too and has commented about it to me. So when they all filed out of the room to get lunch—I stand up from my seat while Sidon goes to get him.

Nicole is talking to him animatedly and he is smiling politely. Her fingers are 'casually' draped over his arm but he pulls away slowly and apologizes to her when Sidon whispers in his ear.

He gets up and finds my eyes. I see him breathe a sigh of relief and he makes his way towards me. The room is mostly empty by now and I unconsciously open my arms to him. His hands circle my waist before he rests his chin on my head and I am flushed against his chest.

He's warm—hot. Literally. His fever is back. I look up at him and I can tell he's tired. "Hey." He says, his voice low and slightly hoarse from all the reading.

I make him sit beside me which he does with a loud sigh of relief.

"I'll go get you guys some lunch. Any preferences?" Sidon asks me.

Link is lounging against the chair, his hand covering his eyes as he takes deep breaths. I shrug, "anything is fine." I take the pack of medicine I brought with me from my bag and take one.

Sidon nods and claps a hand to my shoulder, "then I leave him to you. I'll be back. Thanks, Zelda."

I nod and Sidon leaves us alone in the conference room, closing the door behind him. I look at Link who shifts in his seat.

"You okay?" I ask as I hand him the tablet and give him some water.

He takes it gratefully and drinks. He nods slowly. "Tired. And dizzy." He does look sickly—a stark contrast to when he was still reading earlier. With no one else around, he has dropped his guard.

"I asked Sidon earlier and he says that after this, he's cancelled all of your other appointments until you're all better." I tell him as he leans closer to me and he nuzzles against my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

"We're going home?" He asks in a soft voice.

My heart leaps at the mention of home as I suddenly remember what I agreed to last night. Last night… I agreed to live with him. We haven't talked about the details yet—whether we'll be staying at my place or his—but bottom line is… right now, his home is my home and vice versa. My cheeks burn at this information. Adding to that is the fact that I just pretended to be his girlfriend in front of everybody. And he let me.

"Yes. Do you uhmm… where do you want to stay? Your place or mine?"

He pulls away and looks at me with a small smile on his face. "You'll be more comfortable at your place."

He does have a point. But still… my place is small compared to his. Also, his place is nearer to the city, nearer to his work place. I work remotely so it doesn't really matter where I am.

"I think… your place is more convenient." I answer.

His fingers are tracing my jaw absent-mindedly and he snaps to attention. He nods. "I don't mind which one. As long as I'm with you."

Fuck. How can I concentrate and think about this logically if he keeps on distracting me with his lines? I'm already confused as to the state of our relationship. I gulp and try to stay focused. "Your place it is then. I'll just… pack some stuff then we can go."

He hums low in his throat as he kisses me on the cheek. "Okay." He kisses me again. "I hate being sick." He winces and straightens up in his chair.

"The medicine should work soon." I tell him.

"I'm sorry you had to skip work because of me." He said.

I shake my head. "It's fine. They did make me work overtime last night."

"Still. I feel guilty that I dragged you here with me today."

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, knowing that you're sick and working." I countered.

He smirks at me and his hand catches mine affectionately. "Thanks. For taking care of me. And for… earlier." He looks away from me pointedly.

"Earlier?"

He nods. "You said you were my girlfriend."

My heart skips a beat as I try to get some words out—"That's—because we were holding hands and—fuck, shit uhmm…—she was all up in my face and—rude!"

He's laughing at my attempts to explain so I just shut up and look at my lap. But his finger comes up to my chin and lifts my gaze up. "Breathe."

I remember the way he kissed me right before he went off with Nicole. It's obvious that he did. But still… Him saying it out loud is different. "Sorry."

But he shakes his head. "Why are you apologising for?"

I take a deep breath. "Because now everybody thinks I'm your girlfriend."

He sits back and leans heavily on the chair. "Lucky for me, I rarely give a fuck about what everybody thinks."

"But wouldn't it be… bad for your reputation? I mean, what if someone says something and the paparazzi gets a hold of it?" I ask him.

"Then you'll have to stop pretending and just be my girlfriend for real, right?" He asks as he looks at me directly, his eyes full of mischief.

I think my world just stopped fucking spinning or I think it's just me. I'm not sure. I am also aware that I am holding my breath and I look real stupid right now. Did he just…

Did he just…

Wait.

Hold the fuck up, world.

Did he just say that I should be his girlfriend for real?

Well… not exactly.

"You okay?" He asks me, leaning closer.

I nod slowly. "I think… so."

He takes my hands in his and he looks into my eyes. "Sorry, I just teased you again." I shake my head but he continues, "but, I'm serious."

Okay. I said hold the fuck up.

"I don't want to rush you into anything. But I promise you, I am not going to stop until you're mine." All the pieces of this fucking fairy tale is falling into place. The next thing I know, I am in his arms and he's hugging my tightly. "Don't run away, okay?"

And here, at the corner of an empty conference room, I feel a rush of emotions and I am spiralling down the fucking rabbit hole with no intention of stopping or slowing down.

"I will make you fall in love with me." He says it like a warning.

I hear it as an invitation.

* * *

 

The reading has wrapped up at around three in the afternoon. A collective sigh from the whole room erupts at the signal of the director and a lot of thank-you's are passed around.

I get up from my seat and help Sidon gather some of his stuff. He looks up at me. "Were you bored?"

I shake my head. "Link's really good. Plus the story is also interesting."

Sidon nods as he gathers his papers and checks his tablet again. "We're supposed to have a meeting with the chairman of HyHo after this. Luckily, he agreed to postpone to a later date."

The mention of HyHo makes me flinch but I hope Sidon doesn't notice it. "Oh. Link did say something about… an exclusive endorser deal he was offered?"

Sidon nods thoughtfully. "Yeah. Just a few kinks with the contract then it'll be smooth sailing from there."

I feel hands wrap around my waist and I know it's Link as he rests his chin on my shoulder and his chest is pressed against my back. He holds me tight. If he did this earlier, I would be jumping out of skin at embarrassment. But since our conversation during lunch… I just let it happen. I smile as I look at him. "Hey, you."

"You guys are so sweet it's making me jealous." Sidon scoffs as he rolls his eyes.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or you're being sarcastic." Link counters as he pulls away and exhales heavily. I reach up to touch the back of my hand to his forehead while checking if anyone is looking. Most of them have left and only the director remained.

Director Nolan approaches us. "Thank you for today, Link."

"Thank you as well, Director Nolan."

"Sidon! We will expose Link to the world. Once 'Happiness' gets out, you'll have so much work you'll need three assistants!"

Sidon laughs and they engage in conversation as I help Link into his jacket. His breathing is slowly becoming more labored as I hand him some more water.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Director Nolan faces me, extending a hand to me.

I face him and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zelda."

But Director Nolan is smiling at me and Link. "So… a girlfriend, huh?"

Link shrugs.

"I guess we won't be able to use the old trick to promote the show, ne?"

I look up at Link but he just shakes his head. "Nah… Wouldn't work. Sorry."

"No worries. But you, young lady." He looks back at me. "You should be an actress. Have I seen you before?"

I shake my head vigorously. "Oh no."

"Give up, Nolan. I tried." Sidon says in defeat.

But Director Nolan is looking at me intently and I feel slightly uncomfortable underneath his gaze. I don't now if he's doing this on purpose, but Link steps in front of me and thanks him again. "Thanks again. But we need to go."

"Oh. Don't think I haven't noticed, Link. You're under the weather. Don't forget to rest up since we start shooting next week."

"Can't put anything past you, huh?" Link chuckles and he leads me out the door with Sidon saying his goodbyes and following us out of the room.

"He likes you. I don't like it." Link says quickly to me as we reach the elevator. I look up at him to see him smiling at me but I can detect a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What did you expect?" Sidon asks. "He probably wants to scout you, Zelda."

I shudder at the thought and gulp. "No, thank you." We enter the elevator. Link's arm is around my shoulders and I can feel him leaning heavily on me. "How do you feel now?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head.

"Where should I drop you guys off?" Sidon asks.

"My place?" I say it more like a question but Sidon just nods. "I cleared everything for the rest of the week. You better get some rest, Link. And don't bother Zelda too much."

"Really, Sidon. He's not a bother." I say but Sidon raises his eyebrows. "You're being too nice. But thank you. For taking care of this stubborn little butt."

"Not a butt, Sidon." Link drawls as the elevator pings and we all step out into the underground parking lot where Sidon leads the way to his car.

* * *

 

"We'll stay here until you get better. Then we can go to your place, okay?" I ask Link. He settles back into bed. His fever is back full-blown. He's trying to play it off but I know he's in pain as he screws up his eyes against the sunlight flooding into the room. I rush to close the curtains.

"Thanks." He mumbles feebly.

"Sidon will be stopping by with some of your clothes so I'll help you get changed later okay?" I tell him. He nods as he attempts to sit up. I push him back down. He really is stubborn. "Stay in bed."

I can't tell if he's flushed from the fever or if he's blushing but he avoids my eyes. I think… he's embarrassed. "Are you embarrassed?" I ask him directly.

He still doesn't meet my eyes but he nods slowly. "I've never been… taken care of like this before."

I am not… that surprised to hear that. I know the feeling and I do not ask for more information. I keep his hair away from his face in silence and finally, he looks at me. "Thank you." He says under his breath I almost did't catch it. I smile at him. "Think you can eat something? You haven't eaten much." I remember earlier at lunch where he mostly picked at his food.

But he shakes his head. "I don't think I can handle a lot of food…"

"Maybe some soup then. I can't give you your medicine on an empty stomach." I suggest.

He nods like a little boy and I almost kiss him. He's so adorable that I can't even— Okay. Fine. I'm milking this for all his worth. Hearing him say that no one has taken care of him before, I puff up my chest and resolutely decide—I'm going to do just that. So he better get on with the program. "Soup, it is. Any preference?"

He shakes his head with a small smile. "You're so nice to me."

"I plan to make you pay when you're all better." I say. But he raises his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I didn't mean in that way!"

His face falls and he pouts. "Too bad."

Just then, I hear the doorbell ring. Hmm… Must be Sidon. "I'll be back, okay?" I rush out of the room and open the door to see Sidon with a middle-aged man behind him.

"Hey, Zelda. This is Doctor Daruk." I lead them inside.

"Hi, Doctor. Nice to meet you."

"Heyo." He says in a deep rumbling voice. He doesn't look like a typical doctor—but that's because of his full beard. He's an even bigger man than Sidon but he has a good-natured face. "Name's Daruk. Nice to meet to you."

I shook his huge hand and led them to the bedroom where Link was sitting up, expecting us.

"Hey, Doc." He calls out.

"Ohhh, Link. I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face anymore." Daruk starts. I stay behind as they swarm around the bed. I leave them to go to the kitchen and prepare drinks.

Daruk's voice is so loud I can hear him from here as I prepare them some iced tea.

"So, Link. That little princess outside, she your girlfriend?"

Me? A Princess? I scoff at the thought. Not anymore, Daruk. Not anymore.

I strain to hear Link's reply but I don't hear anything over Daruk's and Sidon's laugh. I put the drinks on the counter and wait for them to come out.

A few minutes later, Daruk and Sidon come out. I wait for them by the kitchen counter and gesture to the drinks. "How is he?"

Sidon sits down on a stool but Daruk is stroking his beard after putting his glass down. "Just fatigue. Is he overworking himself?"

Sidon looks a little bit guilty. "Well… his schedule is a bit more packed than lately."

"The fever will go down. The medicine you're giving helps." Daruk nods at me. "But he should take the rest of the week off—start work again on Monday, yeah?"

Sidon nods and exhales. I can tell that a lot of shoots will be moved but it can't be helped. "I'll handle that. Is it okay for him to stay here, Zelda? I offered to take him back to his apartment and hire a nurse but that stubborn butt won't budge."

I shake my head. "I don't mind taking care of him."

"But your work?"

"I can work from home. So it doesn't really matter." I say. So… Sidon is not yet aware of our plan to move in together.

Sidon heaves himself off the stool and gestures to the doctor. "Well, I'm sure glad that it's you he met at that bar and not some weird psycho. I'll be back with some more of his clothes—if not, I'll send someone to bring them."

I nod. "Okay, Sidon. Thank you."

"As for me, here is my number. If the fever is still not gone by tomorrow, call me and I'll be here in a jiffy." I am handed his personal business card and I shake his hand.

"Sure thing, doc. Thank you for stopping by." I lead them out the door. Finally, the house seems quiet and I go to the bedroom to see Link getting undressed, naked from the waist up. "Hey you."

He looks at me with a sheepish smile. "Hey."

"Need help?" I ask him.

He lets go of his pants and he nods. "Yes, please."

I come closer and help him out. I reach for the waistband of his boxers but he stops me and I flinch away. "What?! What?!"

He grabs hold of his boxers and turns away from me. "I'll take care of this."

I put my hands on my hips. "And why? What's the difference?" I demand.

But he walks towards the bathroom and ignores me. I follow him before he could close the door. "Zeldaaa…" He groans almost painfully when he turned around to see me behind him.

"Why? I've done more than see." I told him.

But he prods my forehead with his finger. "Not like this."

"What do you mean not like—"

" _He_ is not ready." His tone is clipped.

Realization dawns on me as I try to stifle my laughter. This morning… he had one because he just woke up. But now… he refuses to show me his…

"Do not even think about imagining it." He warns me.

I laugh but quickly stop. "Okay, I won't." But I still have this absurd smile on my face that he's quickly getting annoyed about. But I see him smiling too. "To be honest, after all… that we've done… I haven't really seen… it. So… I'll leave you to your bath. Please call me when you're ready." I turned to left the bathroom quickly.

"I'll have you know that when you see _him_ in full glory, you will be on your knees, woman!" He calls after me but I burst out laughing and close the door behind me.

* * *

 

We are on the sofa, watching tv. He's curled up in a blanket at the end of the sofa and I was on the other end, my feet on his lap. He's in a sour mood.

Mainly because he's sick and can't really do anything. I insisted helping him eat his chicken soup earlier. Frankly, I fucking enjoyed it. It was… romantic. I've never had to do that before. But he's blubbering about not needing help and 'feeling weak'.

And also because I refused to kiss him since I might get sick now. I ended the argument with, "if we are both sick, then who will take care of us?"—he begrudgingly agreed although was in a temper for a moment. Even when Sidon arrived with a trunkful of his clothes, he has not budged from his spot on the sofa.

We're watching an action movie and he's engrossed in it. His warm hands are comfortably tracing patterns on my legs.

"If I am better by tomorrow, does it mean I get to kiss you?" He asks suddenly. He seems to be over his little tantrum.

I nod. "Of course."

"Then what else is off-limits?" He asks.

I look at him. "Sex, of course."

He rolls his eyes. "Ugh."

"Doctor says you need rest. Sex is not exactly… rest." I remind him.

I feel a tug on my right leg as he tries to pull me closer. "Then can I hold you?"

I debate whether I should tease him or not. But the look in his eyes has me melting. "Yes." I get on my knees and crawl over to his spot where he puts me on his lap and nuzzles my neck. "Hmm… You're very warm." I whisper.

He chuckles. "Perks of having a fever, I guess."

I settle comfortably against him. His warmth emanates from his skin as he holds me close. "Comfy?" He asks. I nod.

"Daruk called you a princess." He says after a while.

I scoff at the idea. "I'm not."

He takes a lock of hair that has spilled from the bun on top of my head. He twirls it around his finger. "You very well could be. Maybe you were, in another life or something."

"Do you believe in that?" I ask him curiously.

"Believe what?"

"That we are reincarnations of our past selves." I say randomly.

It takes him a while to answer as he thinks about it. "I've had a recurring dream since I was young." He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "It's fucking childish. But… In that dream, I was a knight. Like the old times, you know? I was a knight for the royal family and I had this sword and I had to fight lots of monsters with different weapons. I even had a horse!"

"Hey! For all we know, it could be true?"

"Yeah. But that would be… weird." He sighs. "Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've had that dream. Hmmm. How about you? Do you believe that we are reincarnations?"

I shrug, "I haven't really thought of it before. It's just a random question."

"But do you have recurring dreams like that?" There is a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah…" I admit hesitantly. "A lot actually. But there's one that I specifically remember… I'm in the middle of this… pool. And it's dark all around me. I'm wearing a white dress and I'm sort of… praying? To this big old statue."

"Ohhh, creepy." He teases me and I giggle.

"Yeah. If that was my old life, I must have been part of a cult or something."

"Come to think of it… I started having those dreams when I got into the martial arts thing and archery." He says.

"I can't remember when mine started though. It's just… always there. Sometimes I still have them but I'm so stressed out from work I can't remember my dreams when I wake up."

I feel him nod behind me. "Ditto."

We watch a few more minutes of the movie when I feel him kissing me behind the ear. "Link." I whisper.

"Hmm?" He feigns innocence just like that but I smile as he continues and eventually stops when he reaches my neck—exhaling heavily. "Sorry." He says.

I look up at him. "For what?"

"Because I can't perform." He says glumly.

I giggle. "I'm not keeping you here just for that, you know."

But he shifts underneath me and grunts. "You might throw me out. I'm just preempting it." His arms curl around my waist. "When will you fall in love with me?" He whispers.

The sound of Captain America's shield bouncing off laser attacks is the only sound in the background as I sit there stunned. He manages to sweep me off my feet just like that. I pull myself together though—I recover quickly.

"When will you make me?" I ask him.

"You just wait. I'll treat you so nice you'll have no choice." His husky voice whispers in my ear.

For a split second, I am in fear. I am not actively guarding myself from falling… But to fall head over heels this fast… I have not even known him for a week. Although I have decided to just go with flow—let things fall into place—there's a small part of me that's still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

 

The next morning, I wake up to Link who is on his stomach, an arm flung across my waist. It reminds me of the first time—that first night. I feel the sudden urge to pee and carefully as not to wake him up, I remove his arm from me and quietly get off the bed. But I haven't even moved two steps when I hear the sheets rustling.

"Where you goin'?" He drawls.

"Bathroom." I tell him with a smile. He nods and rolls over on his back. "Hurry back to me."

 _God_. He's dishing out the lines as early as this?!

But I do hurry back and I find him sitting up on the bed, checking his temperature. "How is it? You back to normal?"

He nods and beams happily, spreading his arms to welcome me. "Let me kiss you." I get back on the bed and he deposits me on his lap, holding me close as he kisses me lightly on the nose then briefly on the lips. "I missed you." He murmurs. I blush. I mean, who wakes up armed and ready like this?! He takes his time kissing me slowly and I let him.

He pulls away to stroke my hair away from my face. "Morning."

I smile at him. "Morning. What would you like for breakfast?" I feel his hands cup my ass but I squeak and add hurriedly, "food! I meant food!"

He winces in annoyance but he chuckles. "Anything is fine. Are you working today?"

I nod but I see his face fall just a tiny bit. "Just a little. Production is up and running when I fixed it so they'll be testing the application first. That gives me some downtime before we have to start fixing the defects they raise."

We both get off the bed and he traipsed off to the bathroom. "I can make breakfast. You can go start working." He says.

But before I can say something else, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from the bedside table. It's an unknown number. Usually, I don't answer unknown calls but my fingers automatically pressed the button before I could stop myself. Resigned, I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Zelda." I would know that voice from anywhere. Anywhere. Shit.

I am immediately in defensive mode. "What do you want?" I had to restrain myself from adding 'fucking' to that question.

"We need to talk."

I move out of the bedroom lest Link comes out and hears. I move quickly to my office. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Zelda, I am tired of this. I promised… I promised not to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah and you broke it to make a fucking marriage deal out of it." I snapped in a hissing voice. I try to remain calm but it's hard.

"That was ten years ago… That's over now."

"I was sixteen! Who marries off a sixteen year-old?! This isn't the ancient times!"

There is silence at the other end and I know he is trying to retrace his steps—anything to keep me on the phone. I haven't talked to this man in five years. There are moments when I almost forget. And those moments are great. Then he tries to sneak back into my life. Like when… he still sends me birthday cards. Or when I got a promotion and he sent me flowers. Or like right now, when he found out my number again.

I hear him sigh. "We need to talk. It's about the company."

A new angle. Same bullshit. Nice try. "I am not interested."

"You are my only heir. You should be."

"Unfortunately for you, I am not. Go get a new heir."

"Zelda, please. At least let's meet and talk. I've found him and—"

"Him?" I interrupt.

There is a pregnant pause. "Yes… Him."

"Is this the same bullshit crap that you've fed me since I was a child? That I am _meant_ for someone? You planning to marry me off again?"

He sighs heavily. But I am getting angry and annoyed and I want out. "Zelda…"

I try to stifle my groan but fail miserably. "Bullshit."

"Zelda. Do not use that tone with me." He warns.

"You cannot control my life. Do not call me again. Ever." I put the phone down and turned around to see Link.

I've left the office door open.

He's… here.

"Zelda?" He asks as he steps forward hesitantly—as if deciding if approaching me is safe. But he does—he _does_ and he wraps me in his arms, holding me close to his chest. I feel his lips on my hair. "You were angry. What happened?"

"How much… did you hear?" I ask him.

"A lot." He admits thickly. "Want to tell me what happened?" He asks, lifting my chin to look at me.

I don't know how and I don't know why. But I feel wetness on my cheeks and I realize that I am crying. Out of frustration, maybe? Or just downright angry? He wipes away my tears and he kisses me slowly. Coaxing me to calm down and he's so fucking gentle and… "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I won't push you."

Link. He's… the real deal.

He asked me when I would fall in love with him.

And I have his answer. I think I've had it for a while now. I'm just denying it to myself for the suddenness of our relationship. We didn't need weeks or months to get to know each other and 'fall' in love. It was a fucking switch. Fate was playing a game. This person. This guy in front of me—he's the one.

Not the soulmate crap that my father has been feeding me my whole childhood. _Look, Dad. I've found him on my own. I don't need your fucking help._

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" He asks.

I nod. There's a lump in my throat. And I think it's time I tell him.

I've told him everything else. What's a few more?

There is an unnatural pull between the two of us. And if I want to start this right—start, huh! We've already started this off with sex—it's time to be honest.

"You hungry?" He asks after a while.

But I shake my head. I take his hand and I lead him to the sofa where I sit across from him. I know he knows that I'm about to say something big because he sits still. But changes his mind and reaches for my hand. In his blue eyes, I see concern and worry.

"Link."

"Zelda."

"How much do you know about my past?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Not much. I figured that if you haven't told me, it's something you're uncomfortable discussing." He shifts in his position. "I don't talk about mine a lot either." He exhales slowly. "You sure you want to tell me this?"

I nod.

"I don't want to pressure you. I just don't like seeing you this worked up and angry." He reaches for my cheek and caresses it with his thumb.

For a moment, I falter. But no. No. Enough hiding. "I'm ready."

He nods and straightens up, "Okay. Hit me with it."

I clear my throat and take a deep breath. "My full name… is Zelda Euphegenia Fitzgerald—"

He nods slowly.

"—Hyrule."

His eyes are wide as he gulps. "Wait… You're…"

"You've met the chairman of Hyrule Holdings?" I ask him softly.

He nods again.

"Rhoam is my father."

* * *

 


	7. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"Our family is… very old. My mom got sick and she died when I was young. Back in England, we are a 'very old' family. And we are as famous as the queen herself. We moved here when she got sick—saying she wanted to be back home. But when she died, I stayed because I was already starting school and I've already made some friends. My father went back and managed the business."

"But why… aren't you in good terms?" He asks.

I shrug. "We aren't close. He was almost always not around. And when I was sixteen… I overheard him talking with his advisors. Well… with old families like that and big companies… I overheard him saying that he was taking me back to Europe for an arranged marriage deal."

He doesn't look shocked. He just nods at me to continue.

"So I ran away. He always manages to find me in the end. But I'm tired of him controlling my life. I learned to live on my own. And I got a job. And… This is actually the first time I've talked to him in years."

He seems to be thinking long and hard. "If you are estranged from your father… why hasn't this been reported in the media yet?"

I shrug. "He probably doesn't want the news to get out. But he's always trying to get me to marry someone else to acquire their companies and shit."

He sighs heavily and holds out his arms. I crawl over to his lap and he hugs me tight. "I get what you mean. When I was 17, I was also offered up as part of a marriage deal. I didn't like it. But there were some complications at the other end so it never pushed through."

"Then whose son are you?" I ask curiously. Things like that happen in rich families—those who see marriage as part of a business deal.

"Actually. I'm not… really the son. My father got my mother pregnant. But she died at childbirth. My stepmother, who didn't have any children of her own took me in. Although my father is not… as distant as yours, we are still not that close."

"If the media sees us, they'll start digging. Then they'll find out who I am." I say a bit worried.

But he shakes his head. "I will protect you from all of that."

I am not entirely comforted but he plants feathery kisses on my forehead—on my closed lids—on my lips. I know he is assuring me. I know it is not foolproof. But at least… the knowledge that he's going to try… for now it is enough.

I nod slowly. "So we're both heirs." I giggle as he kisses me again.

"You are more an heir than me." He teases. "Is this why you had that weird look when I told you last time that I met up with the chairman of HyHo?"

I nod. "And probably why… we should not date." I say softly.

But he shakes his head. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you'll be working for him… And he'll find out… And you're famous. I'm trying to keep a low profile." I say softly.

But he adamantly refuses and shakes his head vigorously. His hold on me is tight—leaving me breathless. "No. I refuse to let you go. Don't do this, Zelda." He rains kisses on my face. "No. We're both adults. We're both independent. Even your father cannot pull us apart. What we have is a business deal. He doesn't need to learn about my personal life."

I smile at his words as I nod. "Okay."

"If he comes at you with marriage proposals—I will marry you myself so he won't have anything to say about it."

His declaration stuns me. But I touched by his… determination. He doesn't have to try… so hard.

"I promise not to let you go." He says seriously, pressing his forehead against mine. "I promise to make you mine. _You will_ fall in love with me, Zelda with the weird-ass long name." We laugh together at this but he clears his throat and continues. "You _will_ love me, Zelda."

_Fuck. Link… I think I'm already there._

* * *

Work was fine. I didn't have much to do so I get out of my office just as I finished. I see Link who's just coming out of the shower. He comes over to kiss me quickly. "You done?"

I nod as I go to the kitchen and get some water. He follows me around in his towel. "Yes? You need something from me?" I ask. He's naked from the waist up as he rubs his hair dry with a towel. "Are you seducing me?"

He smirks at me. "Depends. Is it working?" He comes up and holds me by the waist as I drink my water. I smack him across the arm and he laughs. "I can't seem to stop myself from touching you." He whispers as he traces the column of my neck. "I was thinking that we should go out." He says.

"Out? To where? You're too famous to go out." I tell him.

"I'll wear a disguise." He says playfully as he lets me go and goes to the bedroom to get dressed. I follow after him and see him getting some clothes from his bag.

Hmmm… He shouldn't be living out of a bag. I open the closet and move some of my stuff around. "You can put your clothes here." I tell him.

He straightens up and a slow sexy smile appears. "Is this it? Am I moving in?" He teases.

"But I thought we were going to your place?" I ask.

He shrugs and brings his bag over. "I told you, I don't mind wherever. We can always go to my place if you want to."

Fuck. Okay. Then if that's how he wants to play it… Then yes. Then yes… This is it. This is him moving in. This is all surreal. We're going at this backwards.

He puts all his folded clothes at the spot I made for him. At the same time, I clear out a drawer as well. He puts his boxers and socks in it. "This feels nice." He says as we both organise our stuff.

"I'll clear out a shelf in the bathroom for you too." I tell him—just slightly embarrassed about the whole situation.

When we were done, he's dressed in a pullover and pants, his jacket slung over one shoulder. I am in a dress—a dress that he'd spotted in my cabinet and insisted that I wear. I am just in front of the bathroom mirror, combing my hair when he comes up behind me, his hands on my waist.

"So… where do you want to go?" He asks.

I've thought about it… My relationship with my ex feels like it's been years. I can't even remember the last time he took me out. Save for that dinner where he broke up with me. When I didn't answer, he is smiling.

"Humor me, there's somewhere I want to go." He says.

"Where?"

"The mall." He says simply as he looks at himself in the mirror and reties his ponytail.

"The mall?" I ask him—a bit surprised.

"I haven't… been to the mall like a normal person ever since I started working." He says sheepishly.

But I nod in excitement. "Yes. Let's go to the mall."

He beams at me and smiles. "Okay. Then we should probably drive. Let's take your car and then after that, I'll take you out to dinner."

I am positive that I am fucking blushing. I'm going out. On a date. With Link. I lead the way out of the house and we take the elevator to the parking lot. I see his bike parked in a corner and he gazes longingly at it. We reach my car that's parked at my spot but he holds out his hand.

"For?"

"Keys. I'm driving." He says.

"But… I thought—"

"Just because I prefer bikes doesn't mean I can't drive." He smirks at me and takes the keys from my hand. He opens my door for me—fucking gentleman—and I slide in with my heart fluttering.

He gets in the driver's seat so gracefully—naturally that I am in awe. The sleeves of his pullover are rolled up until his elbows and his sinewy forearms are distracting. His practiced hands —is there anything he can't fucking do?—start the car and takes the steering wheel. He drives out of the parking lot.

"You're staring at me." He says after a while, throwing a grin my way.

I close my agape mouth. "You're sexy."

"You're distracting me. I don't want to run a red light." He chuckles as he reaches over and takes my hand in his. He intertwines our fingers.

I try to look straight. But I watch him out of the corner of my eye. We get to the mall in about half an hour—the sky has just started to darken. Like a true gentleman, he helps me out of the car. But as soon as I straighten up, he takes me by the waist and kisses me.

"Dammit, Zelda." He groans against my mouth as he almost—almost bruises my lips. Breathing hard, he pulls away.

"What is it?" I ask a little bit worried but also winded. The kiss was unexpected but otherwise welcome. It's a good thing that there's no one else around.

"You in that dress." He bites his lower lip and looks at me. I mean, _looks_ at me. I know that look.

"You're the one who told me to wear it."

He takes a deep breath and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles. "I know… Let's go before I eat you." He leads the way to the mall entrance.

"Eat me?" I ask. I know what he means. And my insides are tingling in anticipation.

But he just laughs.

* * *

So far, no one has noticed him yet. He's wearing a cap we bought earlier, the shades he was wearing earlier is not hanging at the neckline of his shirt. Now he looks like… a very handsome foreigner with his blonde hair and blue eyes. His height attracts attention but not so much.

And ever since we left the parking lot, he has not let go of my hand as much as he could. We walk around—looking at utterly pointless stuff and laughing. As we rounded on a corner, I see Ziya in front of me. I pointed to it excitedly but he groans and shakes his head. "Ohhh no no no."

But I don't take no for an answer and he unwillingly went inside with me.

We were immediately greeted by the salesperson who does a double-take at the sight of him. "Welcome to Ziya! Mr…—"

He drops his head and looks away pointedly but I catch her attention and shake my head at her. "He's shy. We're just looking around."

The salesperson nods and hesitantly moves away—still watching us carefully.

I lead him behind a coat rack but I'm really just looking around. His face is staring at me from all directions and I can see him blushing as he pulls the cap lower on his forehead. "You're teasing me." He growls under his breath as under the pretence of looking around—I take a shirt off the rack that is exactly the same as the one he's wearing and hold it up under his chin.

"I haven't been inside Ziya before. If I had, I would have known you earlier." I giggle as I put it back on the rack.

He looks at me pointedly. "Obviously, I don't go inside Ziya."

I giggle some more but then I catch a poster of him lounging casually on an armchair. I stare at it in awe. He looks so... different—in character. He's fucking handsome and I cannot believe that I am holding the hand of the same guy. I snap back to my senses as I feel him pull on my hand and start to drag me out of the store.

But I try to pull back and he's almost laughing. "What's up now?"

I point to the poster on our way out. "That one! You're so handsome in that one!"

But I feel his arm close around my waist and he pulls me to his chest. "You have the real thing right here." He whispers before kissing me briefly.

I nod—just a little bit stunned. He lets me go reluctantly with a backward glance at the store. "We need to go. I think she's recognised me." We both hurry out of the store and up the escalator. I am giggling all the way and at the same time blushing as being kissed right in the middle of the mall—in public.

I take a step higher than him and just because I can—also to hide his face—but mostly just because I can and I want to and I want him close to me—I put my arms around his neck. He looks up at me with a smile and kisses me again.

"We're in public." I remind him even though I want more.

But he scoffs and shrugs. "So? Let them look."

"But if they do—they'll start to recognise you." I say.

He pouts as he realise that what I'm saying makes sense. But I give him another quick kiss to pacify him. He grins and goes back to holding my hand as we get off the escalator. We walk around some more but he drags me out of the way when we pass by a store he has modelled for before.

We end up at the topmost floor, where the cinemas are. "You hungry? Or want to watch a movie?" He has his arm around my shoulders as we look at the board where the list is.

"We can watch something." I say as I go through the list. But nothing seems to be worth watching.

"We can just pick anything." He suggests.

I shrug okay as he goes to the cashier and gets tickets for us. He beckons to me and I follow him into the cinema. "I chose the one that will start soon."

"Is it good?" I ask him as we enter the dark room. His hand is closed around mine as he leads the way to the back of the cinema to a loveseat. There are only about seven people around—nobody paid any attention to us.

"Who cares?" He whispers as we take our seats. As soon as I do, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Cold?" He asks.

I nod slowly as he helps me into his jacket. I take a whiff—cigarettes and cinnamon. I settle back on his side as he pulls me closer. "Link—" I whisper quickly but my words are cut short by his lips pressed upon mine.

And in the back of that dark cinema, he kisses me slowly. His tongue traces mine as his fingers dance on the exposed part of my thighs. The trailers are playing in the background and I don't care.

"I've never been on a movie date before." He whispers as we pull back briefly to breathe.

"I think the whole point is watching a movie—and not making out." I say.

But he shakes his head. "I kind of like the making out part." He whispers huskily in my ear that sends electric tendrils all throughout my body.

His hand travels up my thigh—and it's making me fucking aroused as he starts to kiss me again. Suddenly—all the other lights in the cinema go out as the movie starts. I hear him chuckle against my lips as he traces them with the tip of his tongue.

"Link!" I gasp as I feel him travel upwards. "Someone will see—"

"It's dark." He answers under his breath.

"But—"

"Stay quiet." He whispers as he... slips his hand under my skirt and pries my legs apart. I take a deep breath. I know what's he's trying to do. I know what's coming. "Watch the movie." He orders in a low voice. All my senses are heightened with what he's doing. His hand reaches the edge of my panties. I focus on the screen—not really seeing anything.

He doesn't even have to do anything and I'm already ready. He pushes my panties aside just to _touch_ me and I feel him sigh in satisfaction at my ear. "You're ready for me so quickly?" He teases.

And I flinch a bit as I grab his arm—"your fault." I hiss at him.

He comes close to my that my vision is blurred. I feel his firm lips over mine as he strokes me—drinking in my moans. "Shh…" He whispers hastily—trying to shut me up.

But I can't—I fucking can't. His fingers are skilfully working me—I can only concentrate at that spot and he hovers over me as I bury my face against his neck, biting my lip.

"May I?" He asks. He has the nerve to fucking ask when I'm practically melting in his hands. He circles my entrance. I stifle my moans as I press my lips agains this neck. My hands are gripping his arm, my nails digging into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Link—" There's a lump in my throat. I am breathing hard at the things he's doing to me.

"Shhh." He says again. Taking his time, he enters me.

It takes all of my self-control not to moan aloud and writhe under his ministrations. I concentrate instead on the other people inside the cinema—making sure none of them look back at us. He inserts another digit and my legs go slack on either side of his arm. His other arm is around my shoulders, holding me close to him as I clutch at the neckline of his shirt helplessly. "Link—ngh—"

I am literally at the mercy of his fingers. The mood—that fact that I have to restrain from moaning—his fingers—the shrill thrill of it all turns me on that I can't—I just can't—take—it—anymore! He must have felt me pulsing around him as I take deep breaths rapidly. "Link—fuck—"

"Shhh…" He coaxes me gently as I fall apart.

As silently as I could—I am shaking. He holds me close as I gather up my scattered pieces and get my breath back. My heart is beating madly against my chest and I feel light.

But as he removes his hand from between my legs, I am aware of the mess that I made on myself. My panties are soaked and my skirt should be too. Annoyed, I hit his arm. He yelps but I stare at him—this stubborn—I can't believe he just—I just got fingered in a cinema like a fucking high school kid! Not that I've had it done to me before.

He's smirking as he takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and starts to wipe his fingers. Before I could protest, he deftly reaches under my skirt again to clean me up. He tucks it back into his pocket as he reaches for me again. I do not stop him nor do I settle into his side.

"Are you mad at me?" He whispers.

I am looking straight ahead at the screen but since I didn't get to watch any of the opening, of course I couldn't understand a damn thing. "No. I'm not mad. Just… What if someone saw?" I cannot even imagine the humiliation and embarrassment if we've been caught by an usher.

"That would make a headline." He lets out a low whistle. "Model/Actor Link Caught Doing Sexual Deeds In Cinema." He states.

I giggle involuntarily and he smiles at me. "I'm sorry." He says. I can see him better now as my eyes have adjusted to the dark. He does not look sorry. I cannot resist him. So I lean on his side and snuggle closer.

I could barely understand the rest of the movie and by the end of it, we were just anxious to leave. We exited the cinema quickly. After a brief inspection of my behind—making sure that I did not have any… spots—he takes my hand again and we go in search of dinner.

* * *

Dinner was at a restaurant that was not too fancy. And because I requested it, we get to sit side by side instead of across from each other. And because he requested it, we got a table at the very back to avoid prying eyes.

"Why?" He asked quickly as we settled in our chairs.

"Because my left side looks better than my right side." I answer.

But he laughs in bewilderment. "You're beautiful from all sides."

"Bullshit." I reply haughtily as I take a bite of a breadstick. The menus arrive and we approach it like researchers.

"The steak sounds good." He tells me after a while. "Look. They give you a hot stone and you cook it yourself." He points to the item on the list and I purse my lips.

"I think the whole point of eating out means… you don't have to cook yourself." I say.

He nods slowly. "Fair point."

"This seafood thing…"

"Which seafood thing?"

"This one." I reach over and point to his menu.

"Tiger prawns." He reads aloud. He raises his eyebrows and grins at me. "Okaaay, interesting."

I nod in assent. "And I also want a steak. But let them cook it. And you order that."

"Anything else?" He asks as he waves the waiter over.

I shrug. "Hmmm." I look through the menu again but I think I may be good for dinner. I check the drinks instead.

"Medium rare steak. And the Tiger prawns please." Link says to the waiter.

"And for your drinks? Wine, maybe?"

Link looks at me. "I'm driving. I can't drink. But do you want some?"

I nod. "Okay."

"Red or white?"

"Red. Red goes well with steak." I say, smacking my lips together.

"And for dessert? Would you like to order now and we will serve it later?"

I nod vigorously—I am not fucking passing on any cake. "Chocolate mousse cake please. And this brownie thingy." I see Link smiling at me from the corner of my eyes but I don't give a damn. Cake is cake.

"Very good, Ma'am. Then I'll be back with your orders."

"Cake, huh? This date is not sweet enough for you?" He whispers huskily.

But I bat him away much to his amusement. "If I get fatter, it'll be harder for me to get kidnapped. Just to be safe, I am eating cake."

"I can still carry you though." He counters.

But I raise a finger at him. "But you wouldn't have to kidnap me. I'll be going with you _willingly_."

"That makes things easier." He assents.

Soon, the food arrives and I take a bite immediately. He watches me as I hum in delicious ecstasy. He chuckles at me as he cuts up his steak and offers it to me. I take it and close my eyes as I chew and it melts in my mouth.

"Good?" He asks.

My eyes are wide as I swoon. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

For a few minutes, we eat in silence and once my immediate hunger was sated, I sit back and take a sip of my wine. He sighs heavily beside me and drinks his soda.

"Want some wine?"

"I shouldn't. I'm driving remember?" He says.

"But you were drinking that first night." I remind him.

And he smirks. "Not really a good example. But a sip will do." I hold it out to him.

I catch another whiff of his jacket. Cigarettes and cinnamon. "I've been meaning to ask… I don't see you smoking… anymore."

He shrugs. "It's a bad habit. I figured… that you didn't want me to."

I raise my eyebrows. I don't think I remember saying something like that. "I don't really mind."

He looks at me carefully. "Sure?"

I nod. "It's not like… I used to do it too." I admit.

He smiles. "Since when and why did you stop?"

I lean back and think about it. "I think… around college? I had a rebellious streak. But after that… I just gradually stopped doing it."

"And now?"

"I don't mind." I answer.

He grins at me. "Then… Okay. Though Sidon is always telling me to quit anyway. Maybe not as often as before."

I remember that moment at the bench… I thought it was sexy.

"Sexy, huh?"

I clap a hand to my mouth in alarm—"was I thinking out loud?"

He laughs and nods. "It's been a while since you've done that." I groan as he kisses me lightly on my cheek. "It's very cute."

I wince some more as he continues to laugh at me. Just then, there is a slight commotion from outside of the restaurant and a bunch of waiters rushing out. There are squeals and screams coming from the outside. Protectively, Link's hand wrapped around mine. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Now the other diners are getting up to look at what's the fuss is about.

"Link! Link! Link!" The shouts were getting louder as the manager of the restaurant approached us.

"Mr. Link, apologies. Some of your… fans… have seen you and are now demanding entrance to the restaurant. I assume that you do not want to be disturbed?" He looks at us and me—stunned by what is happening—suddenly realise that I'm exposed. Fuck. I immediately bow my head as I see some of the diners looking over at our table.

"Yes. Do you have a back door we could use?" I look at him as he handles the situation. He takes the cap he was wearing earlier and puts it on me, the front low over my face.

"Unfortunately, there is only one entrance. But I have called security so they can escort you out safely. If the fans are here, it's only a matter of time until the reporters arrive."

Link sighs heavily but I squeeze his hand tight. I remember our previous conversation—how I didn't want to be found out. Not like this. Just then, his phone rings and the manager retreats to a safe distance. The chanting of his name is still ongoing. He answers it quickly. "Sidon." His curt tone is so different from how we were talking to each other earlier. "Yes. Five minutes? Okay. We'll be outside."

I gather my stuff and drink the rest of my wine. I pull the cap even lower down my forehead as Link puts his jacket around me again, making sure I am covered. He waves the manager back and takes out his card.

A few more minutes and the manager comes back with his card and a paper bag. "Your desserts, Ma'am."

I take them gingerly as Link stands up, pulling me close beside him. "I appreciate the help. Thank you." But the manager just nods and he waves his hand to one of the waiters. "Security is here, Mr. Link. They will escort you safely out of the mall. I'm afraid the reporters are here now as well."

"Damn. That was fast." Link mutters.

I feel his fingers on my cheeks as he puts his shades on me. "Do you have a hair tie?"

I nod as I take one out of my purse, my fingers shaking. He takes it from me and ties my hair, tucking the end of the ponytail inside the jacket so it won't be visible. "Just keep your head down. I'll hold you close."

I nod again, my fingers tight around the handles of the paper bag. I am uncomfortable. But I decide to trust him. My heart is pounding in my chest.

His phone rings again. "Sidon. Yes. You're outside? Okay. We'll be down in a bit. Security is with me. Give me the keys. We took her car. Okay. Yes. See you." He turns back to me and whispers, "there'll be reporters and cameras. Don't look."

I nod weakly. His arm around my shoulders is tight and comforting as I take a deep breath. The next thing I know, we're surrounded by security personnel provided by the mall and slowly, he helps me out of the restaurant.

It was pandemonium. I have no fucking idea how a crowd this large has gathered so fast. I am being squeezed from all sides as we made our way downwards. Link—he has me pressed against his chest, my face buried in his neck. Shouts of his name and the reporters shooting him questions like, "who is she?!" And "Are you on a date?" Bombarded us from each angle.

But he had his hands covering my face and he made sure my hair is not that visible—making me unrecognisable. He kept on whispering in my ear, "just a little bit more. It'll be over soon. I'm sorry." Over and over again. I follow him blindly—almost stumbling over my own feet.

At last, the cold night air hits us and I feel a set of gruff hands catch me. "Got you." It was Sidon.

Dazed and just a little bit confused from all the flashing lights, I am pushed into a car seat and the door is closed behind me. Peering over the edge of my shades, I see Link waving to the cameras as Sidon hands him the car keys.

A crowd has gathered outside of the mall as well and the reporters are in full force. Security has formed a line, pushing them back. I watch Link and Sidon exchange a few words and see him hurry over to the other side of the car.

He gets into the driver's seat and we are out of there.

A minute passed.

Then another.

He reaches out to take my clammy hand from my lap and he squeezed it. He was driving fast—so fast. And I know it's to throw off any reporters if there are any following. He narrowly missed stop lights at intersections, making sharp turns.

Another passed.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

I am still a bit stunned. I find it hard to believe… that one minute—we were having dinner. The next, we were being whisked off by security. I find the words to tell him that it's okay. That it's not his fault. But I can't say anything.

The road he's taking is not the way back to my place. But it's oddly familiar. He stops at a convenience store and I feel like I've been here before. He gives me a swift kiss as he gets out and hurries inside the store.

He comes out with a plastic bag. And it jolts my memory. This is the same place…

He gets in and takes my hand again.

This is the same place he took me before. I wait for the bend in the road. I wait for the left turn and the right turn. And soon enough… He parks at the clearing.

He opens the door for me and I step out, hugging his jacket close to my body as its cold. He puts me down on the grass and he grabs the bag, handing me some water.

"Zelda… talk to me." He pleads.

I realize that I haven't said anything since we left. But I really am okay. I'm just… winded. I take a drink of water and he takes it back. He's so close to me and I feel his warm breath on my collarbone as he drops his forehead on my shoulder.

"Talk to me, please." He says again—his voice needy.

"Link." I whisper.

He raises his head and kisses me immediately. His kiss is immediately hungry—searching. His lips, warm and firm against mine are wonderful and it warms me up.

"Are you mad?" He pulls back to ask me.

But I shake my head. I am not. I'm really not.

"Thank God." He exhales and sighs in relief.

I snap myself back to the present. The feeling of being half-carried out of the mall is certainly… an experience. One that I did not expect to happen to me.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." He whispers after a while.

I shake my head no. "It wasn't ruined." I say with a smile.

I see the relief in his face as he looks at me. "I thought I lost you back there. You weren't speaking to me."

I take a deep breath. "Well… being hounded by fans wasn't really on my list of things to do today."

"I did manage to cover your face. So even if pictures come out—no one would be able to recognise you." He says.

I nod gratefully. "Thank you."

"And Sidon will be making a statement."

"Statement?" I ask.

He chuckles though. "He was saying 'Fuck you, Link' in my ear earlier."

I giggle a lot. It's just like Sidon to react that way.

"But he'll take care of it. Even the people at the restaurant. So don't worry. It'll be a 'no comment' thing."

"How did he find out where we are?"

"Hashtags. And he's nearby." He says.

The thrill has somewhat died down... and I remember my cake. The chocolate mousse cake—I take it from the paper bag that he placed by my feet and see that the manager was kind enough to add a wooden fork. I pry the container open and take a bite.

"Good?" He asks.

I nod and feed him some.

"This is so you—eating when stressed." He chuckles but stops when I get all defensive and try to move away from him. Though I am already giggling when he put his arm around my waist and dragged me back down. We eat the dessert together in silence, watching the city twinkle beneath us.

"I got scared for a while." He says.

I turn to him as I lick my lips and put the empty container in the bag. "Of?"

"I remember… what you said. About you not being found out by the reporters… And the first date we go to—they find us." He sighs as he plucks a couple of blades of grass and tears them apart in his fingers. "I got scared… I am scared… That you wouldn't want to be with me after this. I'm scared… that you'll run away before we even get the chance… to _be._ "

"Because I got a taste of what it's like to be with you?" I ask softly.

He nods—still looking resolutely at the view below us.

The night is silent around us save for the distant sounds of cars. I look up at the sky and can almost hear the stars sing. They look so close.

I know he's waiting for my answer. And I remember him whispering that he's going to do everything to make me fall in love. I want to explore this too, Link. I want to.

And if being hounded by fans is a constant thing—then we'll just have to get better at disguising and hiding and looking for places where no one would recognise you.

There's a part of me that's worried about tomorrow. Pictures of us would be appearing—the internet is probably blowing up already with the fact that Link was caught in a date. But I trust him. My hair was tucked in and he had his hand covering my face the whole time… No one would recognise me.

"I am not running away." I say—more to myself than him.

I feel his hand on mine as I look at him. He leans over and kisses me again—hungrily. "Zelda…" He whispers huskily.

I am being swept up into his kiss. And is that just me or is the night getting warmer? His tongue seeks entry and I give it to him. I give it all to him as he tastes me, murmuring 'chocolate' as I feel him smile in between kisses.

He pulls way briefly to look at me. "I'm so lucky." He whispers as he traces a finger down my jaw to my collarbone.

"Lucky?" I ask—his finger is distracting.

"I have you." He says simply. And he slips his hand at the back of my neck to kiss me hard again.

* * *

We get home around midnight—laughing now at the absurdity of just how the night had turned out. I'm full of cake and brownie and ice cream that I made him buy for me at the store on our way back.

We slip inside the door as fast as we could lest our laughters wake the neighbours and they come investigating. Once inside—it was pitch-black.

"I forgot to leave a light on." I whisper as my hand comes up to the switch.

But he stops me.

There is a pregnant pause and I instantly know what he wants.

I feel his breath on my nape as he whispers, "leave it off."

Fuck.

I am getting fucked tonight.

He takes the jacket from my hands and I hear it drop on the floor. I am stumbling in the dark but he pulls me into his chest and his lips are on my neck. "I waited all night for this."

"I… don't sleep with guys… on the first date." My whisper turns into a moan as he sucks at a spot on my neck and my legs go weak.

I feel him chuckle as his tongue—that's his tongue, right?—traces the shell of my ear. "Oh, really?"

"Yes…" I say in a breathy moan.

"I can stop." He says in a husky voice that makes me feel like he's undressing me. My skin explodes in goosebumps as his hands—his fucking hands gather my skirt. He raises the hem and he slips underneath. "Do you want me to?"

Traces… traces on my inner thighs render me speechless and so I shake my head.

One hand brushes over my stomach, up to my breast—he lingers—cupping it for a moment, before traveling up to the column of my neck. He tilts my head backward as he _licks_ me. I know I am leaning heavily on him. His fingers have found my panties and they're pulling them down. They drop to my feet and my heels are on and my feet hurt and my legs are weak.

A contrast to his order earlier at the cinema—he whispers, "moan for me."

"Link…" It just comes out. His name comes out as his fingers come into contact with my clit. He slides between my folds as I whimper in his arms. I am a fucking bundle of nerves. His mouth on my neck, his fingers between my legs, his other hand cupping my breast—teasing my nipple into a peak.

"I like how you're so responsive." He says huskily.

I am breathing hard. Fuck. We've been home a minute and I'm about to come right at my doorstep.

"Lin—nggh…" I writhe in his arms as he holds me upright. My legs are pressed together and his hand is trapped between. I feel him enter me with his fingers. And I bite my lip, my eyes shut tight, as he worked at me with such precision I wonder if he's already memorised me.

And he enters another and I breathe heavily. "More—" it tumbles out of my mouth like I'm begging. But he increases the pressure and intensity of his thrusting. I am flushed against his chest and I _feel_ him prodding me from behind—I want to touch him. I want to touch him—but I can't—one thrown at the back of his neck—the other flat against the wall, trying to keep myself upright.

I am throbbing with need. And I need more. And I want him. I _need_ him buried inside me.

It felt like hours but it didn't take long—I clenched hard around his fingers and gritted my teeth—whimpering as he held me close. By the time I got down from my high—I couldn't even support myself—my whole body was tingling and I am trying to catch my breath.

But he is not done.

Pulling out of me, he licks his fingers clean as I watch him—in awe. It's fucking sexy when he does that. Then he kisses me and I swear to God it is fucking hot and I just find myself wanting more. He lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom. "Tired?" He asks huskily.

I feel _him_ between my legs as he puts me down on the bed. I shake my head. "No."

It's dark. But the moonlight is streaming in from the open gaps in the curtains. I see him as he pulls away, kissing my neck, down to my cleavage. I want out—I want out of my dress and he chuckles at my feeble attempts to take it off.

He helps me and he takes my bra off too. I feel _desired_ and _wanted_ under his gaze as he pulls back and undresses himself. Naked—he hovers over me and he brushes against the tops of my thighs as he kisses me—hungrily and needy—like he can't get enough.

"Mmhnn.." I wince as he bites me a little forcefully. He traces a path down my neck and he lavishly puts my nipples in his mouth.

Oh God.

I have no fucking words for how good he is at _undoing_ me. It is maddening and it takes me a second to realise that he's positioned himself between my legs, propped up on his elbows. I look at him. He lowers himself slowly.

I squirm. But he grabs my ass and hauls me up to his face and I squeak. "Link…" I gulp.

And he raises his eyebrows at me. Even in the dark I know how blue his eyes are. I breathe hard. "Hmm?" He asks like he's taking a walk in the park. His finger is tracing me again and I'm still a little bit sensitive. I flinch—just a little.

"I've never…" I hold my breath as he blows into it. The rush of cold air is an entirely new sensation and I'm fucking _reeling_.

"Never?" He motions for me to continue.

"What—are you doing there?" I try to move away but he takes my hips and pulls me down again. He's… close. I can feel his breath.

"Tasting you." He looks into my eyes as he _licks_ and I swoon.

My head falls back on the bed and he grasps my thighs—trying to keep my legs open as I shudder beneath his mouth. I am at his mercy—a tight-spun ball of fucking nerves that is waiting to be released.

I grab the sheets as I try—I try to grasp at anything that can keep me grounded. I fear that if I let go, I'll just fucking float away and I can't catch my breathe as I almost weep at the sensations he's triggering and doing to me. "Link—please!"

I don't even know what the fuck I'm begging for but he does. Yes… he does. HIs mouth on me is licking and sucking and it's… He gives it to me amidst my broken sobs and whimpers. He gives it to me once again as I whimper helplessly and just… let… go…

White-hot heat spreads throughout my whole body and I writhe and squirm as he holds me down. It takes a while for me to come back to earth as I feel him slide up my body and his kisses are on my neck, traveling upwards.

He kisses me. I taste _myself_ on him, slightly salty and sweet. He's smiling and I think I am too. "Zelda." He whispers.

I am incoherent so I just murmur agains this lips. "Hmm?"

"I want to be buried deep inside you." He whispers. His hand is back on my thigh, spreading my legs as he positions against my entrance.

"Please…" I say in a breathy moan that's almost inaudible.

It was fucking easy. I was so ready—dripping, even—and he just exhales slowly as he buries himself inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist and he wasn't going fast but he wasn't going slow either. His hand is knotted in my hair and his weight is on me but I don't mind as he kisses me.

The rhythm.

His touch.

His lips.

His eyes as they made contact.

Our heavy breathing.

The way he cups my breasts and the feel of his tongue on my bare skin.

It's perfect.

Every moment is perfect.

* * *

We lay on my bed. He hasn't moved. He's still inside me and I am exhausted. Our breathing has come to a steady pace and his forehead is on my shoulder.

"Am I heavy?" He asks after a while.

I shake my head as I wrap my arms around his neck. "No."

"We should get cleaned up." He whispers as he pulls back and looks me in the eyes. Neither one of us moves.

We just had sex. And I'm flushed. "You are insatiable."

A slow, sexy grin as he kisses me lightly. "You undo me."

I beg to differ. But I've come apart so many times today, 'undo' doesn't even cover it.

"Don't leave me." He says, his fingers trace the contours of my jaw. I see need in his eyes. "Please, Zelda. Don't."

I have no plans to do just that. I'm hooked. I am smitten by him. It's not just the sex. He makes me feel _loved_. And he makes me feel good and wanted and desired.

"I haven't known you for a long time." He starts. "But I don't need to."

I nod slowly. I feel exactly the same. He's taking the words right out of my mouth.

Slowly, he pulls out of me and I whimper at his absence. But he smiles and pulls me up with him. I follow him to the bathroom where he starts to fill the tub, testing the water's temperature—making sure it's just right. We both get in, him behind me as I lean back and we wait for the water to fill up.

We do this in silence as he takes a bath towel and starts to soap me clean. I am drowsy and the bath is comfortable and I can hear him chuckling behind me.

"I think I wore you out." He laughs.

I sigh heavily as he rubs my shoulders. Bubbles are starting to form around us as the water fills and I am content.

"What was that you're saying?" He asks after a while.

"About what?"

"You said you've never…"

I blush at the thought. "I've never… had someone go down on me before." I say.

"Why not?"

I shrug. "I just… I'm too embarrassed. I don't know what it tastes like—if its even good."

I feel him nibbling my ear as he pulls me close. "You taste good. If you'd let me, I'd like to do it more often."

I remember how good it felt and I nod. "Yes, please."

But a thought strikes me. "But I don't know… how to…" I struggle to find the word but he helps me.

"Reciprocate." He says.

I nod.

"Do you want to?" He asks.

God bless this man. "Yes… I want to try. I want to make you feel good too."

He's laughing softly behind me as he pulls me close and kisses me over and over again. "You are so cute."

I feel a little bit offended but I giggle at his antics. "Will you teach me?"

He takes a deep breath. "Yes. We can work on that." I look over my shoulder and he's grinning at me.

"You've been in a relationship for a long time. It's a surprise that there are… some things you still haven't tried."

"Sex with my ex was boring." I complain.

He's chuckling behind me as he continues to rub the towel down my back. "No pushing you up against the wall or feeling you up in cinemas? No sex on the kitchen counter and in the shower?"

I nod vigorously. "Yes! I thought that was there is to it but you—"

I stop myself but he cups my cheek and kisses me slowly. "Go on."

I gulp and I dare to continue. "You make it so exciting. So… different."

He nibbles on my lower lip. "Thank you."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He laughs as he grabs the shampoo bottle and then proceeds to wash my hair.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Link talking. I open my eyes and he's extricating himself from my arms. I watch him get out of bed—his naked butt in full view.

I smile at the thought of last night. I am deliciously sore everywhere. I yawn widely and he looks at me with a smile, raising a finger—telling me to wait. I roll around in bed and stretch.

"Thanks, Sidon. Okay. I'll open the door for you." He ends the call and reaches over to give me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sidon is coming to return your car. Get dressed."

I nod and get out of bed. He takes a pair of drawstring pants from the closet and pulls them on. Just then, the doorbell rings and he rushes out of the room.

I get dressed and washed. I come out to the sight of Sidon and Link sitting around the kitchen counter that is heavy with breakfast food. Link beckons for me to come and I stand beside him as he takes me by the waist and kisses me on my temple.

"Morning, Zelda." Sidon says with a wicked smile. He takes a croissant and bites almost half of it in one. He hands me coffee and I take it from across the counter.

"Morning, Sidon." I say a little bit sleepily.

Link was on his stool but he pulls me closer so I am standing between his legs. He drops his chin on my shoulder and sighs. But Sidon rolls his eyes. "Do you have work today?" He asks me.

I nod as I take a welcome sip of my coffee. "Yeah. I was out yesterday remember?"

He groans as he kisses my neck and I avoid Sidon's eyes who is watching us out of the corner of his eye. But I do not move away. Link doesn't seem to be embarrassed and… Sidon is Sidon.

"Maybe you should go back to work." Sidon interrupts.

But Link straightens up and scoffs. "Daruk gave me until Monday next week."

Sidon sighs. "Lucky bastard."

I look at Sidon squarely and give him a small bow. "Sidon, thank you for last night."

But Sidon laughs and waves it off. "No need for thanks, Zelda. Honestly—it was fun to deal with that when it comes to Link." I look at him a bit confused. Sidon ignores Link who was making a face and continues. "He rarely gets scandals. He's a late bloomer in that way so… I don't really mind."

"You were cussing me though." Link interrupts him.

"Well, fuck you, Link. You need to get a better disguise if you want to go out in public. Especially now that the new endorsements are out." Sidon gives him the finger. He turns back to me. "Your car is back and parked in its spot."

"Thank you." I give him a smile and he just waves it off. Sidon is really nice. He feels like a big brother.

Sidon hands me a newspaper while clearing his throat. Link takes it and hands it back to me. "Told you, Sidon will handle it."

I take the paper and look at the front page. Headline reads: 'Who is Link's mystery girl?'. Under the headline, there is a big picture of Link. I recognize myself only because I know it's me. But otherwise… from an outsider's perspective… Link is covering my face with his hand as I bury myself in his chest. The jacket covers me perfectly and so does the cap. My hair, safely tucked away inside, is not visible. I scan the article but there was no concrete description of my features. It seems that I really was well-hidden. There's a mention from Sidon... about how the girl who was with Link is a 'close friend' he was taking out for a friendly dinner.

"You could have been mistaken as his sister." Sidon says as I look up. "Since you're both blonde and all. I thought about it but I don't think you'd appreciate incest and all." He laughs while Link pelts him with bits of croissant. He dodges them easily.

I look at the article again and I am relieved. I feel Link's fingers caress my lower back as he kisses me on the temple again. "Thank you, Sidon."

"No worries."

"How are things with Mipha?" My ears pick up her name so I look at him. He smiles down at me and pinches my cheeks. "Mipha is Sidon's sister."

My mouth is in a small O as I nod and blush sheepishly. He nuzzles me below my ear as I take another sip. "Jealous much?" He whispers.

I shake my head. "No…"

"Mipha is being unbearable. But at least Revali is proving to be useful. He's been the one driving her around to her shoots. And she's been asking for you." Sidon says. He reached into his bag that was at the corner of the table and he pulls out a sheaf of papers. "Which reminds me, can we go over the contract now?"

Link gives me a look and I know that the contract they're talking about is the one for HyHo. Sidon obviously doesn't know. I just nod at him. "You can do it here. I'll just be in my office. I need to get to work." I tell him with a small smile.

"But you haven't had breakfast yet." He says with a furrow in his brow as he tucks a long of escaped hair into my ear.

I take a croissant from the bag and I take a bite. "I'll come out. I just have a conference call in five minutes."

Reluctantly, he lets me go and I go to my office. "See you in a bit, Sidon."

* * *

I come out of my office to the sight of Link and Sidon hanging out in the living room. They're watching a movie. Link waves me over as I appear.

"Heya, Zelda." Sidon says as he munches on some chips.

I look at them in awe—"so this is what a manager and a model does on a day off?"

But Sidon laughs. "It's just thanks to Link here that I don't have much to do. But I'll be out of your hair soon."

I shake my head as I sit down beside Link who wraps his arms around me automatically. He inhales the scent of my hair and kisses me briefly—not caring that Sidon is around. But I don't think Sidon minds in the first place. "Busy?" He asks.

I sigh and lean on his shoulder. "Just a bit. But I'll be done soon. What do you want for lunch?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "We would have to go grocery shopping." He says to me.

"We don't have any food left?"

He nods gravely. "I checked. I was about to make lunch but I wanted to do groceries with you."

I nod. "Okay then. Now or a little bit later."

"Sidon, you hungry?" Link asks.

Sidon grunts in response. "Depends. What's for lunch?"

"Ass. Coming here and then demanding food."

"You asked. Duh."

"I can make curry?" I offer. Sidon's eyes light up as well as Link who looks and grins at me. "Curry it is, then. Let me just get dressed then we can go out."

"Don't you have work?" He asks, holding on to my hand as I get off the couch.

"Not for another two hours or so." I was about to go back to my room when I remember… "Should you be going out?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Someone might recognise you again." I say.

Sidon laughs. "Go get surgery. Turn ugly and all."

But Link shakes his head. "I have the cap and the shades and we'll be quick, right?"

* * *

The days passed by quickly. I didn't even notice them as they blurred together. Sent to rest, every time I go out of my office, I see Link either reading a book or lounging on the sofa as he caught up with all the shows. I try my hardest to work. His presence in my apartment is very distracting but I have to give him credit—he doesn't bother me… much. Only when he brings me coffee or snacks or when he 'needs a kiss' which is almost every hour.

Spending time and living with him—it has become second nature. I am so used to being on my own ever since my roommate moved out. But somehow… he hasn't made any major changes—well, except for his bath products lined up in my shower, an extra toothbrush in the cup, another set of towels on the rack, his jacket behind the door and his shoes in the cabinet—which is okay, a fucking lot. But the point is… I like it. I like the changes.

We haven't talked about the status of our relationship.

I think it's mostly because we don't want to jinx anything. At least… on my part. This is a fucking fairy tale that I don't want to end. His clinginess and sweetness—beyond words. And besides, I feel myself falling for him more every day.

And I know he is too.

We don't say say it out loud… but we don't need words. Not yet... Maybe.

In the mornings, he usually wakes up earlier than me. On those occasions, he makes breakfast and I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He also helps me with the laundry—something I did not expect him to know how to do. We try to alternate cooking but mostly he ends up doing it because I like eating his food.

And we have lots of sex.

He is insatiable. And the man—fucking irresistible.

There was this one moment that I was dazed after my too-hot bath and I walked in on the kitchen naked as he was cooking… Needless to say the pancakes burned… along with the bacon. And the smoke detector went off.

But it all changed when he started going back to work, going to shoots for Happiness which is almost everyday. To make up for the time he was sick, Sidon has scheduled work every day of the week. Although, I have to remind Link to not overwork himself.

But it still ends up that way. And for the rest of the week since he started shooting, he comes home past midnight, too tired for anything else. I feel like I haven't seen him. There are traces… but he's absent. He sometimes drops in the afternoons to change—take a quick shower—but those moments are brief.

I miss him terribly. After days of being together and him always begging for kisses and touching me as much as he can… it's like I am going through withdrawal and Link is my addiction. I do not deny that I am lonely. I miss him. So tonight, I am determined to wait up for him.

"Hey, you." I say quietly as he enters from the front door.

He looks so tired as he hangs my car keys up on the wall. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs that too. At the sound of my voice, he looks up and there it is… the smile I've been missing all week.

"Nice of you to drop by." I say with a smile as he comes up to me and hugs me tight. I feel relief wash through my whole body as I feel him and his muscles underneath my touch. He's home and he's here.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to wait up for me." He murmurs against my skin.

I guess he's talking about me falling asleep on the couch as I wait for him to come home every night. Which I told myself I shouldn't do—but I still end up doing. He carries me to bed and I just wake up in the morning to a note that says he had an early shoot.

"I missed you." He whispers as he kisses me. He tastes of coffee and something sweet. He still smells of cigarettes and cinnamon.

I feel a pang of longing as I hug him back. He's leaning quite heavily on me and I stroke his back. I missed him. It feels like the past week has just gone by without me seeing him that much. "As I missed you."

His kisses are soft—oh fuck how I missed this. He pulls back and takes a deep breath. He has bags under his eyes. "How was the shoot?" I ask him.

He sighs heavily as I help him out of his shirt. "Annoying as hell. I would have been done half the time if Nicole wasn't late."

"Late?"

He nods. "Excuses like traffic—another shoot—whatever. She was late for almost two hours. Fucking diva."

I lead the way to the bathroom where he goes in. "It's past midnight. You should be sleeping." He says before he closed the door.

"I was reading something anyway. And it's Saturday tomorrow." I say with a smile.

I see his face fall. And I know… something's up.

"Do you have work tomorrow too?" I ask.

He nods albeit reluctantly. "the HyHo thing starts tomorrow."

"Oh."

And here I thought we'll be able to spend some more time together. But being an actor and model doesn't really have a concrete schedule like my desk job. I just… I can't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Sido—"

But I don't want him to skip work because of me. "No, it's okay." I say with a smile. "Go shower."

Before he could say anything else, I turned and left.

I hear him call my name softly but I pretend not to hear.

What is wrong with me? I should be supporting him. I shouldn't be… like this.

_You miss him. You're from two different worlds… This is what you signed up for._

I am getting greedy. I want Link all the time.

_Do something about it._

Like fucking what, huh?

_I don't know. Figure it out._

I hear the distant sound of running water. And I flop down on the bed. I try to stay awake… to wait for him. But the last thing I remember is the mattress sinking beside me and a kiss on my forehead as I succumb to darkness.

* * *

 

—Mackenziiee.


	8. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

* * *

 

"Zelda…"

I stir in my sleep as I feel something nuzzling my neck. I open my eyes to the view of ocean-blue eyes and tousled blonde hair and a grin and the smell of coffee.

"Morning." He grins at me from above as I get my bearings.

"Hey…" I answer. "Why aren't you at work?"

It's then that I realise he's already dressed—his hair still slightly damp. I sit up and he strokes my hair away from my face. "I was just about to leave. I just wanted to say goodbye before I do."

I nod my head—still sleepy as he kisses me on my forehead, his lips lingering. "I really really want to stay here with you. But I'll be back so soon—"

"I won't have time to miss you." I say with a smile.

He grins at me. "You remembered."

I nod slowly and yawned. "You should go. You'll be late."

He gives me another kiss. "I'm just taking a tour of the company. And I promise—I won't mention you to anybody."

"Thank you." I say gratefully. "Will you be driving?" I ask him. Recently he'd been taking my car to work—much to Sidon's satisfaction.

He shakes his head. "Sidon is coming to get me. He'll be here any minute." And right on cue, the doorbell rings. He gives me an apologetic smile. "I need to go. I'm sorry…"

I know he's up making breakfast and coffee because I got sort of… mad last night. I know he knows that I'm a bit disappointed. But work is work. If it was me, I'd be the same too. He gets up to leave and gives me a smile before leaving.

I know he's not my boyfriend. But I know he's trying. Trying to make me fall in love with him. And I think I already have one foot in the door.

And I also know he's trying to fill the absence.

He says I won't even have time to miss him.

But I feel more alone than ever.

* * *

 

I thought about it.

I've spent most of the morning thinking about it.

About how we can bridge this distance between us. I can't wait for him to come home every night and then be too tired to actually spend time with each other. So I've thought about it.

And the only immediate solution I can think of… is for him… to go back to his apartment. It was closer to the city. And he'll have less of a commute—cutting travel time in half. And I can work from anywhere, anyway. I've been meaning to bring it up with him. But he's too busy. The routine of waking up to him dressed and getting ready to leave for work is now a regular.

I don't like it. I don't fucking like it.

The first days of our weird relationship were so wonderful—like a fairy tale. But now… Instead of becoming closer—we keep on missing each other. Even on weekends, he'd run out and do some quick shoots or there's a thing from HyHo. Or Sidon drops by with some files or new scripts or he has to do some reading or costume-fitting for Happiness.

I miss him terribly.

I know he's making an effort. But last night was the last straw when he fell asleep in the middle of making out. We were in bed and he was kissing me and I was so fucking excited—it's been a log time since he's held me that way.

He tasted of cinnamon and he was breathing hard. And he started kissing me down to my jaw and I was wet and throbbing—and then he was sucking at a spot on my neck. I thought he was taking a breather—but it took me several seconds to realise that he actually fell asleep on top of me.

I am not mad.

I am not fucking—okay. Maybe just a little bit.

Just a little bit.

I had to push him off of me and undress him as he snores softly on his back. He has dark circles under his eyes. I remember the first time I woke up to his face… It was the same exhaustion on his face.

This morning though, I don't think he remembers what happens due to his exhaustion—or the days blurring together. But I woke up to his smiling face and a kiss and some coffee and of course—the doorbell… leaving me with the same empty feeling I've had for quite some time now.

Which is weird… I'm not the clingy type—not even with my ex. We kind of… coexisted. But with Link… There's a _need_. And I have to find a way to feed the need.

So, after my last conference call of the day… I've made up my mind.

I want to help him—even just for a little bit. He's already doing so much—making sure I'm comfortable and in my apartment. Now I can make some adjustments. I go to the bedroom and take out my suitcases, packing his clothes in one and some of mine in the other.

I go to the bathroom and take our necessities, putting them into a bag. In the end, I fill the two luggages. I survey them as I think about it—making sure I didn't miss any necessities. I can always come back for more if ever.

Then I hear my phone ring. I go out to the living room to answer it and see my best friend—Urbosa, calling. It's been a long time since we've hung out. "Hey!" I say excitedly.

* * *

 

I am in a cafe with Urbosa—we haven't seen each other for weeks—well… ever since I met Link. But its not my fault. She's been busy too. Urbosa is older than me. She's a professor at my university and was my thesis advisor. After graduation, we started hanging out leisurely and is like my older sister. Recently, she's been going on a lot of trips—doing lectures and stuff.

"So… do you have a new boyfriend?"

I flinch. She's been telling me stories about her trips for the past hour. I'm still debating about whether to tell her about Link. A part of me wants to keep it as a secret… But there's another part that wants me to tell her. Maybe I can get some advice. Or something. I mean, this is Urbosa! She's my best friend.

"How… did you know?"

"Really, little bird? You think you can hide something like that from me?" Urbosa sneers at me. She calls me 'little bird' because I was flighty and small and delicate before. It kind of stuck.

I take a sip of my iced coffee and play for time. "Is it that obvious?"

"We're talking an awful lot about me. It was a random question but you just confirmed my suspicions." She winks as she takes a bite of her blueberry cheesecake.

I sigh heavily but a little bit glad as now I don't have to think of an introduction to the topic. Urbosa—straight to the point as always.

"Tell me, who is he?"

"Well… we met at a bar." I start. "And… we sort of hit it off."

"Is he handsome?"

I swoon and sway in my seat—"yes."

"Do I know him?"

I gulp. "Link."

"The model?"

I nod.

Urbosa wiggles her eyebrows. "Tell me more."

"He's not my boyfriend yet… But right… so he took me home. We had sex—"

"Was he good?" She interrupts.

I wince but giggle at the same time. "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?!"

She laughs but shrugs as if telling me to proceed. I take a deep breath. "So… there. . After that… he asked if we could move in together. There is also a time when he got sick and I went to one of his readings. Nicole was there—remember her? The actress?"

Urbosa nods but doesn't say anything.

"She's a bitch. Anyway… I pretended to be his girlfriend then."

"But now, you're not yet… official?"

I nod—hearing myself and knowing how… easy and lame I am. "He said… that he wanted to explore… this thing between us. And he didn't want to be apart from me." I blush at my next words, "and that he will do anything and everything to make me fall in love."

"He sounds… dreamy." Urbosa says after a while.

I nod. "Very much so."

"And have you?" She asked. "It's been weeks. Are you already in love with him?"

I… nod. This is the first time I've admitted to this out loud. He's got me. I am fucking hooked on him. That's the reason why I've been waiting every night for him to come home.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Urbosa interrupts my train of thoughts.

"He… He's been busy ever since he started that new show, Happiness. I'm seeing him less and less. He comes home late and leaves early." I explain.

"So you miss him?"

I nod slowly. "Duh."

"Life of a celebrity." Urbosa says in a clipped tone. I'm still waiting for her to make more comments but I know she's thinking about it.

"My place is farther than his. So I was thinking that… to help—we can move to his place instead. So he can come home earlier." I say lamely.

But Urbosa just nods, looking at me over the rim of her coffee cup. "That's a nice gesture."

"Anything I can do to help." I say slowly. I know it's right around the corner.

"My take on this—" Urbosa starts, "This can go two ways. Either he just wants you around to fuck—or he really does like you." She sips her coffee again. "The first one is… not so probable. He doesn't need to move in with you to do that. So I'm guessing it's the second."

I nod. I have the same guess. "It's just that… it's been a long time since we've really spent some time together. He's been so busy."

"Why don't you go visit him at the set?" She asks. "They think you're his girlfriend anyway. You can get away with it."

But I shake my head. "Link… he's famous. We almost got caught when we went to the mall that one time. It scared him—made him think that I wanted to get away."

"Does he know about the thing… with your Father? Why you want to stay hidden?"

I nod. "I told him. He's working for HyHo."

Urbosa's eyebrows shot up and I watch her gulp. "That's… very close."

"Yeah. But he promised not to mention me. And I don't want the press to know who I am. With him… that will always be a risk."

"So… you're torn between loving him fully and being found out?" Urbosa says simply.

I giggle a bit nervously. "You know me so well, it's scary."

It takes a while for her to answer. "I say go for it."

I am a little bit confused. "Go for?"

"Go! Fall in love with him! Do everything you want with him—announce it to the world!" She exclaims with a smile. "Your relationship with that fucking boring ex of yours was a pain in the ass. I haven't met Link yet. But I would _kill_ for a man like that."

I laugh aloud out her outburst but feel a sense of comfort and warmth spread throughout me. "But my Father—"

"Fuck him, right?" Urbosa says. "You're an adult now. You've been taking care of yourself for years and you don't need him."

I nod. When Urbosa puts it like that, it all sounds so simple.

But maybe it is.

I remember Link telling me not to overthink this.

"Get him to say he loves you. Then go from there."

"I think he's waiting for me to say it first."

"Fucking gentleman. Where'd you find him?!"

I shrug and giggle. "He said… he's _drawn_ to me. Like… gravity."

"Why. is. No. One. Drawn. To. Me." Urbosa groans aloud. I laugh at this. She's had several relationships but they all go away in the end—intimidated by her fiery personality and success in life. "Just go marry him. Your ass of a father won't be able to marry you off if you're already spoken for." She tells me mischievously.

And for a moment, I entertain the thought of him and I getting married… maybe some kids. But before all of that—the immediate problem is that I miss him.

"Do you think it's… weird that I already… you know." I ask her slowly.

But Urbosa shakes her head. "For some people, it takes weeks, months, years—whatever. For some—seconds. Time doesn't matter. When you know, you _know_."

Urbosa's phone rings and she snaps it up with an annoyed expression. I can tell it's important because she gets up and excuses herself. A few minutes later, she comes back. "Listen, little bird. I have to go. My publisher is doing shitty and I need to get back."

I nod and shake it off. "No worries. We can catch up again next time." I tell her.

She puts on her coat and gives me a tight hug. "Take care of yourself. Bring Link next time. Love you."

"Love you too, Urbosa." I call out. And just like that—I was back to being alone.

I get an Uber and go back home.

* * *

 

"I'm home."

I automatically look at the clock. It's a little past eight. "Kitchen!" I called out.

He pops is head around the corner with a big smile. "Hey." He slid his hands around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

"Stir-fry. Have you eaten?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not yet. I sent you a message that I was on my way home."

I take two bowls and he clings to me. I portion out the food but he takes them and brings them to the counter. "I haven't seen it yet. But I made dinner for you too, just in case."

I take my seat and he does beside me. "Thank you for dinner."

I begin to eat and so does he. I watch him from the corner of my eye but he's on his phone—looking at what looks like… a PDF. Maybe another script. Most probably.

I keep on going back to what Urbosa and I have talked about. And also… I need to tell him that we should move to his place. I've left the luggages in the bedroom for now.

"Zelda?" He calls and I look at him.

I don't know how long I've been spacing out but I see that he's done with dinner and he's reaching for my empty bowl too. "Oh!" I gasp as I move away. He kisses me on my forehead sweetly and I feel my heart flutter.

"Why are you spacing out?" He asks with a smile as he proceeds to wash the dishes.

"I… I was just thinking." I say.

"About?"

"Uhmm…"

_Get him to say he loves you._

"I was out with my friend earlier today." I say.

"Oh, really? Is this Urbosa? You mentioned her before." He says as he dries up the dishes and puts them on the rack.

"Yeah. We went out for coffee after I was done with work." I watch him dry his hands and he comes to me, his arms circling my waist as he kisses me lightly. It's a distraction and I miss him.

"Did you tell her about me?"

I nod. "She said you're dreamy."

He chuckles. "I try to be. I'm sorry I've been away most of the time. But… I'm almost done with Happiness so…" He starts to apologize.

I wave it off. "It's fine. I understand completely."

"But I miss you…" He whispers before kissing me again. And I am pressed flushed against his chest. I kiss him back—slowly yet hungrily. I start to get excited but he pulls away. "Let me get a shower first." He whispers sexily.

I nod, trying to control my breathing. "Okay."

He gives me one last look before going into the bedroom.

And that's when I suddenly remember.

I hear a thud. I imagine it must be a phone. But I flinch and look towards the bedroom where he comes rushing out and I feel a sense of panic. "What?! What happened?" I gasp but he takes me in his arms and hugs me tight—knocking the wind out of me.

"Please… don't." He whispers desperately. My heart is thumping and before he says another word—he lifts me up on the counter where he starts to kiss me—stopping the words from coming out of my mouth. "Don't. Zelda, please don't do this. I'm sorry."

He keeps on mumbling his apologies as he keeps on kissing me—hungrily, desperately. His hands—his hands are wandering—gripping me tightly as he holds me close to him. "Is this because of last night? Is this because I don't have time for you?" He demands, his voice hoarse. He pulls back away from me and searches my eyes with his.

Words are dying in my throat as I sat there, confused and breathing heavily. "Wha—what do you mean?"

He crushes his lips against mine immediately, groaning—a low rumble in his throat. "Please. Don't. Please don't make me leave." He mumbles in between kisses.

He's seen the luggage. And he thinks I'm throwing him out. "Link, I—" I try to stop him but he's taking off my clothes. And where my skin is exposed, his mouth is on it immediately. He grabs my breast and puts my nipple into his mouth, sucking. I gasp aloud at the sensations as my toes curl and my legs wrap themselves around his waist.

But he needs to know. I take a deep breath and try to focus, "Link, I—"

Instead, he comes back up and kisses me again, effectively stopping the words. "Let me love you. Please." I hear the thud of his jeans falling on the floor. And I let the words die in my throat, forgetting what I was supposed to say. He takes my panties from under my shirt and pulls them down. "Let me _love_ you."

I am reeling. The promise of him buried deep inside me has me fucking reeling. It's been so long. I forget what I'm supposed to say. I watch him stroke himself as he looks into my eyes and I must look flushed and desperate and aroused.

"Link…"

There is desperation and fire in his eyes as he exhales softly. "Zelda, please. Please don't do this." He whispers. And he whispers them again and again and again. And now I'm not entirely sure what it is I'm not supposed to do.

He buries himself in me over and over and he's doing it so passionately that I am on an entirely different plane. I am coming back down to earth as he released himself inside me when he whispers he loves me so softly I'm sure I imagined it.

He apologizes into me repeatedly and we end up on the bed catching our breaths as he hovers over me, his forehead against mine.

It takes a moment for me to recover.

"Did you just… fuck me into submission?" I ask softly.

He looks away but looks back at me, "depends… Did it work?"

I nod slowly. "Maybe."

He twitches inside me and I giggle as he pulls out. But he doesn't leave. I feel him against my thigh. "Please don't kick me out." He whispers sombrely. "I know I've been busy and I haven't been paying attention to you lately but I love…"

I know I did not imagine what he whispered earlier. "Me?"

I expected him to blush, to look away—maybe to deny it—I don't know. But he doesn't. He looks at me squarely. "Is that okay?"

What the actual fuck—wait, hold up. Is he asking me if it's okay to love me? Is it?

Yes.

Yes.

A thousand times yes.

But I reign in my excitement and nod.

"Then, yes. I love you." He whispers in a voice so low that its sexy and rough and husky. He doesn't wait for me to say it back but instead he kisses me. "So please… Don't kick me out. I need you."

His confession has me broken in pieces and light is streaming through. I cannot keep it from him any longer. He'll know soon anyway. But… he's still staring at the bags and so I let out a giggle while he looks at me questioningly.

"I have no plans on kicking you out." I say with a smile.

His fingers are tracing the column of my neck, down to my collarbones. "Then?"

"I was going to say… that we move in at your place instead. Because you're closer to the city." I literally see him in relief as he falls on the bed beside me. He's hiding his face under his arm. I turn on my stomach and look at him.

"So… I got it all wrong?" He winces.

I cannot stop giggling as I nod. "I still appreciate the… apology." I pry his arm away from my face as he looks away in embarrassment. "Heeey."

"I made a fool of myself." He says as he stares up at the ceiling, refusing to look at me.

I know he's embarrassed. But I can't help but tease him. "So you're kidding about loving me?" I ask him—with just a hint of hurt in my voice.

He looks at me directly. "No."

"I spaced out during dinner. Then you started kissing me so it slipped my mind to tell you about me packing up." I explained.

He smiles at me lazily as he pulls me closer to him, my head comfortably on his chest. "Does my kissing distract you?"

"Yes." I answer honestly.

He traces my lips with his thumb.

I want him to know I love him too. But what comes out instead was, "how is work?"

He shrugs as he props his head with his hands under. He looks down at me. "I am eager to get it over with."

"How is… HyHo?" I ask. I know he's started working already but this is the first time I've asked him.

He doesn't look away from my eyes. "I did a couple of shoots. Pretending to be in a meeting, in a call, whatever. Pretty boring stuff."

I don't ask about my father. And he doesn't volunteer information either. For this, I am grateful. "You said Happiness will be done soon?"

He nods slowly. "Yes. Good riddance. I'm tired of Nicole."

"Is she bothering you again?"

He shifts under me. "Have you seen… Happiness? Or do you know what it's about?" He asks.

I shake my head and smile at him sheepishly. "At the reading… I wasn't listening… exactly."

He chuckles. "Okay. Then… It's a romantic series. I'm the boyfriend—" he says this with air quotes and an annoyed look on his face, "—that gets cheated on. I'm only at the start of the series and maybe some cameos by the end of it."

"Oh. And Nicole is… the girlfriend?"

He nods. "I just want to get it over with."

"This is unlike you. I thought you liked your job."

"I do. It's just…" He sighs and looks at me, touching my cheek with the back of his hand. "It's keeping me away from you and I don't like that." I blush under his words but he turns on his side and my vision blurs as he touches the tip of my nose with his. I _feel_ him smile before I see it. "You haven't told me you loved me back."

I pull back in surprise but he catches the back of my neck and pulls me down on him for a kiss. His lips brush against mine softly and I feel the familiar build of desire and excitement, my heartbeat starting to accelerate.

"I'm hoping like hell you do." He says in a half-whisper. I find myself nodding as I feel warmth all over my body. He smiles at me as if in awe and wonder and nuzzles my nose with his. "Say it." He says.

"I love you, Link."

He chuckles before flipping me on my back and I squeak in surprise. He's between my legs again and I _feel_ him as he guides my legs to wrap around his hips. He kisses my neck and leaves marks on my chest. He takes my breath away as he responds with his actions and shows me just how much he loves me back.

* * *

 

That night, we went to his apartment with the bags I packed. I am in the walk-in closet where I hang up my clothes at the space he provided. My necessities were already in the bathroom. And he's given me a pair of warm, fuzzy socks as the central heating kicks in so I don't have to walk around barefoot.

He's shown me a more detailed tour of the place and led me to a room at the end of the hallway with lots of windows and sunlight. It's empty with a few shelves on one side. "This will be your office." He says with a gesture.

"What?" I gasp. I mean… I didn't fucking expect—

"I'll set this up for you so you can be comfortable working here too." He says with a smile before closing the door and taking my hand to show me the laundry room.

Now, he's in the kitchen talking to Sidon on the phone.

I am happy. And content.

I've finally admitted it to him—confessed my real feelings. And so did he. And we're a couple now, right?

Right?

I mean… we've confessed… so that means…

Okay, fine. After saying it—he made love to me over and over until I was tired and we didn't get around to talking about it. But does the status really matter? Isn't what's important is the fact that we love each other?

Okay.

I need a solid answer.

Later.

I will ask him later.

I continue setting up the closet when I hear his footsteps come into the bedroom. Sure enough, I feel his arms around my waist. "Hey."

"Hey. How is Sidon?" I ask him.

"A little pissed." He says sweetly in contrast to what he's stating.

"And why?"

"Because HyHo wants to give me a security team, assistants and my own car." He says in a singsong voice. I know he's doing it to keep the mood light at the mention of HyHo. Wew. My father can really be a fucking handful.

I put the last shirt in a drawer and face him. "Okay. One by one. Security?"

"I don't want people following me everywhere. Besides, it means they'll… see you too."

I nod. "Assistant?"

"Having an assistant means someone who will be here at our place—" my heart flutters at the mention of 'our' "—almost all the time so I'll get to spend even less time with you."

"Car?"

"I can get my own." He says with a cheeky smile.

"Points taken." I say. But a part of me is a little… guilty. I know it's because of me that's why he's refusing these… improvements. "You can use my car, you know. There's no point… in buying another one." I say softly.

He smiles at me. "I like this. Sharing stuff."

And I remember what I need to ask him. "I also… wanted to set the record straight."

He looks at me expectantly. "Hmm?"

"I mean… you're officially… my boyfriend now, right?" I ask. I fucking dare ask.

He chuckles and kisses me. "I thought I was already?"

"But—it's like setting a goddamn Facebook status. I think I need it in writing." I exclaim as he laughs aloud and leads the way out of the closet. "I am dating the great model-actor Link and you know—i need… some sort of confirmation."

"Yes. I am. And you're mine." He says swiftly that's all too fast and hurried for my liking. I drag my feet and he looks back at me almost impatiently. "What's wrong?"

"Say it properly." I demand as I take my hand out of his and cross my arms.

He laughs for a moment but sees the serious look on my face. He stands straight in front of me. "Okay. We are… officially a couple now. I am your boyfriend. You are my girlfriend." He says slowly.

I bite my lower lip to keep myself from grinning like a damn fool. But he smiles and leans forward, taking my chin in his hands. "You are so adorable and cute and I love it and I love you." I blush at his words but I don't flinch from his kisses.

* * *

 

Link woke up late this morning since we slept late last night. I don't blame him. I had a hard time getting up out of bed too. But he ended up rushing and now even left his phone by the bedside table.

I haven't fucking touched it, okay.

But it's been beeping and ringing most of the morning so I figured he needs it. So I am here in the kitchen making coffee while I type in Sidon's number to ask where they are. I could take it to him… and maybe see how he works and goggle at him.

I just turned the coffee machine on when I hear the doorbell ring.

Hmm… Link did not mention anything about visitors today. And if it's Sidon… He would have called first. I go to the front door and look at the video intercom. There is a girl with red hair outside. She looks a lot like Sidon.

I press the button. "Hi. Can I help you?"

She peers into the intercom. "Hi. Are you Zelda?"

I'm pretty sure she's related to Sidon. They have the same eyes. "Yes."

"Great! I'm Mipha. Sidon's sister. He asked me for a favour to grab some stuff for Link."

I quickly open the door and she steps inside. She's small but her lithe and petite figure is model-like. Her features are dainty and she's very pretty.

Once she's inside, she gives me a quick hug and I am a bit taken aback at her closeness. "Damn Link for not introducing us earlier!" She says with a big smile. "Again: hi, I'm Mipha. Nice to meet you."

I gulp as she lets me go. "Hi, I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you too."

She looks at me from head to toe and I feel a little bit uncomfortable. I'm wearing one of Link's shirts which reaches the top of my thighs and the fuzzy socks he gave me last night. I completely forgot what I was wearing when I came to answer the door.

I can tell Mipha is very friendly—just like Sidon. She gives me a small bow and points to the bedroom. "Do you mind showing me the bedroom?" She must have seen the surprise on my face because she laughs. "Link is at a Happiness shoot. I'll be doing a cameo there too. But Link left his phone and since I'm quite nearby, I volunteered to go get it."

I nod, "ohh. I was just thinking that! I saw it this morning and was just about to call Sidon so I could bring it."

But Mipha grasps my wrist and shakes it excitedly. I cannot help but to be pulled in by her enthusiasm. "Let's go together! You can see him at work! You're his girlfriend, right?"

It takes me a second to nod as I blush. She giggles. "Uhmmm… Yeah."

"I wonder how in the world you ended up with Link." She says as she crosses her arms and looks at me. "You could be a model—even more famous than me. What do you do?"

I lead her to the kitchen. "Maybe we should sit." I say with a giggle as she plops herself down on a stool. I offer her some coffee and she nods while I explain. "I'm a developer. I code and stuff."

"Smart people stuff?" She asks.

I shrug. "Not really."

"I can never do that." She sighs heavily as she takes the cup in her hands and blows on it before taking a sip.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" I ask her as she lounges against the stool so casually.

She waves her hand. "Let the boys wait. I'm more interested in you. I've been stuck with those two for a long time and I need some girl talk—if you don't mind?" She raises a sleek eyebrow and I smile at her.

She's very nice. And every second makes me like her more even though we've met just minutes ago. "I don't mind."

"So… how did you meet?" She asked so casually I expected it.

"At a… bar." I say. "Then we kind of hit it off from there."

"That was just weeks ago and now you're living together and you're a couple?" She leans forward eagerly with a big smile on her face and I nod. She erupts in giggles, slamming the table with her hand. "That is soooo fucking romantic! Damn that Link he totally put the moves on you and I didn't even know he's that good!"

I laugh at her outburst but I am a bit curious. "The moves?"

But she placates me immediately. "Oh don't think of it that way. I was just saying that Link is… cold and unapproachable usually even though he's really nice. Ever since I met him, I haven't known him to date seriously."

"Date seriously?" I ask—now I am really intrigued.

"Haven't you… googled him before?" Mipha asked.

But I shake my head. "Oh no. I don't think I can do that. It might drive me crazy."

"He doesn't get involved in scandals usually. But he does date for… promotional stuff and others. But they were never serious or even ended up that way." She explains.

I nod. "That's great to hear."

"But nooooow…. Looking at you…. Damn, you're very pretty. Are you going to announce your relationship soon? Make it public?"

I purse my lips. "We haven't talked about that yet." And doing that will reveal… who I am.

"There's no rush anyway. But I'm really glad you came into Link's life. Sidon's getting a little bit more bearable these days because Link is in such a good mood." She praises me.

Just then, her phone rings and she answers it with a smile at me. "Sidon. Yeah. I'm here with Zelda. I'll be bringing her with me. Yepp—okay." She turns to me. "Our _dearest_ manager is asking where I am. Go get ready I'll wait for you here."

I nod and take my leave to get dressed. Since it's a shooting set… I have to make sure I look presentable. Plus… If this is Happiness… Nicole will be there too… So I take a dress and apply a light bit of makeup. I then call the office to tell them I will be on call for the rest of the day.

I go back to the kitchen to see Mipha pouring herself another cup of coffee and she looks at me, letting out a soft whistle. "You're on fire, girl. I like it."

I look down at myself. Okay… I must have overdone it a bit. The dress I chose has a slightly low neckline than the usual. I feel a little bit… disappointed at myself that I have to resort to this but I also want to see how Link will react. He always sees me in big shirts and socks and the last time I wore a dress was when we went to that date in a mall.

I liked how he looked at me. I liked how he… appreciated my dress.

"Isn't this… too much?"

"If you ask me—you've got a cleavage and you should not be afraid to show it. I like it." She takes a long sip, draining her cup. "Ready to go?"

I nod and slip Link's phone into my bag. "Ready!" I say with a smile.

* * *

 

We get to the location set and it's a mansion in one of those affluent neighbourhoods. Mipha is let in easily through security and she leads me into the mansion.

She says hi to a lot of the crew members who seem to know her. They look at me curiously but I just smile at whomever we pass. Soon, we reach a large bedroom at the second floor with a huge mirror.

Mipha strides in confidently but I peek in first before going in.

Our eyes meet at the mirror's reflection and I can tell he's surprised. "Zelda?"

His stylist—moves away from his hair as he stands up and holds out his hand for me. "Hey." I say with a smile. I am a bit dazzled by the bright lights but he gives me a warm hug and Mipha giggles at the corner.

He kisses the corner of my lips. "You're here." He says with a smile.

"Yeah… Mipha dropped by the apartment to get your phone and I decided to tag along. Do you mind?" I ask.

But he shakes his head with a smile. "No. I'm glad you're here." He gestures to the woman beside him. "This is Lila, my stylist."

I shake her hand and she gives me a warm smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Zelda, you can sit here beside me." Mipha calls out.

He reluctantly lets go of me as he sits back down on his chair and Lila goes back to doing his hair. I hand him his phone and he smiles at me. "Thanks."

"I hope… Mipha didn't force you to come here." Sidon drawls as Mipha slaps him across the arm. I laugh and shake my head. "Nope. I was already thinking of bring Link's phone when I saw he left it this morning."

Just then, someone sticks his head into the bedroom and waves at all of us. "Oh, Mipha. You're here already." He says.

"Assistant director." Sidon whispers to me.

"Yeah, I figured I should just get here early." Mipha says from beside me.

The assistant director catches Link's eye. "Hey, Link. Scene 82, ready? We need to change last minute"

I see Link's face fall but he composes it just in time. "82, you say?"

The AD consults his notes. "Yep. Same location. Nolan says we can squeeze that in for today. Five minutes!" With that he left us. I look at Link but he's looking down at the script on his lap, his hand clenched into a fist.

Sidon must have noticed the temperature dropping in the room because he takes his copy of the script and flips to the scene. I watch him scan it quickly and mutter a curse under his breath.

Okay. Hold up. Now, I'm fucking curious about Scene 82. I was just about to ask Sidon when Link speaks up. "Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"What… happened to work today?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm on call for production bugs and fixes."

"Oh." He doesn't sound… relieved. His eyes are darting back and forth. "But what if they need you right now, do you have your laptop with you?"

Weird. "Hmm… nope. But I can easily dictate instructions from here." I say softly.

"You guys, hungry? Why don't you go get some food, Mipha? Take Zelda with you?" Sidon suggests in a strained voice.

Okay something is definitely up. The fuck is happening? I look at Sidon who is avoiding my eyes.

"Fuck you, both. What's with Scene 82?" Mipha says out loud. "Why are you getting rid of Zelda?"

Thank you, Mipha.

"You're acting like a bunch of scaredy cats. Give me." She gets on her feet and holds out her hand. But when Link or Sidon doesn't give her the script, she grabs it before they could protest. I wait with bated breath as she cans the page and she gets a worried look on her face before staring at me.

Happiness… is a romantic drama. Link… plays the part of a boyfriend… And judging from their reactions to this mysterious Scene 82… I think I know why they're acting all weird and awkward. "It's a bed scene, isn't it?" I ask softly.

Sidon clears his throat. I don't look at LInk. I look at Mipha who nods after a moment. "Yes." She says. She throws the script on a chair and holds out a hand. "Sorry, Zelda. We don't have to stay for it. We can go somewhere else." She suggests with a smile.

I look at Link who is flushed, his face in his hand. He's breathing heavily and Lila has taken a step back to fix her hairbrushes. I…

Okay. I am stunned. I mean…

I knew he's an actor. It just… I never thought about it this way. He's probably kissed so many girls other than me. But that's his job. It's his job… So I can't… I can't get jealous, right?

Right?

_But a bed scene… Is very different from a kissing scene._

I feel a lump forming in my throat. Should I stay? Should I go?

"Leave us." Link says after a while.

Sidon sighs heavily behind me. Mipha gives me a small smile. They leave the room with Lila following them. She closes the door behind her.

"Come here." He calls for me.

My heart is thumping loudly. And the blood is rushing to my ears. I think I can hear my own heartbeat. With shaky legs, I get up and go to him. He takes both of my hands which I'm sure are freezing cold by now and he kisses my knuckles. "I don't really know what to say." He says after a while in defeat.

I am looking at a spot a few inches above his head at the wall. I am focused on it—i could burn a hole through the fucking wall. Thoughts… Thoughts are running around in my head. I remember Nicole with her body-skin dress and sashaying hips and lingering fingers back at the reading. I see her in my mind's eye with the sultry smile and gorgeous features and in a few minutes…

Even though it's just acting.

Her hands would be all over him.

Why haven't I thought about this before?

I mean… When he comes home… after a day's shoot… He kisses me. But I have never thought that… during the same day… He's been kissing her at work.

I…

It's…

It's a little bit too late when I realise that I am holding back tears as I gasp and take a deep breath. He stands up and holds me close agains this chest. "You don't… have to see it. Stay here. Or Mipha can take you somewhere else."

But I'm already _seeing_ it, Link.

Jealousy—anger? They rip me from the inside and I feel an actual tightening around my chest as I gasp and catch my breath. Some stray tears escape. I can't… bear to hold him.

The thought that he's been kissing someone else at work… then coming home to kiss me… disgusts me. I do not deny it. But it does.

It really does.

There is a knock on the door. And Sidon peeks in. "They're calling for you." He says.

I am still frozen on the spot as he lets me go. He leans forward to kiss me but I… I look away. I see the pain of rejection on his face. And I am instantly guilty but not regretting. I feel his lips on my forehead instead.

"Don't go out of this room." He says softly.

Mipha doesn't come back into the room. She was whisked off to makeup when they spotted her outside. Sidon… I can hear his voice while he talked on the phone. Lila, the stylist, comes back and she smiles at me.

"Hi, Ms. Zelda. I—"

"He's asked you to not let me out of your sight?" I say.

She nods sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

I sit back down on the chair as she proceeds to fixing her stuff again. The lump in my throat is so hard I feel like I'm choking. I have to see. It's like ripping off a fucking bandaid. I need to get it done quickly.

He's always said that it wasn't romantic at all—with twenty or so crews looking at you while you do it and cameras pointed at you. But I need to see. I need to say how… _fake_ it is so I can be convinced.

I hear some commotion outside as some people run back and forth with equipment. "Link talks an awful lot about you." Lila tries to make conversation. I am not trying to be rude but… my head is swimming with images of Link and Nicole kissing and in bed.

A few minutes pass and I hear the director signal for action from quite a distance. Before I knew it… I was on my feet following my voice. I feel Sidon's attempt to stop me but I wrench my wrist away from his grasp and I end up at the end of the hallway.

The double-doors of a room where open and several thick cables were going into it. It is eerily silent except…

Except I hear moaning.

And I hear Link's heavy breathing and grunts.

I know it's him. I've heard it all before.

I didn't want to go. I wanted to go back and just walk away but my feet take me inside and I slip into a corner. The view is blocked by several cameras and tripods and people and there were spotlights—trained on a massive bed in the middle of the room.

My neck cranes as I try to get a good look and that's when I _see_.

My boyfriend is hunched over Nicole. Their lower bodies were draped with a blanket but he's… thrusting into her as she throws her head back and moans. One hand is gripping the headboard, his knuckles white against the dark wood. Their breaths were heavy and as they… for better sense of the word… fucked in front of me.

"Cut! Change the angle a bit. To the left… A little bit more… Yes, perfect. And Link—can you hold her boob? We'll be going in for some close-ups so make sure your expressions are good. Nicole, grab his hair. Yes, like that."

They stop immediately. Well… Link does. But Nicole seems to be enjoying the view of my boyfriend who's pretending to fuck her. I watch as she threads his fingers in his hair and he adjusts himself more to the left just like the director said. His hand… is hovering over her chest—waiting for the signal.

"Okay… Lights… Camera… Action!"

I want to look away. But I can't.

I am frozen on the spot. I watch as Nicole pulled him down—just like I did—and kiss him… needily, hungrily, desperately. I watch as he kissed her back and continued his thrusting, his breath ragged and heavy and he groans as she rakes his nails down his back.

I…

Can't…

Look…

Away…

_Is this… what it looks like when I'm underneath you, Link?_

They're still kissing. And I am waiting for the director to end the take. He does. And Link sits back on his heels. Someone comes and wipes the sweat off his brow. The muscles on his back are corded and I can see him sweating. I know it all too well.

"Next let's try another position. Link—on the bed. Nicole on top. Let's check for angles,"

He sits on the bed and Nicole straddles him. I can see she's wearing nude underwear. But her breasts are bounding against his face. I can't hear it but they're laughing and talking. Someone comes to help them adjust the position. I see Nolan… Director Nolan—come over and study them closely.

He holds her close. Just like how he holds me close.

I keep on telling myself that this is just acting. That this is not real. That the one he loves is me. But the images are burned into my head and I am frozen here in my spot as I watched my boyfriend fuck somebody else.

The take starts again and Nicole is grinding on top of him. Her head is thrown back as she moans and Link… he takes her breasts in his hands and he attends to them like he does with mine. It was then that his eyes met mine.

Blue met green and he freezes on the spot. It takes a few seconds for— "Cut! Link—what's wrong?"

I thought I needed to see how _fake_ it is to convince myself that I am not affected—not jealous. But all I got is a good look at how _real_ it is.

The last I see is Link scrambling to get off the bed as I race out of the door, down the hallway and out of that mansion. I hear him call my name. I hear Sidon call me too. But I don't stop.

I don't stop for anyone.


	9. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews. I am very touched. I am very far from perfect but I do try. Also, thank you for the compliments on how I portrayed their relationship. It warms my heart and inspires me more to write when someone says that I did a good job. Also… I write faster if I get such reviews. *wink wink*.
> 
> I just thought that this could be a sequel to my other story, Adrift in Time and Skyward Bound. Or a prequel. Or whatever. I mean… They can exist in parallel in different worlds. I'm not yet sure if I will be including the other characters (like Ganon) into the picture. I have no definite plot for this. I'm making it up as I go. Haha!
> 
> If you are interested in the image of Link… And how I imagine him to look like specifically for this story, please check out @eori.namo's Instagram page. She's a fucking brilliant artist and looking at her drawings fuels the little perv in me. <3 And yes. That is what our model/actor Link looks like. Promise me, you will check her out, okay?

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 

Fuck.

It takes all of my willpower to go back into that room when all I can hear pounding in my ears is how badly I fucked up.

_Why?_

_Why the fuck was she in there?_

As soon as I finish the take, I storm back into the dressing room where Lila is apologising to me over and over about not keeping watch over Zelda more. But I don't blame her. Zelda… she's… She's got a mind of her own. If she wants to do it—no one can stop her. She's not a fucking child.

Damn.

Damn it all to hell.

The look in her eyes… Betrayal and anger and disappointment and… disgust.

Mipha had volunteered to get out and look for her but I said no. Her cameo will be shot soon. The only one I can do is… finish this shit.

And hope.

Hope like fucking hell she's at home waiting for me.

I almost rip the script in my hands as Lila fixes my hair for the next scene—a confrontation about the cheating that the characters have encountered. But right now… I feel like I'm the one who's cheated on her in real life.

Just when… Just when I finally—finally confessed. Just when we are an official couple. Just when. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I should have told her. I should have shown her the script and explained or something." I groaned with my head in my hands as Sidon paced beside me.

"She shouldn't have gone out of this room. She didn't have to see that." Sidon says gravely.

"No. It's my fault. I should have… I should have explained it to her fully. She's new at this stuff. And she doesn't watch the show. She didn't know what to expect." I snap.

Sidon doesn't answer. But I can see his brows furrowing. My heart is pounding as I try to focus. I want… I need to get out of here. But if I leave in the middle of a shoot—I'd have to pay a hefty fine. Plus… this episode needs to come out next week.

Breathing hard, I try to call her again. My hand is shaking and my fingers are numb but she doesn't answer. The ringing goes on and on. This must be what… the tenth time I tried? Where the hell is she?! I need to explain—to tell her that what she saw wasn't real—I mean… it was just acting!

And finally—finally—she answers. But the explanation dies in my throat. And all I can croak out is "Zelda?"

"Link." Her voice is small and soft and I know—I _know_ she's crying and shaking somewhere. I _know_ that she needs me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Sidon and Lila leave the room tactfully. I give them a look of gratefulness. She doesn't answer. But I can hear cars in the background—is she outside? Where is she? Was that… Was that a subway? A train?

I can barely hear her breathing. "I'm sorry." I want to tell her to come back. But that's a bad idea… This place will just… remind her of what I did. "I'm sorry. Please…."

I don't even know what the fuck I am begging her for. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have… seen that. I should have… made you left. I'm sorry."

She still doesn't say anything.

I want… I want to tell her everything. How I didn't like it—how it's just a job to me—a task that I need to do—how everything is fucking choreographed. I want to tell her that she's the only one—the only one I love. I want her to know that I am desperate for her and to please… please don't leave me.

But none of that should be said in a call. And it might drive her away. I'm fighting like hell to keep her as it is! Fuck. I don't know what to say!

I settle for, "I love you… Please." I am breaking and unraveling and desperate. I just… I _need_ to feel her. I need to have her in front of me, warm and comforting and _real_. I'm scared… I'm scared that when I come home tonight, she won't be there. "Please, Zelda."

I can tell she's breathing hard—thinking. And I wait. I wait endlessly.

"I need time." She whispers and ends the call.

And I just… I try to call her again but it's off. She's turned off her phone.

I sit there frozen until Sidon comes back to wake me from my stupor.

* * *

 

Sidon doesn't trust me to drive because I'm a bundle of nerves. He asked one of the crew to take my bike back to the apartment and he takes me into his car. I try to keep my cool but I have this… foreboding. And I'm hoping like fuck that it's not true. I urge him to drive faster.

It's been seven hours since I last saw her and she hasn't answered her phone since. Who the fuck knows where she's been. I tried calling the house phone but there's been no answer. And what gives me dread is that I even called the doorman, Simon, and he told me… that he hasn't seen her nor anyone has come up to my apartment.

Fuck.

The only other person I know she can contact is Urbosa. But I haven't met her. Nor do I know her number. And I feel guilty about not making more of an effort to get to know her better—to know her world better.

"She'll be there." Sidon tells me as we wait for a stoplight and I tap my foot impatiently.

"I fucked up, Sidon." I say.

"This is the last scene for Happiness. This is the last shoot. If ever you're going back, it'd be for Scene 137 and that's a long time away. Or for dubbing. It'll all work out." He says.

"I just… I should have explained it to her."

"People in the business like us… we know what we're getting at. But for outsiders—it's not… that easy. She needs time." Sidon says calmly.

_I need time._

That's what she said.

I hope like fuck that doesn't mean time _away_ from me. I cannot erase the look of disgust in her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears and I had another woman on my lap—grinding on top, her breast in my mouth—fuck.

Fuck.

I have a lot of fucks to give today.

I know she's not going to answer but I try to call her again. When that doesn't work, I ask Simon for updates. There are none. I call the house phone—no answer. I feel cold in my chest. What if…

What if she's not at home. I check her place. But what if she's not there?

Where the hell do I go to look for her? Do I scour the streets—go through every alley until I catch a glimpse of her long blonde hair?

We reach my building and Sidon waits for me downstairs. I am sprinting and running and Simon is ready with the elevator. "She's not here?" I ask him desperately.

But Simon shakes his head. "I manned the desk the whole day. She might have come up while I was on bathroom break but other than that…"

I press the elevator button again—willing for it to go faster. I am inside before the doors are opened fully and Simon comes after me. This fucking elevator is damn slow and I need to get to the top and her phone is still off.

I reach my door.

My hands are shaking as I take out my keys and I almost miss the keyhole and I am dreading what the apartment looks like but I _need to know._

I throw the door open, calling out her name. "Zelda? Zelda!"

It's eerily quiet and dark. I rush to the bedroom and throw open the doors of the walk-in closet—I clutch my chest in relief at the sight of her clothes still hanging. But… she's not here.

Where the hell is she?

I check all the other rooms. There's no sign that she came home after leaving the set. I try to remember how everything looked before I left but—I can't. My brain is a mess.

I take out my phone and dial Sidon. He answers on the first ring. "Not there?" He asks. "No." I say gruffly. "I'll be waiting here."

I go back out and Simon is waiting for me at the elevator. "Can you check the garage if the car is there?" I ask him.

Simon nods. "Yes, Sir."

We reach the lobby and Simon checks the cameras. He shakes his head. "Car is not there." It means she has it. She could be anywhere. I leave without another word, hurrying outside where Sidon is waiting.

* * *

 

My phone rings and it's Mipha. "Did you find her?" She asks.

"Not yet." We're speeding down an intersection on the way to her house and the cold spot in my chest is growing bigger—spreading through my whole torso. Her phone is still off and she's still not answering.

"Okay. Call me if you have news." She ends the call.

"Did she leave?" Sidon asks.

I shake my head. "Her stuff is still there."

"That's a good sign. We'll find her, Link."

I'd rather have her than her clothes, Sidon. But yes. Right now, I'll take what I can get. That's a good sign. I still have her house key in my key ring and as soon as Sidon stops in front of her building, I rush out.

I race up to the second floor and I jam the key in the lock—not even bothering to ring the bell. I _need_ to see her. I burst in, "Zelda? Zeldaa?" But I am greeted with darkness.

She's also not here.

And I realize… That I don't know anything about her. Despite the numerous information she told me before about she doesn't like cold floors and how she likes reading and the rain—I don't have a single clue as to where she goes when she _needs time_.

I rack my brain as I go through each room listlessly—knowing that she's not there but I still check every corner—every space.

_Where do you when you're lost, Zelda?_

_Where do you go?_

The first few days were wonderful. She's wonderful. But ever since the shoots start… I admit. I admit, okay. It was my fault. I was too busy to pay attention to her. Coming home late and leaving early in the morning didn't do much good to us deepening our relationship.

I was hanging on by a thread every time I see her passed out on the couch at two in the morning when I come home, a stale mug of coffee on the table.

I knew I was pushing it when I told her that I had a shoot the next day and her face fell.

I was hoping for time. More time. Hang on just a little bit, Zelda and I'll be back to woo you, to love you. And now…

Just when things are starting to finally get better, I can't _find_ her.

I hear footsteps behind me to see Sidon breathing hard. "Not here?"

I shake my head dejectedly.

"Do you know… where she might be?"

I shake my head again. I don't even know where her office is. Goes to show how little I know about her.

"What about her friends? Maybe we can find an address or something." Sidon says.

Her laptop is not here. Nor is her tablet. And do people still keep around those phonebook things? "Urbosa is her name. But I don't know her last name."

"I'll try to get something from Facebook." Sidon says as he plants himself on a chair and goes through his phone.

I go back into the bedroom.

Just last night…

She told me she loves me. And I told her I love her. I _showed_ her over and over again. Now… I don't even know. I don't even know where she is—where she could have gone. What kind of fucking boyfriend am I?

_Where do you go when you're lost, Zelda?_

_Where are you?_

"I found several Urbosas. But I don't know which one. Should I contact them all?" Sidon asks sticking his head into the bedroom.

"Please." I say desperately as I grab the pillow and inhale it.

It still smells like lavender and vanilla. My heart aches as I stare at the bed and remember how we made love. It was fucking but it was also making love and it was passionate and glorious and rough yet romantic.

I try.

I tried.

I try.

My fingers dial her number on my phone again. But it's still off. The place is empty and it's cold and it's late and dark outside.

_Where are you?_

"Link." Sidon calls from behind me. "Pull yourself together. We'll find her. She's not stupid. She just needs time to think."

I nod. "Okay."

"Do you want to wait here or back at your place?"

I don't know, Sidon. I don't know. Where will she go when she decides its time to come back? Here? Or there? Where? I am torn. I want to be in two places at once just in case. But… I have to trust her. That she'll go back to 'our' place. I have to trust her. I trust her. "Let's go back to my place." I hear myself whisper.

I feel Sidon touch me on my shoulder and lead me out the door. We leave her empty apartment. I feel just as empty as it is.

* * *

 

"I'll stay here with you. Just in case you need a ride." Sidon says as we enter my place.

I check each room again. But she's… still not here. I told Simon downstairs that if ever the car comes back, he needs to call me immediately. Any sign of her—call me immediately. Four of the Urbosas that Sidon tried to contact are not the ones we are looking for. I'm reaching a dead end and I'm grieving as I sit on the couch, staring at the door.

I feel a nudge. "Go take a shower. I'll keep watch." Sidon says.

I don't have it in me to argue. So, I nod and give in. I'll hear it anyway. I'll hear if she's back. Sidon will tell me. And I need to wash—scrub myself. I need to get rid of Nicole's traces on me. I doubt she would… want to touch me after what she just witnessed.

I put myself in her place.

I wouldn't want to touch me.

After my bath, I get back outside where Sidon is on his tablet. He looks up at me and I know I must look like a mess. He shakes his head at my wordless inquiry if we have any news from the Urbosas.

I sit down heavily on the couch beside him and resume my vigil at the entrance, silently praying that she comes through those doors. If not this minute, then the next. If not, then the next after that.

 _I love you, Zelda._ _Please come back to me._

* * *

 

I wake up groggily from the couch. My immediate thought is Zelda and I jump out of the couch to check the rooms again frantically.

But Sidon is at the kitchen making coffee and he catches my eye while shaking his head. He takes my arm and pushes me on a stool and thrusts coffee into me. "Link." He says sternly.

I look at him. "Yeah?"

He looks strained—I can see him struggling with what he wants to say. I wait. "I've never seen you… this lost before." He says after a minute.

That's easy. "I've never had a Zel—…someone like her before." I say softly. Saying her name makes me ache as I drink the bitter liquid. It takes a while for the caffeine to kick in.

"Can you work today?" He asks me.

No. Not really. I want to stay here and wait for her to come back. I want to stay here and I want to see her and I want to be here when she goes through those doors and I will hug her and never let go. I reach for my phone and try to dial her number again.

My heart leaps when it rings. And I wait. I wait—until the call ends. She doesn't answer. I try again only to be stopped by Sidon.

"Link. You are distraught. I cannot take you to work like this." He sighs.

"I'm sorry, Sidon. Can I just… can I have this day off? I… I need to find her." I say.

"Where? Where do we go to look for her, Link?"

"I… don't know." I feel empty and hollow inside.

"We can't just start driving around the city hoping she shows up on some random bus stop." Sidon sighs.

I look over at the wall—it's almost 9am. Where did she sleep? Is she okay? Where did she spend the night?

"Do you know where she works?" Sidon asks.

"I didn't… ask for the name." I know he's getting pissed at the abysmal amount of information I have. _Don't worry, Sidon. I'm pissed too._

"Let's… wait until we have more information about Urbosa so we know where to go." He tells me as he starts opening cupboards and then the fridge. "I'll get some food ready."

I sit in silence but remember to thank him. "Thank you, Sidon." I mumble.

But he just shrugs.

* * *

 

It's past lunch time and there is still no word. Sidon has cancelled the rest of the day for me with the condition that I go to work tomorrow, no matter what. I have a dubbing to do for Happiness and a client visit for HyHo.

I am not… the type to fall apart. But now I'm stricken with such fear that she will never come back as I remember how headstrong and determined she is. But I trust her. I trust her. She said she needs some time—and time is something I can give. I will be patient. I am patient. I will wait for her as long as she needs.

I am at the couch and Sidon has given me a book. He's given me a book to read while he cleans up so I wouldn't be twiddling my thumbs. But I am staring at the same paragraph for the past hour and I haven't even gotten to page two. All the other Urbosas he's contacted have replied except one.

A professor and author—but according to her page, she's out of the country right now on some book signing tour. It seems… unlikely since she's several years older than Zelda is… But I am not about to lose hope and anything is possible.

_Where are you, Zelda?_

I wonder if she's okay… if she's eating… If she got enough sleep. Where did she stay? At a hotel? At another friend's house? The same questions race around in my head as I struggle with the fact that I don't have answers.

The doorbell rings and I jump to my feet.

_Zelda, is that you?_

My heart is thumping out loud as Sidon rushes out from the bedroom too. I take a deep breath and open the door without checking the video intercom. My face falls at the sight of… delivery men.

"Hi! We have a delivery for a… Mr. Link?" One of them says.

"I'm Mr. Link…" I say. I remember then what the boxes are for.

I had asked Sidon… to buy furniture for Zel—her office… So she'll have a desk and a chair and bookshelves… He hands me a clipboard and I sign it with my name at the bottom. "Where do we set up?"

Sidon pops over and takes the clipboard from me. He gives me a push towards the living room. "I'll handle this. Go."

I let him take the papers from me. And I go back to the couch and lie down. They haul boxes into the room at the end of the hallway and I find the noise… a little bit distracting. I close my eyes and concentrate on the thuds and drilling and sound of voices.

It takes them a while to get done. And when Sidon invites me to check their work—I shake my head. I don't get off the couch.

* * *

 

"Link… Link…" I am being shaken awake and I open my eyes—sitting bolt upright. "What?" I say aloud—my head is pounding as I look around disoriented. Sidon's face comes into focus.

"I found Urbosa." He says.

I am instantly awake as I get up and get dressed.

We meet Urbosa at a cafe. She's a tall, brown-skinned woman with long hair tied back in a ponytail. She's dressed smartly too. She shakes my hand and then Sidon's. "Link." She points to me. "You need my help to look for Zelda?"

I nod.

She's looking at me intently. "I was surprised. I just got off the airport when I read your message." She peered at us over her glasses. "I used to be Zelda's professor and thesis advisor at the university."

"Thank you for coming." I say. Really—she cannot even grasp how grateful I am that she's here. Any clue—no matter how small—is fucking helpful right now since I got nothing.

"So what happened?" She asked, leaning over the table. Sidon gets up to order us some drinks.

"I… I don't know how to start." I admit sheepishly. But she doesn't budge. I take a deep breath. "She saw me shoot a bed scene."

Urbosa's eyebrows shoot up. "Like… A real one?"

I nod. "She came to the set to bring something that I forgot. And I was going to shoot a bed scene. I told her… not to look and not to leave the room."

"But she did." She interrupts, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Sidon comes back and hands us coffees. He sits beside me but otherwise stays silent. "Yes. She was just… there. In the room. I didn't know that she was inside until it was too late.

Urbosa leans back. "And now you can't find her?"

I nod. "Yes. My only lead is you. She told me you had coffee a few days ago. And she's mentioned you before."

Urbosa nods. "Hmmm… I can imagine how hard it was for her. For anybody, really."

Her face swims back into my thoughts. The betrayal and disappointment and anger… It's burned against my skull.

"I mean… for people in the industry… it is always difficult to discuss with your partner the scope of a project. It is difficult for outsiders… to be on the receiving end of a love scene." She starts as she drinks her coffee. "I am guessing that you didn't sit her down and explain to her what she should expect?"

I shake my head. "Not really. That's my fault."

"It could give her some form of understanding. A chance to see _your_ world. So she won't feel threatened by it."

I do not mention the incident at the mall when we went on a date. My world, huh?

"There will always be people who will have a hard time adjusting to your… lifestyle… but Zelda is smart. She's not _fragile_. I think she was just shocked." She continues.

I nod. "I think so too. She told me she needs time."

"Time to think?"

I shrug. "That was the last thing she said."

"I like you, Link." Urbosa says quickly. "I can tell that you care for her… The fact that you're _doing something_ speaks volumes. So, I'll help you."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you, Urbosa."

She taps her chin with her finger as she thinks about it. "Zelda… doesn't go out much. But she does frequent some places much more than others. For example… this cafe."

I look around—expecting to see her in a corner or something.

"We always meet here. Well, most of the time. She also likes going to the library back at the university. It's one of her favourite places in the world." Sidon is taking down notes on his tablet as Urbosa tells me most of the places she's gone with Zelda.

"Quiet places mostly. Oh and there is this cafe near the university as well—she used to study there a lot. And the last time… I had to go look for her—that's where I found her." Urbosa says. "When she's lost… she goes back to the university. It's the place where she learned how to be… independent from…" Her eyes flit between me and Sidon. I shake my head a fraction of an inch and she continues like nothing happened. "It's one of her safe places."

My hands are still shaking a bit but not so much anymore. Finally… Finally, I have something I can work with.

"And if she didn't come home last night… I think I know where she spent the night." Urbosa says with a smile.

"Where?" I ask her immediately. Anything—anything will be helpful.

"My place. She has a spare key." Urbosa drains her coffee. She stands up. "You coming or not?"

* * *

 

We arrive at her apartment and she opens the door for us. I am jittery—the prospect of being able to see her is hovering but I am also apprehensive of what her reaction would be. But we are disappointed when we find her place empty.

Well, not really.

There's a folded blanket and a pillow on the couch. And there is a note taped to the fridge.

_Urbosa. I stayed over. See you when you get back. Thanks!_

"Yes. So this is where she was last night." Urbosa says. "Sorry. Want me to come with you to the university?"

But I cannot impose on her any longer. "It's fine. You must be busy. But can I have your number? Just in case she comes back?"

Urbosa nods as she takes my phone and puts in her number. "If she comes here tonight, I'll call you."

"Thank you." I say.

"Go try the university." She advises me. "The library—then the cafe."

I can imagine her curling up on that couch, wrapped up in a blanket. But I shake my head and get myself together. "I will call you when we find her."

She nods and I follow Sidon out the door. "University first?" Sidon asks as we get into his car. I nod. She was just here last night and I'm getting closer at finding her.

It's a weekday and we see a lot of students outside. Sidon has given me a cap and sunglasses to disguise myself. We move quickly before anybody gets a second look and recognises me.

We scour the grounds as much as we can. Soon… the sun was setting. The library proved to be a futile attempt. Sidon had asked the librarian if Zelda—turns out she's pretty known here—dropped by. But the librarian shook her head, saying that it's been months since she last visited.

We found the cafe that Urbosa mentioned. It's full of students hunched over books or hidden behind laptops as they studied for their lessons. We find a spot in a corner and Sidon orders some drinks.

I stare out at the darkening sky.

_Zelda, where are you?_

"Link…"

I look over at Sidon. "Maybe, we should go home?" I know he's uncomfortable saying this to me. But I do owe him for staying. Besides… he might have a point. "She asked for time. There's a reason why we can't find her. And going after her like this…"

I drink the coffee and think about it. "I guess, you're right."

"Don't get me wrong. I know how much you love her. I want to find her too. I feel… guilty about this, as well." He scratches his head. "I should have kept a closer eye on her."

A small smile escapes me as I shake my head. "She's stubborn. She would have fought you off."

"Let's go back. Who knows she might be waiting for you at the apartment. Urbosa will call us if ever Zelda ends up there."

I nod…

Is this it? Am I accepting defeat? I feel like it's a betrayal of my love for her.

"Let's just take a step back for a bit. She did ask for some time to think about it."

Think…

I understand that perfectly. We're alike in some ways—how we're both comfortable with silence. How at one weekend, I left early in the morning and she was reading by the window and I came home to find her in the same spot. She had said that she's spent the whole day just… relaxing. And thinking.

And I joked that if she thinks too much—she might end up realising how great she is and will probably leave me.

This memory sends a pang deep in my gut. Probably why I'm fucking panicking right now. I'm scared that if I leave her alone for a long time… she'll get ideas. That she deserves more. Someone more than me.

But that's her. Sidon is right. I can't put everything on hold just because she's not here. I can imagine her voice now… "You spent all day looking for me, you dumbass. You're an adult!" I hold my breath to keep myself from laughing. She wouldn't like it if she knew I'm this pathetic.

Nodding slowly, I look at Sidon who is waiting for my answer. "Let's go home, Sidon."

In a seemingly better mood than before, Sidon perks up just a little bit and grins at me. "Right. Then come on, I'll take you home."

He gets up to pay for our drinks as I rearrange my cap and pull it low over my head. I look around the cafe and imagine Zelda—maybe in a high ponytail and one of those backpacks as she buys coffee. I can totally see her in my mind's eyes—dumping her stuff on an empty seat, sighing. She would be opening her laptop and then getting started on studying.

She would have been awfully cute. "Oh, Zelda. Where did you run off to?" I sigh loudly as Sidon chuckles. Just then, the waiter comes back with the receipt and he does a double-take when he hears me.

"Did you say Zelda?" He says excitedly. He's middle-aged with dark hair and thick glasses.

"Yes. Why? You know her?" I ask him quickly.

He nods. He fucking nods. "Long blonde hair, green eyes, killer smile?"

I nod frantically. "Yes. That's her. Have you seen her?" My hands are balling into fists as I try to control myself.

"Everyone here knows her. She's a regular. She was here this afternoon. Left around an hour ago."

I stand up quickly and fix my cap. Sidon does too. "Did she—did she say anything before she left?"

"Come to think of it. She looked troubled. I asked her what's wrong and she said needs to go 'high up' to think." He says slowly.

"High up?" Sidon looks puzzled.

"Yeah. She said she needs to feel invincible." He says with a short laugh. "She's a very nice kid. You her boyfriend?"

I nod absent-mindedly and he leaves.

It clicks. It finally clicks.

Like a distant memory, her small voice echoes in my head. _"Up here… problems seem minute. Up here… I feel invincible—untouchable."_

Fuck.

I cannot believe it's taken me this long to realise it.

I know where she is.

* * *

 

I _feel_ her before I see her.

There she is sitting on the grass—overlooking the view. Her back is turned to me and I feel relief in my whole body. "Found you." I breath out.

She gets up slowly, surprise in her face that quickly dissolves in a small smile. "Hi."

With tired legs—I come up to her and I take her in my arms and she's immediately warm and with me. There are no words to describe what I am feeling right now. Immense relief? Not enough. I hold her close and she's perfect in my arms and I can feel her shaking. I feel wetness on the front of my shirt. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." I whisper.

But she shakes her head and gingerly… She's… a little stiff in my arms. I try to ignore it. I've been going around the city trying to look for her and here she is in my secret spot that's now hers as much as its mine. She's right in front of me.

"How did you…?"

"Sidon dropped me off." I answer. I let her go and her fingers are fidgeting. "And you left a clue."

I watch as she sits back on the ground and I follow suit. There's something… about her that doesn't want me close. It hurts that I know why but I… give her space. I give her time.

"Clue?"

"The cafe by the university." I take a deep breath. The air is fresh and cool.

"How did you find—"

"We tracked down Urbosa. I met her." I say simply as I rest my elbows on my knees and start playing with the grass. I want to kiss her. I want to hold her. But I don't want to drive her away.

"Urbosa?"

"I just realized… that I know nothing about you. About where you go when you're… lost and you need to think… or who your friends are." I say. I try to keep the hurt away from my voice. But I can't so I just gulp. "I'm sorry. I should have made more of an effort to get to know you better."

"I'm sorry I'm using your secret place." She whispers.

Her hand is on the grass beside me. I want to hold it… I feel like she's slipping through my fingers. I feel the distance between us growing and I'm afraid of where this conversation might lead. Fuck me and my romantic notions. I did something wrong… I expected her to jump into my arms and kiss me and then we'll go home and all will be right. But life is not a fucking fairy tale.

The truth is when she saw me—surprise was on her face and the hint of the same betrayal is behind her eyes that used to look at me like I'm a piece of art. The images of me… fucking Nicole… will haunt her.

And that's exactly what's holding her back now.

I can't blame her. I can't. I just. Fuck. She's so calm.

"I'm sorry… that I left." She says.

I watch her at the corner of my eye. The guilt in me is immense and I don't know what the fuck I should do. Do I get down on my knees? Do I beg? A thousand apologies won't change the images burned in her mind. I'd rather she shout and or hit me or something. Like this, she looks… defeated.

 _Please, Zelda. Please._ I am dreading what comes next. Every time she opens her mouth, I hold my breath like I'm fucking waiting for a death sentence.

"I'm sorry… that you had to see that." I say softly. Desperate, I move to face her and take her hand. She flinches but relents. I feel the sting in my eyes as I bit my lower lip. "Zelda… Please, look at me."

Her words, as soft as a feather, stab me like knives. "I can't."

A lump has formed in my throat. I didn't… I didn't do anything wrong… But it's not a matter of right or wrong… I hurt her. I hurt her feelings—after promising over and over again that I won't. Fuck.

"Do I disgust you that much?" I ask—my voice broken. I am torn. If I could… just turn back time. It wasn't… I want to tell her that I didn't do anything wrong. That it was my job! I am paid—paid to _act_ and _pretend_. I want to tell her that none of it was real—that the kisses mean nothing—that I didn't _feel anything_ the whole time. That it was her on my mind.

But even in my head it all sounds like bullshit. It all sounds like an excuse.

I _can't_ force her to understand my side. What she witnessed… is enough to send anyone running. I bow my head and blink back tears when she doesn't answer. _Yes… Yes, I do._ I take deep breaths to calm myself down. _You are disgusted by me_.

"What do you want me to do, Link?" She says softly—almost a whisper. I hear the pain in her voice and it hurts me double to know that it's my fault.

"If I could turn back time, I would." I swear.

"When I close my eyes, I see it." Her voice is faint. "I see… you and her. And it's funny. Because I know… that… that it's just pretend. And that you're not… really doing it." She takes a deep breath. "But… I can't forget it."

The night moves arounds us slowly and we are silent. She's still sobbing but I don't… I don't dare touch her. I don't say anything.

I remember what I told her that morning… She calls the shots. I'm literally at her mercy. "I'll quit. I won't do that anymore." I say. I am determined.

"I can't ask you to sacrifice your creativity and passion for my insecurity." She says after a while.

But I shake my head. "I quit. As of now, I quit. I won't do those scenes anymore. I won't act anymore." I tell her desperately. Anything. I'll do anything.

"Your like what you do. You're passionate about it. Your work is important." She says.

"You're more important." I say loudly. She looks up at me. And her eyes are wide and surprised at my outburst. "Can't you _see_? I… I don't want to do those things at your expense. I'd rather quit if it means losing you." I squeeze her hand and it's limp and cold in mine. But I don't give a fuck. I hold it tight. "My life is yours. I live _for you_."

I watch her expression change from sadness to surprise to disbelief then… understanding? "Link…"

"I know you don't want to touch me right now. I know you can't bear the sight of me. But I can't—the last 30 hours was a fucking nightmare, Zelda! I _cannot_ lose you."

"Link…"

"Zelda, please. Please _._ There's this distance between us now… that if… if—if we don't get past it—there's no going back! I've had you for a month. I _need_ you for the rest of my life. If you… If you can't _be with me_. That's fine. I'll stay away. I'll sleep on the fucking couch and give you space but please… Please…" I'm rambling I know it but I don't care—"come home. Come back to me." I take a deep breath, desperate. I am crying and I must look like total shit— "I'll get you your own room if you want. But I need you… to not run away… Please stay."

"I can't… ask you to quit."

"You're not. I'm deciding on my own." I say firmly. She has not wrenched her hand out of my grasp. I take it as a sign as I lean closer slowly… giving her every chance to pull away… —until my forehead is pressed against hers. "I'll do anything and everything. Love me again, please?"

And like a fucking miracle… her small hand comes up to my neck and I let myself exhale slowly. But I won't move unless she does.

"Take me home." She whispers.

* * *

 

The drive back to the apartment was silent but it was… not uncomfortable. She's in the passenger seat. I asked if I could hold her hand. She agreed. I do not let go unless I really have to. It has suddenly become my life line. It's the only thing that makes everything real.

I feel like if I let go… I let her go and she'll go running away again.

Fuck.

I do not entertain the other possibility—the thought of what if… What if she broke up with me? Because I know. I know it was there. With the way she acted and the way she talked and refused to look at me… I know it's there… hovering.

I do not think about it. What's important is we are… on our way home. And she's here with me now. And I will not let her go.

I need her to know… how serious I am about giving her the space she needs. I need to show her that I can keep my word. So once we were inside the apartment, I lead her to the bedroom. She sits down on the bed slowly—still quiet.

"You can sleep here. I'll be outside." I say in a low voice. I go into the closet and I get a spare blanket and a change of clothes. I move slowly… I don't want to startle her. I come back into the bedroom… She hasn't moved.

It's been so long since I've touched her… But I promised. I cannot rush her into forgiving me. When she doesn't say anything else, I take my leave of the bedroom but stop… I feel a tug at the back of my shirt. I look back to see Zelda behind me. She's clutching at the hem of my shirt.

"Zelda?" I ask her softly. I don't know… what she wants from me. But there's a small spark in me that hopes… That hopes… I don't know what exactly I'm hoping for.

"I can't… You're…" She's mumbling. She takes a deep breath. "Can I… have a hug?"

I melt. I fucking melt. This is a step. It's a step. I put the blanket on the bed and then slowly, I wrap my arms around her. She's so soft… So fucking soft. I hold her… loose. Not so tight. I don't want to smother her. I don't want to pressure her. I don't want to… scare her away.

It's a minute or more… before she pulls away. She doesn't meet my eyes but stares at the floor. "Thank you."

I can't help but smile. This is doable. I can work with this. We can fix this. I take the blanket again from the bed and I make my way out. But before I close the door behind me, I hear her voice.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She says so softly.

It takes all of me not to walk up to her and kiss her breathless. But I don't. I don't. She's in the middle of the room where I left her.

I know she still loves me. I know we're going to get through this. "I love you too."

* * *

 

I am lounging on the couch, the TV is on but on mute. I cannot sleep. I called Sidon and Urbosa and Mipha. I updated them that I found Zelda. And she's back at home with me. I tell Sidon that I'll be back at work tomorrow. If I'm being honest, I don't want to. I want to stay with her here. But I know that won't work… And she wouldn't like it.

But I have to go back to work. Thankfully, Sidon has agreed… to stop accepting acting gigs for a while. I cannot be even more grateful… But he's seen me lose my marbles over Zelda and he knows more roles or scenes like that are off the table.

Still… The same haunting feeling is here. What if I leave in the morning and then I come back to see that she's left again? I just… I'm scared okay. The thought is enough to keep me up and thinking.

It must be midnight… But I'm wide awake. I take another sip of my beer as I stare at the movie figures on the screen. I keep on telling myself… that Zelda is here. She's back. She's safe. She won't leave again.

But now I know what she's capable of. I know that I scare her. I know that she can leave me. And that scares the fuck out of me. I groan inwardly. I have to keep her. I'm so scared. I've never been scared of losing something so important to me.

I take another sip. It's gone lukewarm and I don't care. I stare off into space as thoughts run around in my head. I cannot go through losing her again. Our first major… is this even a fight? And she leaves. She leaves. She walked out. Is that… I feel insecure… Do I not deserve some sort of explanation? I groan aloud and look up at the ceiling.

She walked out on me. She can do it. I can't. I can't even imagine it. I handed her a gun that's pointed at me. I trusted her not to pull the trigger but right now—I'm scared that she will. Because I know that she can. I'm just not sure if she knows what will happen if she does.

Does she… not realise the intensity of my love for her? Does she not… realise that I am absolutely in love with her? Unconditionally? Truly?

"Link?" Her small voice comes up behind me. I twist in my seat and see her in my shirt. My heart leaps. She likes wearing my shirts to bed and I let her. It's cute and I love seeing her in them. Her long blonde hair is cascading down her shoulders, tucked behind her ears. She's barefoot and fidgeting.

My first thought is… "Where are your socks? Your feet'll get cold." I put the beer bottle on the table and get up. "Your fuzzy socks are in the drawer. I washed them this morning." I come round the couch and lead her back to the bedroom.

She follows behind me softly. I enter the bedroom and go inside the closet. I can tell she's behind me. She's like… a little puppy, cautious and curious. I tread carefully and don't make any sudden movements. I open the drawer. Her fuzzy socks are right on top and I take them.

I turn around and she's a few steps behind me. Her hair is covering her face. "Want me to put them on you?" I ask softly. I might be pushing it but she nods. With a small smile, she goes out of the closet and sits on the edge of the bed.

I get down on my knees and slowly take her foot on my lap. I unroll the socks and put them on her. "Why… are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." She whispers. Her voice is so soft I can barely hear.

I take my time. But you can only stretch putting on socks for so long. I sigh. "Okay. Done. You should get into bed. It's very late." She doesn't answer. I want to… touch her. Tuck her in. Take her into my arms and hold her all night.

But I won't. Not unless she asks for it.

I get up on my feet but her hand reaches out and touches mine briefly.

"Link." She whispers.

"Hmm?" My heart is pounding.

"Help." She whispers.

It takes a second. Or two. Or a minute. An hour, maybe? I stand there frozen. Her plea breaks me and I kneel in front of her, our faces level. I hold her by the waist gingerly. She doesn't move away. "How? Tell me?"

She raises her head and I see her puffy eyes, all swollen from tears. Her lips are quivering with tear-stained cheeks. Her emerald eyes are glistening as she _looks_ at me. "I want to forget." She whimpers.

But… I don't… I don't know how…

"Tell me what I have to do." I am desperate. I'll do anything.

Her arms wrap around my neck and pulls me closer. I hold my breath but mould her to my chest as she clings on to me almost helplessly. _I thought you didn't want to touch me…_ But she continues to hold on, breathing heavily as she buries her face in my neck.

I stroke her hair and her lower back, inhaling her scent. I feel like we've been apart for such a long time and I am starved and hungry for her touch. Time passes. I don't know how long I've spent kneeling in front of her, holding her to me.

Then I feel her lips nibbling my neck. And I hesitate. I don't know what she wants exactly. Will this help? Should I… offer myself to her? Won't this remind her? But if she keeps this up… I can't… I cannot resist her. She knows this. The number of times I've demonstrated this is evidence enough. "Zelda…" I whisper.

But she doesn't stop as I hear her gasp. Her mouth travels up the column of my neck and traces my jaw. I feel the familiar stirring in my groin at her tender ministrations. "Zelda…" I say a little louder. I don't know if she can even hear me.

She traces the shell of my ear with her tongue, her breathing heavy. I cannot help it—a groan escapes my throat. "Are you listening to me?" I ask her.

Can she hear me? I need to… Stop this unless…she's sure that this is what she wants. Before I could ask her again, she gets up on her feet. I follow her with my eyes but she takes my hands and drags me upwards too. I get on my feet slowly and feel her hands on my chest. She turns me around and pushes me to sit on the bed.

"Zelda?" I ask her again. She still doesn't answer but instead she takes the hem of my shirt and tugs it upwards. I let her take it off. The room is dark except for the moonlight streaming from a crack in the curtains. I watch mesmerised as she stands in front of me and gathers the hem of my shirt—my shirt that she's wearing—and she pulls it over her head.

With one arm covering her breasts and clad only in her panties, she's bathed in the moonlight. She looks like a fucking goddess. I inhale sharply at the sight in front of me. "You're perfect." I cannot help but say it. There are not enough times to say it.

Slowly, she gets down on her knees. And I flinch. "Zel—" But my words are cut short as she comes closer and takes hold of the waistband of my boxers. She tugs at them and I lift my ass as she drags them downwards—exposing my growing length.

Fuck.

Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

The anticipation… excites me. She's… never done this before. But… is it the right time? Once more… like a fucking idiot… "Your knees—" But she takes me in her hand and I gasp aloud. "Fuck—"

I lean back on my hands as she works at me with her two hands, teasing me into an almost painful erection. I bite my lower lip and close an eye at the sensations that are electric tendrils igniting me from within. This is… This is fucking glorious.

But what happens next has me cursing and reeling. She leans forward and with all of her hair over one shoulder—before I could stop her—not that I will because who fucking would—I disappear into her silken mouth.

" _Holy fuck—"_ I could only grip the bedsheets underneath me as my thighs go rigid. "Fuck—Zelda-nngh!" I moan helplessly as her tongue swirls around my head while her hand continues to stroke me.

She said… she's never done this before. Her eagerness makes up for her lack of technique but I don't care—I don't give a fuck. It's her. Zelda, my love. She's got her mouth wrapped around me and I'm twitching. She pulls back with a pop and she runs her tongue flat against my length and I literally fucking shake underneath her. "Zelda—nghh!" I groan aloud. She takes me in. She takes me deep and expletives rain from my mouth as I am rendered incoherent.

Her teeth grazes me slightly and I wince but she doesn't stop, opening her mouth wider. My hips are involuntarily bucking on their own and I try—I try so fucking hard not to thrust into her mouth—but I hear her whimper while I'm in her mouth and God-fucking-damn-it-all-to-hell—the vibrations at the back of her throat makes me go insane!

I know I am almost there. I am amazed at my self-control —not even knowing how I lasted all this time. "Zel— _aah!_ Aah—" Her free hand that was on my thigh is digging into my skin. Groaning helplessly, I try to still her head by cupping her jaw with my hand as she bobbed up and down on my length. "I'm almost—there." A groan tears from my throat as I warn her. "Zelda!"

But she doesn't stop. Instead she _sucks_ me harder. I try to hold back—not to give in—not to let go—she still has me in her mouth—and she won't let me go.

I cannot wait any longer. I cannot hold back the fucking dam—tremors running down my spine as my hips buck off the bed and I thrust hard into her open mouth.

It takes a while for me to calm down as I fight to catch my breath. I feel a blast of chill air as she pulls back, licking her lips. I see her swallow and fuck… it's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life as I look at her in awe. I just finished but I feel myself lengthening again immediately. She gets off her knees and in one swoop, she removes her panties and it drops to the floor. She steps out of them and clambers up on my lap, a leg on either side.

I twitch automatically as I graze her entrance. I take a sharp breath and look into her eyes. "Love me." She whispers. "Make me forget. Make me forget everything." She breathes.

If this is what it takes.

Yes. I will. With one hand on the back of her neck, I kiss her as tenderly as I could. Our lips brush against each other and I can taste the saltiness on her tongue. "Link…" She moans aloud as I trace her jaw with my mouth.

Slowly, I twist and put her on the bed. She lands with a soft thump. Here is my goddess—bathed in moonlight—flushed and perfect. I descend upon her and make love to her—worshipping her with promises that I cannot convey into words.

Every thrust speaks of longing—every bite speaks of love. Her nails raking down my back as I pleasure her repeatedly spoke of lust and desire.

And just as she asked me to—no matter how long it took—I make her forget over and over again.

* * *

 

\- Mackenziiee


	10. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 'late' update. Late because as pointed out by one comment—the average update time for CaC is 2-3 days and it's been four. It's the weekend and I spent most of it sleeping. I have no regrets. :D
> 
> As pointed out as well in another comment, there are a lot of things that we have not fully explored yet. So I am taking this chapter to clear some things up. I do admit that I made Link clingy, affectionate, borderline cheesy. There is a reason for that:
> 
> I am in a long-distance relationship. I miss my boyfriend. This is my only source of romance right now and I am in a vast wasteland—I need release. Kidding. :) Well… Not really.
> 
> Still. I will try to put in more depth even though the perv in me is screaming for freedom. I do not have a definite plan for how this story will turn out. I am making it up as I go. I hope I have enough in me to keep you interested. Ha!
> 
> Please leave me reviews. They inspire me. And make me write faster. *wink wink*
> 
> Also, no offence taken. :) Constructive criticism is welcome any day! I am not perfect. And if you have any scenes that you want me to include (me pretending that I am not running out of ideas)—please tell me. Like a beach scene. Hmmmm… Maybe I can work with that.
> 
> Also nope. I am not a native English speaker nor a German speaker but I am in Germany right now. :) I just thought it'd be a fun thing to add to the story. Lol.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

* * *

I feel something stirring beside me—distracting me from sleep. A smile creeps upon my lips as I realise what it is. Zelda. Hmmm… Like a rabbit burrowing into her hole, she cuddles closer to me. My arms automatically pull her into my chest as her leg brushes smoothly across my thighs.

I open my eyes and I look down at her sleeping face so close to mine. I see her awake. "Hey?"

She looks up at me, eyes bright and searching. The first thing she says is "I love you."

She always—always manages to take my breath away. "I love you too."

Last night… She was wonderful last night. I was outside in the living room devastated that we would be spending our first night together apart—I've already grown accustomed to having her in my bed—a habit. I thought… I thought that it would take days—weeks of apologies or awkwardness or staying away.

But last night… she came on to me herself. After promising that I would keep my hands off of her… She asked me to make her forget. And I did. I did everything. I showed her how much I loved her. Sated and basking in our lovemaking, she asked me to never let her go while she drifted off to sleep.

Like really? This make-up sex thing works.

"You okay?" I ask softly, brushing a lock of stray hair away from her face. She's so soft and fiery and intimidating.

She shifts her body—and I cannot help but smirk. I know what she's trying to do. "Sore?" I ask her. I was going slow last night—I swear.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I'm okay." Her hand trails up to my chest and she lazily draws patterns across it.

I feel like I've said all the apologies I could last night. And she seems fine now. But I have to be sure. "I'm sorry again." I whisper.

But she props herself on her elbow and stares at me, her chin in her hand. "I love you." She says simply. "And I'm sorry too." She looks away for a bit but takes a deep breath. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

I shrug. "Hmm. Thank you for letting me in." I mean that in more ways than one and she doesn't miss the pun. She giggles. "I mean it though. I'm yours. I hope you know that."

She nods slowly as she flips on her back and stretches. "I know that. I think we already made that clear." She winks at me and gets off the bed, her naked butt sashaying as she goes into the bathroom.

I would very much be content to stay here in bed all day. But life catches up and my phone rings. I grab it from the nightstand and see Sidon's name flashing on the screen.

"I'm up." I say as I sit up and stretch my arms.

"There's a problem." Sidon sighs. He sounds like he's in the car. Jolted awake, I get out of bed quickly and grab my boxers from the floor.

"What is it?" I try to keep my voice low so that Zelda wouldn't hear. But the sound of the shower comes on and I relax a bit.

"The news of you walking out of… Scene 82, leaked out. I think one of the crew talked."

I groan as I proceed to the kitchen. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah. They don't know yet who did it. But that's not the problem. Nicole is furious—that bitch—because she's getting such bad rep about it."

Of course. Of course, she'll get pissed. She's the one in the scene with me. Word coming out of me walking out of set—especially since nobody really saw Zelda there—makes it seem like I'm disgusted by her.

Which is true. But that's not the point. This… This is a PR disaster. I can tell Sidon is not happy. I am not too. "You guys up? I have breakfast. I'll be there in ten." He says quickly.

"Gotcha. See you." I put the phone down and put the coffee on. Just when I thought… things would go back to normal… I take a deep breath and go back to the bedroom to join Zelda in her shower.

* * *

"Nicole's pissed. She's already complained to the agency and even hinting at suing you." Sidon grimaces as he takes a big bite of his muffin.

Zelda is beside me, her knees up to her chest as she broke apart a muffin in her fingers and popped them into her mouth. I told her everything. Hiding things like these… won't work. It just creates more problems.

"What can she do?" Zelda asks.

"A lot." Sidon sighs. "It'll also affect the ratings of the show. If word goes out that Link and Nicole don't get along… well… the industry is very sensitive. It can go both ways."

"What's the plan?"

"Her manager called me. They want to talk. Maybe release a statement that will benefit both sides." Sidon says testily. It's obvious he doesn't like this. I don't like it either.

"They'll probably come up with something stupid." I say as I drink my coffee.

Zelda shifts in her stool as she reaches over the table and grabs a doughnut next. Then I remember that it's a weekday. "Don't you have work?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. I called off sick for the rest of the week yesterday." She said with a smile. "Something stupid?" She asks.

I shrug. "Something stupid like… I don't know really. Could be anything."

"I'll be there. Of course we won't agree to bullshit." Sidon says with a smirk.

I look over to Zelda who was unusually quiet. But she gives me a smile that seems to be saying, _I trust you_. "So that's the plan today?" I ask.

He nods and consults his tablet. "Hmmm… We have a dubbing for Happiness late afternoon. But the meeting with Nicole's camp will be before that."

"No HyHo?" Zelda perks up.

Sidon shakes his head. "I moved that because of the… scandal."

"What are your plans for today?" I ask her, curious. I'll be out all day because of this. If last night didn't happen… I'd be worried and scared of leaving the house.

She shakes her head. "Nothing really… I might meet up with Urbosa today if she's not busy."

I nod. "Okay. Tell her… thanks."

She smirks at me with mischief in her eyes. "I'll ask her what she thinks about you."

"Heeeeey—" I straighten up but she giggles. "She said she liked me."

But her eyebrows are wiggling and she's laughing. "You sure?"

Now I'm starting to think that Urbosa was kidding.

* * *

The door opens. And Nicole's team walks in. It's just Sidon and me here yet she has two people with her. One of whom I am sure is her manager although I always forget his name. The other one, I'm not so sure.

She looks at me haughtily but I nod at her. "Nicole." She's fucking twenty minutes late. I get up to shake hands.

"I am Numar. Nicole's manager. This is Kohga, her lawyer."

Sidon and I exchange looks. Having a lawyer is not a good sign. Sidon clears his throat. "I'm Sidon, Link's manager. You called for us today?"

Numar nodded while Nicole is studying her manicured nails with an air of indifference.

"Yes. Right down to business. Regarding the… let's call it an incident. Ms. Nicole's reputation has suffered lately ever since the news came out." Kohga took out a sheaf of papers from his briefcase and spread them out before us.

I can see pictures from forums and different networking sites that label her as 'disgusting' and 'bitchy' and other —in my opinion—appropriate adjectives. I take them gingerly in my fingers.

What does she want with this now?

"As an A-list actress, it doesn't… do well to have these kinds of rumours floating around. We've had a few projects who have already withdrew their offers." Kohga sneers at us.

He hands us another set of papers. I can see them as contracts with the stamp cancelled across them.

"Ms. Nicole has suffered emotional, psychological and financial damages due to this. The fact that your agency has not released a statement yet regarding the incident while Ms. Nicole is being cyberbullied has forced us to act in a way that may not be favourable to your side."

I stiffen but Sidon sighs beside me. "Cut the crap. What do you want?"

Nicole is still not meeting my eyes. She looks away while Numar straightens up and stops Kohga.

"We can sue for defamation and slander."

I almost roll my eyes but I have to remember to be nice. "I didn't say anything about her."

"But your actions has led to affecting her reputation." Kohga interrupts.

I feel Sidon's hand on my arm—effectively shutting me up. He looks at me with a face that says I should let him handle this. He puts on a smile that I've seen so many times when he's negotiating contracts for me and Mipha.

"Maybe there is a way that we can settle this without filing lawsuits?"

I see Numar's expression change slightly as Nicole sighs heavily.

"There is one thing." Numar says.

"What?" I ask.

"All these started because it is said that you do not have a good relationship between you two. And that gives off the impression that Ms. Nicole is unapproachable and hard to work with." He raises his eyebrow at me. "You know that the industry is very sensitive. We all rely on media for promotions, advertisements. Even though Ms. Nicole is extremely talented—it could still damage her chances.

"Get to the point." Sidon interrupts. I almost smile at him for telling me off about losing my temper. But I can tell he's getting impatient too.

"We can give off the impression… that Mr. Link and Ms. Nicole are 'mending' their relationship."

I get an uneasy feeling about this and I think what's coming next will be a load of bullshit.

"Explain." Sidon says.

Numar looks at Kohga who straightens, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We can have Ms. Nicole and Mr. Link spend some time together where the media can see them. Then we release a statement saying that the incident happened due to an internal conflict and they are currently working hard to… reconcile… and mend their differences."

"You want them to pretend that they're dating?"

"We didn't say anything about dating." Nicole suddenly speaks up. "We just have to see us spend some time together."

My mind goes back to the damn incident.

I almost pushed her off as I scrambled out of the bed to race after Zelda. But by the time I got out of the room, she's already near the door and Sidon comes up to me quickly to hand me a robe. He's frantic and so is Lila.

But she was so fast and by the time Sidon forced me to go back—Nolan was furious and Nicole was so offended by what I did—it took an hour for her to calm down and agree to finally finish filming.

I knew then that what I did had consequences. It's just… having Zelda back was more important. But now it's coming back to bite me in the ass.

"This will benefit your career as well, Mr. Link." Numar adds almost as an afterthought.

I hate to admit it—but he's right. Nicole… is famous. Well-known. Compared to her, I am a nobody. She's done countless of movies, series and endorsements. She's been in the industry her whole life. It's just her… attitude that's wrong.

Like right now. She's looking at me directly. She knows she's winning. But it's not just me that's going to take a hit if the rumours escalate.

They'll start to investigate as to why I walked out. Then they'll dig up the mall scandal from before. More scrutiny in my life is not a good idea if I want to keep Zelda hidden.

The best course right now would be just to… make amends. Make things work between us first. Time to nip this rumour in the bud.

Sidon is looking at me. I shift in my seat. "What do we have to do exactly?"

"There's a party for Happiness. We could start by attending that together. Basically… be seen in each other's company as much as possible. That's the fastest way to squash the rumours and benefit both of you." Numar says confidently.

"Then the statement we release is?" Sidon speaks up. "That they're good friends who just had a misunderstanding that resulted into the incident?"

"Yes." Numar nods. "That won't be hard. Ms. Nicole and Mr. Link has had a pleasant relationship before then."

"We stop those rumours. Then that's it?" I ask.

Nicole smiles sweetly at me and speaks for the second time since they've arrived. "Yes. That's our priority."

"It would also help if you do more projects together." Numar says.

"What kind?" I ask. Sidon and I have talked about it. I don't want to do acting gigs for a while. "

"Right now… We have a modelling gig lined up for JGP. We have no male lead yet and we can recommend you to do that." Numar says.

JGP is a famous clothing brand for women and they have… tasteful advertisements. But I am still under the HyHo contract. I look over at Sidon.

"It's a sister company of Ziya." He tells me.

There is silence in the room as we all thought about it. I look over at Sidon who is tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. "Sounds… reasonable." He says.

I agree. But I don't say it out loud.

"Then we will be… contacting you when… we need you." Numar says.

By this time, Nicole is smiling at me and I feel goosebumps. But I feel Sidon's foot nudge mine from under the table so I force a fucking smile on my face too. "I'm hoping this will resolve the rumours. I'm sorry that we've come to this." I say.

She raises an eyebrow and flashes me her A-list smile. "Let's work hard together."

We all stand up and we shake hands again. But Nicole holds on to my hand longer than necessary. Typical Nicole is back. "See you soon, Link."

Sidon leads them out the conference room. "Numar, let's talk more about the statement then we can release that tomorrow."

I sit back down heavily on the chair and Sidon comes back. "That went… better than I expected." He exhales. "But they totally brought the lawyer just to intimidate us."

I nod. "Well… It was my fault anyway. If this is what it takes to keep Zelda from the public eye… I'm glad to do it."

Sidon doesn't know yet about Zelda's connection with HyHo. I'd have to talk to her about informing him. He might be able to help.

"I'll have a talk with Numar about the statement."

"Make sure it's clear. Friends. Not dating." I say.

He nods. "Leave it to me."

"Would Zelda be okay with this?" He hits it spot on.

I don't answer. Not yet. I'd have to talk to her about it. Strangely enough, I am not that worried.

"I'd have to talk to Nolan about this too." Sidon sighs.

When I went back into the room—I could see Nolan's disappointed and irritated face. I know he's pissed off. But I did get into that bed and did all the scenes without any retakes. Sidon just told him I was going through something about Zelda—whom he'd met at the reading.

"I have to apologise to him." I say.

Sidon nods thoughtfully. "Honestly, Link. I expected this kind of behaviour from Mipha. This is why she avoids acting gigs. But from you…" He looks at me. "Zelda is really different, huh?"

I don't say anything.

"Running around yesterday just to look for her. You're like star-crossed lovers—determined and just… It's different. You hit it off so perfectly the first time you meet—like you're destined."

_I've been thinking about that too, pal._

"It's like… She's your soulmate. Like you're born for each other."

With the way I feel about her… I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Maybe I really am.

* * *

_I am running. Running with all my might. My legs feel like lead and my breathing—short and clipped. It hurts. I want to stop. But I can't. I can't._

_If I do, she dies._

" _Princess!" I shout. The rain is coming down in torrents. The trees are giant shadows leering at me as I pass. A scream—her scream—I'll know that voice from anywhere—wrenched through the rain and thunder and I stop abruptly in my tracks. "Princess!"_

_Thunder masked what would have been a response if there is any. I streaked off to my left through denser trees. My hair stuck at the back of my neck as I look around frantically. Even with the chaos around me—I can hear my heartbeat in my ears—pounding frantically._

_A guttural roaring sound echoed throughout the forest—"Nooo…" I moaned to myself as fear gripped me. I know what that is._

" _Princess!" I shout again. Answer me, please. I cannot loser her. This is all my fault. Please._

_Thunder rolled through the clouds as I keep on looking, my hand clenched around the handle of a sword that seems to glow faintly in the darkness…_

"Link. Link!"

I snap awake. "What the f—?" I straighten up.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past minute." Sidon says with his hand on my shoulder. "You're having a nightmare."

I straighten up in my seat. We're still in the car. But I'm breathing hard. My knuckles are white as I look at my fists on my lap. "What?" I feel hot but cold and my legs are tingly.

"You've been mumbling." He says as he turned right in a corner. "'Princess', you said."

I have a slight headache that seems to get worse as I try to hold on to the dream. But it's slipping fast. I can barely—barely remember…

It was dark.

And wet.

I think that's the rain.

And I'm… looking for someone.

In a forest—at least… there were trees all around…

The thunder… the lightning…

"Can't remember?" Sidon asks. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I breathe out. "Weird…" Forest… I don't remember being in a forest before. "I was running… Looking for—"

"A princess?" Sidon says.

A princess, huh. Hmmm… "I guess."

"Weird." He agrees with me. "I've had some weird dreams too."

I sigh as I calm my racing heart. "Like what?"

"No laughing, you little shit." He threatens me.

I automatically snort but I keep my face calm. "Okay. This'll be interesting."

Sidon drives carefully as we make our way to the studio for my dubbing. He clears his throat. "I dreamt that I was a fish."

"A fish?" I fight to keep my face straight.

"Not really a fish. Like… a fish with legs. A big red fish."

"Okaaay…" I say slowly.

"Told you it's weird." He says.

"What happened?"

"I was a fucking handsome fish. And I was a prince. It's so weird but my Dad was there and Mipha was there too. We're just all a bunch of fish people with legs and our kingdom was this weird—silvery water place."

"I can imagine you as a big red fish with muscles." I say. Weirdly enough, it kinda fits him. "With your silly grin and girls fawning all over you."

Sidon raises his eyebrows. "What's even weirder is you were there."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You come to my kingdom asking for help and then we go see this big elephant statue thing and we swim around it trying to get in." He laughs softly.

"Well… elephants do love water." I offer as I still try to keep my face straight.

He looks over at me. "In my dream—you looked a lot younger. Maybe in your teens… And you had this blue shirt on with a sword."

My ears pick this up. I remember the conversation I had with Zelda about our dreams. It was mostly pillow talk but still… "Wait. What did you say?"

"You have this blue shirt on. And this sword was on your back. And you carried like… a tablet thing on your waist." He says. "I remember it because it was so vivid."

"When did this happen?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "A long time ago. I don't really pay attention. But I think… It's just right after I met you. Sometimes, I still dream about it."

"A blue shirt and a sword, huh?" I say slowly…

I remember my recurring dream since childhood. The one where I am a knight for the royal family… And I have a sword. And I always wear a blue shirt with this weird symbol on the chest.

Zelda is the first person I've told about that dream. So how can Sidon have a dream about me… in a blue shirt with a sword. The tablet thing—I don't really remember… But there's a vague feeling that I had that too.

"And you were small. I was a goddamn hunk of a man-fish and you were a midget." Sidon laughs. "Oh! And there is one more—this one I got when I met Zelda that night. It's like she triggered it or something."

"That night? Oh you mean… the first time you saw her?"

He nods. "Yeah. Same kingdom—same shit—still a bunch of fish people with legs but this time, I was a little fish-boy. Fuck I was cute! I see Mipha and Zelda—she's hard to forget with that blonde hair thing going on but she's human and not a fish-girl. They're kind of talking."

"Talking?"

"They were on top of this waterfall thing. And I was watching from below." He taps his chin as he tried to remember. "I don't know. It's weird. But they're talking and the next thing I know Mipha and I were zooming up a damn waterfall and shit like rockets."

I ask Sidon the same thing she asked me. "Do you believe that we are reincarnations of our past selves?"

Sidon shrugs. "I don't know. Seems… complicated. Because then that would mean I was a fucking fish in my previous life… Not that I looked bad. But still… A fish. Really? For real?"

"Still. Anything can happen, right?" I ask him.

It takes him a while to answer. But he nods. "Maybe."

"Weird. You're weird, Sidon." I say as I look out the window.

"The fish is my new spirit animal. Like a red shark or something." He says confidently as he pulls into the parking lot. "And if I'm weird—you're pretty fucking abnormal too for staying with me."

We both laugh but still—at the back of my mind—there's a nagging thought. Too much of a coincidence.

* * *

We reach the studio and I greet Nolan there. He gives me a look that says he's not yet over what happened so Sidon tactfully leaves us alone at the control booth.

I sit in a chair beside him as he looks over the script. I try to find the words to break the ice so I stay silent for a bit.

"Did you two make up?" He asks me suddenly.

"Uhh." I answer after a heartbeat.

I hear him sigh beside me. "I've researched you before. I do that with all my actors. Just to get a feel of what I would be encountering during shoots. And you've never had a scandal or an issue. It's mostly because you stay off relationships."

I don't say anything.

"And sometimes that's how it goes. I stayed off relationships too when I started but damn… when I met my wife… It was like, everything that has fallen apart has just come together." He stares at the ceiling and laughs. "I knew that she was the one. But I was an actor like you and I had a bed scene too and she didn't like it."

This got me curious. I am not surprised to learn that this happens quite a lot in the industry. I am more surprised at the fact that Director Nolan started out as an actor too. "What happened?"

"She didn't speak to me for a month."

"A month?!"

"I shit you not, Link. I. Shit. You. Not. A month. Nothing—not even a peep or a cough or even a fucking fart. She was still there though—in my bed, cooking, leaving me breakfast—everything was the same. We touch, we kiss—everything. Except the talking part."

I cannot even begin to imagine if that happened to me. Seeing her, touching her but she won't respond—

"It drove me crazy. I knew she was punishing me. I knew she wasn't going to leave. What I didn't know was how long it was going to last." Nolan sighs heavily beside me.

"How did you two make up?"

He shrugs. "One morning, she wakes me up with her smile and the usual breakfast and a 'hello'." He grins at me.

I cannot help but grin back. "Your waiting has reached its end, then?"

He nods. "Worst month of my life. No communication—no matter what I say, she won't say anything back—it was torture." He straightens in his seat. "So—did you two make up?"

I nod. "Yes. We did. Last night."

"Good. You're still a rookie by my standards, Link. Sorry if I got short with you that time. I've been through what you did and I should have been more understanding." He claps a hand on my shoulder and chuckles. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

I laugh nervously. "I thought you were going to scold me. And I didn't you had a wife."

"She's not part of the industry so I try to keep her hidden as much as possible."

"Thanks, Director Nolan." I say with a grateful smile.

"Anytime, Link. Sidon tells me that you're going to stay off acting for a while?" He says.

I nod. "Yeah…"

"Don't you like it?"

I shrug. "I do. But no more bed scenes, please!" I beg comically as he laughs.

"Understood. I have a few more projects coming up—action series maybe—but I'll get you for those scenes. Do you do any action shots?"

I purse my lips. "Sounds good. I've never tried it before. But I do have some moves if that helps."

"Moves?"

"I know archery and how to fight."

"With weapons?"

"With a sword mostly. I took classes back then. They were interesting."

Nolan studies me carefully. "That I can work with. I don't see that on your profile?"

I shrug. "I've never mentioned it. Only Sidon knows—and of course Zelda."

Just then the door opens and Sidon peeks in. "Is it safe to go inside now? The coffee is getting cold."

Nolan laughs and waves him in. "Get inside. We're not having a fight here, idiot."

Sidon comes in with a coffee carrier in his hand. He hands me one and one to Nolan.

"Yow, Sidon. You didn't tell me that Link here can do without a stuntman?"

Sidon sits across from us near the controls and crosses his legs. "I call it the secret special skill. You have any action projects coming up?"

Nolan shrugs as a few more people get in the room. I get up immediately and greet them. I am faced with Lisa, the audio director and two guys she introduced as her technicians.

"Nice to meet you." She says with a big smile.

"I'm Link. Nice to meet you too."

We all introduce each other and Sidon distributes coffee to everybody. Lisa is antsy to start. "Nolan—didn't think I'd need you here."

Nolan laughs. "I can leave if you want me to, Lisa."

She scoffs and hands me the script. "Hmm… You can stay to fetch me coffee and stuff."

I look over the pages she's marked with a post-it. "These pages only?"

She nods at me. "Yeah. In these parts, the voices are too low—or there are unnecessary noise. So we have to redo them. In this one—" she taps a finger to the page, "the mic was turned off so we have to redo that whole scene."

I nod. This is not the first time I'll be doing a dubbing so I don't feel quite as nervous as before.

"You can go in now." Lisa points to the door that leads to audio room.

I go inside the booth where everything has been set up—a chair, headphones, a stand for the script, a mic. Sighing as I psych myself for work mode, I take off my jacket and put it at the back of the chair. I put the headphones on and see Sidon at the other side of the glass giving me the thumbs up.

"Let's start with Scene…" I hear a rustling of papers as I settle comfortably on the chair. "53." Lisa says.

I flip pages until I find it then nod. I clear my throat as I wait for her signal.

"Okay… Ready?" I nod, taking one last sip of my coffee.

"Start."

* * *

The dubbing takes most of the afternoon. By the time we were done, it's already dark outside. I get out of the sound booth with a slightly sore throat. Sidon hands me room temperature water and it soothes it just a bit.

Nolan has left earlier and only Lisa and her technicians remained. "Good work today." She says with a smile.

I give her a small bow. "Thank you. All of us did." I shake the hands of her technicians.

"Before you go, can I have your autograph? My niece is in love with you." She says abruptly.

I chuckle and shrug. "Yeah sure, of course." She hands me a pad and pen. "What's her name?"

"Tulin. She's fifteen."

I recite as my hand flows across the paper. "To Tulin, study hard and good luck. From… Link." Would this be alright?

She grins as she takes the pad from me. "Thanks. This will make me aunt of the year."

"Anytime." I say.

With another round of goodbyes, Sidon and I leave the studio. We pile into his car as he takes some time to scroll through Instagram. "You hit one million followers. I need to record you doing a thank you or something."

He manages my social media accounts because I cannot be bothered to do it. I rarely check it even. "Now or later? What do I say?"

Sidon flips the car lights on and focuses the camera on me. "Let's do it now so I can post it already. Just say thank you for helping you reach one million. That's what Mipha said before. Ready…"

I turn in my seat and get ready.

"Start."

"Thank you for helping me reach one million!" I say with my model grin.

"Done." Sidon says as he types something on his phone. "You get a loooot of thirsty comments."

"Ha! Are they any good?" I ask as I open the window a crack and get a cigarette. Sidon frowns but doesn't stop me.

"Very good. Not for Zelda's eyes." He smirks. "She doesn't have social media, right?"

I nod as I puff the smoke out of the car. "Yeah. Or else it would be even more hell if she does."

"Good. Because one of them is offering herself to carry your babies." Sidon smirks at me.

"Should I be flattered or what?" I chuckle and ask him.

Sidon shrugs. "I probably… would."

"Only you, Sidon. Only you." The resulting silence is broken by my phone ringing. I take it out of my pocket to find Mipha's name on the screen. "Hey."

"Link! Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Nah. I'm done for the day. I'm still with Sidon." I say. Just as well, Sidon starts the car and backs out of the parking lot. "Why?"

"Let's all have dinner together. You me, Revali, Sidon, bring Zelda too, yeah?"

Dinner with everyone sounds like a great idea. "Yeah sure. Where do we meet?"

"That Italian place? You remember?"

I nod. It was the place we usually go to. It's sort of private so not many reporters are around. "Yeah sure. Lemme just call Zelda." It's been a long time since we've been out. Besides, this will be a great opportunity for her to get closer to Mipha too.

"Okay. See you in a bit!"

I end the call and Sidon looks at me hungrily. "Great. I'm hungry anyway."

I speed-dial Zelda's number and she answers after a few rings.

Her melodic voice reenergises me. "Hey."

"Had dinner yet?"

"I'm just getting dressed. I'm supposed to go out with Urbosa. She invited me out."

Oh. Well… that certainly puts a damper on the festivities. But still… getting dressed… It certainly brings flashbacks of last night. "Mipha just asked us out. I didn't know you had plans with Urbosa." I say—just a little bit disappointed. I feel Sidon tap me on the shoulder. "Tell her to come too."

I hear her gasp on the other side. "Hmmm… Then can I bring Urbosa too?"

I smile automatically. "Yes. If that's okay with her?"

"She'll be fine. She's always pushing to meet some of my other friends anyway. Where do I meet you guys?"

"Sidon and I can pick you up?" I offer just as Sidon nods.

"Nah. Urbosa will be driving anyway. So we can meet you there."

"Okay then. Trattoria. Up on fifth—"

"Oh! I like that place. I know where it is." She says on the other end.

"Okay. Then see you in a bit."

"See you, Link."

We end the call and I look up only to see Sidon wiggling his eyebrows at me. "What—no 'I love you' from the princess?"

I blush and thank God that the car is dark. "Oh shut up, old man."

* * *

When we get to the restaurant, we're escorted to a big round table with Mipha and Revali already seated along with Urbosa and Zelda.

She's a fucking vision in that sky blue dress and just as always—because I am extra clingy and affectionate when she's around because I cannot help myself and I don't hold back—I hug her close as she stands up when I arrive.

I kiss her briefly to see her explode in redness as she waves me away. She's so adorable. "Link! Mipha and—"

I give her another kiss. "I don't care." I say as I help her sit down and I take my seat next to her.

"Hi, Urbosa."

"Link." She says with a smile. She's seated next to Mipha. I nod to Revali. "Hey, Revali."

"Hi, Link and Sidon. Thank you for coming at short notice." He smiles. He's easier to deal with when the girlfriend is around. "Mipha wanted to get the gang together."

"It's been a long time since." Sidon says as he waves for the waiter.

"How was your day?" Zelda asks from beside me. She's still flushed and I cannot help but tease her.

"It was okay. I had the meeting with Nicole's camp and then the dubbing."

"Tell me all about it later, okay?" She says with a smile.

I nod. "Of course. What about you?"

She shrugs. "I caught up on some reading. Then work called—but that was it."

"I thought you were on leave?"

She nodded. "Yeah but they had some questions. I didn't mind."

The waiter comes back and pours wine for everyone. I see Urbosa and Mipha engaging in conversation. Revali and Sidon are talking—which is a rare sight.

"Did you guys order already?" I ask her.

She nods. "Mipha ordered the full course for all of us."

The restaurant is dimly lit and I can see that it's not that packed. I look around just to see—

"Daruk? Is that you?"

My doctor turns around and his huge face splits into a wide smile as he sees me and my company. "Link!" He walks towards us and he greets everyone around the table.

"Princess!" Daruk almost squeals as he wraps Zelda in a large hug.

"Hi, Doc. Nice to see you again. This is my friend, Urbosa."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Daruk."

"Hello hello. You guys having dinner?"

"Obviously." Sidon smirks which earns him a slap from Daruk. He buckles under the weight.

"How about you?" I ask him.

"I just arrived. I had a long day at the clinic so I wanted to eat something good." He says in his deep voice.

"Why don't you join us?" Mipha asks.

"Ohh, Mipha. Little cheeky girl. Sure, why not? If you don't mind me joining?"

"Just take a seat, Daruk." Revali says, gesturing to the last empty seat between him and Sidon.

Daruk sits down heavily. "This feels like we should have done this before." He laughs loudly.

But I do know what he's talking about. Right now, all my friends are around the table and I feel something… like a faraway voice speaking to me.

But it's not ominous. It's like a bell has been rung and I see things clearer now. It's… deja vu. I must have been staring off into space because I feel Zelda's hand on mine.

"Hey, you okay?"

I turn to look at her and she's beautiful and I am more in love with her than anything else. I cannot deny the pull she has on me. "I love you." I say softly at her—I don't even have the time to stop myself.

She smiles. Her emerald eyes are on mine and I hear the voices of my people around me. "I love you too. You spaced out for a bit there."

I nod slowly. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

I squeeze her hand and look around. "I feel some strange deja vu thing going on."

"Oh? I felt it too!" She says excitedly.

"Really?"

She nods and looks at Mipha and Urbosa who are getting along well. Daruk is chiding Revali while Sidon egged him on. "Yeah. It's like we were meant to be friends and I don't know. It just clicked."

I nod. I know exactly what she means.

* * *

After dinner, Daruk instead on drinks that was quickly backed up by Sidon and Urbosa. We ended up in a bar where Revali got us a private booth. Since everyone's in high spirits—nobody objected.

In the end, Mipha was being restrained by Revali. She was raving about having another dinner set up soon since she was having so much fun especially with Urbosa who was like everybody's crazy aunt. The kind of aunt that will let you sleep past your bedtime and let you have a sip of wine but will still make sure that you have finished your homework. Daruk had to leave early—saying he had a clinic the next day. But not after downing several shots with Sidon and Revali.

I was okay. I've had a lot to drink but Zelda on the other hand… She's tipsy. Very. She's on the dance floor with Mipha and from what I can see, she's having a lot of fun. The last time I've seen her drunk was that first night. She was so adorable by then so I did not object to her drinking as much as she wants. Well… not much.

"Link." I look over at Urbosa who is looking at me closely.

"You look good together." She says simply. "I've been studying you. The reason I came to the dinner… Was to see how you two interact."

"And?" I ask a bit nervously. I feel like I'm being judged.

"You're like magnets. When she moves, you move. When you move, she moves." She says.

"Is that a good thing?" I take a sip of my drink.

"I think… It's a good thing." She says with a smile. She checks her watch. "It's getting late. I have to go. I have a lecture at the university tomorrow morning."

She gathers her things and Sidon helps to put her coat on. "Will you be okay going home?" She asks.

"I'll take them home, no worries." Sidon says.

"Great. Then I will see you again. Thank you for the fun night out." She says with a smile. "Please tell Zelda and the others that I said goodbye."

I nod. "Thank you for coming tonight."

With a final wave, she leaves.

"I should get a girlfriend." Sidon suddenly says from beside me.

I nod as I finish my drink. "No."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Who'll take care of me when you have a girlfriend?" I say indignantly in a teasing tone.

"You, greedy bastard." He sneers at me. "You have Zelda. She'll take care of you. I have no one." He sighs heavily and downs his own drink. He waves for another. "Last drink and then I'll take you guys home." He says.

I look over to where Mipha and Zelda are dancing. Revali is with them, keeping watch. I catch his eye and he gives me a thumbs up from afar.

"We can stay for a bit more. I don't think Mipha is ready to let Zelda go yet." I say with a smile as I take out a cigarette. I offer one to Sidon. He looks at it first, deciding if he should take it. In the end, he does.

"I thought you quit." He says after a while. "I haven't seen you smoke in a while.

I shrug. "Not that much anymore. But she doesn't mind."

A small commotion in the form of Mipha and Zelda giggling arrive with an exhausted Revali following closely.

I look at my girlfriend who is a vision in her clothes. Mipha has 'retouched' her makeup. Now she has this dark smokey eye thing going. She stumbles to her seat beside me and I half-rise from my seat to catch her.

Still giggling and breathing heavily—she fans her face as I give her a glass of water. "How was the dancing?" I ask her.

She grins at me. "Mipha! Mipha is very good!" She says.

I look over at Mipha who is nodding seriously. "Of course I am. Right, babe?!" She demands from Revali who nodes quickly. "Yes."

But Sidon bursts out laughing from beside me. "The hell you are. You're definitely drunk if Mipha's 'great' dancing is the topic now. You dance like a fish out of water."

"Heeey!" Mipha starts to rise from her seat but Revali holds her down.

They continue to argue but my attention is once again caught by Zelda who is tugging on my sleeve. I look at her motioning for me to come closer. I lean in and feel her breath on my ear.

"Mipha said you're going to want to fuck me in my fuck-me shoes." She whispers heavily.

I freeze and gulp. It's like a fucking switch. Like I said—she always manages to take my breath away. My body responds quickly.

"Uhmm…"

As if to prove her point, she points to her strappy high heels that are now suggestive—thanks to what she said. A fleeting image of her legs high up in the air while I thrust into her relentlessly on the kitchen counter flashes across my mind and I feel the familiar pull in my groin that I try to casually hide with my hand.

But too late—this little troublemaker beside me has seen it and she's giggling in my ear.

I growl at her, "I have to ask you to behave. Unless you want the whole club to see me lose control."

I watch her bite her lower lip, her eyes wide and twinkling. "Lose control, my little wolf. Take me home."

* * *

I got her home in record time. Uber is fantastic and just might be the best gift to mankind. I couldn't even keep my hands off her at the back of the car and she couldn't too. But I could see the driver looking at us on the rearview mirror and I endured. But as soon as we get inside the elevator, just like before—we barely manage to make it to the bedroom as she tries to strip out of her dress and leaves her heels on.

Damn—they're fucking sexy. I just might ask her to wear them more often for me.

She's tipys—borderline drunk. And I have alcohol in my system. We were rough and passionate, desperate for each other's touch with desire and lust running through our bodies. It might have been mere minutes but it felt like hours.

I am literally exhausted as I flop down on the bed beside her. My shirt is dangling off one arm and her dress is bunched up around her waist. She's giggling softly beside me.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask her with a smile as I prop myself on an elbow and look down at her.

"Nothing." She says still giggling.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her. She had no problem telling me how good I was earlier on. It turns me on when she's so vocal and responsive.

"Wild." She exhales softly with a cheeky smile.

"Troublemaker." I growl against her neck as she erupts into giggles. She fights me off and presses a hand to her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat and catch her breath.

"I need help."

"Hmm?" I am tracing the contour of her jaw with my finger. Her eyes are drowsy and heavy as I plant kisses on her face. She giggles softly.

"To the bathroom. Shower." She whispers.

Heaving myself up off the bed with groan. I grab her ankle and pull her towards the edge of the bed with a shriek. I smirk at her beaming face as she holds out her arms.

I bend over and pick her up. Her legs wrap themselves around my waist and I bring her to the bathroom.

* * *

_I am being led to a placed called the Sanctum. I have no idea what it is but I am following a person—the place is unrecognisable but familiar. We pass several closed doors and finally come to the biggest and grandest of them all._

_I feel a pounding in my chest. The doors opened and I step inside._

_It's bright. Very bright. But there are a lot of people watching me. I am led to a spot on a semi-circle._

_I spot Mipha beside me. She's red and she's a fish._

_Urbosa on the other._

_Is that…_

_Daruk? He looks like a big yellow boulder._

_And Revali… wait… he has wings? And a beak?!_

_Wait—hold up—what's happening?_

" _Welcome, warriors! I'd like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this… fateful task."_

_What task?_

_Is that Zelda in the middle? Yes. That's her hair. She's dressed… in the same blue… like mine._

_I make a move to walk towards her but it feels like an out of body experience. I cannot move my arms. I cannot move my legs. I am stuck. I look around—wait—what is happening._

"— _bestow upon you this sacred garb."_

_What garb? Garb? Is that an old word for clothes? I try desperately to move but my body feels heavy and my movements are slow. Shit wait. My legs are moving but I am not controlling them!_

_Fuck wait wait okay okay… I'm kneeling._

_Yes. It's Zelda alright. That's her. Same hair. Same eyes. Damn she's beautiful. I could kiss her right now._

_Is this a play? A scene? A shoot?_

_Everybody's dressed so elegantly, huh._

_She raises her hand in front of my face and I bow. I don't know why but it seems to be the right thing to do. So I do it. Why not._

_I am waiting for the director's cut. It doesn't come._

" _We pray for your protection…"_

_I want to look around but all I can see right now are my leather boots. And I have this armour thing on my arms and my back feels heavy. Is that… Is that a sword?_

" _Forged in the long-distant past—"_

_What is she saying? Can she speak louder? Can you repeat that?_

_I keep on waiting for the cut. This has to be the longest take yet. Even when the applause starts and I rise to my feet—it doesn't come._

I wake up abruptly as I feel Zelda shift beside me. She's curled up against my chest and I feel like someone was shouting in my ear. I can tell it's still dark. The gap in the curtains shows the moon outside and I sigh and stretch a bit. I close my eyes and smile to myself.

Mipha as a fish. And Revali… he looks better as a bird. Ha! Hilarious.

I blame the hangover.

* * *

 


	11. Surprises

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 

It's a weekend and we're having breakfast. Ever since he finished shooting for Happiness, he has a lot more free time on his hands and is home almost every day. Today, he's dressed casually in a grey pullover and slacks. He's on his way to another photoshoot for Ziya.

"No _boys_." He tells me sternly as I laugh. He gets up to put our empty plates in the sink.

"What if… what if I see a _really_ cute one?" I cross my legs and take a sip of my coffee.

He squints and smirks and walks toward me menacingly. I brace myself as he plants an arm on either side of me, trapping me effectively. I squeak and laugh as he nuzzles my neck repeatedly. He growls, "I'll just have to go down there and get you back." He kisses me lightly on the nose and his face is back to normal—grinning.

I slap him playfully across the arm as he takes my empty mug and puts it in the sink as well. "After your photoshoot, what's next?" I ask him.

He looks at me seriously. And I know that look.

Ever since the… incident… Articles erupted left and right about his 'rift' with Nicole. He told me about the meeting and agreed statement. He also told me how he'd be spending time with her to show off their 'friendship'.

The first thing in my mind is she's a bitch.

Yes. A bitch. I didn't get that wrong.

I know what she wants. And it's not just 'mending a friendship'. She wants Link for herself. I saw it with my own two eyes during the reading on how she clung to his arm and suggestively touched him 'casually'. But Sidon was quick to assure me. And I trust him. So far, they've gone on the Happiness party together. Her attempts at flirting with my boyfriend has been hampered by the ultimate cock block, Sidon. Pictures came out and Nicole just looked like a third-wheel between the two.

The bromance is real between those two. There was this one evening where I heard Link moaning outside in the living room when I got out of the shower. I thought he was watching porn. But I walked in on him with Sidon massaging his shoulders. I would have offered to do it myself but I ended up under his skillful fingers as well.

Anyway, the statement they've released is the one they've agreed on beforehand. That they were just friends who had a misunderstanding that was not related to Happiness at all. Of course the reporters are out for blood to know what the 'misunderstanding' is but Link took the blow and said that he wasn't prepared for the shoot that day that led to short tempers. Aside from the occasional cameo or dubbing, he doesn't have a regular schedule for it anymore.

And right now… He's looking at me with the same face he did when he told me about the results of the meeting with Nicole. I pretend to look stern and cross my arms. "What are you not telling me, Link?"

He scratches the back of his head and smiles at me sheepishly. "This photoshoot is with Nicole. I'm guessing she'll invite me to lunch or something afterwards." But he raises his hands to placate me, "daon't worry! Sidon will be there!"

I purse my lips as I see him visibly uncomfortable as he waits for my reply. I am playing with him. I trust him. "Good. But if you do something… then remember that I am… in the mall… with Mipha… and there'll be a looooot of cute boys around."

He laughs and kisses me briefly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Just then, the doorbell rings. I hop off the stool as Link goes back to the sink, rolling up his sleeves. I open the door to see Sidon who breaks into a huge smile at the sight of me. He gives me a bear hug.

"Morning, princess!" He has taken to calling me a princess since Daruk has mentioned it several times when we had dinner. I don't mind. It makes me smile anyway.

"Where you taking my man today, huh?" I ask him as he goes straight to the kitchen like he always does. I once made a joke that he should just move in since he's here all the time but he looked at me in horror saying that he trembles at the possibility of walking in on Link and I having sex.

It was a good argument.

"Ziya. Then prolly lunch with the B." He says as he opens the fridge to get some water.

Having Sidon is like having a big brother even though he's younger than me and Link. He calls Nicole the 'B'. I like that too. It's appropriate.

"How long do you have to keep this charade for?" I ask him as I hop back on my stool.

He rests his elbows on the kitchen counter and dramatically rolls his eyes. "Until Happiness series is over. For promotional shit and stuff. Can't say it's not working to our favour though."

Link is now more popular than ever since they started 'hanging out'. It's being good to his career.

"Are you _sure_ you're not bothered by this?" Sidon asks me with squinty eyes.

I laugh. "Not really. I know you'll be there to keep watch for me." I know Link will not do anything out of line.

Sidon laughs. "She looks at me with daggers. She once tried to hold Link's hand—ended up with mine. It took her a full minute to realize it was me."

Link dries his hands on a kitchen towel and rests his elbows on the counter beside Sidon. "If we weren't at such a public place, you'd probably be dead by now."

Sidon snorts and punches him lightly. "You'd probably leave me there to die." But he looks at me expectantly. "You will dig me out, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at him as he waits for my response. "Hmmmm…" He leans forward with a big smile on his face. Link is chuckling beside him. "Fiiiine."

Sidon exclaims and glares at Link. "Ungrateful bastard." He whispers under his breath.

I giggle but Link just raises his hands in surrender. "I think it'd be better for me to go get my stuff." Sidon doesn't move but keeps on staring at him. Link backs away slowly. I cannot help but laugh at how hilarious this pair is.

Before leaving, Link stops in front of me and takes out his wallet from his pocket. With his card between his fingers, he waves it at me with a smile. "Here."

Okay. Wait. Hold up. What does he want me to do? "What's that?" He takes my hand and places it on my palm. But I balk immediately, "what's this for?"

He doesn't relent. "You're going shopping with Mipha, right?"

I nod slowly. "You do realise that this is exactly like what CEOs do in those romantic movie shit where he gives his girl his credit card so that she can buy whatever she wants?" Some girls might be offended by this. Some might be willing to go with it.

I cannot deny that I am more on the latter. Duh. An all expenses-paid shopping trip? Who doesn't want that? "Are you sure you can afford this?" I ask him challengingly.

But he chuckles and nods confidently. "Pretty much."

I take the card and trace the edge with my finger lightly. "You're not scared I'm going to bankrupt you?"

He shakes his head and laughs. But it's Sidon who answers from the door. "He's fucking loaded. Go crazy." He calls out.

Link winks at me and kisses me deeply for a minute that leaves me breathless. Running his thumb on my lower lip, he smirks. "Just go buy whatever you want. See you later, okay?"

I hear the door close behind them and I cannot help but sigh at how romantic that idiot can be. I'd prefer it if we went shopping together. But I know that's not possible. The incident that happened at the mall before has made him more cautious than before.

I have to remind myself that I am dating a celebrity. He's more famous than ever which makes it difficult for us to go outside together. Especially now that he's under heat because of the Nicole issue.

It takes time to get used to. But I'm getting there.

* * *

 

I step on the gas lightly and the car backs into the parking slot perfectly. I undo my seatbelt and check myself in the mirror. I stuffed my phone into my bag and hung it over my shoulder. I get out of the car and make sure it's locked before hurrying off to the entrance.

I spot Mipha outside a cafe. She's a vision in a dress. Her aviator shades are pushing her hair back as she waves at me beaming happily. "Zelda!" I give her a kiss before sitting across from her. She pushes a glass of iced coffee towards me and I sip it gratefully.

"Traffic?" She asks after a while.

But I shake my head. "Nah. I stopped by my house to get some of my stuff."

She looks at me curiously. "But I thought you and Link live together?"

I nod slowly. "Yeaah…"

"But you still have your own apartment?"

I nod again. Now it sounds wrong.

"Hmm…" She doesn't say anything but I know she's thinking of it.

"Should I let my place go?" I ask her slowly. She shrugs and crosses her legs. I know she's holding back from the expression on her face and I really want to know what she's thinking. "Tell me."

She sighs. "You and Link are a couple. Yes? What did he say about your own place?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, really."

"He asked you to move in. I think that's a sign that he's serious about you. And having your own place at the side…" She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

I exhale. "You think I should let it go?'

"What I think doesn't matter. But if I were you, I would. Moving in together is such a big step in your relationship." She looks at me quizzically. "First you date, then you get to know each other, then when things are finally getting serious, you move in." She raises a finger. "But you and Link didn't start out like that, yeah?"

I nod. "Things got serious real fast."

"Ohh I love juicy stuff. Link was determined to keep you from me the first few days. But I caught him with a hickey that one time. Tell me everything!"

Having a girl friend aside from Urbosa to tell everything to is such a nice change. And Mipha is very approachable. Since I have nothing to hide about my relationship with Link, I go on.

"We met at the bar—like I said before. Then we just ended up at each other's places. We were both eager to spend time together and since he's so busy with work, he offered that we move in together." I say as a quick summary.

"But he didn't say anything about you giving up your apartment?"

I nod.

"But will you?"

"I haven't really thought about it that much. But now… it does seem like a pain to be moving back and forth since most of my stuff is still there and half of it is at his place and…"

"Do you plan on breaking up?"

Her question stuns me. "Uhh—"

"Honestly, Zelda. I've known Link for quite a while. And he's… I can tell. Sidon and I can tell. That he's very serious about you. Serious to the point of dating you so hard he'll marry the shit out of you." She tells me confidently.

I blush. I've… never thought of that far down the road. "Uhmm…"

"You've never talked about marriage?" She looks at me with wide eyes.

I shake my head. "He's mentioned it in passing…" I remember the time when I told him about my father. And he said he'll marry me. But I don't think it was said seriously.

"In passing is better than nothing. How long have you been together?"

"A few months." My face feels hot. Mipha is not the type to back down from her questions just like Urbosa.

"That's not too long. But you guys are perfect for each other anyway." She takes another sip. "So are you going to let it go? No pressure. But if you do decide to let it go, I can take it from you. I'm kinda looking for my own place and I want to get away from Sidon."

I bite my lower lip. That's not really a bad idea. But I can't make a decision right now. "Lemme think about it, okay?"

But Mipha nods. "No pressure, silly." She beams at me. "So… ready to spend some money?"

I cannot help but contain my gasp. "Link actually gave me his credit card to use today."

Her eyes are wide as saucers. "That boy is certainly levelling up, I see." She giggles. "Better spend a lot then."

"But—but"

"No buts. Revali does the same with me. They like it. They can afford it. Link can definitely—he's fucking loaded. You worried he's buying your affection or something like that? Or that he'll think you're a gold digger?"

I don't agree. "Not really. It's just a little bit embarrassing. I have my own money. I'm not poor."

But Mipha takes my hand and squeezes it. "Neither am I. We are not charity cases. But we do have bigshots for boyfriends. Rule number one of staying rich as fuck is not to spend your own money. If he wants you to use his card, you'll use it. It's another way for him to 'take care' of you." She uncrosses her legs and leans forward.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm with him because of his money." I clarify.

"You didn't even know he was a celebrity when you started dating." She said.

I nod slowly. "Hmm… true."

"So don't worry about it. Let's just go buy lots of stuff today." Mipha leans back and finishes her drink.

I finish mine too and soon we're walking around. We're getting stares from a lot of people but Mipha walks briskly and carefree. Even when people stop to take candid pictures of her, she just takes my hand and ignores them. "I'm not as famous as Link but I do have fans here and there."

The first store we went to—I get the feeling that Mipha is taking advantage of the fact that Link has given me his card. She has me going in and out of the dressing room handing me dresses to try on. At first I am a bit shy but having a model dress you has some perks and I find myself having fun. Usually I just buy clothes online or go to stores knowing what I need and don't go around trying everything on.

"Twirl for me." She says as she peers at me over her shades. She's lounged casually on a couch as I stand in front of her wearing a white tube dress that comes down to my knees. I turn once on the spot.

Her face splits into a wide smile as she nods. "Let's take that as well."

I end up buying five articles of clothing from that store and that's just the first. Mipha leads me to a cosmetics store and she looks over the makeup counters, choosing shades and lipsticks and different coloured shadows.

The next one has me feeling a little bit embarrassed but Mipha forces me into some lingerie with sheer stockings held up by little garter straps. She whistles when I finally come out of the dressing room.

I've never worn lingerie before but this is a different kind of experience. Having Mipha around helps. She's encouraging and determined and does not take no for an answer.

"Link will _drool_ at the sight of you." She exclaims. My butt has never felt more violated with a thin piece of string wedged between the cheeks. But when I see myself in the mirror...

I look sultry and wanton and I feel fucking sexy. I can totally imagine Link looking at me with his intense eyes and the sure possibility of him ravaging me has me bursting into redness. Mipha doesn't fail to notice this as she takes a pair for herself.

As I get out of the set, Mipha hands me another one. It's almost the same style but with thin straps crisscrossing at the back and lace all over. I've never really paid attention to my breasts but I know Link loves them. Half-cups cover my mounds with the threat of my nipples peeking out. I make sure they're tucked safely inside the cups before I get out of the dressing room.

Mipha squeals as she sees me. Before I could stop her, her hands are under my breasts weighing them and I stutter—but she just beams at me and it takes me a moment to adjust to the foreign feeling. But she goes around me and says —"with your skin… let's get this one in black."

I nod sheepishly as she sends me back inside.

I escape Agent Provocateur with more lingerie than I can wear in a year. Laden with bags, we thank the salespeople who are beaming at us. The fact that Mipha is a known model doesn't go amiss as she agrees to take some photos with them before leaving.

If shopping was in the Olympics, Mipha would be right there at the top. I follow her next into a shoe store.

I don't wear heels much since I prefer the comfort of trainers. But this shopping high that Mipha has me on makes me want killer heels.

Not to mention… the vivid image of Link fucking me in my fuck-me shoes has me wanting more. Mipha leads me to a store famous for being expensive and classy as hell. Like a woman on a mission, she surveys the racks and picks up the shoes. A salesperson follows her taking them from her hands. She dictates sizes and I don't question how she knows mine.

Another salesperson offers me a seat and I take it gratefully. I watch as Mipha fingers a rose-gold pump, comparing it with black lace stiletto. Just then my phone rings and keeping an eye on her, I take it out of my bag to see Link's name on the screen.

Smiling to myself, I answer it.

"How's shopping?" His voice is sexy at the end of the line.

"Tiring." I answer honestly.

"Most things with Mipha are." He chuckles. "I'm glad you're using it."

I know he means the card. I giggle as I answer, "Mipha almost whooped me when I tried to pay with mine."

I hear him sigh in relief and I know he's smiling. "Go crazy. I don't mind."

"At this rate, I might bankrupt you by the end of the day." I warn him.

He chuckles. "You can come home with a new car and I still wouldn't mind."

Mipha sits down next to me. She nods and leaves me be, waiting for the salesperson to come out with the correct sizes.

"Don't blame me if I come home with two."

But he just laughs and then I hear Sidon's voice at the background. "I gotta go. Photoshoot is almost over then lunch. I can pick you guys up when I'm done, yes?"

"Sure." I say with a big smile. The possibility of seeing Link earlier than usual has me excited. I end the call to the approach of the salespeople with a tower of shoeboxes and MIpha clapping excitedly beside me.

I end up with new nude pumps 'for work' even though I told Mipha that I work from home almost all the time. I also have sky-high stilettos that will likely end up with me dislocating my ankle but I didn't get much say in it because Mipha said it'll be for our next night out. I'd probably end that night in crutches. But the heels look damn sexy and the image of Link licking his lips at the sight of me gives me shivers.

Our arms are laden with bags and the straps are cutting into my skin. Mipha drags me into a cafe where we flop down on soft armchairs with sighs of relief. She crosses her legs and fans her face. "Shopping is an extreme sport."

I laugh but share the same sentiment. "Yes. I don't know if I can keep up with you. We've been at it for almost four hours."

She nods. "It's just getting me excited. Shopping with Sidon or Revali is not this fun."

"What do you want to drink?" I ask her as I put all the bags on an empty chair. She sighs and squints at the menu. "Hmmm…. A caramel macchiato. Thank you!"

I nod and go towards the counter. I check my watch. It's almost lunch time but a quick coffee break would be fine. As I stand in line and check the menu at the top of the counter, someone bumps into me and I stumble forwards.

Strong hands grasp my arms as I squeal in surprise and still myself.

"Apologies, I wasn't paying attention."

I look up to see red hair and strong-featured face with tan skin. He's not old… but he's not young either. He's very muscled—even more so than Sidon. His suit is obviously bespoke. He lets me go once I get myself upright and gives me a smile. He's wearing a dark suit and is holding on to a tablet. Usually, I am a good judge of character. And what I'm feeling from this guy is not bad but not good either. But I thank him.

"I'm really sorry that I bumped into you. Please, allow me to buy your drinks for you." He says in a deep voice.

I take a step back and shake my head. I can still feel his strong grip around my arms and I feel… wronged… Even when he didn't really touch me inappropriately. "No, it's okay. You didn't do it on purpose."

His phone rings. And I am grateful. He gives me another creepy smile. Soon enough, it was my turn and the barista beams at me. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes. One caramel macchiato please. And an iced latte. Grande for both."

She punches in some numbers. "How would you like to pay?"

I fish inside my bag for my wallet. "By card."

But when I look up, the same guy who bumped into me is beside me, pressing his own to the barista's hand. "Drinks on me as an apology."

Before I could stop the barista, she swipes it and gives it back with a smile. I look at him uneasy, "Thank you. But you didn't have to do that." I am slightly annoyed at his boldness. I take the receipt and walk towards the counter where they serve the drinks. He follows me.

"I told you I would."

"And I told you it is not necessary." I almost snap.

"I meant no offence. I just wanted to make it up to you." He is looking at me intently. And I am getting uncomfortable under his gaze. "I feel like I've seen you before. Are you a model?" He asks curiously.

But I shake my head. "Is that a pick-up line?"

He laughs aloud, waving his hands. "Oh no. Trust me, Miss, I am not trying to pick you up. That was a legitimate question."

I . Fine. Maybe I am being a bit too hostile to the stranger. But I still can't shake the sense of foreboding that he comes with. "No. I am not a model."

The next answer usually is 'you should be' or something along that line. But he just nods. "Interesting." His phone rings again and he takes it briskly. "Yes? Hmm. Still here…"

I look away just in time to see the barista handing me my orders. I take them both in each hand. The guy tries to catch my eye but I say a quick goodbye and thanks and hurry back to Mipha who is on her phone.

I settle down quickly in my chair and hand Mipha her drink. She looks at me. "Why the rush?"

I roll my eyes. "There's this guy. He bumped into me and insisted that he pays for the drinks as an apology. Even when I said no, he swoops in and literally hands the barista his card. Pushy bastard I am not that helpless."

"Fuck the patriarchy." Mipha agrees. "Which one though?"

I look over around the cafe but the red hair is nowhere to be seen. Hmmm.., "He must have left when he had a phone call."

I take my drink and sip it—still feeling slightly annoyed. But Mipha smiling and talking about the other stores we're about to hit distracts me. Soon enough I forget the guy with dark red hair and creepy smile.

We spend some more time relaxing in the cafe. Link asks where I am and I answer his text. A few minutes later though, I spot Sidon walking in with a big grin on his face.

And my Link in the perfect disguise. He's wearing a cap with glasses on. Even in a plain t-shirt and dark jeans, he still looks like walking on a runway. I get up from my seat as he smiles at me sexily, his blue eyes twinkling.

Arms around my waist, I let him kiss me and hold me. "Missed you." He whispers.

I cannot get enough of his antics. His clinginess is off the charts and we're in public. But nobody's looking and right now, frankly, I don't care. "How was lunch?"

He lets me go to give Mipha a brief hug and then sits down beside me. But its Sidon who answers, "the B had another place to be."

I nod as Link surveys the sea of bags at our feet. I blush automatically. "It's not what you think!" I say hurriedly—hyper-aware of the fact that all my purchases were made on his card—but he did say that I could fucking use it and I just did what he said and really why do I feel so fucking guilt—

"I gave a member of the female population my credit card. I'd be stupid to not expect this." He winks and grins at me. I relax considerably at the expression on his face. "I did say go crazy."

"I got you some surprises in there, Link." Mipha interrupts. Sidon raises his eyebrows, "interesting."

But Link is busy looking at the names on the bags and when he spots the lingerie one, he picks it up in his long fingers and I'm not sure if I should feel nervous or embarrassed or confident. All I know is my face feels hot and fuck—he's peeking inside.

He puts the bag down slowly and smirks at me. "Can't wait."

Mipha and Sidon burst out laughing and I hit him on the arm. He yelps comically as he grabs my wrists to try and calm me down. The heat on my face won't go away but he leans over the armrest and kisses me on the cheek repeatedly.

I relent okay. I do. He's fucking adorable.

"You two are so cute." MIpha gushes.

I cannot help but smile as Link grins and takes my hand, squeezing it. "This feels nice though. Like a date."

"I like your disguise. You look like you're _actually smart_." Mipha says.

Sidon grins. "Those are actually Lila's glasses. She helped with the disguise."

"Any more work today?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "We can go on a date. I can go shopping with you guys."

Mipha claps her hands. "Great! Finally. Someone to carry our stuff."

But Sidon groans. "Link. You know this is a bad idea, right?"

Link is grinning. "Better put those biceps of yours to good use."

* * *

 

I am putting all the purchases in the closet. Half of it has been cleared for my stuff and some of Link's clothes that he rarely uses were now put in storage. I grow emotional at the sight of our clothes together. In the middle of the room is a glass case where his accessories are. He's cleared a few drawers for me too and I arrange my newly bought jewellery alongside his watches and cuff links.

He's done so much to make me feel welcome in his place. The previous room he showed me before is now my office. Apparently, he ordered furniture and they were set up on the day we had a fight. He also had another shelf put in the bathroom for my products.

This brings me back to the conversation I had with Mipha earlier—about letting go of my apartment. Little by little, if I pay attention, I notice the changes. And… It's not bad. I like it. I am more convinced that the decision to completely move in with him is a good idea. I'd just have to talk to him about it.

I know he'll be ecstatic about the news. Smiling to myself, I hurry up and finish putting away my stuff. The shopping trip earlier ended up with Sidon begging Mipha _not_ to buy the whole mall. Link was not much help either as he's equally up for buying me everything that Mipha has deemed 'pretty' and 'suitable' and 'will look good on you, Zelda!'

As I pick up the lingerie from the last bag, I know I shouldn't be feeling embarrassed. But I do and I feel myself blush again. I remember the look he gave me when he peeked inside the bag and I bite my lip. The man is fucking insatiable and the lingerie will come in handy when I need it. I tuck it in a corner of my underwear drawer and straighten up with a sigh—I look around making sure that everything is in order. Gathering the tags and discarded bags, I put them in the trash and walk out of the closet to see Link walking into the bedroom with a lazy smile on his face.

He's ditched the 'disguise' that did nothing to hide his hunk-ness. He walks towards me barefoot with his arms outstretched. He hugs me close and I feel him kiss the top of my head. "You done?"

I nod as I wrap my arms around his waist. He smells of the usual cinnamon and cigarettes, a smell I've come to recognise as home. I look up at his face as he cups my cheeks. "Link."

"Hmm?" He raises his eyebrows, still smiling down at me.

"I was thinking… that I should let go of my apartment." I say hurriedly before I chicken out.

It takes him a moment but his smile gets wider and he grins at me. "I like that."

"I mean… I think it's time. I'm still paying rent on it and… there's plenty of space here—not that I assumed—but I was thinking—actually Mipha and I talked about it—"

He kisses me hard, the words are caught in my throat. His lips are warm and demanding and I can feel him smiling. I melt in his arms for as long as he kisses me and breathe hard when he pulls back.

"I've actually thought about that. But I didn't want to pressure you into a decision." He says as he pinches my cheeks.

I yelp but cannot help but smile. "So we'll stay… here? Or do we get another place?"

He looks around. "I think this is big enough for both of us. You can redecorate the place however you wish."

I look at him cheekily. "It does look like a bachelor's pad. Maybe I should add some pinks and yellows. Repaint the kitchen cabinets purple or something. Add some huge cacti in the living room and get a pet iguana."

He doesn't hesitate but nods incessantly. "Yes to everything. Bring in unicorns for all I care." He kisses me again as he lifts me off my feet and I let myself get swept away. "This is a big step that we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?!" I exclaim.

But he puts me down on the bed giggling. He smiles at me from above as he plants his hands from either side of me. Leaning forward, he starts to trail kisses from my forehead down to my lips. I kiss him feverishly as he responds to me, tasting me from within. His hand starts to tangle through my hair as he pulls ever so slightly and tilts my head back, exposing my neck.

I feel electric and tight as I feel the tip of his tongue trace the column of my throat down to my collarbones. I inhale sharply as he sucks at that spot just where my neck merges into my shoulder. "Link…" I breathe out.

He loves it when I say his name. And I know he's smiling against my skin right now as he pulls the neckline of my shirt lower, threatening to stretch it out. "I can take it off…" I whisper. But he shakes his head. "It's like unwrapping a present."

"Then I should have worn the lingerie." I tell him.

But he pulls back and presses his forehead against mine, smirking at me. "That wouldn't last. I'd rip that thing apart." As if to make his point, he presses his knee against my centre and I yelp as it comes into contact. "So responsive, hm?"

I blush under his words as he bends over and starts nipping at my neck. I hold him close, sighing and relaxing in his arms.

Just then—the doorbell rings and we both jump in surprise. He chuckles menacingly but curses under his breath. "Fucking Sidon."

I snap out of the whirlwind of emotions and pleasure I've been feeling as I sit up and giggle. He stands straight up and runs a hand through his hair—looking pissed. I cannot help but laugh at his obvious disappointment as he straightens his shirt and readjusts his pants to hide his obvious bulge.

He leaves the room in a huff to answer the door where Sidon is pressing the doorbell incessantly.

"Did I just ruin the sex for you?" I hear Sidon hollering from outside the bedroom.

I giggle as I get off the bed and fix myself up.

"Fuck you, Sidon." Link growls as I hear what suspiciously sounds like a pillow landing on Sidon's face.

"Oi! Princess, I just saved you from imminent danger!" Sidon says aloud.

Laughing to myself, I come out of the bedroom to see Sidon cowering before Link who's glaring daggers at him. They're circling the kitchen counter where I can see that Sidon has brought dinner.

"Go get a fucking girlfriend and stop _living_ here." Link growls.

But Sidon just laughs and waves his hands to placate him. "You're the one who didn't want me to get one! Neh, Link? Maybe you like me?"

That earns him another string of curses and I laugh loudly as I enter the kitchen. They both look at me distracted as Sidon rushed over to me and attempts to hide behind me, pointedly shaking at Link. "Save me!"

But Link looks even angrier than before. "Let. Her. Go."

Sidon squeals uncharacteristically for a grown muscular man as Link advances and starts to hit him.

I politely move out of the way and duck towards the bags of food. "Play nice, you two."

Nursing an injured arm, Sidon dramatically whimpers, hobbling over to the counter where Link follows behind triumphantly. He smirks at me and kisses me briefly before opening the fridge.

"Zelda doesn't mind that I'm here that often." Sidon sulks.

I don't say anything. I'm neutral and all for this bromance.

"Besides, Mipha is away all the time. I'm practically married to my job." He points at Link who glares back. " _You're_ practically my girlfriend now. Always fetching you, bringing you food, driving you everywhere."

I nod slowly. "Makes sense."

Sidon slams his hand down the counter in victory. "See! Even Zelda agrees!"

"As long as you don't sleep with him. Please." I say with a smile at Sidon who cringes in horror. Link does too beside me. He gags and visibly shudders.

"Let's be real here. That wouldn't be realistic." Sidon frowns.

I shake my head before I start imagining it. "Okaaaay. That I don't want in my head. But thank you for bringing dinner, Sidon."

"No problem." He says with a wink.

Link sits down beside me and we start eating.

* * *

 

I wake up groggily. My phone is ringing and my hand wanders over to the bedside table. Link shifts beside me, mumbling, "Zeldaa…" He whispers burying his face in my neck.

I miss a couple of times but finally, I grab hold of the phone and without looking at who it is, I press it to my ear. "Hello?" My voice cracks with sleep and I can feel Link starting to kiss me sleepily, his arousal pressed upon my thigh. "Who is it?" He asks huskily.

"Zelda."

The voice jolts me awake as I gasp silently and go rigid. Link notices as he pulls back and rubs his eyes.

"What do you want?" I say almost harshly.

I see Link's eyes go wide. I can tell that he knows who it is.

"We need to meet. This has gone on long enough."

I sigh heavily as Link holds me close, offering me comfort. Clutching his shoulder as he peppers me with kisses at my jaw and neck, I try to keep my voice steady. "What is it this time?"

"Just hear me out. Come to HyHo and let's talk like adults."

The term adults strikes a chord with me. I feel Link trying to distract me—keeping me in check. And maybe… Maybe…

I think that it's time.

"Fine. I'll be there at 2."

"Thank you."

The call ends again. I sigh heavily and put the phone back on the table. Link pulls back momentarily to lock eyes with me. He looks concerned and flushed from sleep. "Your dad?"

I nod in confirmation.

He kisses me softly. "What did he want?"

"To meet."

He doesn't say anything as his hand slips underneath my shirt—well, his shirt that I've taken to wearing at night—and his thumbs caress my nipples. I react automatically, gasping. "You going?"

I nod slightly. Very slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

I…

"Yes."

Like a switch, he pulls his hand back and for a moment I regret it. But he smiles and pulls me close. "Tell me."

Nestled in his arms, I take a deep breath. "There's a part of me… that I hate." He continues to stroke my hair. "I run away. I'm a runner. When I get scared… or threatened… I run away. Like the thing with my father…" I sigh. "And what I did to you… It actually got me thinking… that I should stop doing that. You're my boyfriend. We're both adults. And we're in this together. I should have… come home back then and talked it out with you."

I feel his lips on my forehead. "I thought that's over between us now. I don't blame you for running."

I shake my head. "I know. I just… I wanted to say it. So… I'm decided. I will talk to my father. I have to talk to him. I can't keep running and hiding from him." I look up at him. "And I'm sorry again for walking out on you that day. I promise I will never do that again."

I see his eyes change colour if it's even possible. He smiles at me—a sad one. "I'm actually afraid of that. That night at the couch, that's when I knew that you hold me at the palm of your hand. You have the power to break me anytime you want. But I still trust you no matter what."

I… am at a loss for words. I know what I did back then is unforgettable. But… "Then I'll just have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Overcome with emotions, he kisses me hard and passionately. I let him. Panting hard as we pull apart, he smiles at me again. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And if you want to stop running, I'll help you."

I nod happily. "I just… I took a chance with you—being open and all. And I want to do that with other things as well."

He grins and pats my hair down. I probably look like a squid with my bed hair. "Okay. Then I'll take you to HyHo. After that I'll take you out. Sounds good?"

I bite my lip and nod. "Yes, please."

"I need a proper disguise." He winks at me before getting off the bed. I watch his muscled and toned back into the bathroom until he turns and beckons to me. "Coming?"

I knew he hasn't gotten over being aroused. Licking my lips, I nod and follow him.

* * *

 

We arrive at the huge building in the middle of the city that towers over everything else. I feel nervous… It's been a long time since I've been here. It's unrecognisable and familiar at the same time.

Link drops me off with several kisses and a big smile even though I know he's worried about me. He says he'll wait at the cafe across the street. I walk through the glass doors by myself.

It's a weekend so there's not much people around. I am determined to come out of this strong and confident. I will not let him bully me too much. As I walk through the lobby, I spot Numar.

Numar is my father's personal assistant. I don't hate him. But I don't like him either. When he sees me—as he's obviously waiting for me—he gives me a curt nod.

"Lady Zelda. It's been too long."

"Just Zelda." I cringe at the term 'lady'. Where are we anyway? The fucking medieval times?

"Miss Zelda." He corrects himself as he looks at me over his glasses. "The Chairman is waiting for you."

He leads the way to the private elevator and I follow him with my heart pounding. We stand side by side as we travel to the topmost floor. The silence is slightly awkward though I know Numar not to speak unless spoken to. I've known him my whole life. He's been to more family dinners and functions than my father himself.

We get off the elevator with a ping and I follow him into my father's office. Every step feels like a death sentence. I haven't laid eyes on the old man ever since I left. Even through my anger at him, I am curious as to what he looks like now.

We reach the double doors. The blood is rushing to my head but I take a deep breath and stay calm. I am not going to run away anymore. Numar opens the door for me and I step inside, the carpet muffling the sounds of my new pumps.

Keeping my head high, I walk in to see my father sitting behind his impressive mahogany desk. He looks up at me with a smile and stands, holding out his hand.

What? Do I fucking shake it? Is this how you meet your estranged daughter for the first time in a long time?

I touch it gingerly.

"Zelda… Thank you for coming." He says in that voice I know so well.

"I can't say I am pleased to be here." I sit down and look at him properly. He's aged. His hair is fully white now and he's grown this full beard that makes him look even more intimidating. He clasps his hand in front of him and I know he's studying me as well.

"You're more beautiful than ever." He says. "You look more like your Mother with every passing day."

"This would go smoother if you don't mention her." I say.

He sighs exasperatedly. I can tell he disapproves of my behaviour. I smile triumphantly inside. He waves to Numar who nods and leaves the room. I don't talk and neither does he. Numar comes back with tea.

Fuck the tea. But I drink it anyway.

"It's been a long time. When did we last… see each other?" I know he's grasping at straws at how to communicate with me. I am making it deliberately harder for him to do so

"Five years." I say. I can still remember the shock on my face when I saw him at my graduation. He had given me flowers but I flatly refused his offer of a celebratory dinner.

The silence dragged on and we're just staring each other down. Finally, I clear my throat. "What do you want?"

The harsh tone of my voice makes him flinch but he recovers quickly. He inhales deeply. "I was hoping that our meeting would be much more pleasant than this. I guess that's out of the picture."

I almost roll my eyes. "Why did you call me here then?"

"It's about the company."

"I told you, I don't want—"

"I am sick."

His statement throws me off guard. It takes a moment for it to sink—what he's saying. My voice comes out in stammers. "Wha…what?"

"I'm sick." He says again.

I feel something else in my chest. But… "What kind of sick?"

"The kind that has a deadline."

I stare at my father's eyes. He looks at me sternly. Even though I have despised him for the last ten years… I cannot help… is this sadness? Disappointment? What's this?

"I would have to go back home… to get treatment. And I need you to take over the company until I get back."

It feels like the walls I've built around myself have come crashing down. I am at a lost for words—torn between anger because I hate him, disappointment at myself because I let this cold war drag on for too long, sadness… because now I might have to lose my father too?

"How long… have you known… that you're sick?" I ask quietly.

"Five years."

The graduation… He's begged me to come to the dinner. Did he mean to tell me then? I feel tears threatening to spill out as I gulp. "What else… do you need from me?" I fear that if I say anything more than three words… I'd trip and say something I don't want to.

"The treatment… it will take a long time… a year at most. I am asking you to set aside our differences and do it for the company if not for me." He still speaks in the same emotionless tone. "Will you do it?"

Will I?

I know how much he loves this place. He's loved it more than me or my mother. And he will not entrust it to anyone just like that. That… That is the reason I am here. That… is the reason he's been trying to reconnect with me. My father and I… we haven't learned how to speak to each other. My heart is pounding even louder. I feel numb. I nod.

"Thank you. What about… your job?"

I shake my head. "I'll resign." A year would be too long for a leave of absence.

"You are very capable, Zelda. You've been trained for this." He says.

I remember all the lessons I've had when I was young. About the numerous tutors and endless hours of studying. I remember the boring meetings I was forced to attend. I remember how he has _honed_ me for _my_ future of taking over the company. The Management Engineering course I took in college will finally be put to good use.

"Numar will be joining me back at home. But I have an assistant for you that will help you. He will be here soon so you can meet him then." He continues.

I am still processing the news about his sickness but he's already glossed over it. I snap back to attention and focus on what he's saying. This is all going too fast.

"There are some deals with other companies that I need to wrap up. But moving forward, you will be handling everything else. Also, I am handing over my little pet project to you."

It rings a bell. "Pet project?"

"I have hired an exclusive endorser. You must have heard of him. His name is Link. All advertisements and endorsements covered by HyHo will be done by him." He looks over a piece of paper on his desk.

The mention of Link makes my heart skip a beat.

"With my absence… we need to raise the company's morale. And so far, Link is doing well." He continues.

I bow my head and allow myself a little smile. I hear shuffling papers. I look up to see him opening a folder when suddenly he coughs. I am halfway out of my seat when he raises his hand to stop me. "I'm fine." He croaks.

Numar approaches quickly and hands him a napkin and I see blood before he crumples it immediately.

It's real. I hd an inkling earlier that the sickness might be a ruse to pull me back in. But no. It's real. I feel the anger taking a seat back and sadness is dominating. But…

"There are…" He composes himself. "some things that we would need to talk about. So if you could come over tomorrow, Numar can start teaching you everything you need to know."

I nod again. I want to say something but I can't form the words stuck in my throat. Just then there was a knock on the door. Numar excuses himself to open it. I hear muffled footsteps on the carpet and I get to my feet, turn around—just to be fucking surprised.

The man I met in the cafe.

He's looking at me bewildered and I'm sure I have surprise on my face too. "You…"

"You know each other?" My father asks.

I shake my head. "No. I just… I've seen him before at a cafe."

"Yesterday, Chairman. I bumped into her." He says with a smile. The same smile that he gave me at the cafe. The one that I don't really like.

"Oh. Then. Introduce yourself." My father says.

Numar backs up and the guy extends his hand to me. I take it a little bit hesitantly. "I'm—"

"Zelda Euphegenia Fitzgerald Hyrule. I know. It is very nice to meet you." His voice is like honey—the kind that draws you in but sends shivers down your spine.

"Oh." I gasp at his sudden outburts. He grips my hand tightly. "I hope we can work together very well. I am here to serve you in any way possible."

"Yes. And what should I call you?" I ask.

He smiles at me widely. "You can call me Ganon."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Work is catching up to me, winter is coming and I've been sick for the last three days. Time to turn the heaters on! My Asian butt cannot handle the coldness of Europe. -.-. Hope you liked this one!


	12. Cinnamon Roll

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

I spot Link inside the cafe at the very back. The place is not packed although most customers are hidden behind newspapers and laptops and smartphones. His long legs were stretched and crossed in front of him. I walk slowly towards him. His cap is pulled low over his head and he's wearing his glasses. His long slim fingers are around a mug. He's reading something on his phone but when I come close enough, he looks up at me, smiling.

I must look shocked or surprised or whatever because he stands immediately and wraps me in his arms. I feel his lips on my hair and his hands caressing my back. He ignores the other customers in the cafe as he pushes me into a chair and crouches down in front of me.

"You okay? What happened?" His voice is laced with worry, his blue eyes wide and searching.

There is a lump in my throat as I take a deep breath.

He returns to his seat that he pulls closer to mine. He takes my hands into his.

"He's sick. And I… I have to take over."

He nods slowly. "Do you want to go home? Let's go home." He makes a move to get up but I stop him. No. I don't want to go home yet. Not yet. I shake my head. "It's fine. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" His fingers are tracing patterns on my palm. I find it comforting. His voice is low but it wraps me up like a fucking blanket. I nod slowly. "Tell me more."

And I do. I tell him everything from the sickness… to taking over… to having to resign then meeting my new assistant. The weight of everything that I would have to do moving forward is finally descending.

"Okay. We can do this." He tells me softly with a small smile. I know he is trying to reassure me and I am grateful for it. "I love you. And if this is what you need to do, I will do it with you."

I nod slowly. "Thank you, Link."

"Want something to drink? Anything?"

"Coffee." I say with a smile. He squeezes my hand and leaves me for a moment. I'm finally absorbing everything. I hear my phone ring and I take it out of my purse. I see Urbosa's name flash across the screen. _Perfect timing_.

Link comes back while I am in the middle of telling Urbosa everything. He kisses me on the forehead and sits back down, taking my hand in his. His touch is warm. I finish updating Urbosa with the events. She promises to see me as soon as she's free. I end the call to see Link looking at me with soft eyes.

"I am so proud of you." He says softly.

I feel a warmth in my chest spread throughout my whole body as I stare into his endless blue eyes. "I haven't done anything yet."

"You talked to your dad. You're going to take over the company. You're going to be _my_ boss." He raises his eyebrows and I giggle. "To be honest, that gives me ideas." I slap him playfully across the arm and he lets me as he chuckles wryly. "Oh… You mentioned you had an assistant?"

I nod. "Yeah. He's this guy that I ran into before at a cafe when we went shopping with Mipha. I didn't know him back then."

"Oh. Did he try anything with you?" He looks a little stern.

I shake my head. "Naah. He bumped into me. Paid for our drinks even though I said no. Then he asked if I was a model or something. What is it with people mistaking me for a model or an actress?!"

He smirks at me. "That was my first guess too, remember?"

I remember the night at the bar vividly. It brings a smile to my lips. I nod. "Yeah."

"You're beautiful. Too beautiful. Sometimes, I want to put you in my pocket so that no one else would look at you." He says.

"You're making me blush." I say.

"You have 'kiss-me' eyes." He says as he leans forward and I feel his lips on my forehead. "You turn me on so much." He growls softly and whispers in my ear.

I feel my cheeks burn hot at his comment. "Link!" I tell him off.

But he just smirks at me and leans back on his chair. "Sorry."

I know he's not. He's smiling at me as he drinks his coffee and I drink mine. "You'll be busier once you start at HyHo."

I nod slowly. "Yeah."

"But you'll be my boss. So I'll see you at work… And then I'll see you at home too. I got all these perks." He smirks.

"I am going to take over father's pet project. So I'll have your schedule. I'll make sure you have a lot of projects to do." I say cheekily.

But he chuckles under his breath. "I think that's abuse of power."

And I cannot help but laugh. "What's the point of being interim Chairwoman if I can't have what I want?" He intertwines his fingers with mine and brings it to his lips, kissing it lightly. His breath is warm on my skin as he breathes. "Link…" I whisper.

But he hums and closes his eyes, brushing my knuckles against his lips. I feel a flutter in my stomach as I let him. "Hmm?" He asks.

"This is nice." I say softly. I mean the ambience. I mean the environment. I mean this date. I mean being out here… in public. His disguise doesn't do anything to hide his handsomeness. Even with his darker blonde hair in a messy ponytail, strands escaping, he still attracts a lot of second looks.

He's more famous now that Happiness has come out. But here in this cafe, we got lucky. People are busy with their electronics. Nobody is paying attention to the two blondes in the corner. Here in the middle of the city, we don't stand out too much.

I study the line of his jaw. I study the way the sunlight hits his shoulders. I stare at his pierced ears and the way he bites his lip. I run my eyes down his body, the way he carries himself is so elegant and poised yet casual. Being a model has taught him how to carry himself and I am in awe. I am in awe at this man. I cannot believe he is mine and he loves me.

"You're staring." He whispers.

I do not look away as I cup my cheek and look at him some more. "Sometimes, the fact that you're a celebrity throws me off."

He squeezes my hand. "Hmmm. Now I feel like I am _really_ handsome."

"You are. That morning… after the first night. All I could think of was that you are too perfect to be in bed with me." I giggle nervously.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." His eyes are crinkled at the corners as he grins.

"Lady Zelda." A voice from behind us makes me flinch as I turn around to see mine assistant, Ganon behind me. He's holding on to a coffee carrier and a paper bag of pastries.

I instantly feel nervous. "Ganon!" I try to hide the surprise in my voice.

He gives me a small bow. "I thought it was you. I was right. I am out to buy coffee for Numar and the Chairman." He gestures to what he's carrying.

I stand up. I'm not sure how to… greet him. Link stands up beside me. When he does, Ganon looks taken aback. "Apologies, Lady Zelda. I didn't know you have company."

My boyfriend removes his cap and flashes Ganon a smile. He extends his hand and introduces himself to Ganon. "Hi, I'm Link."

"Ahh! Link, the celebrity. You are the private endorser for HyHo." They shake hands. "I was not aware that you two knew each other. Is this a meeting regarding the Chairman's pet project?"

I shake my head. Saying yes to that would be stupid. Do I… Well… Fuck. Now, I'm in a predicament. But Ganon… is my assistant. We would be spending a lot of time together. He will find out… eventually. I should… say it now.

"Ganon." I say in a steady voice. I feel Link look at me. But I look at my assistant. I am his boss. _I am his boss_. He cannot disobey me.

"Yes, Lady Zelda?" He says. Even though he's much older than me—I do not care.

"Drop the 'lady'." I say. I've had this conversation before I left the office earlier but apparently—it's a hard habit to drop—even for Numar.

"Then Miss Zelda." He inclines his head.

I let it go. "This is not a meeting about the pet project."

"Oh. Apologies for my assumptions. I was not aware that you are friends. The Chairman has not mentioned anything of the sort to me." He gives Link a bow.

I should tell him now. As I take a deep breath, Ganon's phone rings and he looks at me for some sort of permission. I nod. He takes a few steps back and answers the phone. Link shifts beside me and holds the small of my back. "You don't have to reveal it now." He says with a smile.

I exhale and nod. "Okay…"

Ganon has returned and looks at us apologetically. "I am afraid that Numar needs me back at the office. I have to leave first. I look forward to tomorrow, Miss Zelda." He gives us another bow. "And it was nice to meet you, Link."

We wave at him goodbye and he leaves the cafe. Link looks at him as he leaves. Once he was gone, he turns to me. "So he's your assistant, huh?"

I nod as I sigh. "He's like… probably twice my age."

"Well, he does look experienced. He'll be able to help you with management." He says, tapping a finger to his chin.

I shrug. "I'm just… not used to bossing someone around who is so much older than me."

"I'm confident that you'll do this fine." Link assures me.

The sudden arrival of Ganon has me quite shaken. We finish our drinks and we leave the cafe to go to the mall where Link insists that we watch a movie. Inside the cinema, I manage to hold his hands in mine firmly to halt his attempts at getting past my skirt. He's scowling against my temple as he licks my earlobe and growls under his breath.

"Why won't you let me?" He whispers.

But I shake my head resolutely and look at him pointedly. "Really?" I nod my head off to the other people inside the cinema. It wasn't as deserted as the first one we've been in and there's another couple sitting very close on the same row as us.

He pouts and I relent… a bit. I lean in close to kiss him. But before I can move away, his fingers thread through my hair and he pulls me closer. Really? Really? He acts like a fucking teenager in heat sometimes. The rest of the movie is spent with him stealing kisses and me letting him take as many as he wants. By the time the movie is over, I think we've spent more than half of it making out instead of actually watching it. The feel of his lips brushing against mine has my knees pressed together and my hands desperately clutching the front of his shirt. He does not move further past my waist but he does take a few swipes at my breasts. I feel hot and tingly all over as he sucks lightly at my skin, careful not to leave any marks.

It's like I'm seriously making up for all the making out I wasn't able to do in my previous relationship. As I'm pretty sure he is as well. We wait for everyone to leave first before we get out, laughing together.

"I think they were actually staring at us at one point." I say giggling.

"The audacity of this couple—making out during a movie?!" He scoffs and laughs as he wraps an arm around me and we exit. He adjusts his cap low on his forehead, keeping a mindful eye on the other people in the mall. No one seems to be paying attention to us.

"I swear. I'm getting the feeling you're bringing me to cinemas just to make out with me." I tell him off.

"That's actually for your benefit. I can make out with you anywhere just fine." He winks at me and pulls me in closer. Before I could protest—not that I would—he brushes his lips against mine briefly to make a point.

I'm pretty sure I fucking erupt into another round of blushing as he smirks and kisses my forehead. He leads the way to the escalator where he stays at the step in front of me. Even at that step difference, he's still quite a bit taller than me. He takes my wrists and wrap them around his neck, nuzzling me close.

Right now, I don't give a fuck if anybody is looking. I stare into his eyes that are looking at me intently. He lights up with a smile. "You're perfect."

I hold him closer until we're nose to nose. "You're perfect." I say it back to him.

He chuckles lowly and I feel his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. And when we get off the escalator, I regret a little bit at the fact that I have to let him go. But he takes my hand with a smile. "Dinner?"

I purse my lips at the thought of the previous incident happening once again. But I drive that far away from my mind. He must have sensed my brief hesitation but any doubt disappears from his face when I smile at him. At the rate of how perfect things are going, I don't think I will care much if people find out we're dating. I feel a little bit reckless. "Sure. Where do we go?"

He looks around at the restaurants around us and shrugs. "I honestly don't know where to go. Let's just pick one that looks good."

We have a quick pizza and pasta at a restaurant—successfully staying out of sight. Even on a weekday with a lot people, it was mostly families who are bent on making the most out of unwinding. Link still gets a lot of double-takes just like Mipha but he's quick to pull me close to him and move away.

The drive back was quick—as we're both anxious to get home and rest. But once inside, I go off to take a quick shower with him following close behind me. "Coming?" I ask with a smile as I enter the bathroom and start to undress.

"Hmmm. Do you mind?" He plants open-mouthed kisses on my shoulder as his deft fingers help me remove my clothes. His chest is pressed flush against my back as I hear him breathe in my ear.

I shake my head as I feel the familiar shiver run up and down my spine. I lean back and he traces the side of my neck with his tongue. "Link…"

"It kinda feels like I haven't touched you in a long time." He whispers huskily.

I cannot help but blush. Not true. We just had fucking amazing sex this morning right here in this very bathroom. But I don't remind him. He's insatiable anyway.

"I want you now." He presses me closer to him and I can feel his evident arousal against my ass. My mind feels hazy and delirious. I bite my lower lip in anticipation. His hand cups my breast over my shirt and holds me upright as my knees start to grow weak. His other hand travels down to the apex of my thighs as he rubs me over my skirt. "You wouldn't let me touch you back there."

"Maybe because—there are people around." I say softly. I am trying to find the words as his skilful fingers render me helpless but all I can do is gasp as he presses into my core hard. "Link…."

My whole weight is now resting against him. He drags me back until he hits the counter behind. His hand hikes up my skirt and he slips between my legs. He teases me slowly and I take a deep breath. "I want to hear you moan." He growls against my ear.

I'm wet. Very. Fucking wet. He has this power over me that I am willing to submit to anytime. He dragged the crotch of my panties aside and he's stroking me now, his fingers fondling me. I bite my lower lip as he nibbles on my ear. "Go on." He urges me. He slips _inside_ me.

I feel a lump in my throat threatening to come out. But I can't—Fuck. He adds another digit and my legs go slack as he _curls_ them just so. "Link…" I breathe out. His other hand is on my breast, cupping it, his thumb on my nipple. Even through the fabric of my bra and clothes, he _knows_ just where it is. The slight sensation makes me hyper-aware until I am reduced to nothing but emotions and sensations.

He thrusts his fingers in and out of me expertly—making lewd noises that echoed throughout the bathroom. My skirt has ridden up and bunched around my waist as I throw my arm back and hold him pressed against my neck.

"Lin—nggh!" I whimper helplessly as he continues to fuck me with his fingers.

My moans are fuelling his desire and his breathing has changed. Easily against my skin, he's biting me _not_ gently. It's almost painful—almost. Bordering between pain and pleasure, I feel him squeeze me almost harshly. He's rubbing himself against my ass and I moan desperately. I feel the coil in my belly tightening—waiting for release. The hand on my chest has traveled down to my thighs and with a grunt, he hooks my knee and lifts it up.

I inhale sharply and gasp as I teeter precariously on my heel. With my leg over his arm, he proceeds to fuck me with his hand. HIs ragged breathing and the sound of skin slapping mixed with my incoherent moaning echoes loudly against the tiled walls. "Come for me." He urges— _orders_ me to. And to prove his point, he _hits_ that spot over and over and over until fuck—I fall apart and release in his palm. My legs go weak and slack and he puts me down gently.

I try to catch my breath as I shake in his arms. He turns me around to face him and I want to kick off my heels. But he doesn't let me. Leaning against the marbled counter top, he unzips his pants and pushes them down.

I see him flushed and erect against his shirt but he just smirks at me—is eyes smouldering. I lick my lips as I take him into my hands. The velvety skin of his cock pulses against my palm and he inhales sharply. "Love, I won't last." He grunts. I want him in my mouth but he holds me by the waist and we exchange position until I am facing the bathroom mirror. I see his reflection behind me, With a hand, he pushes me to lean forward slowly and what he wants to do hits me.

Our sex escapades in the bathroom typically ends up with him pushing me against the wall in the shower or me riding him in the tub. But this… This is erotic and different and I moan in anticipation as I lean forward. The marble is cold against my skin as I stare at myself in the mirror. His bangs covered half of his face as he grips himself and rubs against the wetness between my legs.

I watch myself bite my lip—my eyes almost half-closed. My face is pink and my fringe is almost plastered. I am wanton—pleasure personified.

He caresses my folds, prepping me. He hits my clit and I automatically moan. I feel him inhale sharply behind me as we lock eyes in the mirror's reflection. He's biting his lip and I almost squirm. But I stay still with bated breath. He guides and _sinks_ into me slowly as I throw my head back and whimper in pleasure. "Link—nghh."

"Ahh—Zelda." He chokes out. He buries himself to the hilt and I _feel_ full—complete. With his foot, he nudges my legs apart and I am bent over the counter in my heels. He grips me by the waist. In contrast to how slow and gentle he was when he entered me, he starts to thrust into me hard.

And I hang on for dear life.

"Too much?" He asks huskily. The sounds of our fucking echoes and bounces off the walls. This is too erotic—too romantic. His shirt is open halfway and I can see his tensed abs as he thrusts into me repeatedly. Each force pushes me forward but his hands grip my hips so hard and pulls me back in. I barely keep my balance and my legs are starting to ache but he holds my gaze and I am entranced. Too much? I shake my head and bite my lip. He _looks_ at me and smirks. "More." I whisper under my breath.

He raises an eyebrow and smiles widely. With a grunt, he fucks me faster—harder— _deeper_. "Aahhmm—Link!" My knees almost buckle but I can _feel_ him smiling. His hands are burying themselves in my skin almost painfully.

"Almost—there!" He says hoarsely.

His hand curls up over my waist and under my groin. He reaches for my clit and he teases me into the climax I was very much ready for. I clench around _him_ as his name comes out of my mouth in tumbles. HIs thrusts are needy—less defined and more erratic—he's near. I know he's close. My orgasm feeds his. His head falls back and he's breathless as he thrusts into me hard and then _stills_ deep inside. I gasp as I feel him twitch.

"Fuck. Fuck, Zelda—ngghh." He shudders behind me as his voice breaks. He starts to move again slowly—riding it out before finally… finally… pulling out.

I whimper unconsciously at the loss but as soon as he does, it occurs just how weak my legs have become. Smiling lazily, he helps me up and I kick off my heels. He lets me rest my whole weight against him. His cock—still half-erect—is pressed between us, all sticky.

"Sorry." He says. But I look up at him and I know he's not.

"You're impossible." I giggle tiredly.

Chuckling, he helps me out of the rest of my clothes and he strips too. I lean heavily against the counter that I was just bent over earlier. I watch him as he turns on the tap in the tub and tests the temperature. He comes back to me and kisses me languidly. His firm lips taste me and his tongue demands entry. The steady rush of water fills the background.

"That mirror is fucking awesome." He grins. "I could see every face you made."

I hum in agreement. "I could see you too." My knees go weak and I stumble a little. But he catches me and there's a look of worry in his face. "Fuck. I shouldn't have been too rough with you."

I shake my head. "I liked it."

"Still." He admonishes me.

But I shake my head. "I'm okay." I insist.

Kissing me again, he lifts me up in his arms and takes me to the tub where he lowers me into the water. He enters right after me and settles with either leg beside me. I lean back and I feel his lips on my temple. "Gods… I love you." He whispers.

I smile as I let my fingers skim over the water's surface. "I love you too."

* * *

 

Ganon meets me at the lobby the next day with a smile. The building is full of employees now and we get a few looks. But I don't pay attention. I am anxious to start work—a bit nervous but otherwise ready.

Link was such a dear this morning. I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and freshly made coffee. He has a shoot later this afternoon here in HyHo itself and I am excited at the prospect of seeing him later when I have a chance. I file an initial leave of absence at work and then I get ready for my first day. Armed with my new work clothes and heels—Mipha would be so proud—he takes me to work and drops me off in front of HyHo building with a kiss.

Ganon leads me to my temporary office while my father still uses his. It is modest—too big for my liking but is surrounded by full windows so I can see the view outside. I am unused to such space especially with Ganon hanging around me. He shows me the basic ropes and presented me with my new company laptop and phone. The phone feels heavy in my hand but I hold on to it. I sit behind my desk where there are already several binders of documents waiting to be reviewed.

"Your administration access is already set up. The phone and laptop too. I am currently working on transcribing all documents on your desk to digital files so you need not to carry them around everywhere." Ganon says from beside the desk. "You have a meeting with the Chairman in an hour. The documents are on your desk." He points to the sad pile in front of me. "This afternoon, we have a workers' council to attend to and then we can go over some of the other reports—" he stops immediately.

I look up at him. "Why did you stop?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "Apologies, Lady Zelda. Then let me continue, after the worker's council, if we have some time left, we can go over the reports about the upcoming merger with Yiga Inc."

Yiga Inc. I have not heard of it before. But I'm pretty sure that after going through these files, I'll know it like the back of my hand. "Thank you."

"That is all for now, Lady Zelda. I will be right outside if you need anything." Ganon says in a deep voice.

I look over the room. Its opulence and vastness feels like a prison. The frosted walls of my office let me see a silhouette of the outside and I see people milling about. It seems funny that I have evaded this life… for so long… I ran away from it and… this is still where I end up. Fucking fate has a funny way of turning things around. Steeling myself, I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you, Ganon. And please don't call me 'lady'." He doesn't answer but instead gives me a small bow and leaves the room. With the close of the door, I feel the nervousness ebb away a little.

 _Just another job. You can do this. You know how to do this. You're prepared for this._ I keep telling myself over and over. With a huge sigh… I pick up the first blue binder and open it.

Graphs and tables hit me immediately. Statistics and reports pop out from every page as I flip and scan through it. Returning to the first page, I will myself to read it from the start.

_And so it begins._

* * *

 

Lunch is a hasty sushi on my desk. I've been working for only a morning and I already feel a month's worth of exhaustion. My meeting with my Father consisted of more graphs enough to last me a lifetime. He's explained the steady rise of the company's stocks over the last few years and he's presented me with the merger for Yiga Inc.

Yiga Inc. turns out to be a relatively small law firm. HyHo is a conglomerate and we deal with everything from shopping districts to law firms to technology and even agriculture. It is not a surprise that Yiga Inc. is a company of interest. What I am more surprised is to learn the Ganon is from there. He used to be a lawyer but has left the legal world to be more inclined to business. Apparently, he's been training under Numar for the last five years.

With Yiga Inc. absorbed by HyHo, we will have an even larger legal team for all future dealings. The acquisition is more or less smooth sailing and will take place in a few days. I just need to be there to oversee the contract signing.

I eat another piece of sashimi that I forget to dip in soy sauce with my nose buried in another file. The pile on my desk has not diminished in the slightest and I stifle a yawn. I continue walking behind my desk to keep myself awake and motivated. I hear my phone ring and I grab it from my desk. I feel a surge of relief to see Link's name flash across the screen.

"How's work?"

I sigh and drop heavily in my chair.

"Sounds tiring. I miss you." He says from the other end of the line.

"Heyy…" I say. "I miss you too. And yes. I already feel tired next month."

"Will you have time to meet me later though? I am on my way." He asks with his voice laced with concern.

"I'm not sure yet." I admit. The pile of documents waiting to be read is foreboding and restrictive.

"No worries, my love. I'll still be here to pick you up after work, don't worry."

His term of endearment for me makes my heart flutter. He rarely uses it but disarms me all the time. "I don't know how late that would be though."

"I don't care. Just tell me when you're ready."

I hear a knock from my door and I look up to see Ganon entering the room slowly.

"I have to go…" I tell Link.

"No worries. See you very soon." The call ends and I look up at Ganon who is waiting for me to finish my call at a respectable distance. When I put the phone down though, he comes forward again.

"Lady Zelda. The worker's council will start in fifteen minutes. It is best if we set out now."

My feet are already aching—not used to being in heels all the time. My pencil skirt and blouse is tight against my skin and I miss Link's shirts and my sweats. I miss my fluffy socks and slippers and slightly cold coffee that I've forgotten to drink in time. But I take a deep breath and nod. "Yes. Please lead the way."

But Ganon does not move. He looks at the half-eaten plate of sushi and sashimi that he'd bought for me earlier. "But you have not finished lunch, Lady Zelda."

I shake my head and take a swig of my now-cold coffee. I take my phones and my slim laptop under my arm. He offers his hand for them and I hand it over, knowing that he won't take no for an answer. "Where is it?"

"The auditorium in the fifth floor." He says. I nod and follow him out of the door.

We reach the place. It was packed with a lot of employees. The Workers' Council is a meeting to discuss the different concerns that tends to the welfare of the workers. It has started by the time we arrive and Ganon leads me to a seat at the very back. I do not mind. Father makes sure to attend the Workers' Council as much as he can. It is one of his few redeeming qualities. He cares for his employees. He makes sure they have enough budget for team buildings, dinners, equipment—game rooms, gyms, saunas—everything to keep them entertained and motivated.

They are now discussing the harmful effects of working overtime and how each employee should only be allowed a maximum of two hours per day but no more than 20 hours a month. Burn-outs are more common than ever and I am all too familiar with that. A few hands shoot up from the audience and I hold my hand out for my laptop which Ganon hands to me. I flip it open and take down notes.

I don't know how long I've been napping. But I wake up abruptly at the feel of Ganon's heavy hand on my shoulder. I snap at attention with eyes wide open. "Wha—"

"Lady Zelda, you've been snoring."

"Snoring?" I wipe the corners of my mouth—thankfully there is no saliva. I sit up straight. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour or so." Ganon says in a low voice beside me. The council is still ongoing. Nobody has been paying attention to our spot so far in the back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask. My laptop is now with him and I lean over to see several notes he'd taken for me.

"It's alright. You must be exhausted. It's your first day and you haven't had a pause at all today." He says.

I lean back on my seat and sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your friend, Link, will be here shortly." He says.

The mention of Link catches my attention. "What?"

"He will drop by the council meeting—boost everyone's morale and encourage the employees." He looks at me sideways. "I apologise for barging in on your date yesterday too."

"Date?" My heart skips a beat. So… he knew?

He chuckles lowly. "I was not born yesterday, Lady Zelda. I assume that the Chairman does not know, thus your desire to keep it under wraps."

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat. "Yes."

"Secret is safe with me, Lady Zelda."

"Thank you." I feel a little bit of relief but still feel a little bit nervous still.

Our attention is snatched by a loud applause from the audience. I look towards the stage to see flaming red hair and my favourite shade of blonde. I smile to myself as I sit up straighter. Link is wearing a white pullover over beige pants and loafers. He looks business smart and his ponytail is low at the back of his head. Even at this distance, I can see how blue his eyes are. He's beaming at the audience and waving at everybody. Some female employees are now squealing and clutching each other as they stand up and cheer.

I see some older women jumping to their feet as well and I am fucking amused. I know he has fans. And my boyfriend is drop-dead gorgeous with lick-me abs and a thousand mega-watt smile. I feel a slight twinge of jealousy at how everyone is gushing over his presence. Hundreds of smartphones are now focused on him and he waves at the crowd shyly and yet confidently.

"Hi, I'm Link! It's nice to meet everyone." I watch with continued amusement as he greets everyone and introduces Sidon as well. "This is my manager, Sidon. And we are happy to be here in HyHo today."

The emcee of the Council meeting has now directed them to chairs that were brought out in the middle of the stage. Sidon and Link take their seats and were handed their own mics. The audience is now restless in their seats as Link gets ready to answer some questions.

"It has suddenly turned into a fan meeting." Ganon comments beside me. I almost forget that he's here.

"Link likes to care for his fans." I say.

A woman—maybe my age—is now holding the mic. She's asking Link about his current projects now. "As of now, I am the exclusive endorser for HyHo. I did have a part in Happiness which is currently airing."

The next question is directed to Sidon who is quickly gaining popularity and favor. "I used to be a model when I was younger. But I like managing this dumbass." Laughter erupts from the crowd and the banter erupts between the two of them.

The next question is back to Link and it's about his relationship—if he has a girlfriend.

I am curious. And tense. What will he say? I take deep breaths and try to stay calm as Link lifts the mic to his lips and laughs nervously.

"It's because we've been seeing you and Nicole a lot lately. Is she your girlfriend?"

The mention of that bitch's name makes my heart skip a beat but I ignore it. Link laughs and shakes his head. "Nicole and I are just friends hanging out. We became friends because we were together in Happiness."

Sidon comments, "you guys are sharper than reporters, huh?"

A nervous laughter ripples across the audience. The woman who asked the original question has a follow-up though. "But… do you have a girlfriend?" She asks boldly.

"I do have one." Link says simply. "But she is not part of this industry so… I keep her out of the public eye. I hope you guys will respect that part of me."

The girls squeal in delight and I feel warm inside. Well said. The questioning continues until I feel Ganon shift beside me and answer his phone. I am still entranced by Link interacting with his fans but my assistant taps my shoulder. I look at him distractedly. "Hmm?"

"That was Numar." He says.

"What did he want?"

"He knows we're here at the council and he's asking if you'd like to make an appearance?"

I balk. "What?"

"An appearance. While Link is onstage—to show camaraderie and stuff. Also—like a pre-introduction so the workers will _know_ who you are before the official handover ceremony."

My eyes are wide but Ganon gets me up on my feet amidst my protests of "What do I say?" and "hold up—I'm not good with crowds!" and leads me down the centre aisle. I take a deep breath. Fuck. Eyes are on me. I'm not that good with crowds… But soon enough, people are turning in their seats to look at me. Link—who's in the middle of answering a question—stops in the middle. His face splits into a wide smile at the sight of me.

And I cannot help but smile back. I follow Ganon up the stairs at the side and fuck this stage is long. My heels click against the wooden floor and I am vaguely aware of the emcee announcing my name.

"We are very lucky to have Lady Zelda Euphegenia Fitzgerald Hyrule, only daughter of our Chairman, joining us for the first time in HyHo today."

A round of applause rings around the room and I do an awkward wave. I reach the bromance in the middle where Sidon gets up and gives me a hug. Link—still grinning at me—hugs me too and gives me a secret kiss on my cheek away from the audience's view. "Hey, beautiful." He murmurs as he hugs me a little too long than normal.

I erupt into redness but thankfully, the lights are bright and I remain standing while the emcee hands me a mic. Sidon stands and gives up his seat for me while they bring a new one out.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am… elated to see everyone in high hopes today."

I feel like I'm in a fucking talkshow. The sea of faces who were mostly excited about Link and Sidon are now looking at me curiously. They're probably wondering who the fuck I am right now—a twenty-something who is interim Chairwoman who probably has no experience at all.

But the presence of Link calms me down.

"Is it alright, if the audience asks you some questions as well, Lady Zelda?" The emcee asks.

I nod slowly. "Yes, I am fine with that. But please don't call my 'lady.'"

Sidon leans over and whispers, "Lady? I prefer Princess."

"Shut up." I hiss at him.

There are not a lot of questions for me—more for Link and Sidon. Though I do get asked where I was all these time. I do admit that I was working as an application developer—much to their surprise. I tell them it was to explore my options.

There are more questions about Link's future projects and plans—if he's transitioning more as an actor instead of a model. Sidon gets asked about his love life which he denies vehemently as it is virtually nonexistent. I think most of the employees are intimidated by me and are reluctant to ask me personal questions.

Which I don't mind. I am perfectly content to sit back and listen to Sidon and Link tease each other. I spy Ganon at the corner of the room near the doors and he gives me a thumbs up. Soon enough—the council meeting ends with a few lucky fans coming up the stage to get pictures with Link. I move to the side with Sidon who gives me another of his bone-crushing hugs and shakes hands with Ganon.

"We didn't know you'll be dropping by."

"I didn't know that too." I say with a laugh. We all watch Link who has his hands behind his back, smiling at selfies and videos that will probably end up in Snapchat, Instagram, Facebook and every other social networking site out there.

"Are the employees normally this giddy?" I ask Ganon who shakes his head. "With the help of some celebrities—yes."

Soon—the employees file excitedly one by one out the doors. And we are all that's left. Link holds my hand while Sidon and Ganon talk. He steals kisses but I tell him that Ganon knows about our relationship. He smirks and then leans forward to steal another kiss. "Hmmm. Seeing you at work gives me ideas."

I slap him playfully across the arm but he yelps dramatically.

"Did you like my answer earlier?" He asks.

I know he means the question about him having a girlfriend. I nod slowly. "Your fans would be frustrated that you've finally confirmed about you having a relationship."

But he shrugs and shakes his head. "That's better instead of them thinking that the B and I are an item."

"Lady Zelda?" Ganon calls out.

I look over my shoulder to see Ganon and Sidon gesturing to both of us. Still holding on tightly to my hand, Link leads the way. "Yes, Ganon?"

"The Chairman wants a quick meeting in ten minutes to discuss the Worker's Council proceedings before we discuss the reports about the Yiga Inc. merger."

"And you—" Sidon points at Link. "Your shoot is in twenty. Lila is already waiting for you there."

I nod and Link does too. He lets my hand go but before parting ways—he gives me a swift kiss on the cheek with a pointed look at Ganon and Sidon. "See you later."

I watch them leave through the other side of the auditorium with Link waving just at the last moment. Ganon does not comment but I see him with a ghost of a smile as he leads the way back to the elevators.

* * *

 

It has been a week and finally… finally… a weekend. Just one week and I am exhausted. My earlier filing of leave of absence has turned into a full-blown resignation where I had to spend a day to hand over all of the recent projects I am working on. The management is not happy about the fact that I am leaving immediately but the way things are progressing in HyHo… everything is happening too fast.

Father has already left. We had a quick dinner which was more business-like where he finished off handing over every bit of each project he was involved in. Numar has already left with him after the dinner but I had to go back to the office to finish work. The announcement of my thing over was done yesterday via a big press conference. There were a lot of reporters and questions that were mostly probing into why my father was leaving quite abruptly. But we did manage to skirt them off with a well-rehearsed 'my father will be coming back home to settle some business there while I take care of things here.'

Link has been such a sweetheart. He's been picking me up from work every day no matter how late it is. I'm so tired all the time that as soon as I get home, he takes me into bed and tucks me in. In the mornings, he takes me to work even when he doesn't have a shoot. This is the most exhausted week of my entire life.

Which is why now, I'm lying still in bed—my phone is ringing and I can hear it but I'm staring at the dark grey ceiling above me. Link stirs, an arm around my waist. He pulls me closer and I feel his lips searching. I feel his kisses on my temple and he smells my hair.

"You awake?"

I nod slowly. My phone has stopped ringing but it starts again. I'm guessing it's Ganon calling about the Chinese investors we have for a new annex to the biggest shopping mall in the city. This was the last deal I was reading before I went home last night. I feel his hand on my face and I turn to him. He kisses me briefly with half-lidded eyes. "You going to answer that?"

"It's work." I sigh heavily and I bury myself in his neck. He pulls me close and his chest is pressed against mine. He's naked from the waist up and his skin is warm under my fingers and palm. He breathes heavily and steadily.

"I miss you" He whispers against my hair. I know he's not complaining. He supports what I'm doing and doesn't fail to tell me every morning before I leave for work. But his hands feel good around my waist.

"Me too." I say back. My phone has finally stopped ringing. I know it'll start again in a few minutes. But it's a Saturday and looking at the clock on the wall, it's ten and this is the latest I've woken up in a week. I know Link is tired beside me too. He fetched me at almost midnight and he's been with Sidon all day—at an ocular three hours outside of town to check locations for a whole new spread for Ziya.

"Breakfast?" He asks in a small voice. His fingers are tracing the small of my back. I hike my leg up his and accidentally nudge the bulge in his boxers. He chuckles but does not make a move.

"I can make breakfast." I say with a smile as I look up at him.

He smiles down at me and his eyes are so blue I can never get tired of looking in them. "We can make it together." He suggests.

We get out of bed together and wash up—giggling and laughing together. On the way out though, I grab my phone—the work one—the one who's been ringing the whole time—the one that I've been ignoring—and follow Link to the kitchen. He starts putting in some coffee and I take the eggs out of the fridge while I dial Ganon's number and return his seven missed calls.

"Lady Zelda, good morning."

"Yes?"

"I was just calling that the Chinese investors has requested amendments to clauses seventy-six thru eighty-three of the contract. I need you to do a quick check before I bring it up to our lawyers and then send the contract back to them to sign."

I sigh. But I feel Link's kiss on my shoulder and he gives me a nudge to the living room as he takes the eggs off my hands. With tired feet, I go to the living room where my laptop and my bag from last night was. A bunch of folders are on the table as well.

Ganon is still talking. "I've sent it to your email and I've highlighted the parts that need reviewing."

"When do you need it back?" I ask. I flip my laptop open and the email is booting up. I bring the thing back to the kitchen counter.

"I know it's the weekend, but is noon too early?"

I open the attachment and I see the file. He's already marked the related clauses in yellow and I start scanning. "Noon is fine."

"Thank you. I will be on standby."

I hung up the phone and Link has already put some oil on the pan for the eggs. He's mixing batter now with a smile. He's still naked from the waist up and I've got a full view of his abs as he smirks at me while he mixes the pancake batter at the same time.

The sounds and smells of his cooking fills the kitchen and I feel a little guilty at the fact that he's doing it by himself even though I told him I'll help. But he hands me some coffee and kisses the top of my head before going back to flipping pancakes. Soon—bacon smells hang in the air.

I finish scanning the document and send back the email with my notes just in time for Link to give me a plate piled high with pancakes and eggs and bacon. He sits beside me and I push the laptop away. "I wanted to take you out today." He says after a little while.

My ears perk up and I cheer up. "Where?"

He shrugs. "Where do you want to go?"

I take a forkful of food and chew slowly—thinking. The idea of going out that's not work-related is enticing and I am eager to do something else aside from reading documents and meetings and talking to Ganon and wearing heels.

"We have to stop by my apartment first. I need to get the rest of my stuff and Sidon will be there too, right?" I say.

For the past week, I've been having some of my stuff delivered from my old place to Link's. Mipha has come through and is now taking over my apartment. She's excited at the prospect of having her own flat—something which Sidon is not as ecstatic about.

Link twirls a strand of my long air around his finger as he stares at me while taking bites in between. He does this a lot. I don't mind. "You're staring."

"You're beautiful."

I blush instantly. We finish breakfast and I offer to wash the dishes much to his displeasure. But I beat him to it and he trudges off to the living room to turn on the TV. The mindless task of washing and scrubbing the plates and pans give me this dead air of silence that feels good. After the hustle and bustle of an entire week, it is very much welcomed.

Done with the dishes, I dry my hands on a kitchen towel. I hear the sound of the news on the TV and I come over in my fluffy socked feet with coffee. He turns when he hears me coming and taps the space next to him.

"We can leave around lunch, yeah?" He asks as he traces a spot on my shoulder. I nod as I sip my coffee. This is a perfectly normal Saturday morning and I can get used to this. After the news—featuring a small spiel of me taking over HyHo, we get a quick shower and leave the house.

Link is driving. And he's fucking handsome and such a sight to watch.

"You're distracting me." He comments with a smirk as he turns left at an intersection when the light turned green.

"I got a celebrity driving for me."

"I've got a president slash CEO slash Chairwoman with me though." He answers back.

His phone rings and he hands it to me to answer. Sidon's name flashes across the screen. "Hey, Sidon."

"Hey, Princess. You guys on your way?"

"Yeah. You with Mipha already?"

"Little shit is late. But can you stop by the store to get some trash bags though? I forgot to buy some."

I think about the little convenience store near my apartment. "Yepp, sure. Need anything else?"

"I'll take care of lunch. Laters."

"See you." I hung up the phone and turn to Link. "Sidon needs us to stop by the store to buy some trash bags."

"Sure. There's one near your place, right?"

"Yepp. Around the corner."

"Okay. Got it." With long slim fingers, he manoeuvres around cars and then we continue on the familiar ride home. We reach the building and then come up. Link is back with his disguise and is wearing a simple shirt and jeans. His blonde hair shines in the sun though and still catches attention. Thankfully though, we don't get any other people in the elevator and don't meet anyone else in the corridors. Letting ourselves in, I spot Sidon in the living room, watching TV with a carton of ice cream between his legs and pile of empty cardboard boxes at his feet.

"Took you guys long enough." He gets up and hugs me tightly. Link hands him the trash bags and I wander off to the kitchen to get some water. As I do, I look over the my things. A sense of nostalgia washes over me. The furnishings including appliances, TV, the couch—Mipha has bought them all so she wouldn't have to start from scratch. These things are unnecessary for Link's place anyway. What I need to take today are the rest of my clothes and books. I'll be looking over some stuff as well to check which can be thrown out.

I wander off to my previous office and start checking out the books—choosing which ones I'm going to take home with me. Link had bookshelves placed in the living room and in my office, thankfully, so I can take home my mini library. I scan the titles immediately and soon enough, I have two piles before me. One I can donate to the library or wherever and the other to be taken back to our place. I don't notice how long I've been inside my office but soon enough, Sidon peeks through the doorway and waves at me. "I'm going out to get lunch. Anything you prefer?"

I shake my head with a smile. "Anything is fine."

"Link is asleep on the couch." Sidon says and then leaves me alone.

No wonder it's been quiet. I expected him to come after me. But it's okay. I don't mind. He's really tired anyway. I continue dividing the books. I am done soon and I come out of the office. Sidon has not come back yet and Link is on the couch. His arm thrown casually across his face, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window.

Silently, I make three trips from the office to the living room, carrying piles of books that I put on the coffee table. Link doesn't stir. The news is still on but the volume just enough. I sit down on the carpet and start putting the books I'm keeping inside one of the empty boxes. I pile them neatly and half-heartedly listen to the news that has shifted to its entertainment segment.

"Juicy celebrity news for you guys out there!" A cheerful voice sounded out from the TV, catching my attention. Frozen on the spot with a book of poetry on my hand, I stare at the screen to the host wearing a skin-tight red dress grinning with her co-host to the side. "Number one trending topic nowadays is the upcoming and rising star, Link!" A smile comes up to my face as I put the book down and watch. Link is still asleep at the corner of my eye. I rarely watch television, let alone entertainment news and gossip channels but since my boyfriend is the number one trending topic—might as well keep up with the times.

"Rumor has it that he has been dating! If y'all remember, he was caught in the mall a long time ago with an unknown woman whom he was soooo adamant about hiding. Statement from his agency, Zorans, released by his manager, the hunkdom that is Sidon—says that he was out with a _close friend_." She wiggles her eyebrows as the picture from way back flashed on the screen. That's me—in the jacket with the cap as I bury my face in his chest. I hug my knees as I watch the news intently. It seems so long ago.

"We all know what that means! Naturally… naturally… We just _had_ to investigate! Of course—the sizzling young star has been laying low ever since his career started but but but, ladies and gentlemen! We just had to find someone—someone who'd talk and trust me—FINALLY—we did. Reports confirm that as the new private endorser of HyHo, Link—our delectable little cinnamon—has confirmed he IS dating!"

My heart skips a beat. Fuck. We've been careful… but wait—the last one… He was all over me at the mall—kissing and hugging—

"Ohhhh! Tell me more tell me more!"

"Soooo our baby boy went to HyHo for a photoshoot aaaaaand there was some sort of fan meet before where Link answered some questions! He haaaas admitted to dating! AND WE KNOW WHO THE LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WOMAN IS!"

Fuck. Does Sidon knows about this? News like these—they should be asking for statements—my hand itches towards my phone and I have half a mind to call Ganon to put a stop to this—

"She's famous too, yes?" The other host perks up excitedly.

"Yes! And this is exclusive news, my dear viewers! PREPARE YOUR HEARTS TO BE BROKEN BECAUSE WE HAVE MORE. Do we heeaaaar wedding bells in the air?!" A blown-up picture of a hand with a massive diamond appears across the screen and I start to get confused more than pissed. "She's been wearing it for at least a month now!"

Huh?

I look at my bare fingers. I don't wear rings. And that…

"There has been several sightings of our dear Link going out with her! We are very pleased to announce—that our baby boy is now grown and is with none other than—the rich—"

"—and famous!"

"—and beyond beautiful"

"—and did I mention, rich?"

"Nicole Masaki!" They say together.

A picture of them both with Link leaning over close to her—with his back to the camera—they look like they're kissing—are they kissing—fuck wait wait is this from Happiness? But no this is outside—that's outside some house on a street whatever—they're holding hands—wait hold up

I need to breathe.

I know that shirt he's wearing—he's wearing the same shirt he had when Mipha and I went shopping that one time. _Sidon. Where is Sidon?_

But he said lunch was cancelled by her that day—

Wait—what's happening. I'm confused—

My chest hurts and the television screen goes dark. In a daze—I see Link sitting up, the remote in his hand, surprise on his face. My mind feels strangely blank and I need air. I feel his arms around me and I am pulled onto his lap as he holds me close.

"Zelda. That's not true. You know that's not true." He whispers in my ear.

My hands are cold and I'm shaking and did I leave the window open? Is the air-conditioning on? It's too cold—I'm shivering—its… coming from the inside. I'm shaking like a leaf. I feel his lips over mine—as if willing me to come back to life—to feel something—anything. I look into his ocean eyes that are wide with worry. "You know that's not true. That's gossip. Trust me."

I nod slowly. I know. I know. I know I promised not to run anymore. I know I promised not to walk out. But all I want to do right now is to get out of his embrace, off of his lap—and out. Out there—anywhere. But I promised and I swore and I am staying.

I am staying. I know all of this is ridiculous. Link would never cheat on me. That is obvious. But I can still feel the pounding in my chest and the pounding in my head and the air—I need air.

 _It's not true._ I repeat to myself over and over again.

Flashes of Scene 82 run across my mind's eye and I try to push them away. His voice in my ear pulls me in—"It's not true, love. It's just gossip. It's not true. None of that is true. You know this."

I nod.

I want to run. But I'm staying. Because I promised.

* * *

 


	13. Ten Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the guest who suggested an interesting pairing—your wish is my command. This one is for you. Tell me what you think, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

I was just on my way out when one of the maids call for my attention.

"The President is asking for you."

I sigh heavily. The guys are waiting for me at the club. Besides—it's late. Why is he asking for me right now? Whatever it is, he could talk to me in the morning.

"Master?"

I snap at her voice and just drag my hands through my hair in frustration. "Fine. Okay."

She makes a small bow and lets me past. I hurry to his office at the second floor and knock—begrudgingly. I'm not a little kid anymore that he can order around. But still—gotta please the old man. I enter the room when I hear his voice telling me to come in.

Without any sort of preamble, he looks up at me and beckons me closer. "This is the girl you're going to marry. She's the only daughter of HyHo." My father hands me a photograph. "She's still young. Sixteen. But we can announce the engagement then you can get married in two years or so."

What the fuck? SIXTEEN?! That's not even legal yet! I'm fucking ten years older than her! Does he think he can just tell me what to do? And who is this bitch anyway? Just because she's the daughter of HyHo—the fastest-growing conglomerate and—

—I look at the photo in my hand. She's smiling in this picture. Her long blonde hair is golden sunshine and she's wearing a blue dress that is in contrast with her porcelain skin. Her eyes…

Fuck.

Her eyes.

Her eyes are emerald orbs—and I cannot… I cannot look away.

I am breathless. My earlier annoyance is fading fast.

"Like her?"

I feel myself nod.

"Good. They're in Japan now. But her Father is bringing her back here in England in a few weeks so we can finalise the preparations."

He waves his hand at me and I take it as a sign of dismissal. I get out of his room still looking at her picture. I am mesmerised. I am… Fuck. What is this? My heart is pounding out of my chest and I cannot…

I take a deep breath and put the picture in my wallet. I'll look at it some more later. My phone rings and I answer it without looking at who it is. "Yow, bitch." My friend from university, Koh, greets me from the other end with a snarl.

"You expect to be a lawyer with that attitude?" I growl back as I get out of the house and jog to my car that was parked at the driveway.

"Whatever, asshole. What the fuck is taking you so long? We're here already."

"Yeah. I'm on my way. Old man just had something to tell me."

"Hurry up. The girls are here already." Kohga ends the call abruptly and I throw the phone to the empty car seat beside me. I slid into the driver's seat and start driving out of the driveway.

My mind is strangely blank. The picture is inside my wallet and I have an itch to take it out and look at it again. She's in a school uniform in the picture, making me feel like a dirty old man. But this… this is not unusual.

Engagements between huge companies second-generation sons and daughters to foster stronger relationships between the two families are not frowned upon and sometimes even expected. I just…

The old man has been hinting about this for a long time—ever since I was announced as his heir. Initially, I was against the idea. The fact that I cannot choose a girl of my own and just go on with the old man's whims is repulsive and ridiculous. But seeing her picture…

This beautiful girl is to be my wife?

Damn… I have no objections. Who would? With a small smile on my face, I step on the gas and speed up to the club where my bastards of friends are waiting.

* * *

I've had a lot to drink. I have a pleasant buzz in my head and I feel calm. My mind is still on her picture but I managed to not take it out to look at it. The pulsing lights and loud music from the club does nothing to distract me. I am alone in our private booth overlooking the club. My friends are downstairs getting their girls for the nights.

On a normal night, I would be there joining them. But nope. Fuck no.

I can't even bring myself to do it. There was a model—I hooked up with her before and fucked her against the bathroom stall two? Three? weeks ago—she kept on flirting with me as soon as I got in. But I wasn't in the mood and asked her to shove off.

Married. Getting married. I'm twenty-six and I'm going to get married to someone I have never met before in my whole life. All I know is she's blonde and fucking beautiful but what if… what if she's a damn psycho or someone crazy. What if she stabs me in my sleep?!

Damn that old man. Now I feel trapped—not as bad as it sounds if your hostage-taker is a bombshell but still. I sigh heavily. I am not in a position to reject the engagement. My old man would go nuts if I do. And with someone as perfect as her… would it really hurt? I feel like I've won the fucking lottery.

My gaze wanders to the dance floor. I can spot Koh dancing with a tall brunette. His face is buried in her neck and she's clearly enjoying it. _Atta boy_. I take a sip of my whiskey and fail to notice a dark-haired girl sit beside me.

"You mind?"

I look at her. She's beautiful. Her long black hair cascades past her shoulders and she's sexy as hell. I feel like I know her from somewhere… I shake my head and gesture to the empty seats. "Not really."

I look back down at the dance floor. Koh is now kissing the brunette almost aggressively. I feel the familiar stirring in my lower belly. It's been… what? I've been so busy at work this is the first time I've been out in weeks. Seeing Koh in action has me feeling a little starved for affection myself. I remember the picture in my pocket.

But I feel fingers against my arm. I look up to see the girl beside me. "The least you could do is talk to me."

I raise an eyebrow and look at her properly. She's dressed to get some tonight—that I know of. Her boobs are out there. I can tell she's also younger than me. "Do I know you?" I ask.

She giggles. Hmmm. It's obvious she's flirting with me. "You might. I'm pretty famous."

I raise an eyebrow. Honestly, I don't give a fuck. But she's running her fingers up my arm and I feel lust running through my veins. "Your name?"

But she shakes her head. "I don't think we're at that stage yet."

I knock back the rest of my drink and put the empty glass down. She's so close, leaning over. I have a full view of her impressive cleavage and I watch as she licks her lips. She's wearing a seductive skin-tight black dress and I find myself thinking… that I want to peel it off of her skin. The picture… I put the picture at the back of my head for now. If I'm going to get married… Tied down… soon… Might as well. "Then… which stage are we on now?" I ask her.

She looks at me with half-lidded eyes. Her eyes are unnaturally green—contact lenses, I'm sure of it. They're the wrong shade. "Want to dance?" She asks, pointing to the dance floor. I shrug at this girl who wouldn't tell me her name. This girl with the wrong shade of green eyes takes my hand and I get up, letting her lead me to the dance floor. My thoughts are still on the picture. But as she gyrates and pushes her hips against me—I forget about the blonde girl for a while. As I feel her lips pressed upon my own, I forget her… for a while.

* * *

It is against my… rules… to sleep with someone twice. One-night stands are called one-nighters for a reason. But damn. That girl was good. She told me her name is Nicole. She's an American-Japanese actress which is how I felt familiar because I've probably seen some of her works before. She's twenty—Totally fine by me. And now she's here in my office, sucking my cock off while I try to finish a report for my meeting this afternoon. Her teeth grazes me as I shift my leg and I yelp. "Fuck."

She lets me go with a pop and continues to stroke me. "Sorry. Don't move so much."

She's wedged underneath my desk. And I feel just the slightest bit of guilt. Okay, fine. This morning, I was looking through my wallet for my credit card when I ordered some coffee… and her picture. I saw her picture again. So I ended up calling Nicole over. I didn't think she'd be over quickly and at lunch time too. I just fucked her over my desk and once more while she straddled me on my chair. She's insatiable and I have lots more to give.

Her tongue traces my balls and I twitch in her hand. Fuck. I disappear back inside her mouth and she sucks me hard. I try to control myself as she goes fast, bobbing up and down on my length—I swallow the groans as I grip the edge of the desk firmly. Thoughts of finishing the report flies away as she _finishes_ me off.

I cum in her mouth like she wants. She swallows, licking her lips. Damn. She gets out from under the desk and I pull my pants back up. She fixes her blouse and she sits on my lap. I hold the small of her back so she doesn't fall. We do not have a relationship. But she's been my sex partner ever since the night we met at the club a month ago. We fucked in the car and I made the mistake of asking for her number and calling her the next day for another round.

"I forgot to tell you." She says as she looks at the monitor uninterestingly and strokes the back of my head instead. "I'll be leaving for Japan next week."

That is hardly a surprise. She did tell me that she's here to visit her stepfather and won't be staying long. But I do feel a little bit of loss. If she's gone, I'd have to look for another girl to have sex with—not that it'll be a problem. But the convenience of having her at my beck and call will be sorely missed.

"For work?"

"Yeah. I have a new movie about to shoot so I need to get back soon." She gets off my lap and grabs her bag. "I have to go. I have to meet up with the 'rents."

I nod as she bends down to kiss me briefly. "Thanks for today." I say.

"Call me tomorrow. Or whenever. I leave on Sunday." She says with a wave as she leaves my office.

* * *

"She's very pretty." We're in her hotel suite. She's on her stomach on the bed, lounging casually. I'm near the window smoking. This is the most we've talked about each other. It's her last night. She's flying out tomorrow. Asked with what I'm going to be doing for the next few weeks, I told her I was going to get married to someone I have never met before and showed her the picture. "But young. Too young."

"Sixteen." I said. I can see the skyline from here. I finish my cigarette and light another one.

"Wew, you pedo." She giggles.

"You're also young." I say.

"At least, I'm legal." She snaps. I look at her form on the bed. She's naked. Very naked. And beautiful. My legs and arms are deliciously sore. There are fiery lines on my back because of her scratching. She's perfect. But there was a second there… While she was on top of me, rolling her hips forward, moaning in endless pleasure—that her long black hair changed to blonde hair and her unnaturally green eyes became emeralds—I couldn't look away. I know what it means.

I'm in love with the girl in the picture. I made some internet searches. Her name is Zelda. Fitting… for a princess… for a princess. I cannot wait until she's right in front of me and I know… I will love her more. I will love only her. It takes insurmountable effort not to say her name while having sex with Nicole. But she's on my mind… constantly.

Even now.

The girl I see on the bed has long blonde hair. Her eyes are looking at me—gazing into my soul and I feel exposed—stripped bare.

"So when are you going to meet her?"

"Next week. I'm picking her up from the airport." I say in a clipped voice.

"Does she know you're coming?"

I shake my head. I don't know. I don't know if she even knows that I exist. Did her father tell her that she's getting married? To a stranger? Does she have my picture too? Does she know what I look like?

What if she doesn't like the way I look? What if I'm… too old? What if she has a boyfriend? Easy. I'd crush him. And I'm fucking handsome. But the what-if's are swirling around in my head and I can't sift through them. There are too many. It is unlike me to worry about something so trivial as this. But there is something about her eyes… That makes me want to _claim_ them. Some sort of primal urge to _possess_ her and _own_ her.

I want her to look only at me.

"That'll be quite a shock." Nicole sighs from the bed. I hear it creak and she gets up, naked. She approaches me slowly, sensually—her hips sashaying seductively. "Enough. I'm leaving tomorrow and we're talking about this girl. I want more of you and your dick." To prove her point, she touches me and I immediately feel myself respond.

I finish my cigarette quickly and push her against the glass. She hits it with her hands, giggling. "People might see." She purrs. It's easier this way when I can't see her face. Her long black hair is instantly the colour I like and prefer. With my foot, I nudge her feet apart and palm my erection. Tracing her from behind, I thrust hard and she yelps. I steady her hips with my hands. "Let them see."

* * *

It's been years. Eight? Nine? Ten? I'm not sure exactly. I stopped counting. But I remember that day like it was yesterday:

_I am at the airport then with my keys hanging off my fingers. I am waiting at the arrivals of Heathrow. I know her flight because my father sent me a text this morning. I'm dressed carefully… I ditched the suit—I'm older than her by ten years and am already employed… But there's no need to parade that in front of her. There's no need to scare her away when we're meeting for the first time._

_I was expecting them to come in via a private jet—since they're HyHo. But I have heard… that they're not flashy that way—especially the daughter._

_I like her more already._

_Her picture has been blown up to the human-size proportions and is hanging off the far side of my bedroom so she'll be the first thing I see when I wake up. I scratch my head. I… should… have that removed as soon as possible. She'll think I'm a fucking creep._

_I am. But that's not the point. And there's no need for her to know that._

_I hear the announcement from the speakers and check the board. They've landed a good thirty minutes ago. Most probably, they're at baggage claim. I look around—there is no security waiting, no black guys in suits. There are also no reporters around—none that I can see. Hyrule family is famous—but not the type to attract screaming and rowdy fans._

_My eyes are on the gate. People are now starting to come out and I know… I know what she looks like. I'm anticipating. Every time someone comes out—I am immediately disappointed to see she's not the blonde girl I was expecting. But the hope rises again as the person passes and I wait for the next one._

_My phone vibrates in my pocket. Slightly annoyed, I take it out and answer it._

I remember that fucking phone call like it was yesterday. I can still feel the anger bubbling under the surface. The disappointment and annoyance… is indescribable. The engagement has been cancelled by HyHo. We didn't get any information as to why. It was abrupt. I drove back home in a rage. I couldn't function for the rest of the day and snapped at everybody at work. It took a week… for me… to adjust.

But that was a long time ago. I took some time off—flew to Japan… to where she is—hoping to catch a glimpse. But she's… hidden. I couldn't find her. It took me several trips back and forth—trying to pinpoint where she is. There is no news if she ever came back to England or if she's somewhere else. She stopped showing up to HyHo corporate events. She doesn't have traces in social networking sites. When pressed upon by the media, the constant statement would be that the princess is pursuing her education and would like to be left alone in her privacy.

For the last ten years… the only image I have of her is now faded in my wallet. In my head, she might be older now, her body fuller—she must be fucking more beautiful now. She'd be twenty-six. There are no more pictures of her being released. No sightings—no paparazzi shots. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. I don't know what she looks like now. I can only imagine.

Thoughts of if she has a boyfriend… when did she lose her virginity… to whom… what is she studying now? Fuck. These thoughts keep me up at night. But I managed… After working in a sub company of Gerudo Inc, —I have managed to finally secure a position in HyHo. My family connections have would have helped but I got here on my own accord. I have met the chairman… He does not seem to know who I am. I am training under Numar, his personal assistant—so I am like his second assistant.

I have been hounding the steps of the Chairman and NUmar. But I have not heard of any news of the princess. Her name is not spoken within the walls of the company. The Chairman does not mention her. There are no correspondences. There are no emails. There are no messages. It's like she does not exist. All I know… is she must be here. If the Chairman is here, then it means I am in the right country.

So I spend as much free time as I can to wander around—hoping that I can see her in the mall while she's out buying clothes. Or maybe I can see her in the supermarket. Anywhere. It's like I'm looking for a needle in a haystack only there is a million haystacks and she's not a needle but a golden strand of hair.

There is one consolation.

I've met Nicole again. She's been sharing my bed. And just like before, we have no relationship. We have needs. She's always stressed that she cannot date because of her career. And I don't mind. Having sex with her is easier than going out and getting it from different girls. She's a big hit now. Wilder in the sheets, though. We have not mentioned my failed engagement. I think she has forgotten—or deliberately does not mention it. I don't mind.

"Another one?" The bartender asks.

I nod. The pulsing lights of the bar slash club is irritating. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I was just driving around randomly hoping to catch her. But like the thousand other attempts at finding her, I've failed. I'm running out of places to look. The statistical probability of us being in the same place at the same time is next to nothing in a population of almost ten million.

Besides… would she even be in a bar like this? This place… does not suit her. The dance floor is filled with gyrating and grinding bodies. There's even one couple sucking their faces off of each other. I scan the crowd again and my heart jumps. _Blonde_. I do a double-take—almost halfway out of my seat—but no. That's not the right shade at the counter. And that person is a guy. Fuck. My drink arrives and I drain it immediately. Pissed—annoyed, I take out my phone and dial Nicole's number.

"Heya, big boy."

"Where are you?"

"Shoot's wrapping up. Want to come over?"

I sigh heavily and do another hopeless scan of the crowd. "Yeah."

"Go. I'll be there in twenty."

I tuck the phone back into my pocket and heave myself out of the chair. Maybe tomorrow I'll try the malls again. I squeeze through the dance floor and get out of the club. The night air is cool against my skin and clears my mind. I need another cigarette.

I stop by a bench and start smoking—eyeing this gorgeous bike in front of me. I miss mine back home. Finishing off my cig, I go back to my car the long way around and smoke another three more before getting in. When I pass by the same street, the bike is gone.

* * *

I study the document in front of me. The Chairman is planning to get a private endorser for HyHo. I don't get it… His daughter will do more than a good job to do that but… she's still nowhere to be found. I look through the papers again.

There are four candidates now. I don't know these upstarts but after reviewing their profiles and backgrounds, I know them more than I know myself. Numar asked me to pick the last two candidates.

I'm contemplating between this one guy and this Link.

I like Link better. Not that I'm fucking gay. But I'm drawn to him because he's blonde. And there's something about his smile that makes me want to punch him in the face. Also he's a foreigner which is more… fitting with a foreign company like HyHo.

Also because Nicole has been mentioning him a lot lately. He's her latest conquest. She has this upcoming series that will start shooting soon and has only agreed to do it if Link will be given a significant role in it.

I take their folders out of the pile and bring them over to Numar's office. He looks over them. "Final?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'll let him choose then we will have the meeting later this afternoon."

"Do you need me there too, Sir?"

But Numar shakes his head. "It's alright. It won't be long. Please take care of the materials for the presentation tomorrow."

I nod and take my leave.

* * *

Nicole has not been answering my texts. But I saw on television that she's on a photoshoot back in Europe so… that's that. I am sexually frustrated. I need release. Work has been going on fine—I'm the wonder boy behind Numar. I was planning to go to the club—maybe pick up some girls—but I ended up in the mall instead.

I went to Ziya and absent-mindedly bought a few shirts—shirts I don't really need. I walk around aimlessly and my attention is caught by a necklace. The emerald pendant is shining brightly and all I could think of is it was the same colour of her eyes.

I feel tightness in my chest. Just when I am about to give up and losing hope, something always reminds me her. I have tons of unopened jewellery boxes at home, hundreds of gifts still wrapped in their packages collecting dust—waiting to be presented to her. I know this is stupid. I cannot find her…

But I am still hoping that I will see her.

I stop near the elevators and look over the glass balcony, surveying the sight before me. I take out her picture from my wallet and look at it again. The edges are frayed and yellowing. It smells of leather and her eyes are no longer as green as that first day. Her smile is almost gone from the creases. Sighing, I put it back in my pocket. There is a commotion downstairs. I squint and look more closely. The crowd is chanting Link's name.

Link. This fucker seems to be everywhere lately. Slightly annoyed, I watch as a bunch of mall security guards lead a blonde guy out of the restaurant. He's holding on to a woman. I can't see her properly. I don't know why but I am amused at how he has this concern and annoyance on his face. He's holding her tight against his chest. She's covered in a jacket and a cap.

Got to hand it to him. She's completely hidden. From what I've read from his profile, he's rarely had any scandals and he's insanely private about his personal life. So… who is this girl? Must be someone he's dating on the side. Most probably. And the way he's hiding her, she must not be from the same industry.

I stay and watch as he hurries her out of my sight, the crowd following. Reporters and paparazzi are hounding his every step.

I wonder how Nicole will react to this.

* * *

"I found your princess."

I leap out of my seat. Nicole has just come back from her trip. But as soon as she stepped into the room, she threw aside her bag and divested herself off her coat.

"What—?" My voice is stuck within my throat and I feel the blood rushing into my ears.

"I found your princess." She repeated, taking off her clothes.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I ask again. Her hands are flying off my shirt, unbuttoning and stripping me. I stood there in shock—I cannot… Just when I feel like there is no hope—

"It means exactly what I mean." Her mouth is on my chest but I grab her shoulders and force her to still. She yelps and pouts. "You're not going to let me touch you unless I tell you everything aren't you?"

"Nicole—" I growl.

But she sighs and moves to sit on the bed, crossing her legs. "Fine."

My heart is hammering out of my chest but I keep my composure. What the fuck? I've been out there looking for her almost every night after work and every weekend—but Nicole—shit fuck wait hold up—

"I was at the Happiness reading. Link was there. And so is your princess." She says haughtily. I do not say anything—just standing there in the middle of the room half-naked. "She was with him. She's _with_ him."

"With… him?"

"She's his girlfriend. Or so she says." She says with an annoyed look.

It clicks…

So that means… the woman in the mall… The one Link was escorting out… is her? I cannot believe how close I was!

"Hey. Snap out of it. I thought you're over her already?" She demands.

I shake my head and grab my cigarettes. I take one in my mouth immediately and light up. "You mean…. Link's girlfriend is her?"

Nicole nods. "That's how she introduced herself."

Fuck.

She's here.

She's _here_.

I take a deep breath.

"Is this thing still going on? I thought the engagement was cancelled?" I hear the creak of the bedsprings and feel her hands on my chest from behind. I can feel her breasts pressed against my back. My thoughts are running wild.

"It is." I say in a clipped voice. Link… I knew he was a fucker. But how… How is it that he found her and I couldn't? Where did they meet? Have they been together all this time? How long has she been his? No! This is not possible! She's mine!

"You still like her that much?"

I don't answer. I want her with me. I _need_ her with me. Link… he doesn't deserve her. _I_ deserve her. I've been in love with her for the past ten years. Who is this Link anyway? He's a celebrity. He could be cheating on her. He could be a playboy. Fuck.

"I have a plan."

The word 'plan' catches my attention. "What do you mean?"

"Link will be starring with me in Happiness. I can keep an eye on him. I'll make him fall in love with me. Then you can go get your princess."

"You still like him that much?" I ask with a smirk. Sometimes, Nicole makes sense.

"Link is supposed to be with me. We're perfect for each other." She says with a coy smile. I turn around as she leaves open-mouthed kisses on my chest. I feel myself responding despite the ringing in my ears.

"I'll try to find out more for you. Where she lives—where she hangs out—if she comes to set, I'll tell you immediately." She sighs and breathes—the air tickling my nipples. "That way, we can get what we both want, yes?"

I don't like this.

Despite my desire to _claim_ her for myself… I want to do it the right way. Getting her by scrupulous means would… _damage_ her. And I want her pure. Despite my raging hard on for the blonde princess, my dignity wants her to come to me of her own accord. I want her to realise that I am the better choice. That we should proceed with the engagement and just get married and I _will_ make her happy.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm wet and I need to get fucked." Nicole slips her hand inside my pants and grips me tight in her palm. I hiss as she strokes me almost harshly. She gets on her knees and pulls down my pants.

I look down at her. Her eyes are back to emerald and her hair is blonde and long and fuck— One step closer. Now I know you're here, princess. I _will_ make you mine.

* * *

Luck is on my side. Numar has me under oath not to tell anyone about the Chairman's condition. And she's… coming back. The news hit me like sunlight.

"The Chairman will be contacting his daughter and we will have a meeting. If things go as planned, you will be her personal assistant." Numar says. I am standing in front of his desk. I keep my face calm but I am dancing in a field of fucking sunflowers deep inside.

Nicole has been on the move. I didn't tell her to stop it. Nor did I tell her to go on with it. She can do whatever she wants. I'm just worried that the most recent scandal—about Link walking out on her during a shoot—will hurt the princess negatively. I do not deny that I kind of like it. Maybe they broke up.

I like that idea.

And now that she's finally—finally coming into the company—I will meet her—see her.

"You only need to provide her with secretarial duties and whatever else she asks for—keep her schedule clean and organized—handle her mail and any overflow from her work. Basically, just what I have been doing for the Chairman."

"Alright." I say. I have to restrain myself from acting like a fucking teenager.

"I will send for you when it is set. You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

I leave Numar's office and I hurry off to mine. Yesterday, I had no idea if I would even meet her in this lifetime. The next, I will be her personal assistant. Fuck. Yes. Thanks, life.

Finally—things are looking up. I gather my stuff and leave the office—maybe I'll drop by the mall—get a few shirts or something.

I know I am acting like a crazed teenager in heat—but what do you do when you're about to meet the love of your life?

I reach the mall and get the stuff that I need. But I need coffee as well. So I decide to go to the cafe and pop in for a bit before I go. But when I enter the premises, something shocks me. My heart is thumping loud and fast against my chest and I have to remind myself to breathe.

There she is, right in front of me. I am witnessing perfection. All the waiting—all the searching—all the efforts, time and patience I spent on my quest to have her right in front of me—ends now. The air seems to have stilled as I see her with a friend, laden with shopping bags. I watch her as she puts down the bags and gets up to go to the counter. My feet seems to be moving on their own as I approach her.

And I bump into her. She stumbles and my hands catch her. She's so soft… How can she be so fucking soft? Her hair whips around me and she smells of vanilla and lavender and fuck my heart is thumping but she's looking at me like I'm a fucking weirdo.

I break into an awkward smile. "Apologies, I wasn't paying attention." I let her go, my fingers are tingling from coming into contact with her bare skin. _Ahhh shit shit shit._ "I'm really sorry that I bumped into you. Please, allow me to buy your drinks for you." Allow me to buy everything else for you from now on.

She takes an immediate step back. "No, it's okay. You didn't do it on purpose."

_I might have had._

My phone rings. Dammit. Fucking wrong timing. I look to see Numar's name on the screen and I cannot help but curse as I ignore it. She's paying now. And I pull out my own card quickly to intercept her. "Drinks on me as an apology." Am I being too direct? I am being too direct. Fuck. I don't want to scare her away. I see a flash of annoyance on her face and I fear I've done just that.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to do that." She takes the receipt and I follow her to the claiming area. "I told you I would."

"And I told you it is not necessary." She's avoiding my eyes. And I can't blame her. I should walk away now but my feet are not listening to me. She's finally here in front of me and no—no I don't want to let go of this moment—this chance—this opportunity.

"I meant no offence. I just wanted to make it up to you." Fuck. What else do I say? "I feel like I've seen you before. Are you a model?"

She shakes her lovely golden head and I am mesmerised both at the sight of her and at my weak attempts at starting a conversation. "Is that a pick-up line?"

I fucked up. "Oh no. Trust me, Miss. I am not trying to pick you up. That was a legitimate question." Fuck. Shut up now. Shut. Up. Now.

"No, I am not a model."

"Interesting." I nod. My phone rings again and I curse inwardly. I know it's Numar. I take it immediately. "Yes?"

She does not say goodbye. But she gives me a slight bow and hurries off to her table with her drinks. Defeated, I move away.

"Are you still in the vicinity?"

"Still here…" I say, my eyes still on her as I move out of the cafe—all thoughts of getting my own drink out of my head.

"Good. Be here tomorrow just in case. The Chairman will try to get her here as well."

I might have failed today—flustered and fucking stupid—but I get another chance. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll do better. A permanent smile is on my face as I leave the mall. Nicole texts me but I ignore it. Nope. Not today, Nicole. I have some things I need to prepare for.

I have to remember that she's with Link. I have to conduct myself appropriately. A part of me wants to rip that guy apart—she's mine.

AAA

_It's been ten thousand years… I've been bidding my time in this wretched dungeons. I can feel… my power growing… It won't be long now…_

_My trusty minions…_

_They told me that the reincarnation will be soon. I no longer have to wait for years. I will be so powerful, no one… No one will be able to stop me. Not even the beaming beacon of hope walking around the castle above me. Not even her._

_The minion said she does not have her powers yet. Good…_

_I can crush the Hero. It'll be easy. I've been hiding out here… biding my time… for ten thousand years… They can prepare all they want. But I can defeat them. They cannot defeat me._

I open my eyes abruptly with a heavy feeling in my chest. My room is dark but moonlight is streaming in from the gap in the curtains. I clutch at my heart—as it races against my palm. I take deep breaths.

Minions? Defeat? Powers? Hero? What the fuck was that dream about?

I turn on my side. My skin is tingling—as if with anticipation over something I cannot name. My eyes dart across the room to her portrait on the wall. Slowly, it fills me with calm that slows down whatever it is that is rushing through me. I close my eyes again. But the stifling heat and darkness I felt from my dream lingers. I kick off the covers and go back to sleep—thinking nothing of it.

* * *

We've met. We've met. We've met.

Her eyes are even more magnificent than when I first saw them on the picture. She's so beautiful—its beyond words. Time slows down around her as she looks at me with such fierceness. Her hand… I shook her hand… Her skin is so soft and she still smells of the same lavender and vanilla. It is safe to say I am enchanted.

She leaves the conference room quickly after the introduction. She flinches at the sight of me when I come in but recovers quickly. Numar and the Chairman gives me some more documents to review in preparation to serving her as much as I can in terms of business but then sends me to get some coffee.

We have an excellent array of caffeine choices in the pantry but I… after meeting her for officially today… need a breath of fresh air. I decide to go and take a walk—heading towards the cafe at the corner instead.

I step inside only to spot her at the corner. She's with someone though. And I recognise that blonde hair immediately even if he's wearing a cap. The fuck he's doing here? They haven't seen me. They're immersed in their own little world. I go further inside and line up at the counter while keeping an eye out for them.

I am bursting with jealousy and annoyance but I take deep breaths to calm myself down. Seeing them both in front of me… I took that as a nasty rumour but seeing them right now… Fuck. It just makes things so real. But I take a deep breath. I'm confident that the longer we spend time with each other, she's going to finally realise that we are the better match. This Link… will pass. It's better this way, that I see them. Better than not knowing what the fuck is happening behind my back. I see him lean forward and kiss her on the forehead. My fist clenches as he whispers something in her ear. I get my coffee with some pastries and decide to approach them. I fix myself before I approach —of course.

They're holding hands. Naturally. I can tell from his body language that he's not one to shy away from showing how he feels with her. He's… got the love locked in his eyes. "Hmmm… Now I feel like I am really handsome." I don't blame him. I'd probably won't be able to keep my hands off of her too if I was him.

Narcissist. Fucking show-off.

"You are. That morning… after the first night. All I could think of was that you are too perfect to be in bed with me." She giggles.

This is not a conversation I should be taking part in. It takes the strength of self-control I built over the years for me not to react. Of course. Of course they would be… intimate. But the knowledge that this fucker got his way with her already is sending flashing signals across my head.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." He answers.

I gulp. "Lady Zelda." I interrupt them both. She jumps slightly in her chair. I know she is surprised. I can see it on her face.

"I thought it was you. I was right. I am out to buy coffee for Numar and the Chairman." I gesture to what I was holding.

She stands up and so does he. He's… tall. But still not as tall as me. I take pride in that. I study him cautiously even though his image is engraved on the inside of my skull as I studied his portfolio and profile. "Apologies, Lady Zelda. I didn't know you have company."

But Link smiles and removes his cap. I am taken back to the image from the bar… That one time I was out looking for her and I ended up in that club place… There was a blonde guy on the counter. Was that him? I shake the thought away as he extends his hand. I shake it. "Hi, I'm Link."

"Ahh! Link, the celebrity. You are the private endorser for HyHo." _I practically gave you that job you son of a bitch._ "I was not aware that you two knew each other. Is this a meeting regarding the Chairman's pet project?" It's better to play dumb. But I can see her trying very hard not to fidget. I sense the awkwardness in the air.

She says my name. She says it seriously. She looks at me with the same fierceness she greeted me earlier.

"Yes, Lady Zelda?"

"Drop the 'lady.'"

"Then Miss Zelda." I almost split into a smile. She's so fucking stubborn I love it.

"This is not a meeting about the pet project."

I know that she's hiding the relationship from the Chairman and the public. It's both for their benefit. Because Link's 'value' as the most eligible bachelor would drop as soon as he's confirmed 'taken' and since she's just starting to take over the company—it would not be a good idea to be involved in such news. "Oh. Apologies for my assumptions. I was not aware that you are friends. The Chairman has not mentioned anything of the sort to me." I added that sentence just for fun actually.

But my phone rings. I see relief on her face as she nods and I take it. It's Numar. And he's looking for me. I tell him I am on my way back. "I am afraid that Numar needs me back at the office. I have to leave first. I look forward to tomorrow, Miss Zelda." I incline my head at them. And I grudgingly turn towards the fucker. "And it was nice to see you, Link."

They wave goodbye but as soon as I was out of the cafe, I realise that my palms hurt. My nails dug into the skin so painfully while I was clenching hard the first time. The image of him kissing her on the forehead again makes me want to turn around and burn him alive on the spot.

I remember the dream from last night. And I wish to myself that the Hero I wanted to defeat in that dream would be him. Because he's no fucking hero. I'd crush him and won't be able to fucking defeat me.

* * *

Working with Zelda is pleasant. Very pleasant. It's been a week. I know that Link takes her to work and picks her up after. I've been watching out for any opportunities during late-night meetings where I would offer to take her home but she's quick to shake her head.

I've met Link another time—when we had the worker's council meeting. It was… not pleasant to see him again. She had already confided in me about her relationship. This is good. What's important is that I have her trust. She should be able to tell me anything and everything—not just stuff about for work but also about her personal life. This pace is good. There is no hurry. I've been waiting for ten years—this is nothing.

She's warmed up considerably given the proximity of our work-related tasks. I follow her everywhere and I am at her beck and call. I handle her schedule. She might have Link at home—but I have her all to myself majority of the day. I'm practically her work-husband. She relies on me to step in and help whenever she gets in a bind—which is rare.

Honestly, Numar did say that she's been trained for this. But even I am amazed at her efficiency and knowledge about the job. No one would think that this is her first time. But I can see her uneasiness sometimes even though it is very well hidden. I know she's exhausted. And I've been picking up as much work as I can to get the load off of her shoulders.

It's Saturday and I am lounging half-naked in front of my desk in my office at home. The Chinese investors are requesting amendments to the contract. I already know what to do but I need her input and approval regarding the changes before I send it back to the lawyers to draft. It's almost lunch time. I'm not sure if she'll be sleeping in or what. But the idea of calling her—and interrupting her sweet time with that fucker brings a smile to my face. I call her. But she doesn't answer.

I try again. The excuse 'it's for work' gives me courage. It's a shame I can't see the annoyed look on his face if ever there is one. I dial for another six times—dejected that she didn't answer any of it. _Must be sleeping…_

I review the document again. I lose track of time but quickly start again when my phone rings. I see her name and I automatically smile. She sounds tired so I explain it to her quickly. I feel a little guilty but the sound of her voice is heavenly to my ears. She hangs up and I take a cigarette to smoke while getting up.

Sighing—it won't take long. She did say that she'd be done by lunch time. I pop in the bathroom to take a shower. As efficient as she is, I am not surprised when I come out after soaking to see that she's already done. I wonder for a while if she has somewhere to go to that's why she hurried. I don't have her schedule during the weekend—as much as I would like to.

I reassure myself that it's because it was work. Not because she has a date or something. The week with her is the beginning of us building our relationship. Sooner or later—she'll rely on me more and then I'll be such a permanent fixture in her life—without me, she'll be lost.

I take pride in this knowing that every sacrifice I am making will be fruitful soon enough.

* * *

I'm in the middle of amending the contract with the changes she approved when I hear my phone ring. My heart skips a beat as I see her name flash across the screen. Hurriedly, I answer it. "Turn the TV on." She says in a slightly broken voice that was more angry than in despair.

I get up and grab the remote. The entertainment news is on. They're… announcing… an engagement between Link and Nicole Masaki.

Fuck.

Nicole…

What did you do?

"Ganon, sue them. Sue them all." She says.

* * *

—Mackenziiee


	14. Headlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Sorry about the late update. I spent most of Christmas catching up on shows and just some self-care shit. Also, sorry about the confusion. Yes, the last chapter was in Ganon's POV. And as requested—this one would be in Link's. Thank you for your reviews. I loved them. Tell me what you think about this one, k?
> 
> And this is a list of scenes I owe and/or thinking about:
> 
> beach scene (I think I suggested this in one A/N)
> 
> I highlighted Link's interest in martial arts and stuff like that before. So watch out :D
> 
> I see a suggestion over there *wink wink* Another pairing hmmm. Let's see.
> 
> **Also, I just realised that I made a mistake. I named Nicole's manager as Numar. And that is also the name of Rhoam's personal assistant. Hmmm. I'd have to rename one of them. From now on, Nicole's manager would be Christian because that is the first name off of the top of my head. :D. I will have to remember to make some edits.
> 
> If you're into poetry and other stuff, catch me on Commaful! :) Username is turtling. See you there! Also, talk to me on Discord (https://discord.gg/SZwDvsK). I made a channel. You can tell me some suggestions you have and any direct feedback on my chapters. It'll be easier for me to reply to all of you and hound me for updates. I don't mind. I need a little push every now and then. Also, if you're interested in some collaborative work. I need people to proofread my stuff too. (I just reread everything and I can see a loot of mistakes here and there.). If you join me there, you get updates even before the chapter gets released *wink wink*
> 
> To everyone: Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

She's trembling with anger. I can feel her shaking as I hold her in my arms. I would be too but that wouldn't do both of us any good. Sh's on the phone with her assistant and this is the first time I've heard her say anything in a threatening voice. Honestly, even I am shaken. She's taken the situation and made it completely hers.

"Sue them. Sue them all." She said although in a broken voice that is more of anger than despair. "Sever all ties with Nicole Masaki."

The threat in her voice sends shivers down my spine and now I feel like my frustration on the whole thing is invalidated as she takes it for herself. I woke up groggily to the sound of the television—like someone just said my name calling me a damn cinnamon. I opened my eyes and came to my senses to hear that I was engaged to Nicole Masaki. That bitch. I am aware that Zelda is beside me and I turned off the TV before they could say any more lies. I grabbed her and hoped like fucking hell she knows it's a lie.

"I want her destroyed." She hangs up the call and for a moment—I am scared shitless. Do I speak? What the fuck do I say? I do not let go. She takes several deep breaths and I… tentatively, hold her by the chin to make her look at me. Her face is red and flushed.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask in a soft voice.

She looks into my eyes and I feel like I am being searched. She shakes her head. "Not at you." I lean towards her and kiss her. Her lips are cold but I warm them up and she responds. "Not at you." She repeats under her breath when I let her go.

She's stopped shaking. "I'm sorry." My apologies probably mean nothing but I say it anyway.

"Right now, you are under HyHo's care— _my_ care. I'll handle this. Sidon must be back soon." She says after a while. She's finally calmed down a bit compared to her anger earlier. And she's gone pliant in my arms as she leans on my shoulder. "Dating a celebrity is hard."

I bite my lip. She's voicing out my concerns early on in the relationship. The Scene 82 incident… has resurfaced and again, I am afraid that she'll run away. But she stayed this time. And I cannot be even more relieved. "And?"

"And from now on, you'll have to let me take care of you." She says as she buries herself at the crook of my neck. My hand is splayed against the small of her back and I pull her closer.

"How?"

"Full security detail." She says.

In other situations… I would have rejected it. But if this is what she needs to feel secure, I am willing to let it go. And if she's the one suggesting it, then it means she's fine with the exposure it will come with, right? "Okay." I agree.

"Is that okay with you?" She asks after a moment.

I nod. "Anything you need."

She looks up at me and I give her a brief kiss. "I love you." This makes her break into a small smile. One moment she's fucking fierce. The next, she's as cute as a puppy—vulnerable.

"I knew she had her eyes on you. I knew it." She hisses indignantly.

I cannot help but laugh a bit. I knew it too. What I didn't know was that it was to this extent. "You know she's not going to get me, right?"

She rolls her eyes and I have to contain my laughter. "Won't stop her from trying though."

"You serious about… destroying her?" I ask. She shifts her weight and straddles my hips. I link my hands behind her as she cocks her head to the side. The fierceness has dissipated but only a little bit.

"That's what you get when you come after what is mine." She growls.

My chest swells as I try to stop from smiling. She's jealous and being possessive. I love it. I know she's not serious about the 'destroying' part. But I can guarantee that Nicole's bankability will plummet. If I remember correctly, her projects are mostly under HyHo… She'll lose a lot. I'm sure if Nicole knew that my girlfriend _IS_ HyHo, she won't even think about doing this in the first place.

The door opens abruptly and we are both startled at Sidon's loud voice. "BITCH, YOU THOUGHT?!" Zelda doesn't even try to get off my lap and I hold her close as Sidon storms into the living room. He's red in the face, clutching a newspaper in his hand. He brandishes the cover at us—"does she think she can get away with this?!"

Zelda takes the newspaper as Sidon collapses on the chair beside us with a huff. "I got a call from Mipha." He explains. We both scan the front cover with a huge photo of the one that they just showed on television. It's a really nice angle—the timing is perfect. Props to the one who took it. I toss it to the coffee table as Zelda moves off from my lap but still holds on to my hand.

"What are we going to do?" Sidon sighs heavily.

"I already called Ganon. We're going to sever all ties with the B." She says as she picks up her phone.

"Good. I knew it! She was fishy when she suggested the being friends and seen together thing. Now we know what she's really after." Sidon agrees.

"Shouldn't we call her now?" I ask.

But Sidon shakes his head. "We should. But she broke our agreement. Also, I'm going to be petty as fuck. I don't want to."

"We'll get the lawyers to do it. Sue her for slander and being a bitch." Zelda mutters from beside me. I cannot wipe the smile off my face even though I know this is a serious matter. "And because she's coveting what is mine." She adds as an afterthought.

"Damn that bitch. She doesn't know what's coming, right?" Sidon fishes out his phone from his pocket. It has started to ring and he shows me the screen. Nicole's manager, Christian, is calling. He doesn't answer and we both wait for the call to end. A few seconds later, it rings again. "We all know what he's going to say, huh?"

I nod. "Probably something along the lines of 'it got out of hand' and 'let's talk about what to do next'."

"No negotiations." Zelda snaps.

Sidon nods. "Yes, boss."

This time, it's Zelda's phone that rings. She answers immediately. "Ganon." Then pushes a button to put him on speaker. "Sidon is here too."

"Sidon. Link. Hello."

"Yow." Sidon greets from beside me.

"Lady Zelda, I have already talked to our lawyers and they are drafting the claim as we speak. I will have it on your desk first thing tomorrow."

Sidon lets out a low whistle. "Thanks, Ganon." I say.

"You're welcome, Mr. Link. Then Lady Zelda, if that is all?"

"That's all. Thanks." She ends the call.

Sidon looks at both of us. "Guns out, Princess Z." He smirks. She puts the phone back down on the table and Sidon looks at us quizzically. I think I know what he wants to say. "There's an easier way to solve this, you know." He says, looking at me directly.

Zelda shifts beside me. "Hmm."

"We can counter the announcement with one of our own." He continues. "We can release the news about… you two."

I look over at her. Her lips are pursed as she looks at me too. I actually think it's a good idea. I mean, the main reason we were keeping it under wraps is that her father might find out when she's so keen on hiding herself from his radar. I don't say anything.

"All in due time." She answers. "I've thought about it too. But I want to get rid of the B first."

I try to hide my smile. Does this mean… that we would be announcing our relationship soon? But before I could say anything else, Sidon's phone rings.

"Yow, Miph. Where you at now?"

I have momentarily forgotten what we were doing here at Zelda's old apartment. The excitement of what has been happening has sent the thought of packing out of my head. I give Zelda a quick kiss on her cheek and she just smiles at me. I do not miss the look of concern in her eyes. I'm sure she's still worried and pissed off about the whole thing.

"What the fuck?" Sidon's outburst startles us both. I look at him quizzically but he's shaking his head. "What the fuck, Miph. We'll be there in a bit." With that he ends the call and he looks at both of us. I hold my breath. Judging from the look on Sidon's face, it's serious.

"What happened?" Zelda asks from beside me. She grabs my hand and I squeeze it.

"Miph crashed Revali's car. She's in the hospital."

* * *

We reach the hospital just before any of the reporters show up. Sidon leads the way while I pull my cap low over my head and let Zelda steer me in the right direction. News of Mipha's accident will not go unnoticed for too long and soon enough, this place will be crawling with paparazzi. We were all full of worry but stop in relief as we enter her room and see her sitting up in bed, being checked up on by Daruk.

"That was fast." Daruk's gruff voice greets us with a smile.

I let the breath I was holding in go. I knew she wasn't in grave danger but it was enough to get us worried—Sidon more so. We approach her bed while I nod off to Revali who was sitting beside her.

"What the fuck, Miph? What in the actual fuck were you doing?" Sidon demands, red in the face.

I look at her—she has a bandage on her forehead and a few scratches on her hands. She looks shaken but otherwise unharmed. Zelda gives her a small hug and a kiss. I do the same.

"I was driving!" Mipha whines as she tries to avoid Sidon's gaze.

"It was my fault. I let her." Revali says.

"Were you in the car as well?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah. Mipha said she was a confident driver."

"I've been practicing! I _am_ a confident driver!" Mipha whines again as she pulls the sheet up to her chest and gives Sidon wide eyes. Sidon is not diminished and glares at her. "You are a shitty driver. Confident, my motherfucking ass. You. Crashed. Into. A. Tree."

"Confidently." Mipha says in a small voice.

Zelda giggles beside me and I can't help but join in. Sidon will calm down in a minute and we both sit in chairs.

"Are you okay, Revali?" Zelda asks.

He nods. "Yeah. Just a few bumps and bruises. I brought her here immediately to get her checked."

Daruk finishes the checkup and releases MIpha to the full blow of Sidon's wrath. He approaches us and he winks at Zelda. "Hey, Link. Hey, Princess."

"Thanks, Daruk. How is she?" I ask.

"She's fine. Some rest overnight then she'll be ready to go home tomorrow." He writes something in his clipboard and looks at us apologetically. "I need to go—I have surgery in ten minutes. I'll drop by again later when… Sidon has calmed down." He laughs aloud.

We wave him goodbye. The siblings are still arguing and based from my experience, I let them as this will take some time. "How about the car?"

Revali shrugs. "Totaled."

I grimace. "Really?"

He nods gravely. I know he drives an Audi —something he has not neglected to mention whenever he's on a binge.

"Can't fix it?" Zelda asks.

He shakes his head. "It'll be easier to buy a new one. Doesn't matter—it did its job. We're both okay."

"What's money, right?" I ask.

"Paper only." He says with a small smile as he looks fondly at Mipha. "It's just a car."

I see the way he looks at Mipha. I may hate his guts for being boastful and proud and a fucking shithead sometimes but right now, I can see the accident has him deduced to a normal and humble person. He may be a jerk and an asshole but I know he loves Mipha. I know that look in his eyes. It's the same look I have for Zelda.

"I'm hurt, Sidon! Shut up!" Mipha says aloud.

"Bullshit, Miph. Bullshit. There's a reason why I don't let you drive. And who the fuck doesn't see a tree? It's a fucking tree!"

"It came out of nowhere!"

I cannot help but laugh as Revali and Zelda join me. They're really hilarious sometimes.

"So it jumped in your lane like a fucking unicorn?" Sidon says testily.

And it goes on. I look over at Zelda and Revali, "Hungry?"

Zelda nods beside me. We never really got to eat lunch. Revali shakes his head. "Nah, I'm okay." I take her hand and we slip out the door and close it behind us.

"Wew." She smiles at me.

"A tree, really?" I cannot help but say.

She giggles. "I didn't know Mipha… is a… bad… driver."

"Sidon drives her around or Revali does. She's overconfident and adventurous. It's not a good idea to let her get behind a wheel." I say.

"Well, I'm glad they're okay."

I nod. "Yeah. Lucky." We turn right at the corner and get into an elevator to the ground floor. It's packed with nurses and I keep my head low with Zelda blocking me.

"Yeah! The model."

"Really?"

"A car accident, Nika said."

"So the guy with her is her boyfriend?"

"Maybe—"

"Which room?"

"Do you think she'll sign some autographs?"

"Ohhh and pictures!"

"She's really pretty. And the boyfriend is dreamy as well."

"But she has not announced anything about it yet."

I am looking down at Zelda who is on front of me, her hair smells like the usual vanilla and lavender and I take a huge whiff much to her glee. She smiles back at me. Soon the elevator doors open and we all get out. Hand in hand, we head out to the exit where a bunch of reporters are already converging outside. She takes my hand and we quickly swerve out of the way. They do not notice us as they were all focused on the hospital entrance where a bunch of security guards are blocking their way.

We reach a near restaurant and I sit in a corner while Zelda orders food for everybody else. I watch the streets outside. The hospital is right across the street and the reporters are already milling about. I sit there with a finger on my chin. It'll be hard to find a way to get inside. I send a text to Sidon hoping for a back entrance or something.

Zelda comes back with paper bags and I take them from her. She looks out the window as well and then at me with a worried look on her face. "They're here."

I nod but shake my head. "I already texted Sidon. He'll come up with something. Let's wait here for a bit."

She nods and sits down across from me. "But I think it'll be okay for you to be seen. I mean, you're friends with Mipha and have worked together before. You have the same manager. So it's not a surprise to see you there."

That makes sense. But that will mean I have to leave her behind. "And then what about you?"

"If you keep them busy, I'll be able to slip past them unnoticed. I'm not as famous as you." She smiles dazzlingly at me and as always, my heart stops for a while to appreciate it. "Give me your cap." I take it off and hand it over to her. I run my fingers through my hair as I watch her gather hers and try to tuck them inside the cap as much as she can. "Better?"

I nod. Even with a cap and her casual clothes, she could pass off as a model. That's how beautiful she is. I feel a sudden urge to kiss her right here but I restrain myself. I look around and I see one of the staff take second look at me. _Time to go._ I take the bags and hold them in both hands while Zelda gets up and straightens her cap, pulling the front low. She nods at me and I lead the way out. She falls back a few steps once we crossed the street.

Reporters are like bloodhounds. Once I get close, one of them turns around and recognises me instantly. I must be giving off some kind of scent that lets them track me. Soon, all of them are on me. Recorders, cameras and microphones are thrusted at my face and I blink at the flashing lights. I try to look over the sea of faces and catch a glimpse of Zelda, a hand on her cap, waiting for a spot to slip past in.

"Link!" My name is called out from all sides and like a wave, they press upon me. I smile and nod my way through but there are just too many. It's confusing.

"Is it true that Mipha was in an accident?"

"Was she accompanied by her boyfriend?"

Some of them are asking totally different questions. "Are you really engaged to Nicole Masaki?" "Is she coming as well to visit Mipha?" "When did you propose?" "Where did you have the ring made?" "How much did the ring cost?"

I nod politely and just keep on smiling, taking little steps as much as I can. I can still catch a glimpse of Zelda as she slips in past the hospital entrance. "Are you here to visit Mipha? Is your manager here as well?"

I have an urge to answer their probing questions and finally clear up the issue with Nicole but then, Sidon and Zelda are already going to handle that so I keep mum about it. "Yes. I am here to visit Mipha." I say. Cameras flash and I smile. "She's fine. Just a little bit shaken." I add. There is no use worrying them anyway.

"Link!" I her Sidon's voice and I look up gratefully to see him clearing a path with security guards right behind him. He takes the bags from me and we proceed cautiously. The reporters are relentless but I smile and wave. Once I get into the safety of the hospital, Sidon stays behind to issue a statement. I wait a bit for him to finish while scanning the hospital lobby for signs of Zelda. I don't see her and assume that she must have gone up already.

"Mipha is fine and will be released tomorrow after a thorough check-up. She is resting and is not gravely injured. There will be no more comments." After that, he hurries back inside with the help of the guards and joins me with a sigh.

"Zelda?" He asks.

"She took my cap and slipped past while I distracted them." I said as we hurried onto the elevator. There was no one else inside but I do get a lot of looks from the other visitors, patients and staff.

"Smart. I didn't read your text in time." He says.

"No worries. We made it though." I say.

We hurry back to Mipha's room and come inside. Zelda is already there waiting for me. Her long blonde hair flowing freely down her back as she kisses me on the cheek. I hold her by the small other back and we both take our seats. Sidon passes around the container of food and we all dig in, Revali looking thoroughly grateful.

"I'll head home for a bit to get some clothes and then come back to stay with her." He says.

I nod.

Mipha looks up over her chicken teriyaki. "Sorry about the move. How did it go?"

"Everything else is packed up in boxes. Movers will handle those." I say.

"I've cancelled your shoots for the next three days too. So you can rest." Sidon says wearily. They seem to be out of steam for arguing.

"Even the Ralph one?" She asks.

Sidon nods. "Yeah. We got shit to deal with too. The B's on a roll."

Mipha's eyes grew large as if remembering something. "Ohhh! It's all over fucking Twitter. You're trending Link." She tells me.

I shake my head. "We all know that's not true."

Mipha nods gravely. "She's in for a fucking spin when she finds out that she just pissed off the top person at HyHo."

Zelda smirks beside me. "We're slapping her with a lawsuit."

"Guns out, baby girl." Mipha lets out a low whistle. "Serves her right. She thinks she can get away with it. Idiotic."

"It was poorly thought out if I must say." Revali adds.

We all nod. It was definitely a stupid and careless move. All I have to do is refute the claims and she has nothing else. And because of that, she's going to lose a lot of projects.

"We already have the basics. We'll start dealing with that tomorrow." Sidon answers. "Can't believe Christian was that stupid. Which reminds me, I have another project for you, Link."

I look up at the mention of my name. "Yeah?"

"It's a period piece. Nolan recommended you for the movie." He says.

I flash back to the conversation I had with Nolan before. I told him about my martial arts training which will come in handy in fight and action scenes. "Cool. We talked about that before."

"He said he'll send the script tomorrow so you can have a read through it."

"Do we know what it's about?" I ask.

"He didn't say a lot. Just something about defeating evil alongside champions and a princess."

"Sounds interesting." I say. "Can't wait to start." Just then, my phone rings in my pocket and I take it out to see Simon's name flash across the screen. Simon is the elevator guy and doorman at my building. I answer it quickly. "Simon?"

"Sir Link? I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think it would be best for you to know that… there are reporters all over the place. They're camped out at the entrance and at the parking area too."

I groan inwardly only to have Zelda look at me worriedly. "What happened?" She asks in a small voice.

"They're not allowed inside but we've got already got some attempts. It might be hard for you to get back home, Sir."

"Thanks, Simon. I'll give you a heads up just in case." I put the phone back and turn to face the others. "Building is crawling with reporters. We can't get home like this."

Zelda's brow is furrowed. "I can get some security to disperse them or something."

"What about a hotel? I can set some things up." Revali offers. A hotel is fine. It wouldn't be for too long anyway since once we issue our own statement, hopefully the reporters will all back off.

"You guys can stay over at my place tonight." Sidon suggests.

I look at Zelda. "Anywhere is fine."

"It's still early and we have some time. Let's see if the crowd thins sometime tonight. Then we can decide, okay?" I suggest. She nods and links her arm with mine. "Sure."

* * *

We ended up staying over at Sidon's place. It's been a while since I last came over but as usual, it was decked out with professional photographs of me and Mipha. Sidon is a narcissistic shark sometimes but he can be really passionate about his job as our managers.

It was late when we finally managed to sneak out of the hospital thanks to Daruk. Reporters were still on the prowl and Simon says they haven't even thinned out back at home. Once we got to Sidon's place, we were all too tired and weary to do anything else. Zelda was yawning incessantly with teary eyes and I tucked her in some borrowed pyjamas from Sidon. Luckily, there are some promotional clothes from shoots meant for me so I had some to change into.

The next morning, Ganon sent over some stuff for Zelda and we all went to HyHo together. Seeing her in full CEO mode is refreshing and I cannot even be more prouder than I already am. Ganon looks grim but greets us with a smile. I don't remember when it was I noticed it exactly but he seems to have an overly attached affection for my girlfriend—something beyond his responsibilities as her executive assistant. But Zelda seems to have warmed up to him. And even if he does, I don't blame him. She's fucking captivating. As long as he keeps his hands off her, that's fine with me.

I am in one of HyHo's conference rooms. We will be releasing the statement regarding the scandal in an hour. Sidon is out to get some coffee while I wait alone. Christian, Nicole's manager, is in another room with Ganon, being served the claim.

In my hands is the script that Director Nolan has sent that morning. It's working title is 'Legend' and I've just been offered the leading role.

_Scene 1: Ezra is at home preparing lunch when a knock on the door disturbs his thoughts. Tomorrow, he leaves for the tournament in the castle._

I've read through the first few scenes and it's already very interesting. Even though I'm pretty sure I have no history of being a warrior or whatever, this feels… like this role is created for me.I remember some conversation I've had with Zelda before that I dreamt of being in a battle with a sword and everything. This is just like a fucking dream come true.

Not to mention that Sidon mentioned to me as well that he's had the same dream with me wearing a blue shirt and having a sword. It must be some sort of premonition or déjà vu thing but it's turning out exactly as we have discussed before. The lead, Ezra, is the knight for the kingdom's princess. On the quest to defeat evil, he is the other half of a duo and is the only person able to wield the sword that seals the darkness. The Princess is a reincarnation of the Holy Goddess and holds the power to seal the entity. There are a few other main characters as well, four other 'champions' that represent each race that _drive_ these Divine Beasts—huge mechanical contraptions that will help the 'hero' defeat evil.

I remember the recurring dream I've had since childhood. The one where I am a knight for the royal family and I have a sword with a blue shirt and a symbol on my chest. Psychic. Fucking spot on. I get chills and shivers up and down my spine when I dwell on it. It's elaborate and complex but simply brilliant. I look at the writer's name but see none. It's a masterpiece and I really wanted to thank whoever wrote this out. It'll just have to be one of my questions to Nolan when we meet.

As of now as well, I am the only confirmed cast. There has been no announcements yet but I am glad to get the lead. I can really _see_ myself playing this out and I cannot wait to get started. I wonder who will play the role of the Princess. Funnily enough, reading her description, she bears a high resemblance to Zelda. The long hair and expressive eyes—although the script did not mention anything about the colours. If she was an actress, she'd be my first pick. But now that I've imagined her into the role, I cannot see anyone else playing it.

I snap out of my reverie when the door opens. Sidon comes in and hands me coffee. I take it eagerly. "Thanks."

"How's the script?" He asks as he sits beside me.

I flip some pages and I nod appreciatively. "It's all very familiar. I've had dreams about this before and never expected to see them in writing like this."

"Maybe you're psychic or something."

"Or just plain weird."

"But did you like it?"

"I like it. Can't wait to do it. Have you read it?"

Sidon shakes his head. "Not all of it. I don't know why this is a movie though. We can maybe stretch it out into a series or something. It's a masterpiece." He voices out my own thoughts.

I put the script down—still feeling a little bit weirded out by the exactness and similarity of it to all our dreams combined. Must be fate or something. "When will the reporters arrive?"

"They're all being gathered in the auditorium. This is a formal press conference so get ready to answer some questions." He reminds me. "I left Ganon to deal with Christian. The B didn't even bother showing up today."

"Anymore statements released?" I ask.

The news this morning was a recap of yesterday's announcements by other stations. But HyHo and my agency has already issued a ban to the news outlets not to air it anymore. They have stopped in the meantime.

"Ganon will fetch us when it's time."

"Will Zelda be there too?" I ask.

But Sidon shakes his head. "She said she'll try. But she has a meeting with some Chinese investors so we'll see."

I nod and take a sip of coffee. We've talked about it this morning on the way here. If ever they ask as to whom I am really dating, I can finally reveal Zelda. This will take the fact that I work for HyHo as a private endorser into more light. But there's no use in hiding it anymore.

Soon enough, there is a knock on the door and Ganon comes inside. We shake hands as he greets both Sidon and me. "Good morning again."

"Morning." I say.

"How was the thing with Christian?" Sidon asks.

Ganon smirks. "As expected, he did not take it lightly. He insisted that we must sue the news outlet instead. But I told him that we're doing that as well."

"Good." Sidon and I say in unison as Ganon leads the way to the auditorium. It's the same place where we had the workers' council meeting that I attended before. It does not take long but Ganon opens the doors and we step inside.

Instantly, cameras flash but Sidon leads me to a table with the microphones already set up. There are three chairs and I assume that the other seat is for Zelda just in case she arrives. Sidon and I take the first two while Ganon takes the other seat in her place. He speaks into the mic as soon as we are settled. "I am Ganon, executive secretary for Hyrule Holdings. We have here in our presence Link, private endorser for HyHo and model-actor. We are joined by his manager and owner of Zora agency, Sidon. This is a press conference for Link to speak about the engagement rumours. As we do not have all day, we request that one question is to be asked per person only."

As soon as he finishes, hands shoot up. He points to a middle-aged man in the first row. "Yes, Sir." I keep my face solemn as I listen to the question. He heads to the middle of the aisle where a mic is mounted on a stand.

"Good morning, Mr. Link and Mr. Sidon. Thank you for being here today. I am Choi Suk from NJK. Please confirm if the news about you being engaged to the actress, Nicole Masaki, is true."

I lean forward. "First of all, thank you for attending the press conference. I am glad that I am given the opportunity to clear up what has been reported. As for the question, there is no truth whatsoever in the engagement rumours."

Sidon takes a sip of water beside me. Another person comes up to the mic stand as I watch the reporters scribble hurriedly or type away in their laptops. Cameras are still flashing and sometimes blind me.

"But is it true that you are currently dating Nicole Masaki?"

I shake my head. "We are not dating."

"Then the ring that was on the photo, was not given by you?"

"I have seen her wearing a ring but have no idea as to where it came from. I can confirm that it is not from me."

As expected, the next question is about the series of 'outings' we have been spotted going to the lunches and spending time together. I clear these up immediately and tell them that these occurrences are merely between friends and colleagues.

"But the news has been confirmed by Miss Masaki herself, saying that you two are engaged."

This is a piece of news that we didn't know. As of now, Sidon and I are clueless as to where the reports came from. We do have a hunch but to openly admit it—that's just digging your own grave. I look over at Sidon who answers for me.

"We have no clues as to where the news actually came from. If they are from Miss Masaki herself, we apologise if there has been some form of misunderstanding and are stressing on the fact that these are just rumours and are completely false."

As questions about Nicole and I run out, I knew that the 'dating' question is right around the corner. Sure enough, "Reports say that you have confirmed in a workers' council meeting that you are currently dating someone who is not part of the same industry. Can you reveal as to who it is?'

I take a deep breath and almost hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. I give Ganon and Sidon a quick glance. They both nod at me. "Yes. I am currently in a relationship with CEO and Chairwoman of Hyrule Holdings, Zelda Hyrule."

The bomb has dropped and cameras are flashing incessantly. I can see the headlines now and I feel strangely elated and proud. Finally, the world knows. That she is mine and I am hers and we are together. The reporters are now speaking all at the same time while Ganon speaks into the microphone, calling for order.

When they have settled down, I can see their hungry faces looking at me. I am now expecting a whole new round of questions to be thrown at me. But we're already deviating from the original purpose of the press conference and Ganon signals for me to wrap it up. "We have a few more minutes before the press conference ends. If there are any more questions, please come to the mic stand."

They scramble forward and a middle-aged woman reaches it first. "Is the appointment of your being HyHo's private endorser a suggestion from Miss Hyrule?"

I shake my head. "They are not related at all."

Another person comes up. "If that is so, how and when did you two meet? Also, how long have you been dating?"

I smile involuntarily at the memory of meeting her back then at a bar. I can't really say that. "We met at a restaurant. It's only been a few months since."

Another person comes up. "Previously, you were caught in the mall having dinner with someone. Your agency said it was a friend. Were you on an actual date?"

I remember that incident at the mall. She was completely hidden successfully that time and Sidon did release a statement. I nod. "Yes. That was her. We were reluctant to announce our relationship as it was in the early stages so we strived to keep her out of the spotlight."

"Miss Hyrule was not known to the public before her appointment as current Chairwoman of HyHo. Was she being kept out of the spotlight by the company as well?"

I shake my head. "I cannot answer that question for her."

Ganon speaks into the mic. "Last question please."

A younger-looking reporter steps in front of the mic stand. "Previously, there was a scandal wherein Nicole Masaki walked out of a scene while you're shooting Happiness. It was confirmed that this scene was a romantic scene between the two of you. Is it somehow related to Miss Hyrule?"

The question surprises me and I feel Sidon flinch a little bit beside me. If I say no, that might be the end of it. But they could dig in and someone in the crew might say something about me calling out her name in the middle of the scene. There are too many witnesses. It was already a blessing that she wasn't mentioned at all when the scandal broke out.

But if I say yes, they'll ask more questions. I look over at Sidon who nods. I know what he's saying.

"Miss Hyrule was currently on the set visiting me that day. As she is not part of the movie industry, she is not… prepared as we all would have liked. There were some misunderstandings that we could not have anticipated between Miss Masaki and I."

Before Ganon could end the press conference. The reporter speaks up again. "Then is it safe to say that Miss Hyrule was the reason for Miss Masaki's walking out that day?"

I shake my head. "No. I take full responsibility for that incident and it was caused by poor judgment on my part."

"We will end the press conference here today." Ganon speaks up immediately. The reporters speak up in unison and attempt to ask more questions but Sidon takes my arm and I stand up to give them a bow. I wave and thank them before following Sidon out the door.

The news about Zelda and I are now out there. I cannot even be more happier than I could be right now.

* * *

The news about Zelda and I dating has been the headlines for the whole week. Reporters are prowling more than ever but I now have my own security team, led by Badek, my main bodyguard. He is not the typical muscular guard that you would expect but he is very smart and skilled. He also comes highly recommended—having worked for the previous Chairman before. I like him—he's fun to talk to.

Sidon and Zelda also ganged up on me. Due to the number of reporters that are constantly hounding me—now that they've found out the make and model of Zelda's car which I usually drive—they both got me my own van and driver. The security team of four people follows us in a separate car. I have half a mind to reduce them to at least two but since the paparazzi won't let up, I have to keep them. Also because I promised Zelda that I'll do anything she wants and a security team is part of the deal.

It is… inconvenient at times. But after photoshoots—I begrudgingly agree that it is more relaxing to just sit back and be driven around. This will come in handy once shooting for Legend has started as it is a location shoot and most of them would be far out into the country. Also this way, Sidon does not have to chauffeur me around.

Right now, I am seated comfortably in my van as Sidon posts some promotional stuff on my social media account. There has been some requests for interviews about the whole dating thing but Sidon declined them all as Zelda is not part of the agency at all. Also, she's far too busy to be answering tabloid questions. What we do know, as Ganon has confirmed, is that reporters are trying to dig into her past. They're more actively doing it as to when she was first appointed because she's linked to me. But HyHo has hidden everything important.

So far, all they know is she graduated from university with a degree in Management Engineering. Her previous work as an Application Developer has also been revealed but everybody is declining interview requests. They are now unable to gather any more information.

Having a huge corporation back you up sometimes helps too. Under the spotlight, they're also digging into my past for any and every information they could get their hands on. I don't really have anything to hide but I'm still not keen on my private life being broadcasted. My family is in Europe and geographically too far away.

Sidon and I are on our way to meet Director Nolan. We're going to talk about Legend. I am still the only confirmed actor. I showed Zelda the script when I got it and she's devoured the whole thing—reading it in one night. She came back to me with a huge smile on her face and commented on how similar it was to how we had our dreams previously. I mentioned to her how she would be perfect for the role of the Princess but she shook her head and laughed at how she could not do any acting to save her life.

We arrive at the cafe near the studio where Nolan already has drinks waiting for us. We shake hands. "Link. Sidon." He says with a smile. We take our seats and I look around. The cafe is small and quiet. I can see why Nolan chose the place. There's not a lot of prying eyes and it's quiet.

"So. How was it?"

"A masterpiece. I would like to know who wrote it?" I ask. "I feel like I have to go thank them."

Nolan chuckles. "I wrote it."

I sat there a little bit dumbstruck and in shock. "You did?"

"Yeah. I just woke up one day and it just all came to me. I sat there for 17 hours straight and submitted it to the producers the next day." He said sheepishly.

I am in awe. "Well, kudos. It's fucking brilliant."

He smiles at me widely. "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I wish we could start with the shoot soon."

"Do you have any idea about the other characters?" Sidon asks.

At this, Nolan shakes his head. "I've been looking at profiles ever since I gave you a script. But…" His voice trails off as I look at him over my cup.

"But what?"

"I can't find anybody to fit into the role."

I nod slowly. I know what he means. The top names in the industry and I cannot imagine them into any of the roles. I mean, I'm basically a model—not even a fully-fledged actor. And I got this part. The fact that Nolan has come to me first—it speaks volumes as to how hard a time he's having at getting actors.

I watch as he sighs heavily but his eyes twinkle. "What?" I ask.

"I do have an idea as to who should play the Princess. I doubt she'll agree." He grins.

"Zelda, yeah?" Sidon speaks up.

Nolan nods vigorously as I chuckle. "I asked her. She wouldn't say yes." He looks at me with disappointment. "If you can't convince her, then there's no chance for me."

I shrug. "I can try asking again. We can't start filming without a whole cast."

Nolan nods. "Yeah. That's my assignment. I'll get that done by end of this week. We don't want any big names in the cast so we're holding auditions. Then we can proceed with filming by the end of the month once we get it finalised." He looks over at Sidon. "I know your sister doesn't want to join this particular industry but I kind of see her as one of the champions." He takes a copy of the script from his bag. "She might be interested if she reads it."

Sidon nods and takes it from him. "Will do."

"Once we get the main parts—about two weeks from now—we can do an official reading to check the chemistry and everything. Since you're the lead, you have a say in it too. I value your opinion."

"Thanks, Nolan. Gotta start training now." I say with a smile.

"I already found someone for you. Tomorrow, you're starting the grind." Sidon smirks at me.

That means no more hamburgers and pizza and ice cream. I groan but half-heartedly. I haven't been to the gym in a long time and I'm looking forward to going back. "Fine."

"Let's work closely regarding the schedule. So when filming starts, there'll be no overlaps." Nolan says.

Sidon relaxes in his chair. "Are we doing a press release about it?"

"Most probably when we have a few more confirmed roles. We'll be very busy in the coming months." Nolan adds.

A thought occurs to me. As the lead, I'll be busier than anybody. There'll be less time to spend with Zelda. But it doesn't sound as bad as it should be. Our announcement regarding our relationship still leaves me giddy with happiness. The whole world knows I am hers and she is mine.

* * *

As soon as we finish meeting with Nolan, I drop Sidon off at Mipha's place—Zelda's old apartment—to drop off the script. Badek is serious and tight-lipped as he watches the familiar roads outside the window. It is sunset and the sky is a wonderful shade of orange mixing with blue.

I sit back on my comfortable chair and take out my phone. I type out a message. *Are you done with work? I'll pick you up?* It takes some time for her to answer as the new usual. She's probably in a meeting. So I am a bit surprised when my phone chimes. I take it out to see her reply: *I have another meeting in ten minutes but I don't think it will take too long.*

I purse my lips the same time my stomach grumbles. Then I have an idea, *Can I bring over some dinner, then?* I'm sure it's just this past week but I miss having dinner with her as we used to: with me cooking, and her doing the dishes after.

*Yes please. Love you.*

I am instantly excited. Training starts tomorrow and I am suddenly craving chicken nuggets. This will probably one of the last times I get to eat them. The trainer that Sidon mentioned earlier must be none other than Brian. He's a beast and can smell hamburgers from five days ago. He's going to have me beat when we start. I smile as I look over at Badek who is sitting in front of me. "Hey. Let's stop by McDonald's first then to HyHo, please."

"Yes, Sir." Badek answers.

"And don't call me Sir."

"Yes… Si—Link." He stammers.

I cannot help but laugh. I see him go red around the ears but I do not comment any longer. He relays the instructions to the driver and I lean back. *Chicken nuggets? Want a milkshake too?*

*As long as it's not taro or green tea.*

* * *

The secretary outside her door smiles at me when I step out of the elevator. I know that she's the one who likes me. Zelda caught her and her friends talking about me in the bathroom. "Is she in?" She nods enthusiastically. "Yes. Please go ahead."

I thank her. Ganon is not at his desk. I knock twice and wait for her "Come in" before I do. I push open the door to see her behind her desk. It still awes me at the sight of my woman on top—pun intended. Her hands are poised over her laptop but she stops at the sight of me and closes the lid. She puts it back inside her drawer. Her eyes wander to the McDonald's in my hand and her face splits into a wide smile.

"I come bearing gifts for the queen." I say aloud, walking into the room and putting the food down on the nearest couch. The door clicks close behind me and I open my arms for her.

She giggles as she gets up and comes over to me. Her arms are thrown around my neck and I kiss her as I pull her close against my chest. Her lips are warm and she sighs into my mouth as I slant mine over hers. I taste her tongue slowly, sucking lightly. She tastes of coffee and caramel. I can hear her exhaustion in her sighs but she smiles against my lips.

"Hmm." She whimpers as I feel the familiar stirring in my groin. I am getting carried away.

"Zel—?" I whisper in between kisses.

Her hands fist against my chest as my kisses grow more intense. The last time I kissed her was this morning and that's already a lifetime ago. I don't know. Is it the looming threat of us not going to be able to spend as much time together as we want once I start shooting? Or is it just because she's fucking delicious and always turns me on?

But I remember that we're standing in the middle of her office. And she's at work. So I—with a huge amount of self-control, pull back as I breath heavily. I press my forehead against hers and she's panting, her eyes search mine.

"Miss Zelda?" A voice rings throughout the room. I ignore it—too busy staring into her eyes. She ignores it too. A few seconds, "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

The silence is deafening as is the intensity of our stares. I gulp. "Maybe you should answer."

Her finger traces the line of my jaw and it sends thrills up and down my spine. I'm fully hard now and fuck—Zelda. Not here. Not now. I cannot tear myself away from her gaze but I am painfully aware of the carpet underneath my feet, the leather couches littering the room, her huge mahogany desk.

In a split second, I let myself imagine fucking her over it. Her legs high up in the air with her skirt bunched up around her waist. I'd rip her tights open. She can keep her goddamn heels but her blouse will have split seams and empty buttonholes by the time I start having my way with her. And her hair…. Her long blonde hair will be disheveled. I want my name tumbling out of her lips and I want it now.

I twitch in anticipation as I struggle with self-control. Any minute—someone can and might knock on the door. _We're at work goddammit,_ I scold myself. But still. Vanilla and lavender is flooding my sense of smell and I take a huge whiff.

"I'll be going now, Miss Zelda. See you tomorrow." The voice says again—breaking the silence.

Time seems to be frozen between us two. Her breathing is heavy just like mine. "She left." I say in a low voice.

"Yes." She answers.

"Ganon?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I take it that he left as well. My hand traces the curve of her waist and she inhales sharply. My hand on the small of her back does not loosen. Instead, I pull her closer against me. She gasps at the obvious bulge that is pressed against her stomach.

I don't know what the fuck both of us are waiting for. The moment is pregnant with promises. But doing it in her workplace… As my thoughts ran wildly, she takes a step back in my hesitation. I see a flicker of embarrassment in her eyes and I gulp. My insides are throbbing and her coming at me as soon as I open the door put thoughts in my head that I cannot let go right now.

Before she can move farther away from me, I reach for her waist and pull her back to my chest, capturing her lips once more. There is no hesitation now. My tongue slips past her open lips and I taste as much as I could. "Fuck." I gasp as I press open-mouthed kisses and trace the line of her jaw down to her neck and collar bone.

Her secretaries are gone. And it's just the two of us now. Nobody will dare to come inside without knocking. I will take her here. Right here. Right now. Even if they do—I won't give a fuck except the only one I'm going to dish out to my girlfriend in front of me. I feel her go weak at the knees as I suck at a spot where her neck meets her shoulders. She sighs heavily, her hands around my neck. "Link—"

"Tell me if you want to stop." I whisper almost harshly. I give her a second but she answers with a moan as my fingers find the buttons of her blouse and start to undo them. Her voice pulls me in and without another beat, I lift her off her feet and carry her back to her desk. Her lips are on my jaw and her tongue leaves a wet trail against the column of _my_ neck. I shudder in anticipation. I balance her weight on one arm as I push some files and folders aside. Once the desk was clear, I put her down on it and she wraps her legs around my waist. My hands slip past the hem of her skirt and push it upwards, revealing creamy thighs. Nope—she's not wearing tights. It's just creaminess after creaminess. My arousal is evident and pressed against her panties. She moans deliciously against my ear as I pull back and look at the sight in front of me.

Her blouse is open halfway—her black bra is a contrast against her skin. She's flushed, her chest rising up and down in time with her rapid breathing. "Is this okay?" I ask— _plead_. She looks into my eyes and nods slowly. I don't waste anymore time and kiss her on her exposed shoulder. My hand tugs her panties down and I stuff them on the back pocket of my jeans. I _touch_ her. Finally.

She's wet and warm and her legs go back to tightening around my waist. She whimpers softly—just under her breath. It pulls me back to her lips and I bite her almost harshly. "Link—" she breathes. Her fingers are absent-mindedly pulling on my sweatshirt—her hands instantly on my abdomen. I flinch in a good way as she rakes her nails against my skin.

"I'm going to take you." I whisper in her ears. To emphasise, I slip two digits past her folds, my thumb already searching for her clit. Her heels dig into my back and she clings to me with her arms around my neck. I press my forehead against hers. She looks up at me intensely. She knows what's coming and I see excitement in her eyes.

_There's my girl. Feisty._

As always, I coax her into an orgasm, my fingers working on her furiously. It doesn't take long as she writhes under my watchful gaze. My erection is throbbing as it hits the fly of my jeans and it hurt. Her head is thrown back, the column of her neck exposed. I trace my tongue against it and she shivers.

She moans aloud, biting her lower lip and clamping down on my fingers. I pump into her slowly—riding the wave out. She pants heavily and I watch her every move. "Link—ngg" She whimpers as I pull out my fingers and lick them clean. I know she likes it when I do this. Salty and sweet. Not breaking eye contact, I start to unbutton my jeans and push them down to my thighs. I don't have time to take them all off. I need to be inside her _now_. My erection springs free and her gaze goes down to look at it.

I bite my lower lip in anticipation as I stroke myself a few times. Thank God this desk is sturdy as fuck. With the desire coursing through my veins—I'm afraid it won't handle what I'm about to do. I direct the tip to her entrance and let myself bask in her wetness. _Not yet. Not yet_. Her hips are moving on their own accord as she thrusts forward to meet me. I pull back, a smirk on my face. A flash of annoyance in her eyes and she's whimpering. "Link—what?"

"Want it?" I tease. I do. But seeing the CEO of HyHo, reduced to a puddle of lust and desire and love for me and me alone—makes me feel like the most powerful man on earth. I feel a little bit cruel at this but I am in awe. She has tens of thousands of employees at her beck and call. But I am the only one who gets to see her flushed face. It is _my_ name that she utters when I bring her pleasure. It is _my_ face she sees when I make her see stars.

She nods frantically. "Yes. Please." She whispers.

It seems as if the room around us has vanished. We are no longer in her office at the topmost floor of the tallest building in the city. We are just in our room in our apartment on our bed making love over and over again.

"How much do you want it?" My voice is thick with self-control. It takes an immense amount to keep myself from thrusting hard into her. She looks at me, her mouth open slightly. I can feel her arms getting tired from holding on to my neck. But she holds on, slightly trembling. "A lot."

"I love you." The words are out of my mouth before I could even think. She looks so beautifully disheveled right now. And all this… Is because of me.

"I love you too." Her eyes soften but the desire in them do not diminish. She gasps aloud as the tip of my manhood slips in _just so._ I pull back and she whines. "Tease."

"You're so wet." I almost groan. I don't think I can hold out much longer. But I can't go back on my word.

"Link—please." She says exasperatedly. Her arms around my neck pulls me in and she kisses me hard. "As your boss—" she starts in between kisses. "I order you to—" She bites my lower lip and sucks on it. "Fuck me." She brushes her lips along my jaw as one hand drops and clasps over my own. "Now." She grips me hard and _sheaths_ me inside her.

I groan—a low rumble in my throat as I sink into her. It's warm and hot and slick and wet. I cup her ass as she hooks her legs over my elbows. I pull her close to me, sinking deeper to the hilt. She lets out a strained moan—as if she's keeping her voice in check. I cannot. I cannot hold back any longer. I pull out and thrust back in. Her moans are delicious in my ears as I grit my teeth and hold her closer to me. I grind into her deep and I can't help but smirk as she throws her head back in pure ecstasy. Relentless—hard—immediate—deep. "Hold tight." I warn her like always.

I always tell myself not to get rough lest I hurt her but she never complains. And I see this mischievous glint in her eyes that seems to challenge me into making her submit. I move. I groan as I move in the exquisite feel of _her_ around _me_. I pull her upright and her chest is pressed upon my own as my hips pounded into hers. Her arms are tight around my neck as I rain kisses on her face. "Link—" she gasps over and over.

Sweat beaded her forehead as I know mine has too. Our breathing is heavy as I feel her tightening around me. I know she's close and I am a few steps behind her. Her arms are slackening around me but I hold her tight against my chest. Her fingernails are digging into my shoulders but I do not slow down. She _tightens_ around me and her orgasm sparks my own as I still inside her—buried to the hilt. "Zel—" I hiss low under my breath as I release. Her face is buried in my neck and I can feel her rapid breathing slowing down.

It takes a moment or two to catch our breaths. "Fuck." I whisper.

She gives off a weak laugh—giggling at me. I let her legs go and they dangle off the edge of the desk. I cup her cheeks in my hands and will her to look at me. She does—exhaustedly. "I didn't expect to be fucked in my own office."

Her eyes are twinkling and I cannot help but laugh. "Do you want me to apologise?"

She shakes her head. "Bathroom is over there." She points to a door at the far left of the room. With a grunt, I lift her without pulling out. If I do—then evidence of our deed will spot the carpet. Walking cautiously, my jeans and boxers still held up around my thighs—I open the door with one hand and step inside. I put her down on the marble tabletop where she yelps at the cold surface coming into contact with her bare ass. She leans her forehead on my chest as I reach and grab for the roll of tissue then I begin to clean us up.

I help her back into her panties as she hops off the counter and buttons up her blouse while I put my boxers and jeans on. There's a small smile on her face as we stare at each other in the mirror. I help her tame her hair as she stands in front of me. I rest my chin on her shoulder and grin at our reflections.

"You look so thoroughly pleased with yourself."

I raise my eyebrows and nod. "I did tell you that I have some ideas."

"You should have warned me that _your_ ideas involved sex in the office." She tries to tell me off but I am too happy to care.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." I say cheerfully.

She hesitates and redness explodes on her face. "That's not the point! What if—"

" _You_ gave me kiss-me eyes." I tell her. "And you didn't say no."

"How could I when you're practically stripping me naked already." She scoffs.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans back into my embrace. "I couldn't help it." I say in some sort of apology even though we both know I'm not sorry.

She ruffles my bangs with her hand and giggles. "You're insatiable."

I smirk and give her a playful bite on her shoulder. "So you say."

I let her take my hand as she leads us out of the bathroom. "No more sex in the office, then?" I ask playfully.

She giggles and I swear—I cannot even fathom the depth of my love for this woman in front of me. "Only when everybody else is gone." She looks back at me and winks.

* * *

—Mackenziiee


End file.
